Naruto: Sage of the DWMA
by darkvizardking69
Summary: After killing the man who ruined his life, Naruto is transported to a new world, how will he react to being in the world of Death? Find out. Naruto x small harem
1. Chapter 1

Darkvizardking: Hello folks, I'm sure you all know of the soul eater fic I have right? Well, this time I'm going in a different direction, it's something you'll enjoy, I'll make sure of that.

Naruto: Is this gonna be anything like the other?

Darkvizardking: Some things you'll keep, but I won't have you pulling things out your ass like I did when I was a noob at this.

Naruto: Alright, I do get to keep Soul eater right?

Darkvizardking: Oh yeah, you will, hehe. Do the disclaimer.

Naruto: Fine, Darkvizardking does not own anything he uses in his fics, such as Anime references, songs, or anything else he decides to slap in here from his insane mind.

Darkvizardking: Hey, you make it sound like being insane is a bad thing.

Naruto: Where this is happening, it kind of is.

Darkvizardking: Shit. LET'S GET ROLLING!

Naruto: Sage of the DWMA

Chapter 1: Arrival, Intro, and extra lessons?

(Arizona Desert- Death city)

Night has fallen over the city of death, the stars shining in the night sky. A meister that lives in the city, Maka Albarn, sat on the roof of her building as she watched the sky. She watched as the stars slowly rolled by, she wondered how her mother was doing on her travels. She saw something out in the distance, a red star that shined a bit brighter then the others. She watched as it grew brighter, before slowly dropping, as if it were a shooting star. She watched as it fell, the red star glowing brighter as it grew closer to earth until it crashed a mile or two outside the city. Little did she know, others around the city saw the same thing.

(DWMA- Death room)

A strange figure watched the crash from his mirrors, his face covered in a cartoonish mask, the figure itself looking like a mass of black spikes. He thought, 'My, it seems a young man with great power entered this world, and his soul, it reeks of sorrow and despair, tempered with great emotional pain. I can only hope that this power will be an ally, and not an enemy. I better get Stein on this, wait, that's a terrible idea, he'll dissect first, ask questions later. Wait, it landed near his lab, this can't be good.'

(DWMA- Nurse's office)

A blonde haired woman looked up from her research as she saw the red star fall, the papers having the words 'Black Blood' written in several places. She looked up, her yellow eyes gazing at the star as she thought, 'Such power, it's incredible, how can any being possibly have this type of wavelength? The only ones that could compare are the Kishin, and the damn Reaper.' She watched as it crashed into the ground, the red aura slowly dissipating, the glow similar to flames. She shivered as she felt her madness lessen, her mind clearing slightly. Her eyes widened as she realized, 'This wavelength, it's the exact opposite of a kishin's. Instead of spreading madness, it suppresses it. I must find whatever crashed out there.'

(Death city-Death's mansion)

Death the kid, son of the grim reaper looked out the window, and saw a red star fall from the sky, He felt the power radiate from it, and he thought, 'What on earth, it's almost like I'm watching father fall from the sky, and, and, it's going straight down, and the mountain range gives it perfect symmetry, it's beautiful.' The two girls that sat in the room with him looked out the window, the taller one captivated by the sight, while the younger simply stared.

(Death city-Patchwork laboratory)

A man sat at his computer, typing away, the day's research being logged into the memory, when he heard a large crash outside. He got out of his chair, trying to figure out what just happened, showing it by turning the giant screw he had going through his head. He thought, 'An extremely large soul wavelength just crashed near my home, things can't be simple can they?' he passed a mirror on his way out, only to hear static, then the image of the Reaper appeared. The man turned to the mirror, and said, "Evening Lord death, how may I help you?"

Death looked at the man, and said, "Stein, I'm sure you heard something crash outside your home yes?" The man, Stein, grinned and replied, "Loud and clear, if it was alive it's certainly dead by now." Death shook his head, and said, "Stein, whatever crashed is still alive, and I want you to be very careful. This being, it's soul shows great emotional distress and pain, I don't want you trying to dissect it understand." Stein sighed, and said, "Fine, I'll bring it to you once I find out what the hell it is." Stein reached the front door, when he heard Death say, "In one piece mind you, no experiments of any kind."

Stein closed the door, and the mirror showed static again, before that too disappeared, showing a regular mirror.

(Death city- Crash site)

A deep impact crater, around sixteen yards wide and six feet deep, still had the red aura of flames surrounding the rim. If one were to look inside, one would see a sixteen year old boy, wearing a red coat with black flames, a sword clutched in his hand. Around his eyes were red markings, and as they slowly opened, his eyes show to be yellow with the pupils being horizontal rectangles. They slowly changed back to blue, as he wondered how he got there.

(Flashback)

_Naruto Namikaze stared down the one man that nearly ruined his life, Sasuke Uchiha. It was after the Fourth Great Ninja war, where Madara Uchiha's defeat ended the Akatsuki, all but one. Sasuke stared back, his eyes showing insanity as he said, "You're gonna pay dobe. Because of you, my revenge was never finished, because of you, I'm the last Uchiha alive. But it doesn't matter, because everyone is __dead. Those fools you called friends, I killed them. The village, rubble. But you, you just can't die can __you?" Naruto silently seethed, his hand covered in a dark flame, a sword manifesting itself. It had a bat's wing for a blade, the bone acting as the edge, while the membrane acted as the blunt side. The guard didn't exist, just a blue eye like jewel separated the blade and hilt. Naruto felt a flame appear in his other hand, and he said, "Just shut up and die." _

_Naruto charged forward, his blade slamming into Sasuke's Kusanagi, the blade being the only thing preventing Sasuke from losing his head. Naruto pressed forward, making Sasuke slam into the base of Madara's statue. Sasuke smirked, and said, "What's wrong dobe? No stupid speech? No little bits about wanting me back in the village?" Naruto glared at Sasuke, the blue of his eyes turned arctic as he said, "No, not anymore. As far as I'm concerned, you're just another soon to be bloody smear on the ground." He charged a Rasengan, near the Shodai's statue, while Sasuke charged a Chidori at the base of Madara's statue. Sasuke grinned, and said, "I see, one blow to end it all, too bad you have nothing left." Naruto said nothing, and by some silent signal, the duo charged each other, their final attacks clashing as they did years ago. The colliding chakras caused waves in the air, and Naruto, seeing Sasuke pull on his Kusanagi, stabbed him in the chest with his sword, Soul Eater. Sasuke's eyes widened before they slowly glassed over, the chakras finally growing out of control, and Naruto fainted, drawn into the rift the two attacks created. _

_(Mindscape)_

_Naruto walked the sewers of his mind, leading only to one place, the den of Kyuubi. The large fox looked down as he got within reach of it's claws. He calmly sat down with his back turned, and in a dead voice that made Kyuubi shiver, said, "Go on, I know you want to, you have for the past sixteen years." The Kyuubi looked down, and said, "__**What are you,**__" The beast was cut off as Naruto yelled, "KILL ME DAMNIT! You've seen this world through my eyes, you've seen what happened. My friends, my loved ones, everyone is gone, at least I can make one person happy." Kyuubi looked down, and with a roar, made Naruto fly from his seat and crash into a wall. _

_Kyuubi said, "__**I will do no such thing Ningen. You're not even on the same world anymore. The chakras that lingered from your battle with the Uchiha years ago and the chakra now have torn a rift in dimensions. This trip is one way, and only one of us is reaching the other end.**__" Naruto's eyes widened at the beast's words, and said, "Does this, does this mean, you'll," The Kyuubi nodded, and said, "__**Yes, the trip through the portal is taking a massive toll on your body. The seal is working overtime to use my chakra to heal you, I can barely use enough to act as a shield to make your landing as survivable as possible. By the time you land, I will have no chakra left, and will disappear, as will the seal once it's job is finished. Your life in the Elemental Nations is over kit, but you can start anew, and maybe find love again. If it's any consolation kit, killing you wouldn't get you where your loved ones are, as suicide is a sin, even to us demons. I'm afraid this is goodbye kit, I hope to never see you again.**__" _

_Naruto nodded in understanding, smirked, and said, "I could say the same about you fuzzball."_

(Flashback end)

Naruto opened his eyes, and heard the footsteps of a man approaching. His nose cringed as the smell of cigarettes filled his nose. He heard, "My, you are one strange sight. I wonder how you survived that." Naruto looked up, and saw a man that wore a lab coat, had various stitches all over his body and clothes. He saw the man reach down, and reacted.

Stein arrived at the crash site, and saw a young man laying in the middle, and he thought, 'Man, how the hell did this happen?' He lit a cigarette, and said, "My, you are one strange sight, I wonder how you survived that." He reached down to pull the kid out of the crater, when he had to jump back as a purplish fireball nearly collided with his face. He jumped back and saw the kid was slowly getting up, using his sword as a type of cane. Stein looked at him and asked, "Is that how you treat people that try to help?"

Naruto looked at the strange man, and said, "Sorry, but I'm not exactly in a trusting, mood." Naruto fainted, the stress of the trip finally gotten to him. Stein, hoping for no more fire, slowly picked up the boy to take him to the infirmary.

(DWMA- Nurse's office, early morning)

Naruto opened his eyes, and looked around, and thought, 'White lights, check. White walls, check. White sheets, check. The smell of shit being way too clean to be natural, not exactly check. I must be in some kind of hospital, yet not at the same time.' He heard someone come in, and when they came into view, his thoughts stopped. He thought he was looking at an angel, as he saw a blond woman in a lab coat, her hair tied in a small braid going down the front. She wore a black outfit under the coat, with what looked like two arrows acting as the belt. Her slightly pale skin made her eyes and hair stick out more, and he heard her say, "My, I see you're awake. Doctor Stein brought you in some time ago, but I thought you would still be asleep."

Naruto slowly looked around, and asked, "Where exactly am I?" The woman looked at him and said, "You're in the infirmary, but as for where exactly, you're in Death city. My name is Medusa, the nurse here." Naruto blushed, and said, "My name is Naruto Namikaze. You said this place was called Death city?" Medusa nodded, and said, "Yes, this place is run by the grim reaper himself." Naruto froze, and said, "Did you say, the grim reaper?" Medusa nodded, then saw his face freeze, and his eyes looked cold, and he said, "Well, if he wants to kill me, I won't have any complaints." Medusa gasped, and said, "You shouldn't talk like that Naruto-kun, I mean, don't you have family and friends somewhere that might be wondering where you are?"

Naruto's head drooped, and his hair covered his eyes from view, and he said, "My family was dead before I could know them, my friends were all killed before my eyes, I have nothing left." Medusa, compelled to do something, sat next to Naruto on the bed, and pulled him into a hug. He blushed as he felt her body, and neither noticed a man in a dark suit come in, until they heard, "Hello Medusa, I came to pick up the," He froze at the sight, and he said, "I see you two need a moment, I'll be right outside to take him to Lord death." And with that, Spirit walked back outside, only to see Stein smoking another cigarette.

Spirit shivered, as Stein said, "That kid, one look at his soul and he makes you think." Spirit looked at the slightly insane meister and asked, "What do you mean? He seems a bit depressed but," Stein, rubbed his glasses on his shirt, and took a puff of his cigarette, and said, "That is something you'd need to talk to Lord Death about. All I know is, that kid must of suffered, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone." Stein slowly walked away, leaving Spirit to think.

Medusa felt Naruto's soul wavelength when she made contact, and she felt peaceful. Her madness was slowly starting to melt away. She slowly let go of him, and she said, "Naruto-kun, you need to go meet Lord death, he won't kill you, though he may have some questions for you, that's all." Naruto blushed, and asked, "Can I come see you afterwords?" Medusa smiled, and said, "Are you asking me out Naruto-kun?" Naruto's blush grew deeper, and simply nodded. Medusa giggled, and said, "Sure, I wouldn't mind showing you around town." Naruto hugged her, and said, "Thanks Medusa-chan." She felt her cheeks heat up, and Spirit gaped from his spot near the door. Stein chuckled at the sight of his old friend looking like a deer in the head lights. The last time he saw that was when Kami threw him out on his ass for cheating. He coughed to clear his throat, gaining their attention. He then said, "As much as I would hate to break up this little moment, Sempai, you do need to take our young friend to Lord death." Spirit broke out of his 'funk', and nearly dragged Naruto out of the room, Medusa still feeling her cheeks and Stein said, "I would be a bit careful Medusa, that boy's soul is filled with deep pain under the surface, the fact that he trusts you like that so quickly must mean something."

Stein left the room, while Medusa thought, 'I knew it, he's the one that crashed outside the city earlier, he was the one that suppressed my madness, I can't believe I held him in my arms, it felt so, right.'

(Death room)

Naruto looked up slowly as he followed the man, Spirit, to where he was to meet the grim reaper, and he thought, 'Who the fuck thought to put so many guillotines overhead? If this was a school's principal's office, I would be scared shitless to come here.' He looked forward and saw a large collection of mirrors on a small platform. He saw a rather large mirror in the center, and he saw Spirit breathe on the mirror, before writing something Naruto couldn't see, before the mirror turned static, like it was a television on the fritz, Naruto saw the reaper, and he heard, "Hey there, what's up?" In possibly the most cartoonish voice he ever heard. A large dust cloud was where he was standing, and when it cleared, Death and Spirit saw Naruto facedown, and they wondered, 'What the hell?'

Spirit broke the silence by asking, "Why the hell are you on the floor like that?" Naruto slowly got up and said, "That's the grim reaper? Are you kidding me, I saw the reaper before, and there's no way you could be him, he actually looked scary as shit, not something out of Disney's rip off of a tim burton movie."

Death chuckled, and said, "So, you expected me to be scary, well, I better prove that I _**CAN BE!"**_ Naruto looked on in shock as the mass of spikes in the mirror turned dark and twisted, (Death 800 years ago) and he heard Death chuckle, this time sounding darker, and he said, "_**So, what do you think now?**_" Naruto gulped, and said, "Uh, yeah, what were we talking about before?" Death reverted back to his first form, and said, "I understand if that frightened you, I had to change my look because I scared children. That was when I founded this school."

Naruto sweatdropped, and said, "So, this room is like the principal's office, right?" Death tilted his head, and said, "Hm, I guess you could say it is, why?" Naruto faceplanted, and mumbled a few curses, before slowly getting up, and he heard Death ask, "There was a strange sword found with you, and you used a purple fire, care to tell us about that?" Naruto's eyes turned cold, and he said, "Both the sword and the flame, were a gift you could say. A man by the name of Itachi Uchiha gave me a bit of his power, but I didn't exactly know what it was, that was until I saw my friends getting killed, and my heart was clouded in hate. When my hate was at it's peak, the purple fire was on my hand, and it created the sword. Now I can use it whenever I wish. The flame itself was just a medium to create the blade, but I figured out a way to use it to fight."

Spirit placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and said, "Geez, that's quite a tale kid, but you can look on the bright side, here, you can start over, I know it may still hurt, but dwelling on it won't make it any better." Naruto nodded in understanding, while Death asked, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Spirit?" Spirit chuckled, and said, "It's all me, I can be serious if I need to you know. You know I wanna prove to Maka that I can be a good father, and if given advice can help, then why not?" Death nodded, while Naruto said, "This is all well and good, but I guess I'm joining this school, right?" Death nodded, and said, "Yes, but with that sword of yours, we can't really list you as a meister, and you don't actually change into a weapon, so that option is out as well."

Naruto had a confused look on his face, and asked, "What do you mean by 'weapons' and 'meisters'?" Spirit answered, "He means that the students of this school are filed under two classes, weapons, like myself, are those that can turn into an actual weapon." Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Spirit change into a scythe, the shaft was pitch black, with a blade to match, the shaft taking the shape of a cross when it was without the blade. He then heard, "As for meisters, a weapon can't fight by themselves, except for a few cases, and they need a meister to work with. Seeing as you have a weapon that's part of you, you can be filed under both."

Naruto nodded, and said, "So let me get this straight, weapons are people that are able to turn into a weapon at will, and meisters are people who work with weapons in order to fight, right?" Spirit shifted back to his human form, and said, "That's correct, my daughter Maka is a meister, though I myself am a weapon." Naruto raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Then wouldn't she have some weapon abilities? If being a weapon is like a bloodline, she should have at least some." Spirit shook his head, and said, "I wouldn't know, she never showed any." Death cleared his throat, and said, "While this is all well and good, there is the manner of where Naruto will be staying." Naruto narrowed his eyes, and said, "I don't recall giving my name."

Death sighed and said, "I saw how you acted with our nurse this morning, she doesn't know it either, but I can see what goes on through the mirrors, but that's all. I'm sorry if you think I invaded a private moment." Naruto shook his head, and said, "Just don't do it too often, okay?" Death nodded, and Spirit said, "Well I need to get going, gotta cover Maka's class today, seeing as Sid is absent." Death nodded, and said, "Good, take Naruto with you, it would be a god chance for him to get to know others, um, Naruto, how old are you?"

Naruto had a tic mark, and said, "I'm sixteen, why, are most of the students twelve or something?" Spirit gulped, and said, "Maka's a year or two under you actually, as are most of her friends, so you won't be around a bunch of kids." Naruto sighed, and said, "Fine, might as well."

(DWMA- Crescent classroom)

Maka Albarn was busy reading the book in front of her, trying to not pay attention to what her partner was saying, as she was still ticked from what happened earlier, until she heard, "Hey Maka, did you hear the rumor? They say our old teacher Sid was found dead, he had a Statue of liberty stabbed into his forehead." Maka scoffed, and said, "Every one knows about that Soul." Soul shook his head, and said, "But you didn't hear that soon after, several students were attacked by someone that looked like Sid, and the worst thing," Maka stopped reading, as she was really focusing on what he was saying, until, "They saw a giant hole on his forehead." Fed up with his dumb behavior, she closed her book as she slowly said, "Maka, CHOP!" Soul was seen facedown on the desk, the reason was Maka slamming her book down on his head. She was about to continue reading when she heard, "Damn, I've seen people busting ass while reading a book, but never using one to do it."

Maka looked up and saw a blond kid walking in with her 'father'. Most of the girls in the class had hearts in their eyes, while Spirit walked in afterwords and said, "Alright, shut your mouths, class is starting." Maka looked down in horror as she saw her dad with the clipboard for roll, and he said, "Seeing as roll is a pain, I won't deal with it. Now let's get this straight, the bell doesn't decide when class ends, I do." Spirit looked up at where his daughter was sitting, before Naruto slapped him in the back of the head. Maka and the others laughed, and Naruto said, "Try failing at looking cool some other time, seeing as I'm joining this class you might as well tell me where I'll be sitting." Spirit gave a small glare, and said, "You'll be sitting next to Maka, got that." Naruto nodded, and moved to take his seat, ignoring the stares the girls were giving, as he thought, 'Great, fangirls, I wonder if Sasuke felt like a piece of meat, now I see why he hated them.'

Naruto reached the row, and said, "Hey there, you must be Maka, your dad has said a lot about ya on the way over here." Maka sighed, and said, "Sadly, but I don't treat that guy as my papa." Naruto sighed and said, "I know, he told me of how he cheated, and I kinda gave him a boot to his ass for that, I mean honestly, what a dumb ass thing to do." Maka nodded, and noticed that Soul and her dad were arguing, when she heard, "Oh, that's right, Maka, Soul, you've been called to see Lord death, Naruto, go with them, you're in this school now, so you'll be sticking with them."

Naruto sighed, and got out of his seat, letting Maka leave first, when Soul asked, "So, Naruto, you a meister or weapon?" They walked down the halls, when Naruto said, "It's hard to explain, but I'm guessing you're a weapon right?" Soul nodded and grinned, and said, "Yep, soon, I'm gonna be the coolest death scythe ever." Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Death scythe? What the heck is that? I heard about weapons and meisters, but not that." Maka cleared her throat and started to talk, as if to give a lecture, and said, "A weapon can only become a death scythe when they have consumed 99 kishin souls, and one witch soul. Getting the 99 is the easy part, but the witch is hard, as finding them is easy, beating them is hard. If the weapon fails to eat a witch's soul after the 99th soul, all souls will be taken away, and the pair must start over."

Naruto snickered, and said, "You must know that because it happened to you, right?" Both Soul and Maka said, "Don't ask, please." Naruto only thought, 'Oh it must of.'

(Death room)

Naruto watched as Maka opened the door, and followed the duo inside, never noticing someone saying, "It's Soul and Maka, let's show them what we can do Tsubaki." The figure held a chain scythe, and shouted out, "RULES OF THE ASSASSIN NUMBER ONE! CONCEAL YOURSELF IN DARKNESS, STILL YOUR BREATH AND SEEK AN OPENING TO YOUR TARGET! RULES OF THE ASSASSIN NUMBER TWO! KOW YOUR TARGET, BE ABLE TO GUESS HIS THOUGHT, HIS MOVEMENTS! RULES OF THE ASSASSIN NUMBER THREE! DEFEAT YOUR TARGET BEFORE HE BECOMES AWARE OF YOUR EXSISTENCE!"

Naruto looked up, and saw a kid wearing a semi black outfit, holding a chain scythe, and heard it say, "Black star, you just completely ruined any chance of surprising them." Naruto smirked and said, "Exactly, for someone who's an assassin, you suck at actually sneaking around." Black star had a tick mark and jumped off the guillotine he was standing on, hoping to beat the new guy, when he felt his blade be stopped by the strangest sword he ever saw, and Naruto said, "This is why I'm counted as both, this sword is apart of me, so I can be a weapon, while at the same time i'm using it, so i'm a meister, best not to dwell on it."

Black star jumped away, and said, "You're good kid, but it's my time to shine, right Tsubaki?" The chain scythe glowed and shifted, turning into a girl with dark hair, set in a ponytail, while wearing a battle dress, with boots and arms warmers. He saw her wear what looked like stockings, and thought, 'God the chicks here are hot, shit, pervy sage got to me.' Tsubaki saw his eyes and blushed, as she thought, 'My, I didn't know that someone could look so, stop, bad Tsubaki, you don't know him so well yet, get to know him first, then you try to, BAD!'

The group soon walked to Death's mirror, and Soul said, "So, who's gonna call him?" Maka walked forward, and said, "I'll do it." She breathed on the mirror, and made the call, soon enough, the reaper was on the other end. "Hello there, what's up? Good to see ya. So Naruto, you settling in well?" Naruto grinned, and said, "I certainly can't complain. Gotta love the sights." Tsubaki blushed, something that Maka noticed, and even Soul noticed, as he said, "Geez, you're acting like Maka's dad, man." Maka gave him a quick Maka chop to the head, and said, "Why have we been called here Lord Death?"

Death cleared his throat and said, "Well, the reason is that there is something I need you four to take." They leaned in to hear it, and Death said, "Extra lessons." The four of them faceplanted, and Naruto started to laugh, and Maka said, "Wait, you mean like the sort of things stupid people take?" Soul was more vocal, and said, "Hell no, I'm gonna be the strongest death scythe, there's no way in hell I'm gonna take any stupid extra lessons."

Death looked at them with a blank face, and asked, "What is your duty as weapons and meisters?" Maka cleared her throat, and said, "To gather 100 souls, 99 kishin, and one witch, in order to create a weapon fit for the grim reaper." Death clapped his hands and said, "Exactly, and as of today, how many do you four have?" They shrugged, and they saw him hold up an '0', and he said, "Exactly zero." Soul and Maka found the ground very interesting, while Naruto and Black star were laughing it up, as Tsubaki kept saying, "We're very sorry."

Death looked at them and said, "Now then, on to the lesson, I'm sure some of you have heard the rumors. Naruto, seeing as you are new here, I'm sending you on this mission too, so listen up." Naruto nodded, and Death said, "As you may know, one of our teachers was killed recently, and now reports of a zombie matching the man's description have been attacking students. Some have been found to be in serious condition. Apparently, he claims that he has been freed from the fear of death, and is trying to get others to feel the same. The attacks are because there are those that get in his way. I don't know who it was that made Sid into a zombie, or why, and that is what I need you to find out." Naruto listened in, and knew Death was hiding something about this whole mess, but he couldn't figure it out.

Black star then said, "I see, so we find these punks, beat them, and take their souls right?" Death said, "Yep, that's the basics of it. Though, there is one thing I need to mention." Everyone raised an eyebrow, and he said, "If you four screw this up, I will have no choice but to expel you." Naruto had to hold his ribs at the sight of the four of them literally frozen, with Maka shouting, "WHHHHAAAAATTTTT!"

(Hook cemetery)

Naruto followed the group to where Sid's grave was resting, and Soul, being a bit irritated, said, "HEY ZOMBIE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Naruto sighed, and said, "Shouting out the fact we're here isn't gonna do any good, after all, he could get the drop on us instead of us getting the drop on him." Maka, who in a depressed state, was against a tree, muttering about being expelled. (reminds of Kidd doesn't it? And they haven't even met, yet.) Tsubaki nodded, and said, "He's got a point Soul, we need to be more quiet." Black star, completely ignoring her words, said, "Hey Soul, wanna go piss on Sid's grave?" Soul grinned, and said, "Yeah, maybe we can take a dump on it too, that will show that damn zombie." Naruto was behind them, and gave them a slap on the back of their heads. Tsubaki, hoping that someone was gonna stop them, had a sigh of relief. Naruto said, "The hell are you two thinking? If that happened, you'd have bad luck. You should know it's wrong to mess with someone's grave."

Maka felt the ground stir under her, and a hand popped out of the ground and hoisted her by her leg, she having to use her hands to keep her skirt up. Sid, while having dark blue skin and a never ending grin, wore what looked like jeans, and a basketball shirt with the word 'zombies' on the front. Sid asked, "Are you scared?" He lifted a pike up, and said, "YOU'RE SCARED!" Soul charged forward mid change, separating Sid from Maka, who managed to slide away. Naruto looked at the man and thought, 'Shit, guess this is what a zombie is in this world.' His hand was covered in purple fire, to Sid and Tsubaki's amazement, and saw the sword reveal itself. Naruto said, "Maka, Soul, I'd like you to properly meet my weapon, Soul eater."

Soul partly changed to human, and said, "Hey Naruto, don't go ripping off my name dammit." Naruto chuckled, and said, "Sorry, that's just the name I heard it say when I first got it, don't mean to insult." Naruto stood in a ready stance, his left foot pointed out, his right foot in the back, Naruto holding the sword up in his right hand, while the left held purple fire. (Riku's fight stance) Sid shook himself from his thoughts and said, "I doubt we've met, you must be a new student." Naruto grinned, and said, "Just came in today, I never really got the chance to get a good workout." Sid chuckled, and pulled his gravestone out of the ground, and said, "Well, maybe that can be changed." He then swung the stone behind him, as if it were a sword, and said, "Maka, Soul, Black star, Tsubaki, Naruto, Good morning, hello, good night. I was never one to miss a greeting."

Naruto rushed forward, and said, "Well I hope you got your fill, cuz it's the last you'll ever say." He swung his blade down, making Sid jump back, a trail of fire the only evidence the sword was swung at all. Black star, not one to be outdone, said, "Forget this, I'm the one that's gonna get this zombie." Tsubaki was star struck, as Naruto moved around Sid's strikes, and striking back with his sword, and when a hit connected, it passed right through, and Naruto was right behind Sid. Naruto kicked him in the back towards Black star and Maka, and said, "Come on you two, get you head in the game here." Sid slowed his speed down using his grave stone, and thought, 'Shit, I know Maka and Black star are tough on their own, but this new kid is on another level, and I can tell he's holding back, but why? Is he letting Maka and Black star take the credit for beating me? Must be, seeing as this is their assignment, not his.'

He focused his attention to Black star, who was up in the air, and Sid slammed his gravestone into his chest, saying, "Check out the grave stone you're gonna get, the living, END!" As they impacted the ground, a cross made of light appeared over them, and Naruto saw Black star on the ground. Maka thought, 'Man, I know Sid was a knife meister, but the fact he can do that without a demon weapon? We one stars barely have a chance.' She saw Naruto have a purple fireball in his hand, and Sid barely dodged it. Black star slowly got up, and trapped Sid on both sides, Sid barely was able to react to Black star giving him a kick to the solar plexus, and he was launched away. Black star said, "Tsubaki, shuriken mode." Naruto watched as Tsubaki changed from her chain scythe, to a giant shuriken, which Black star used to try and catch Sid by his legs. Naruto thought, 'If this is anything like how Zabuza reacted, then,' He saw Sid jump over it, and charge at Maka, and had his gravestone raised over his head.

Sid slammed it down, hoping to hit Maka, but when the dust cleared, she was nowhere to be found. Everyone heard an 'eep' and saw Naruto holding Maka bridal style in a tree, and he said, "Well now, that was a close one wasn't it?" Maka had the decency to blush, when Soul said, "Shit, I didn't even see him move, just who is this guy?" Naruto grinned, and said, " I'll tell ya later, but right now, we need to end this guy, you got anything that can do that?" Maka nodded, and said, "Yeah, can you give us a bit of time?" Naruto nodded, and said, "Consider it done."

Naruto set Maka down on the ground, and vanished before they could say anything, the next thing they saw was Sid having his head leaning to the right, courtesy of Naruto's foot hitting it. Maka and Soul started to focus, and they thought in unison, ' Soul resonance.' Everyone watching felt Maka's wavelength get stronger, and to Naruto's amazement, he saw the scythe blade be surrounded with what looked like chakra, and Maka said, "Scythe technique: Witch hunter." Naruto whistled and said, "Damn, reminds me of the Rasenshuriken."

Maka swung the scythe, only to mess up on the turn, have the blade crashed into the ground, and the resulting shock-wave nearly hitting Naruto and Black star, both of whom had to jump out of the way. Naruto sweatdropped, and thought, 'Yep, just like the Rasenshuriken, a pain in the ass to learn.' Maka soul and Black star started to argue, while Naruto watched as they turned on each other. He saw Tsubaki, even in her weapon form beg for them to stop, and he thought, 'Shit, it's team seven all over again.'

Maka, deciding to go the regular way, charged at Sid, only for him to sink into the ground, and Naruto thought, 'Oh great, just like Kakashi, if I find out this guy is a perv I will, I don't know but i'll figure it out.' He tried to concentrate on the ground, when he was interrupted by Sid slashing at Maka with a spike, causing the duo the go back to back. Naruto hid in the shadows, waiting in case they needed it.

Black star said, "Tsubaki, trap star, let's go." Naruto watched as Tsubaki's chains spread out, forming a star on the ground, Maka only able to watch. Naruto thought, 'This kid got serious all of a sudden, I may grow to like this kid.' Sid, thinking of getting rid of both, emerged from the ground next to them, and when he poised for the kill, he found himself wrapped in Tsubaki's chains, and oddly enough, Maka was tied up along with him. She said, "What the hell Black star?"

Naruto laughed, and said, "Damn, I really am starting to like you guys, I gotta say, that trap was genius." Black star chuckled, and said, "Thanks, I knew he was hiding, and it's thanks to his smell I was able to know when to spring the trap."

Sid soon found himself still trapped in Tsubaki's chains, with Soul in his face asking, "Come on, tell us, who was the one that made you a zombie?" Sid turned his head away, and said, "Nope, no way, I was never a man to give up secrets." Black star, getting an idea, pulled Tsubaki's skirt away, showing her panties. Black star said, "Check it out." Sid stared, and Naruto saw a touch of red on his cheeks, and he thought, 'He is a perv, great.' Naruto subtlely looked at Tsubaki's panties, and thought, 'Can't blame him though, that sight is perfect.' Sid blurted out, "It was Doctor Stein, he did it."

Naruto sighed, and stood in front of Tsubaki so she could fix her skirt, receiving a whispered "Thank you." Soul, not one to be outdone, tried to get info the same way by showing Maka's panties, but still got no response, in fact, Sid almost looked to be in pain, and said, "Please, no more, I'll tell ya, he lives at Patchwork Laboratory." Black star, Soul, and Sid each received a 'Maka chop' to the head, the only reason Naruto wasn't hit was because he didn't look. Naruto sighed, and said, "Thanks for not rearranging my brain cells." Maka blushed, and said, "Well, unlike those pervs, you were smart enough not to look, so you at least get spared from the same treatment."

Tsubaki finished fixing her skirt, and said, "Honestly, why on earth did Black star do that?" Naruto sighed, and said, "That kind of interrogation isn't that odd, I knew someone who was good at what she did, and to be honest, she did not dress in what one would call modest." Maka looked surprised, but Naruto said, "Come on, we still got this lesson to finish right? Otherwise you guys may get expelled, and I like hanging around you guys too much to let that happen."

Soul was cursing up a storm, saying, "Damn, that new kid is looking cooler then me."

(Patchwork laboratory)

Stein sat at his computer, slowly typing away, when he leaned back, and said, "The kiddies will be here soon, good, at least they may end my boredom."

A/N: ANNNNNNDDDDD CUT! That is a wrap, good work people.

Tsubaki: Thanks, though I hoped you would cut that little panty flashing out.

Maka: yeah, me too,

Darkvizardking: Now now ladies, i'm basing the story on the manga, and I'm just doing what I see.

Soul: hey, why did you make that new kid cooler then me man?

Naruto: hey, i'm right here, and besides, I haven't shown half the things I can do!

Darkvizardking: He's right, but for now, we're wrapping it up, so you know what to do, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Extra lessons Part 2, and a n

Darkvizardking: Hello folks, my, this story certainly got a lot of good reviews now didn't it? A lot of people seem to love this, so I thought, 'Why not give them more?'. As I said before, i'm following the manga on this, sometimes I may cover two chapters, rather then one, or I may cover three, depending on the part of the manga i'm doing.

Naruto: Damn, but I gotta ask, what about my powers? I got Soul eater, but is that it?

Darkvizardking: Good question, no, that's not all you're getting, and here to give a rundown on what you'll expect, the guy who had these powers to start with, a special guest from the Kingdom hearts series, and one of the two stars of the upcoming game, Riku.

Riku: (walks in from the side) Hey, I guess you need a rundown on what I can do right?

Naruto: Yeah, I do, seeing as i'm using them in this.

Riku: Alright, as you already noticed, my powers are mostly dark based, Dark Fire the most prominent I have. I also excel in high speed movement, along with a Dark Shield, and other various moves, such as Dark Sonic. (the screen shows videos of the various powers) Basically, that's the gist of it, though they get a bit light based later on.

Naruto: Damn, that is some cool shit.

Darkvizardking: No kidding, so, does that answer your questions?

Naruto: Yep, thanks for stopping by Riku.

Riku: No prob, just don't go and make me look bad.

Darkvizardking: Alright, enough of this chit chat, we got a chap to start.

Chapter 2: Extra lessons Part 2, and a new student? Soul observation!

(Death room)

Death was watching the events through his mirror, as he thought, 'Naruto-kun is stronger then I thought. He also seems to get along with the others pretty well, that's a good sign. Maybe his time here at Shibusen will help him recover.' His thoughts were broken as he heard his son, Death the kid say, "That Naruto is one impressive character father, you say he's a new student? He looks like he's been doing this for a lot longer."

Death turned to face his son and said, "You're right, he does seem like he has hasn't he? I wonder if he'll be able to take on the one who turned Sid into a zombie." Kidd sat on the throne near the mirror and asked, "By the way, who is he? This Doctor 'Frank en stein'?" Death looked at his son and said, "He's one of the strongest meisters to ever graduate from this academy. He is considered a genius, and for good reason."

Kidd stared impassively as he asked, "Dr. Stein, he was one of the first partners for your current death scythe wasn't he?" Death nodded, and Liz asked, "But, he's that strong, yet you sent them to fetch his soul right? Isn't that risky?" Patty, Liz's younger sister, giggled and said, "But if it were sis, it would be easy right?" Liz sweatdropped, and said, "I think you're overestimating me Patty. If I tried to take him on I'd be dead for sure." Kidd scowled as he said, "That's the theme for these extra lessons, isn't it? That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Death merely looked at the mirror, Kidd standing by him as he said, "There's no doubt about it, they'll die."

(Patchwork laboratory)

Naruto, Soul, Maka, Black star, Tsubaki, and Sid, who was still wrapped in Tsubaki's chains, walked through the front gate. Soul took a quick look of the area and said, "Stein is in here, isn't he?" Black star scoffed and said, "Let's just find him and finish this lesson quickly." Naruto nodded, and said, "I agree, this place just creeps me the hell out." Soul took another look, and said, "This training ground is a bit of a dump huh?" Naruto shrugged, and said, "I've seen worse, maybe it looks this bad cuz the guy trains here a lot."

Maka wondered out loud, "I wonder what kind of person this Doctor Stein is." Naruto noticed the door fling open, and a clattering sound was heard, and Soul said, "Sounds like something is coming out." Naruto sighed and said, "Guess we'll see what kind of person he is, won't we Maka?" They saw someone riding a office chair backwards, but a wheel got caught on the bump in the door, making the chair fall and the person hit his head. Naruto couldn't help but laugh, even as Stein said, "Shit, that didn't go so well,' He picked up his chair, went back inside as he said, 'Let's try this again," He did the same action, only to get the same results. Naruto had to hold his ribs, and Stein said, "So, you kids got some business with me or something?"

Soul smirked and said, "You're Stein aren't you? We've come to eat your soul." Stein slowly got up off the ground, brushing himself off as he said, "Ah yes, that's right. You wouldn't happen to be students from shibusen, aren't you?" Stein looked and saw Naruto, and said, "My, I see you're settling in well, maybe I'll get to see how strong you are conscious, won't I Naruto-kun?" Naruto grinned, and said, "Well I guess so, I'll kick your ass or my name ain't Naruto." He paused, and shouted, "DAMN YOU KIRABI! YOU GOT ME DOING THAT SHIT NOW TOO!" Tsubaki giggled, and said, "It wasn't bad at least."

Naruto chuckled, and said, "Yeah, but the guy I got the habit from sucked at it, it would piss people off big time, cuz he couldn't say a proper rhyme." He face palmed and said, "I gotta stop with that shit." Maka, ignoring what happened, said, "So, you're the one attacking Shibusen students, why? Do you have something against it?"

Stein took his cigarette out of his mouth as he said, "Not much, my motives are very simple. Training, observation, and investigation. That, was my original motive. Everything in this world can be used for training, and that, includes myself as well." In the light, they could see Stein properly, as everything on him, his clothes, his chair, even parts of his body had stitches, giving him the appearance of being stitched together. Maka felt an odd feeling as she said, "Hey Soul, do you feel something strange?" Soul just shrugged.

Stein looked at the pair intensely, as he said, "Hm, your soul wavelengths aren't very synchronized. A serious person that tries hard, with a twisted person that has a sarcastic soul. You're not working together so well." Maka and Soul looked shocked, as Soul said, "You can see the souls of living humans? You must be a meister." Maka then said, "And a high level one if he can see our personalities." Soul looked at Maka and asked, "Maka, you can see everything too right?" Maka, looking a bit nervous said, "Sure, of course I can." Stein grinned, and said, "Oh really, you're soul is wavering a bit. It's actually kinda cute." Maka moved her hands as if her chest was exposed and said, "Shut up, quit looking you creep."

Naruto sighed at their antics as he and the rest heard, "AH AH, SHUT UP! LET'S QUIT THIS BORING CONVERSATION FOR COMMONERS! STARTING NOW, ALL ADVANCED CONVERSATIONS WILL BE ABOUT ME!" Maka and the others looked up, and Maka said, "Since when exactly?" Naruto had a more crude question, "Okay, I wanna know how the fuck he got up there, I know he can't walk up walls. Better yet, how the hell did we not notice this guy doing it? I feel like the ANBU back when I painted the kage monument in broad daylight." Everyone had a 'WTF?' look on their face, though the moment was ruined as Black star said, "I don't care whether you can see souls or can't see them. Like I care about other people's souls. If I can see my own soul, I'm happy!"

Stein grinned and said, "You're cool, you have such a self absorbed soul. I wonder, how on earth could anyone partner up with you? I doubt anyone could match up properly." Black star jumped at Stein, trying to kick him in the head. Key word trying, as Stein blocked the kick with his forearm, while in the seat, the chair turning with the force of the kick, and Stein gave Black star a punch to the face, while the chair still moved. Naruto thought, 'This guy reminds me of Kakashi a bit, being so laid back.', while Tsubaki looked at Black star in worry. Stein looked over and said, "Ah, I see, you must be the wild one's partner. You have such an accepting soul, always agreeing with the flow of things, it's easy to see how it could work." Stein smiled, and said, "My, is there a feeling of attraction i'm seeing? I wonder, is it someone in the group?" Tsubaki blushed, before Naruto stood in front of her, and said, "My, you love asking questions that don't need to be answered, don't ya? Besides, didn't your momma tell ya it's rude to stare at a lady when they don't want you to?"

Stein took a look at Naruto's soul, and to the surprise of Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki, they saw a sad look on his face. Stein said, "It actually pains me to look at your soul. A feeling of loneliness, hate, and sorrow practically radiate from you. The darkness of despair from your past, that rests within you, is tempered with the light of hope for the future." Maka and Tsubaki looked at Naruto, and to their surprise, saw his eyes changed. Instead of the blue they usually saw, his eyes were yellow. He summoned Soul eater, and said, "Enough talk Stein, lest you forget, we have a lesson to finish." Stein smiled, and said, "I guess you do. I do have enough data, so, shall we proceed with the practical portion?"

Maka charged at Stein, Soul in his weapon form in hand, only for the strike to be dodged, and Maka received a kick to the side. Stein, using her as a spring board, rocketed back, only to hit Black star in the face with the back of his head, all the while not getting out of his office chair. He then thought, 'Who's missing, wait, where's,'. His thoughts were broken as he moved from under a helm-breaker, Naruto's sword burning the ground it impacted with the dark fire. Naruto then raised his open hand and launched several fireballs at Stein, who, using his chair, moved out of the way, only for Maka to slash at him from behind, making him get out of the chair, or his head would be rolling.

'Naruto and Maka seem to work well together, he drives me into a corner, and she attacks from the blind spot while I'm distracted. They are one hell of a team, and they only just met.' Stein brushed himself, and said, "Maka the scythe user, I wonder where I heard it before. Ah yes, I remember, you're Spirit-senpai's daughter, the one he tries to impress." Soul, feeling left out, asked, "Spirit?" Maka scoffed, and said, "That was his name before he became a death scythe. He thinks he'll look better if he's called that instead." Stein grinned, and said, "Yes, you're his beloved daughter, the daughter of the woman who stole my best training ingredient." Naruto, feeling it click in place, said, "Wait, by training you mean, oh hell no, you did experiments on the guy?" Stein merely grinned, which made Naruto think, 'Screw Kakashi, this guys is just like Orochimaru, I just pray he ain't into little boys.'

Stein adjusted his glasses, and in what was the creepiest voice, said, "I just want to dissect you." Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine, and he stood in front of Maka, and said, "As if creep, I won't let ya make a single nick." Stein chuckled, and said, "My, such a chivalrous attitude. For such a dark soul, you seem to be quite attached to these guys, aren't you?" Naruto glared, and thought, 'I knew Death was up to something, he must of sent us here to make us learn something, as no leader in their right mind would do this as an extra lesson.' Naruto then said, "You're right on one thing, I have a dark soul. In fact, back where I'm from,' He disappeared, and Stein moved to avoid being cut in half, as Naruto said,'I'm the Kuro-sennin." (Dark sage)

Tsubaki was staring, Sid too shocked to say anything. Stein, seeing Maka open, rushed her with a palm strike, and Soul said, "It's just a normal attack, block it." Maka raised her guard, and Stein tried to strike the staff, only to be blocked by what looked like a honeycomb-style transparent shield, and to their shock, Naruto was the one using it with a hand raised. Stein's palm radiated with his wavelength, which Soul noticed. Naruto said, "Nah uh, I told you, not a single nick." He pushed his hand forward, forcing Stein back, only for Black star to rush him with a elbow strike, Stein taking the hit to his back. Black star shouted, "You're not the only one who can use a soul wavelength directly, BLACK STAR BIG BANG WAVE!"

(Death room)

Kidd watched in amazement, as Stein's attack was blocked, but still noticed the soul wavelength used in it. He said, "Wait, he used his own soul to attack? He doesn't need the aid of a weapon? But I thought a meister needed a weapon to fight with in order to be stronger?" Death nodded, and said, "That's correct, as the bond between a meister and weapon is like that of a guitar and it's amp. Alone, the guitar can't make much sound, but when an amp is added in the mix it's louder then it was alone." Kidd watched more as Death continued, "Witch hunter, the move Maka used, if a bit off, is a perfect example, as by using the 'soul resonance', she was able to have greater power. But Stein is different. He can fight without a weapon, and we can all hear his sound."

Kidd look amazed, and said, "Impossible, if he had a weapon, they would be doomed." Death shook his head, and said, "I wouldn't say that, as it seems Naruto-kun has a few tricks of his own. That shield of his worked wonders, and his sword has great cutting power. And to think, he's still holding back a great deal." Kidd could only stare, his weapon partners sharing the expression.

(Patchwork Laboratory)

Stein barely moved, shocking Tsubaki and Black star, and he said, "My, that was different." Soul looked shocked, and said, "What the hell, didn't it go through?" Stein grinned, and said, "Oh I felt it, but if I can get a sense of a person's wavelength, I can match it. Because of that, I don't even feel it, it's like the connection of a weapon and meister."

Kidd looked shocked, and said, "He can do that? Seriously?" Death nodded, and said, "He can. Observation, and his flexible soul wavelength, they are what make Stein such a tough opponent. Though it seems Naruto is also a bit of a tough one."

Stein rushed at the group, Naruto zipping into his line of sight, and kicking him into the air, before appearing above him, and ax kicking him into the ground. Stein lifted himself up, and brushed himself off. He turned the screw on his head, and when Black star tried to strike him again, Stein turned and shocked him with his wavelength. Naruto gripped his sword at the sight, while Kidd, fed up with what he was seeing, got up to try and help them. Death turned and said, "Where do you think you're going? You can't interfere in their lesson. Besides, you're a shinigami, not a student."

Kidd looked back at his father and said, "Well then, I guess you can count me as a student. Father, I trust you to enroll us." Death sighed, and said, "This is getting a bit complicated."

Stein stood over the beaten Black star, Tsubaki worried about her meister, but couldn't leave in order to keep Sid tied up. Sid then said, "Tsubaki, I won't run or hide, that was the kind of man I was. You should go and help Black star, he'll need it after that shock." Tsubaki nodded, running over to Black to move him away from the battle. Naruto appeared behind Stein, who bent out of the way of the attack, while Maka sat frozen, as she saw Stein's soul. Despite Soul trying to talk her out of it, She saw Naruto's soul, and the very feeling Stein talked about washed over her. Stein glanced in her direction and said, "She must be able to see my soul." Naruto stopped, and said, "So, what was the point in this, really?" Stein grinned, and slowly walked over to Maka, Soul standing in his way. Soul grinned, and said, "He's being patient, and even Naruto's fighting him off, he seems like a decent enough guy." Maka slowly got it together, only for Stein to say, "You all passed." Naruto sweat dropped, and thought, 'This is the first exam all over again.'

Soul had a simple, "What?", while Stein patted his head and said, "Well, the 'point', as Naruto asked, was to get a feel for how you work together." Naruto asked, "And let me guess, Death, Sid, and you all had a part to play in this huh?" Stein smiled, and said, "Yes, though seeing your performance Naruto-kun, I must say, Lord Death must have had a lot to see." Soul then said, "So, that means," Sid, with his new ever present grin, said, "Sorry guys, I wasn't the kind of man to trick others, even when I was alive, but you all learned from this right?" Naruto sighed, and said, "That was the second craziest test I ever took."

Black star, now conscious, asked, "Then what was the first?" Naruto sighed as he remembered, "My team and I were newly formed, and the mission our sensei gave was fairly simple: We had to fight him to get one of two bells from him. Those that didn't get one by the time it was over would fail. Three people, and only two bells, that would, and did, cause us to to start in-fighting, and we nearly failed. But in the end, we learned the most important thing, and I will always remember it." They group fell silent as he said, "Teamwork is the most basic, but important thing for any team of any size. And my sensei gave us a saying that his sensei, my father, told him. 'Those that disobey the rules are trash, but those that betray their comrades, are lower then trash."

The group looked in awe, even Stein and Death, as they silently agreed, and Stein said, "Wise words, your father must have been a great man." Naruto had a far off look, as he said, "Yeah, he was." Soul, still dazed said, "Man, this whole bit was an act." Stein took off his glasses, and said, "Maybe, but running you brats around like that was fun." Everyone but Sid stared, and they thought, 'So the sadistic crap was real?' Stein then said, "You all must be tired, why not stay here for the night?" He got, 'DEFINATELY NOT!/SCREW THAT SHIT!', from Maka/Soul, and Naruto respectively. Sid then said, "Except for you Naruto, you don't have a choice in the matter. Lord Death hasn't found a proper place for you to stay yet, so you need to bunk here for a bit." Naruto sighed, and said, "Shit, just my luck, but so help me, if you try to experiment on me, I will dice you into pieces, got it?" Stein shivered, and said, "Trust me, Lord Death wouldn't let me anyway."

(The next day)

Everyone was waiting for the new teacher to arrive, even Black star made it before the teacher, and the back door opened. Naruto arrived in a black cloak that had a zipper going up the front, with the ties for the hood on the side, with a small chain connecting the two sides. (basic Org XIII cloak) He sat in between Maka and Tsubaki, and asked, "How are you guys today?" Soul groaned, and said, "I was wiped out from yesterday, still am man." Maka put her head down on the desk and said, "I had a nightmare that Stein was actually operating on me." Naruto patted her shoulder as the front door opened, and they heard a clattering noise, making Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black star remember the night before. Naruto said, "I hope it's your dad Maka, cuz if not, then this is gonna suck so badly." Maka nodded, and as they looked in horror, Stein, still trying to fix his mistake, rolled into class on his chair backwards, and actually fell off, and slid halfway across the room. He merely opened a book and said, "Okay class, today i'll start the lesson, and we'll start by dissecting a frog."

Maka and Soul had their mouths open in terror, Naruto sweatdropped, and Black star looked insulted, and Tsubaki just said nothing.

"You're joking right?"

"I think, this is the first time I actually wanted papa to show up instead."

"Geez, this guy really is like Orochimaru, way too into the science, though that, may actually be an improvement compared to him."

"Tsk, he's getting all the attention."

Stein looked up at their reactions, and merely held that weird grin.

(A few days later-Death mansion)

Death the Kidd was going about his daily routine, and by that, it was going around his entire home checking to see if everything was symmetrical. "I folded the toilet paper into a perfect triangle. The picture frame is even from the ground, and the candles on the left and right are the same length." Liz, the taller of the two sisters, sighed and said, "Give it a break Kidd, honestly." Kidd smiled, and said, "It's bilateral symmetry, my art is symmetry." He walked towards the door and said, "Okay! We're also starting school today! We're leaving, Liz, Patty!" Liz sighed and said, "Why bother, we're already three hours late as it is."

(DWMA)

Naruto was snoozing under his hood before he heard Maka and Tsubaki walk in. He lifted his head to look at them and say, "Hey guys, you hear the rumors flying around?" Tsubaki, a bit curious, asked, "What rumors?" Naruto pulled his hood back, and said, "We're having another new student, I heard some of the teachers mentioning it." Stein rolled into the classroom carrying what looked like a cage under a sheet, and said, "Hello class, today we're having another dissection lesson." Naruto slammed his head on the desk, and said, "If it's another frog I am so gonna melt that screw off his head."

Stein pulled the sheet off the cage, showing not a frog, but a colorful bird that even Naruto knew had to of been illegal to have. Maka then confirmed it by saying, "But that bird's on the brink of extinction, you can't do that." Stein grinned and said, "So? All the better reason to find out more on it before it's extinct, right?" He then looked up, and noticed two students were missing. "By the way, Soul and Black star aren't here, is something wrong?" Naruto sighed, and said, "Those idiots, must be off somewhere ditching class. I can't judge cuz I used to do the same thing, but blowing off your partner like that is just plain wrong." Maka nodded, and said, "Yeah, with the way those two are always hanging out, they might as well be a team." Tsubaki had a chilling feeling as the image of Soul and Black star as a team went through her mind. She suddenly grabbed Maka by the shoulders, not noticing she sandwiched Naruto in between herself and Maka, saying, "Please don't go saying that. That could end up very badly." Tsubaki then noticed Stein and her classmates were looking at her, the guys in amusement or jealousy, as she and Maka noticed that Naruto was squished between them. Tsubaki started sputtering apologies, and Maka remained silent, as Stein said, "If you're gonna do those type of behaviors, either do it off hours or skip class, but onto important matters. As you all may know, we have a new student coming in today." Naruto merely grinned and said, "I told ya."

(DWMA- Entrance)

Black star and Soul sat, well, Soul was sitting, as they heard of the 'new kid', and Black star, in his fashion, reacted by saying, "Today, there is, a guy I have to assassinate!" Soul merely watched on as Black star ranted on, "Right now at Shibusen, there is one thing everyone is talking about! Shinigami's son in gonna join! I cannot forgive him for being more talked about then ME!" Soul merely sighed and said, "Geez, I forget you're that kind of guy." Black star started to look around furiously as he said, "And when is that damn stray gonna get here! We've been waiting for three hours!" Soul merely fell asleep. He was jolted awake by a slap to the head, as well as Black star, who fell quiet. They turned and saw Naruto in his coat, it being open to show a design of his old seal on his shirt. "There you two are, you're lucky I left a clone to deal with class or else I wouldn't of found you idiots."

The duo shivered under his glare, as he said, "Honestly, I heard a lot about you two from Tsubaki and Maka. Always running off somewhere, leaving those two alone. As men, you should be ashamed." Kidd was walking up the steps, Liz smiling as she said, "Us sisters, we had to grow up on the streets, so going to school like this, feels kind of nice. Right Patty?" When she didn't hear an answer, she saw her sister looking forward while Kidd admired the building. She heard Naruto berate Soul and Black star, and thought, 'And to think, chivalry is not yet dead, thank goodness.'

Kidd looked at the building and said, "It's wonderful, it's exactly what I thought it would be of Father's school. It has perfect symmetry." He then saw Soul and Naruto and said, "Why hello, are you two here to show us around?" Naruto smirked, and said, "You must be Death's son, he speaks highly of you." He looked at Kidd's group closely, and said, "And the two ladies with you must be Liz and Patty, the Thompson sisters." Kidd smiled and said, "Why yes we are, you are very well informed, yet I heard you only arrived here a little while ago." Naruto chuckled, and said, "I guess so, but this means i'm not the new guy anymore, you are. And Soul, was Black star right, you two were waiting three hours?"

Soul smirked and said, "Yep, he's already new, he's late, and he wants to be shown around? I guess a parent's seven lights(1) are amazing huh?" Naruto sighed, as Kidd said, "What? Seven lights?" He twitched and said, "Please get rid of the seven, make it eight." Soul, a bit confused, said, "What?" Kidd then said, "If you cut seven in half it's not symmetrical, but if you cut eight either horizontally or vertically, it's still symmetrical. Please stop with seven, make it eight, please. I'm begging you." Naruto looked at the depressed Kidd and asked, "What the hell, is he talking about?" Soul asked, "Is he okay?" Liz shook her head and said, "Not, he's a bit out of it when it comes to that sort of thing."

Black star, who was now standing on one of the school's needles, shouted, "HYA HAA! It doesn't matter who they are, I won't forgive anyone who tries to stand out more then me. YA! Death's son, I will assassinate you, and then everyone will be focused on me again." He kept ranting, not noticing the needle was starting to break, until it did, causing him to fall, and Kidd to have the expression of a heart attack. Black star landed on his feet, and said, "I guess it couldn't handle my big existence. Time must of twisted it!" Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Dude, keep going on like that and people will think you're overcompensating. And seriously, how in the hell did he get up there? That is the second goddamn time." Liz giggled at the jab, while Patty simply laughed.

Kidd started to tremble, and said, "You, you killed the symmetry." Liz sighed, and said, "Oh boy, he's done it now." Naruto raised and eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean by that?" Liz flipped her hair out of her face and said, "Kidd is obsessed with anything symmetrical, and I mean seriously obsessed, in fact, i'm surprised he didn't say something about your coat." Naruto looked at Kidd's attire and noticed she had a point. His suit was double breasted, even on both sides, even his black hair and rings on his fingers were reflected of each other. The only thing out of place was the three white half rings in his hair.

He heard Black star say, "Bring it on! Watch carefully, my assassination techniques!" Soul commented, "Assassinations are not supposed to be seen." Naruto noticed Kidd's glare, as he said, "You disgust me. If you fight with a shinigami, I can't guarantee the safety of your soul. Liz, Patty, let's go." Liz sighed and said, "I knew it would come to this soon enough." She looked over at Naruto, and gave a quick wink, before shifting into a gun along with her sister.

Black star stood tall as he said, "Come on Soul, if they want a fight we'll give 'em one." Soul sweatdropped, as did Naruto, and Soul said, "You wanted to fight them, not me, why am I getting involved?" Naruto leaned against one of the pillars, and said, "Try not to wreck this place, you guys are so troublesome, shit, Shikamaru's got me doing that now too."

(Classroom)

Maka and Tsubaki heard a small commotion coming from the window, and on eof the other students looked out and said, "Doctor, Soul and Black star are fighting with somebody." Naruto sweatdropped, as he thought, 'Glad boss found them.' Maka then said, "There's a rule that states if two meisters fight on school grounds, a teacher must deal with it." Stein nodded, and after taking a puff of his cigarette, and said, "That's correct. Well then, as Soul and Black star's partners, Maka, Tsubaki, come with me." 'Naruto' sighed, and vanished in a puff of smoke, shocking the others.

Black star and Soul were having a hard time, as Kidd was using twin guns, keeping them from getting close by shooting at one, then the other. Black star got agitated and said, "If we don't get close, there's no opening." Kidd looked impassive as he said, "Oh, you want it to be close combat? I don't mind." He took a single step, and jumped over Black star, making Naruto whistle as he delivered a kick to Black star's head. As Kidd landed, Soul tried to get the drop on him by using his scythe arm to cut him, only for Kidd to dodge and use Liz or Patty, (Naruto couldn't tell), to shoot him in the abdomen, forcing him to be launched back. He landed hard, and clutched at his chest, saying, "Ah shit, that hurt like hell."

Liz, in her gun form, said, "We're different from normal guns that just shoot bullets. We condense our meister's soul wavelength, and use that and bullets instead." Stein, Maka, and Tsubaki arrived, and Stein said, "It seems they started already." Maka saw Kidd and asked, "Doctor, is that kid witht heguns the guy everyone talked about?" Naruto said, "That's him already, he is Death's son. The guy has some skills, that's for sure." Stein nodded, and said, "Yep, that's Death the kid. He wanted to come here, so he joined our class. Though his skills do go over his head a bit, but he is good." Stein looked over at Maka from his chair and asked, "Now Maka, you became able to see souls when we fought, correct?"

Maka nodded, and Stein asked, "Well then, I have a little lesson for you, if you want." Maka said, "Sure, I think." Stein chuckled and said, "Relax, i'm just gonna ask a simple question." He turned back to the fight, and Naruto listened in, having an idea on where this was going. Stein then said, "Now then, you see the guns the Kidd is using? Are their wavelengths in perfect sync?" Maka stared at Kidd as the battle progressed, and noticed that the three souls were balanced. She then said, "Yeah, they are. Usually, matching your wavelength to two weapons is very difficult, but they're very stable. They seem to respect each other, no, that's wrong. It's admiration." Stein looked pleased as he said, "That's correct. Those two are the 'Twin Demon guns', the Thompson sisters. Since they had to live off the streets, they admire a dignified soul like Kidd's."

Naruto sighed, and said, "I see, they lived off the street too huh? At least they had each other. I can respect them, that kind of life is never easy." Tsubaki and Maka looked over, and noticed his eyes had a far off look, as if he were remembering something. Stein continued, though he was a bit nervous, "As for Kidd, he's a nervous one, so he can admire the positive attitude the sister's possess." Naruto watched as Soul and Black star tried, whatever the hell they were doing, as Maka said, "Wow, they are a great team, though, compared to them, those knuckle heads are pathetic." Naruto watched in amusement, but double over laughing as Black star tried to catch Soul after he changed in mid air, only to catch him with his head. The scythe blade left a cut on his head that had blood gush out, and to make matters worse, when Black star tried to pick Soul off the ground, he could barely lift it. Naruto watched as they traded insults, holding his ribs as he saw how much they failed at trying to work together.

Though Soul said the weirdest, possibly the most gay thing ever for that moment, "Let's break up." Naruto was now rolling on the floor, being reminded of the soap operas Anko got him into, though he would never say it under threat of death at the time. Tsubaki and Maka looked on in horror, while Kidd asked, "Should I shoot them?" Liz replied, "No, this is getting good, I wanna see this." The group watched in horror as they hugged, a sight that made naruto remember Guy and Lee's little bit, and made him almost want to shoot himself. The sight was broken up when Kidd shot them both in the head at the same time. He said, "Oops, my fingers slipped." Naruto started laughing again, and said, "I am really starting to like you guys, I won't be bored, that's for sure."

Soul and Black star slowly got up, Soul saying, "However, it's still a fight that we accepted, and as men, we follow through!" Black star grinned and said, "Yeah, we can't step back until we won!" Kidd kept an impassive face, as he said, "Come, and i'll end it for you with the next attack." Black star jumped at Kidd, only for Kidd to block him with his forearm, and judo flip him over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground. Naruto looked on impressed, as Kidd remind him of Lee with his hand to hand prowess. Soul tried to rush him with his scythe arm, while at the same time Black star tried to flank him from the other side, only for Kidd to block Soul's attack, duck down, and shot them both in the stomach at the same time, forcing them both back. Kidd then noticed his foot was wrapped in the cloth Black star wore, giving Soul the distraction needed to drop down on Kidd in his scythe form, Kidd using a minimal amount of movement to dodge. He then pulled his leg toward Soul, taking Black star flying by and hitting Soul's blade by his face.

Kidd moved a bit of a distance away, and said, "Now i'll show you the power of a shinigami." His soul became visible to those who could see it, and Naruto switched to Sage mode to properly observe the energy flow. He saw Kidd's soul start to get larger, as he and his partners said, "SOUL RESONANCE!" Stein and Maka looked in shock as they saw it as well, and they noticed Liz and Patty's forms start to change, becoming larger and more streamlined. When they finished the change, they went from hand guns to large cannons, a reaper mask acting as the sight. Kidd aslo had a change as well, as black needles crackling with electricity extended from his elbows. "Death penalty, execution mode acquired." Naruto stared wide eyed, as Liz and Patty did a check off, "Sympathy rate stable." "Noise 0.3%." "Black needle soul wavelength charge complete." "Feedback in 5..." "4.." "3..." "2..." "1..., FIRE!" Kidd then said the name of the attack, "Death cannon." A large blast shot out, and when it impacted the ground near Black star and Soul, they were blasted away, a loud "HOLY SHIT!" was heard from Naruto. "Damn, I did some collateral damage in my day, but that, scared the ever loving shit out of me." Maka and Tsubaki nodded, and Stein said, "That's Death's son for you, he's different from other meisters, though Naruto, I wonder if your shield could stand up to that?" Naruto shivered, and said, "I do not wanna test that for your weird ass experiments Stein."

They looked back at Kidd, only to see him faint. Naruto said what was on their minds, "What the hell was that?" Maka looked at Kidd's hair, and said, "I think I got it, Soul must of cut a bit of his hair off when Kidd dodged, and he reacted because he lost symmetry." Liz inspected his hair, and said, "She's right, he's got a bit cut off on the side here." Naruto sighed and said, "There has to be a way to break that, it would get him or his partners killed one day." Black star and Soul were doing a victory dance, or rather, Black star was. Naruto looked on as the partners talked it out, and manifested soul eater, holding it up in the light, it's shadow having a interesting reaction. The eye showed on the shadow, and a handle rose out of the ground. Not knowing what else to do, Naruto grasped the handle, only for the blade, if he could call it that, to rise out of the shadow.

The teeth and head are black with a red outline and possesses a round, cog-like shape. The handle is red and the guard has the same coloration and cog-like shape as the teeth. The shaft is predominantly colored in shades of gray and sports a copper-colored gear in the center, with two intersecting, black chains wrapped around it. Two more chains are wrapped around the base of the shaft in a similar fashion. It also had two blue, reptilian eyes, like the Soul Eater, Way to the Dawn, Chaos Ripper, and Xehanort's Keyblade; one located in the head of the blade and one embedded in the hilt. Its Keychain was comprised of three small, copper gears and ends in a charm resembling two halves of a gear arranged in an S-shape. (Void gear) (2)

Shinigami looked at the blade and said, "That is a very interesting weapon Naruto-kun, what is it?" Naruto had a blank look on his face, and merely said, "Void gear." Soul waved his hand in front of Naruto's face and said, "Hello, earth to Naruto? You there man?" Naruto shook his head clear, and noticed he held a new blade. He then said, "How did I get this thing?" Shinigami looked closely, and said, "It must of reacted to my presence, as your latent powers are dark based, and still growing. While I myself am a being of light as it were, so this was created to even out the light around you." Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy, only for Death to hold his hands up and say, "That's what I think anyway."

Naruto tightly gripped the handle of Void gear, and felt new powers rush into him, and his shadow moved, creating a black version of himself. He grinned and said, "I like this, I like it a lot." Tsubaki looked in shock, as that power was similar to her brother's. Naruto dismissed both Soul eater and Void gear, and Death said, "Well, I just came to see how my son did on his first day, seems like it was quite exciting." Naruto nodded, and said, "I gotta say, that was a nice fight there, actually makes me wanna go train. I just hope Stein won't try to dissect me in my sleep."

Death sighed, and said, "About that Naruto-kun, I wasn't able to find an apartment you'd be able to use, so, I'm placing you with Soul and Maka." Maka said, "I wouldn't mind it at all."

Death got a bit chipper and said, "Excellent, now we must be taking Kidd home now, he's had quite a day." Maka looked at Death, hoping to see his soul, yet saw nothing. She thought, 'That's weird, Kidd is Death's son, yet I could see his soul, so why can't I see Lord Death's?' Unknown to her, the reason she couldn't see it wasn't because he didn't have one, but she looked in the wrong place. If anyone had looked from outside the city, they would see a giant bubble covering the city. Naruto patted Maka's shoulder, and said, "Come on, we gotta be going too."

A/N: ANNNNNNNDDDDD CUT! That is a wrap people.

Naruto: Wow, that was a nice couple fights, though where the hell did that sword come from?

Darkvizardking: That's my surprise.

Basically, the seven things children gain right off the bat because their parents have it, such as money, a home, etc.

Yes, if you have noticed already, Naruto gained Vanitas's keyblade, though it's not referred to as one. He'll basically gain ONLY the weapons that resemble Soul eater, nothing more. No Oblivion, no Ultima weapon, just Void Gear, No name, Way to dawn, and maybe 'the keyblade of people's hearts'. And with each new blade, a new dark power will be useable.

Naruto: You mean it's like that one game, Jak 3, where Jak gained new dark powers through certain reactions to dark eco?

Darkvizardking: Actually yes, that fits perfectly. Though you won't get them so soon, I have some serious plans for what comes next.

Next time: A trip to Florence Italy for an extra lesson may have Maka and Soul find out they bit off more then they could chew.

Stay tuned, and REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: The Demon sword Ragnarok, and

Darkvizardking: Wow, you guys are just blowing up my email on this one. Guess people are really starting to like this. So why not give them more?

Naruto: You're at least having this fic be spat out as fast, no, faster then the first one.

Darkvizardking: True, but it is some good shit I be doing, damn I gotta stop watching Afro Samurai. It's like watching anime on BET. Now, I know a few of ya are wondering about the harem for this one yes? Well I will show some of who is in, on the fence, and the remaining spots will be fan picked. But that's at the end, so until then, enjoy the chap!

Chapter 3: The Demon sword Ragnarok, and Seiken.

(That night- Dreamscape)

Naruto found himself floating in a black void. He opened his eyes, only to see the giant eye that he saw on Soul eater and Void gear. It looked down at him and he felt his body convulse. A bright flash then filled his vision as the convulsions stopped. When his vision cleared, he saw a familiar sight.

It was a man dressed in a black cloak with red clouds. His black hair was done in a rat-tail along with the traditional Uchiha bangs on the side of his face. The only thing really visible was his eyes, the red eyes of the Sharingan. This, was Itachi Uchiha, killer of his clan, and an old sensei of Naruto. Naruto then said, "It's been a while, eh Itachi-sensei?" Itachi smirked, and said, "It certainly has Naruto-kun. How have you been doing with my gift? Has it been serving you well?" Naruto nodded, and asked, "It has, but i've been wondering, what exactly was it that you gave me?" A dark fireball erupted in Naruto's hand, and Itachi made a bit of Amaterasu fire, which moved strangely similar to the dark fire.

Itachi then said, "What I gave you, was the power of darkness, as you must of realized by now. Before, you just thought it was the darkness of your heart when your hate grew. But in fact, I opened the door that the darkness seeps through, allow you to gain it. Darkness takes many forms, your swords are proof of this. They will adapt and change." Naruto said, "I see, so that's why Void gear appeared, my powers are growing." Itachi nodded, but said, "Though this will come at a price. As your dark powers grow, your use of chakra will decrease, as chakra is a force of balance, and it is slowly disappearing without a force of light to counteract it."

Naruto's eyes widened, and said, "But wait, what about my sage mode, will I be able to use that?" Itachi slowly nodded, and said, "You should be, as that is drawn from what is around you, not within." Naruto then asked, "How do I gain light?" Itachi smirked and said, "You've already started, it grows with the people around you, they are your light. Our time grows short Naruto-kun, I must say one last thing. Thank you for ending my brother's foolish ambitions, my family ruined yours, and we payed for it." Naruto held a sad expression and said, "No your family didn't do it, Madara did, and now he's gone." Itachi faded away, and soon Naruto woke up.

(The next day)

Maka heard the annoying sound of her alarm going off, which took a book slammed into it to shut it off. With her mind now awake, a smell wafted to her nose. She slowly walked out of her room dressed in her usual attire, (yellow sweater, white undershirt, plaid skirt). She noticed Soul sitting at the table already, and noticed Naruto being the one doing the cooking. She then noticed that two Naruto's were present, one fixing the table, the other finishing the cooking. Soul was drooling from the smell, and if Maka wasn't trying to keep up appearances, she would've to. Naruto, seeing this, laid down the food filled plates and said, "Dig in, I may be your guest, but I figured a good meal is the best way to start the day."

He sweatdropped as he noticed Soul take a single bite, then have what looked like an expression of Nirvana, though when Maka did it, he couldn't help but think it looked cute. He soon heard a meowing sound, which caused Maka and Soul to freeze, and Naruto felt a something leap onto his lap, and looking down, he saw an odd cat. It wasn't the black fur, or the wide eyes that were strange, but the hat it was wearing. Naruto then said, "I have seen some strange things, but a cat in a hat ain't one of them." He heard the cat purr, and Maka said, "Blair, don't you even try it." Naruto raised an eyebrow, and noticed the weight on his lap grew, as well as a mass of purple hair was now in his vision. He noticed Soul had a bloody nose, and Maka had a angry look on her face, though the look was directed more toward the mass then him.

Naruto then found himself pressed into a set of bare breasts, and he heard, "Why hello there cutie, I never saw you before. Maybe you should let Blair 'play' with you a bit." Maka was about to pull Blair off of Naruto when she heard, "As fun as that may be, it will take a bit more then a sexy body and some exhibitionism to get me. I spent three years training under the world's largest pervert, and have seen and done things that will make you look tame. You're a few years too late to get me flustered." Blair and Maka were shocked, and Soul was looking at him as if he were god. Naruto, his plate empty, calmly moved away from the seat, leaving Blair looking like a deer in the headlights. Naruto went into his room to get his coat, and when he got back into the kitchen, he noticed Blair was dressed.

She wore an outfit that might make even Anko blush, as all she had on were a pair of short shorts, and a bikini top, along with a short jacket. (What she wears after joining the cabaret.) Blair then said, "My, not bad, but let Blair take you shopping. Those clothes are nice, but I know a good place to go." Naruto sighed, having dealt with Ino meant he learned not to argue with women on this sort of thing. "Fine, but the coat stays." He then felt himself get dragged away, and to his surprise, he saw buildings zip by, until they landed at a store. Naruto shook his head clear as he noticed some of the things in the store. There were rows upon rows of clothes. He then heard Blair say, "I saw lots of great clothes here, I now they must have something you'd like." Naruto zipped through the racks, and went into the changing room.

(ten minutes later)

Naruto came out and noticed Blair drooling, along with a few of the girls working there. Naruto now wore his cloak as before, but he wore jeans underneath, along with a black shirt, and a gray vest. (think KH 2 Riku, but full gray with black stripes instead of white and yellow) He had his sandal shoes from his time as a ninja, and to finish it off, he had a strange white headband on, the wrapping going down his back, the center of the band having the kanji for 'one', and the konoha symbol in the red dot. (Yes, it is the number one headband from Afro samurai, just altered)

Blair was clapping, and said, "Good, I knew this was a good choice. I saw you had a lot of ninja like things, and this store has the closest things to it." Naruto smirked, and said, "Thanks for being considerate, now then, I better pay for these." Blair smiled and said, "I took care of that already while you were busy changing." The nearest teller nodded, confirming her story. Naruto grinned, and said, "And the fact that my wallet is a bit smaller has nothing to do with it right?" Blair looked away, and then Naruto noticed the time, and said, "Oh shit, i'm gonna be late, I gotta go." Naruto quickly vanished, leaving some of the girls to groan as the eye candy left.

(DWMA- Crescent classroom)

Stein was about to take the life of an innocent being, I mean, dissect another frog, when Naruto walked in. Stein looked up and said, "You're late, by only by a few minutes." Naruto said, "Sorry, a girl dragged me to shopping, you know how it is." A few of the guys looked with apathy, as they knew that horror, the girls giving them a elbow to the gut. Naruto sat between Maka and Tsubaki, both girls blushing up a storm. Tsubaki thought, 'Wow, he looks even better then before, maybe I can get him alone so I can, no, bad Tsubaki, bad, not yet.' She then said, "Good morning Naruto-kun, did you sleep well?" Naruto nodded, and said, "I wonder what missions are available? I noticed the board on the way in." Maka then said, "Me and Soul have a lesson in Italy, if you want to come along." Naruto nodded, and said, "Sure, maybe then I can finally cut loose a bit." Naruto leaned back, and Tsubaki noticed the tips of his hair slowly turn black.

(Timeskip- Florence, Italy)

Night loomed over the Italian city, a lone figure seen only by it's silhouette against the moon. It floated on a broom, the figure soon illuminated in the moonlight, revealing Medusa. She looked down at the Firenze church of Santa Maria Novello. She then thought, 'You seem to be the last of the weapons and meisters, please eat a lot of souls, devour them all.' Inside the church, a lone girl stood in the center, surrounded by a group of thugs. She wore a dress that hugged her body, yet wore wrist guards and had a collar on her neck. She held a black broadsword, her left arm holding her right arm to her side as she nervously looked around, her eyes darting all over the place, as she said, "That's not, i'm, still not good enough. A kishin is not like this." One of the thugs was getting annoyed, and said, "Then what the hell are you then?"

Medusa looked down and began to chant, "Nake snake, cobra cobubra. It's okay, be confident. Chrona, can become a kishin." Something in Chrona snapped into place, as she started to laugh, "Hehe, hehe, aha, haha, hehhehehe, I'm a kishin." One of the thugs responded, "Don't come into our headquarters and then think you can just fricking go home! You damn brat!" Chrona looked around and said, "The church of Santa Mario Novella is a public place, even though there isn't a place for you people anywhere. And that's why Ragnarok will eat for me, right? Hey, Ragnarok." The sword grew a mouth near it's base, and it oddly smirked before letting out a very loud scream. The thugs covered their ears, as Chrona's eyes darted around again, as she said, "Hey everybody, did you have fun? The doors in this church open inward, don't they? Ahaha, yesterday was fun, what was it that happened? And, my blood is black." The screaming continued, even as the grinning moon started to leak blood from it's mouth, a sign of the death of innocent souls.

(scene change)

Maka stood on a chimney, Soul in his weapon form, as she stared down her target, and said, "Murderer from Emerald lake, Sonson J, I will take your soul!" The masked man complained, "That's disgusting, how come you guys get to kill as much as you want?" He barely noticed his body sliced in half, as it faded away to reveal the soul, as Maka said, "It's not like we do whatever we feel like. This finishes our extra assignment." She heard clapping, and noticed Naruto on the roof next to her, and he said, "Nicely done, a single swing through the body, causing an instant kill by cutting through the heart, a lung, and a bit of the stomach from what I saw."

Maka blushed at the praise, and said, "Thank you, though I know i'm not like my mother yet." Naruto smiled and said, "We can never be like our parents, but we can strive to surpass them. I have no doubt that you'll be stronger then your mother, as every new generation is meant to be stronger then the last." Soul finished eating the kishin egg, and Maka asked, "Hey Soul, do souls taste good?" Naruto thought, 'I wondered about that too.' Soul swallowed and grinned, saying, "Yeah, they're good, but they don't really have a taste. Though the texture, man it feels good the way it goes down."

Naruto then wondered out loud, "Weird, though I wonder how Black star's doing." Soul scoffed and said, "Those two, those guys are remedial junkies, they barely ever get past a single soul." Naruto sighed and said, "Poor Tsubaki-chan, stuck with an idiot." Maka nodded, and said, "Yeah, makes you wonder if she would do better partnered with you Naruto-kun." Naruto raised and eyebrow, and Maka said, "Well, you two are pretty similar, not to mention her skills and yours compliment each other a lot. Black star is determined, but he's got it all wrong." Soul nodded and said, "Yeah, in the wrong direction is right."

Maka froze in place as she felt a reaction, and looked toward the Santa Maria church. Soul was walking away as he said, "Well, seeing as we're done here, mind if I bring the bike around?" Maka, still looking at the church, said, "Wait a minute Soul." Naruto raised an eyebrow as Soul asked, "Huh? What's up?" Maka muttered, "That church," Soul shook his head and said, "If you wanna go sightseeing we need to do it another time." Maka stared harder at the church, and said, "That's not it." 'What is this? This feeling, like a lot of excited souls. Ugh, this noise is terrible, concentrate, concentrate.' Naruto watched as Maka focused, and she said, "The reaction from a meister-weapon team is coming from that church, and they're surrounded by fifty human souls."

Soul looked at her like she was crazy and asked, "Hey, you can tell that from this far away?" Naruto smirked, as this proved that Maka was starting to get stronger. Maka continued, "This is the first time, the humans are most likely the 'Materazzi' gang, they run around in that church every night. But something's not right, the Materazzi seem like trouble makers, but they shouldn't be on Death's list." Naruto had a thoughtful expression and said, "Then it must be a rouge element. I highly doubt the DWMA has every meister and weapon under it's roof." Soul nodded, as it made sense. He then said, "Well I doubt it's anything we need to worry about. It's saturday night, you sure no one there just doesn't have the fever?"

Naruto sighed as the duo began to argue, and noticed they got on Soul motorcycle. He began to follow them by rooftop, until they reached the church. Naruto whistled looking at it, it was impressive piece of work. Maka froze, and she quickly ran to the door of the church, saying, "No, it can't be, it's just not possible." Naruto felt a cold chill go down his neck, as he felt a fast and great loss of life. 'What the hell? Didn't Maka say there were a bunch of humans in here? How the hell are they gone so quickly.' Soul asked, "What the hell happened?" Maka then said, here eyes never leaving the door, "Fifty human souls just vanished, and only the weapon and meister are left inside."

Maka placed a gloved hand on the door, a chill going down her spine, as she thought, 'I know I shouldn't open this door. But I need to see, I have to see, as a DWMA student.' She pushed the door open, Naruto and Soul shocked to see a single person inside, in the strangest clothes. Naruto felt a certain uneasiness looking at the girl, though her dress would make her look like a nun. The girl looked at them and said, "That's right, the doors open inward." Soul looked around and said, "What the hell? I thought you said two people were here, then why do I see one person?" Maka studied the girl closely, and said, "That's true, there are two souls, but only one person. That can only mean, the weapon is in her body." Naruto drew out Soul eater, and said, "Shit, this is not gonna end well."

(DWMA- Infirmary)

Spirit was having a bit of a problem. Let's hear it, "That Maka would be on an extra curricular lesson. But if I want to see Maka, I gotta get to the DWMA, no matter what!" He continued to ponder, but said, "But, this school as one giant obstacle, Frankenstein! Even though I wanna see my daughter, he's a huge wall." He then shouted, "But papa won't give up! When he overcomes this wall, papa's love will be spread inside of Maka! But before that, I must let these doctors treat my wounded heart!" He threw the door wide open, jumping in as he said, "I'm here! I was waiting my angel. Please heal my heart quickly with your medical love!" He felt himself grab onto a body, but when he looked up, he noticed it was Stein, who said, "What, the fuck, are you doing?" Spirit then jumped off him, and hid under the covers of the nearest bed, as Stein said, "I was looking for you." Spirit peeked out of the covers as he said, "I don't know what you're doing here, but the scars from those experiments of yours are completely healed! I'm not scared of you anymore!"

Stein took a puff of his cigarette as he said, "Oh really? Then did you noticed I swapped the middle toes of you left and right foot?" Spirit's jaw dropped, as he quickly took his shoes and socks off, examining them closely, saying "WHAT? How is that possible? There's no way," Stein smirked, and said, "Just kidding." Spirit looked up from his toes as Stein said, "But, Maka's certainly growing up. When she heard that Senpai was getting married, she was honestly worried. "It definitely won't work out", was what she thought. However, she was convinced when she saw senpai-tachi happily cuddling up. Saying, it's okay! Their love is eternal!"

Spirit looked down as he said, "Uhm, that's, well, you might not have known,' Sid walked in and noticed the two, Spirit seeming very nervous, 'But actually, we got divorced last month." Stein smirked and said, "I know." Spirit grabbed Stein by his shirt and said, "Dammit! I'll kill you, you bastard!" Sid got in between them, saying, "I said stop it, I never let a fight go! That's the kind of man I was!" Stein stopped smirking, and said, "The demon sword has appeared."

(Florence)

Chrona was looking down, as Soul, in weapon form asked, "What's going on Maka? Do you think there's a weapon in that girl?" Maka held Soul at the ready as she said, "Be careful, it's coming out." Chrona acted as if she had a massive headache, and a black blob shot out of her back, still connected to it. Chrona let out a scream, showing the process caused large amount of pain on her part. Maka was speechless, though Naruto said, "Holy shit, I did not just see what I think I just saw, that shit is just gross man, and I was in a snake's stomach before." Ignoring his comment, Maka noticed the blob take a more human shape, though It did not look human at all. The blob shifted to having muscular arms and torso, white gloves on it's hands and a white X for a face, the eyes appearing white, with an X for the pupil. The figure had spikes coming out of it's skin in various places.

Then, the the trio's surprise, the creature bumped it's fist into Chrona's head, inciting an "Ow" from the girl, and the creature started to give her a noogie, poking and prodding her face as she said, "That hurts, that hurts! Stop it! Don't poke me, it hurts, stop it! Don't pinch my nose like that! STOP IT YOU BASTARD! THAT'S ENOUGH!" The creature backed off, saying, "Woah, Chrona's scary when angry." Maka merely sweatdropped and said, "It, it can talk?" Naruto sighed and said, "Still not the strangest thing I ever saw."

Maka then said, "Taking souls that aren't on Lord Death's list and hunting souls is forbidden! Are you from the DWMA?" Chrona looked confused, and said, "DWMA? What's that?" The creature then started to mess with her face, making it hard to hear what she said clearly, "Medusa-sama says it's okay to eat them! So what's the problem?" Maka, looking disgusted, said, "I'm going to report this to Lord Death!" Ragnarok scoffed and said, "Let's go Chrona!" "Yeah," and Ragnarok shifted into a black broadsword. Chrona slowly swung the sword around her body, until she charged forward, her sword coming from below, Maka moving Soul's blade to block it, making Chrona stop. She lurched forward from lack of momentum, until Naruto clothes-lined her in the neck with the inside of his elbow, and dragging her forward a bit, said, "LARIAT!" He slammed Chrona hard into the church floor, leaving a large indent in the floor, and he jumped back.

Soul whistled and said, "Damn, where did you learn that?" Naruto wiped his chin, and said, "My friend Kirabi taught me in preparation for a war that was happening where I used to live, he sorta became an older brother to me. He was just like me." He noticed Chrona get up, and he said, "How the hell, her head should of come off since I added wind chakra to it." he then remembered Itachi's words, and thought, 'What did he mean, is my chakra really getting weaker?' Chrona cracked her neck, and before Naruto could move, charged at Maka with the same tactic, only to be blocked again, this time, Maka using the top of Soul's shaft to flip her self over Chrona, and drop kick her in the face. Naruto whistled, as it reminded him almost of Zabuza. Maka slashed at Chrona's neck, only for them to see the blade stop at the skin.

Naruto saw this and thought, 'How? I was certain that Soul was gonna cut this chick's head off. Maka's not weak, so it must be something.' Chrona said in a demented voice, "With a strike like that, you can't decapitate me." Maka saw blood coming out of the wound, and to her surprise, the blood was black. Chrona held her sword near Maka's face, and said, "That's right, my blood is black." Maka jumped back, and Naruto said, "It must be the blood." Maka nodded, and said, "That's right, the blood must be the weapon. If it hardens after the vein is cut, then it can prevent our blades from going through." Soul groaned and said, "So we can't damage them?" Maka shook her head, Naruto gained a cocky smirk, and his eyes changed to yellow, and he said, "Yeah, that may be, but i'm certain I can take down this loser."

Maka looked and noticed his demeanor changed, and was holding Void gear in his left hand. His hair gained a bit more black then just the tip. He slowly walked forward, Chrona seemingly growing scared, until Naruto vanished. What Maka and Soul saw next will be ingrained in their minds, the floor began to get cut up, Chrona herself feeling her body getting cut, though Ragnarok reduced the damage as best he could. That didn't stop Naruto in the slightest, has he appeared behind Chrona, his blades lowered, and Chrona's body became littered with cuts that would kill a normal person. Medusa, watching from above, looked on in horror as if it weren't for the black blood, Chrona would have been a bloody stain on the church floor. She thought, 'My god, he, he's so strong, I can't believe it, it's like watching the Reaper fight, but this feeling, it's, madness.'

Ragnarok appeared out of Chrona's back, and said, "Get up idiot, he'll kill ya if you don't get up. I'm healing the wounds as best I can, but you gotta get up." Naruto turned, Maka getting a good look at the sadistic grin he had as he raised Void gear over his head for a slash, and Chrona said, "Ragnarok, scream." The mouth on the blade let out a huge scream, which brought Naruto to his knees, clutching his ears in pain as Chrona slowly got up, her wounds closing. Maka watched in horror as Chrona raised her sword, and attacked, Maka's hands raising a guard by instinct, as a black wave was unleashed by Chrona scraping her sword on the floor, forcing Maka back. Soul then said, "Shit, Maka, how the hell did Naruto get beat by a scream? And what was that?" Maka shook her head and said, "I don't know, but I hope he's alright." Maka had to dodge as Chrona attacked, her slash having the added effect of the scream, but Chrona then held it in the thrust position, jabbing the blade forward. Maka blocked it using the shaft of the scythe, thinking she'd be safe. She was sadly mistaken, as a cut appeared on Soul's human form, surprising them both.

Maka kicked Chrona in her chest, forcing her away, and Naruto lightly started to stir. Maka then thought, 'I can't block, or Soul will get hurt, I can't attack, as I can't cut her. I can't run either, I won't leave Naruto behind with this, girl. I can't do it.' She dodged Chrona's swings until she felt herself get pressed into the doors of the church. She tried to get the doors open, but she heard Chrona say, "You should be more aware of your surroundings. Those doors only open inward." Maka noticed Chrona over her, her sword raised high. Soul then said, "Maka, you need to guard." Maka shook her head and said, "But if I do that, you'll," Chrona swung her sword down, Soul getting in the way, blocking it with his body. The entire room fell silent. Naruto slowly awoke, and saw Soul on the ground having a large cut across his torso. His anger flared at the sight, as he gripped Soul eater and Void gear tightly.

Medusa looked down and said, only Chrona the one to hear it, "Chrona, finish them off quickly, but bring the boy to me. Those other two, kill them and eat their souls." Chrona silently raised her sword, only to feel her body be impaled from behind, Naruto holding her up and he said, "You bitch, you think i'm going to let you hurt them? Let you kill them? Not on your LIFE!" He threw her through the doors of the church, barely hitting Stein and Spirit. Spirit saw Naruto's eyes, yellow with cat like slits, waves of dark aura seeping off him. With each step the dark aura grew, Chrona trying to back away. Naruto turned to Stein and said, "Soul's been injured, he suffered a massive slash to his abdominal area from his left shoulder to his right hip. He's losing a lot of blood, see if you can at least stall it." Stein nodded, and quickly got to work, Spirit watching in awe as Naruto gave the orders.

Naruto turned back to Chrona, walking slowly forward, not even moving when she used her 'bloody needle'. The tips of the needles broke against a wall of shadows, Naruto vanished, and a series of portals surrounded Chrona, and a dark voice said, "Black dance: Dark Sonic." Naruto rushed out of one portal, slashing Chrona with Soul eater and Void gear before going into another portal, and he repeated the process over and over.

(Death room)

Death watched in horror at the brutality Naruto delivered. He thought, 'This power, has he, no, he hasn't fallen into madness. This is his anger, pure and simple. Has he grown attached to the students in such a short time? Or is it, Maka and Tsubaki he's really attached to? Either way, i'm glad he's on our side, I would hate to fight him, seeing as his power is not yet fully developed.'

(Florence)

Maka watched as Chrona fell to the ground, her body burnt, slashed, and most of all, her soul became unstable. Her body used too much black blood. Naruto on the other hand, dismissed his blades and walked away. Until he felt a surge of power behind, and above him. Medusa, feeling the need to retreat, thought, 'To think, Chrona was taken down so easily by Naruto-kun, it's a testament to his power. But I need to get Chrona home, her body has suffered greatly. Soul protection, release.'

Everyone looked up as a great wavelength passed over them. Naruto looked up, his eyes turning yellow again. Maka shivered as she felt the wavelength, and heard Stein say, "Soul protect." Maka, curious asked, "What's that?" Stein explained, "It's a high level magic that witches use. It creates a shield that neutralizes their wavelength, making them seem like regular humans." Naruto's hands burned with the dark fire, as Medusa said, "My, such horrible children, doing that to poor Chrona. I will have to punish you. Nake snake, cobra cobubra. VECTOR ARROW!"

A swarm of arrows branched out from behind Medusa, and before Stein could react, Naruto jumped in front and he slammed his hands on the ground, saying, "GUARD!" A large wall that sparked with electricity surrounded Spirit, Maka, Soul and Stein, Naruto himself protected by the Dark shield. The arrows crashed against the walls, but could not break through. Medusa, seeing this as a chance to get away, summoned a snake to grab Chrona, and vanished. Naruto noticed her leaving, but turned back to Soul, seeing Maka worried made him hug her, in order to help her. She blushed, but didn't back away. Stein coughed, keeping Spirit back from trying to interfere, and said, "We need to get Soul back, he won't last long without medical attention." The others nodded, and quickly rushed back to the DWMA.

(DWMA- Shower room)

Tsubaki was busy taking a shower, when she heard some of the other girls talking. "Hey, did you hear? The one star weapon Soul was hospitalized." "Really? I hope the poor guy's okay. I wonder how Maka's doing." Tsubaki thought, 'What happened to Soul?'

(Infirmary)

Maka sat outside the infirmary, Naruto standing across from her. Maka nervously asked, "Naruto, what was that back there? You, you acted like a different person. And you were beaten by that loud scream." Naruto sighed, and said, "I have certain traits that are more enhanced then the average human, my hearing being one of them. If I focused, I could hear your heartbeat from the other side of the school. Add in that, plus a huge noise, it's a miracle my eardrums didn't rupture. And for how I acted, i'm not so sure myself, after I was knocked out, I mostly ran on auto-pilot you could say. If it scared you, i'm sorry for that." Maka blushed, and said, "It wasn't that, you were fighting to make sure we made it home. I'm glad that we did. I'm glad you fought as hard as you did." Naruto blushed, and said, "No worries, in fact, I may have an idea on how to help you get stronger, but it will have to wait a bit." Maka was about to ask what he meant, when Stein walked out of the room.

He looked at Maka and said, "You wait here a lot huh? Don't you think it would be a good idea to go take a shower?" Maka shook her head and asked, "How's Soul doing?" Naruto listened in, and heard Stein say, "The procedure was a success, after a bit of rest, he should be just fine." Maka smiled, and said, "That's great! Thank you very much! Um, is it alright if I went in to see Soul?" Stein smiled and said, "I don't see why not." Maka quickly went in the room, and Naruto asked, "Alright doc, cut the crap, what's his condition really? That was a serious injury. He' lucky he made it home." Stein took a drag of his cigarette and said, "Can't get past you can I? Well, his wound is fine, the surgery took care of it easy enough, but,' Naruto narrowed his eyes, making Stein gulp and say, 'But, there's something else, you could call it a curse."

Naruto hit his fist against the wall, the word curse bringing back memories of a certain sannin. Stein continued, saying, "The black blood of Ragnarok has invaded his bloodstream. For now, I can't tell you what his condition will be." Naruto seethed, and said, "Shit, this is the curse mark all over again." he then saw Black star kick the door to the infirmary open, Tsubaki following him in and when he went inside, he saw Black star standing on Soul's bed, trying to shake him awake. Naruto grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off, saying, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Soul needs his rest if he wants to recover you moron." Maka slammed her book down on Black star's head, leaving him in the bed next to Soul. Naruto scoffed, and he heard, "My, it seems my door has been broken down."

Naruto turned and saw Medusa. He blushed as he felt her hug him and say, "Well well, long time no see Naruto-kun, I had almost thought you forgot about little old me." Maka and Tsubaki with red with anger and jealousy. But they respectfully bowed and said, "Good evening Medusa-sensei." Black star woke up out of the blue and asked, "Oh! Did you come to see Soul?" Naruto looked at Black star and thought, 'He reminds me of pervy sage, the guy will always get up after a beating from an angry woman.' Medusa cleared her throat and asked, "Um, excuse, but, Naruto-kun, would you please help me with something? Maka's father has gotten himself clinging to my leg." They looked down and noticed that Spirit was in fact cuddling her leg, which got ticks from Naruto and Maka. Spirit soon found himself in the same bed Black star was in.

Medusa then asked, "My, it seems Soul has gotten himself in a nasty situation hasn't he?" Maka looked down and said, "Yeah, it's all my fault." Naruto then said, "No, it's not, unless you account for rushing into it in the first place. Usually I was the one doing that. Regardless, you weren't prepared, but now you will be. I'll make sure of that." Medusa smiled, and said, "I bet she'll get stronger if you help her train Naruto-kun." Naruto blushed, not noticing Medusa turning her back, her eyes turning black and a small snake leaving out the corner of her mouth, as she thought, 'Soon, you'll be all mine Naruto-kun.'

(A few days later)

Soul found himself floating in a void. A single thought passed through his head, 'It hurts.' he could see nothing, as he thought, 'Which way is up? And which way is down? Where should I go, help me.' he looked around and saw a glimmer of light. 'A light? The exit!' He heard a voice say, 'No don't! Stop!' Soul thought, 'That voice, it's Maka, Maka's voice! Wait for me! I'm coming!' 'NO!' he burst through, only to find out, to his horror, that he came out of Maka's chest, blood leaking from her lips.

Soul woke with a scream. He clutched at his body, and he heard a voice saying his name. He looked toward the voice and saw Naruto looking out the window, as he stood on the sill, though he turned and said, "Did I wake you mother fucker? You were screaming loud as shit in your sleep. What kind of fucked up dream was it?" Maka and Medusa rushed into the room because of the scream. Naruto looked at them and said, "He's awake, sounded like whatever dream he had scared the shit out of him though." Medusa sighed in relief, though when she turned away, she thought, 'Ragnarok's black blood has blended with Soul, he'll make a great test subject.' Naruto watched as Maka and Soul argued over what happened, and he said, "I don't see why you both are talking about it still. The point is that we're alive, giving us a chance to get stronger. And once Soul is out of bed, i'll personally put you two through my style of training." He jumped off the windowsill, and as he left the room, said, "I'll catch you two later. I got a bit of stuff to do."

Naruto walked down the hall, and noticed Medusa in her office. Gaining a sly smile, he knocked on her door, and said, "Knock knock, is the angel in?" Medusa looked up from her papers, and said, "Why yes she is." Naruto smiled and said, "I was wondering, perhaps if you weren't busy, i'd like to call in that rain check." Medusa smiled and said, "Sure, I would love to." She put the papers away, Naruto catching the words 'black blood' on a few. Medusa shut her drawers, and said, "Well then, I doubt I need to show you any of the clothing stores, now do I?" Naruto smirked, and said, "No, a friend took care of that already, though that leaves us with more time now doesn't it?" Medusa smirked, as over the past few days this became a sort of game for them. They would casually flirt like this, making Medusa feel as though they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Naruto followed her past the library, where he heard Black star and Kidd talking about some legendary sword. He sighed, and figured, 'He must have been sent here to do work, got sidetracked, and now about to do dumb shit.' He quickly made a clone, which went into the library, and as he followed Medusa he thought, 'God bless shadow clones.'

'Naruto' saw Stein approach as he spoke about a 'holy sword', and immediately it caught Kidd and Black star's interest. They whizzed past as Naruto asked, "The Seiken? Is it that strong a sword?" Stein nodded, and said, "Yeah, but it is not worth getting, trust me." Naruto shrugged, and went to look at a few of the books in the library. He then asked, "And how exactly is it that bad? I mean, if it's that strong, I know it must have a drawback, right?" Stein made an odd face, and said, "It's quite possibly, the worst partner you could ever have."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and noticed Tsubaki walk in. He said, "Hey, what's up?" 'Great, I sounded like Death right there, not the smartest thing.' Tsubaki noticed him and said, "I was looking for Black star. He messed up another lesson, and I heard he was sent here for the punishment. I wonder why he won't focus." Naruto sighed, and said, "I don't know, but from what I can guess, he doesn't like boring things, and these extra lessons must be boring for him. It's only a guess." Tsubaki sighed, and sat in an empty chair. She uncharacteristically slammed her head against the table she was sitting at, and said, "It's always the same, Black star is so focused on his ego that he barely notices anything else. I just don't get him sometimes." She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she blushed as Naruto smiled at her. He then said, "People are complicated. I'm sure he has his reasons, but it's no use dwelling on it if he never bothers to focus. But despite his faults, I can see he's a loyal guy, even if he does things the wrong way."

Tsubaki smiled, and said, "Thanks, I needed to hear that." On the inside, she thought, 'Oh my god, he's so sweet, and from what I heard from Maka about their mission, he's absolutely perfect. Maybe since no one is around, I can just, wait, no, bad, bad, I can't, not yet.'

Sid walked in an hour later, and noticed the entire room was clean. Impressed, he said, "Well, I guess Black star learned his lesson." He turned and noticed Naruto and Tsubaki finishing up the last of the books, and he said, "Dammit, he left all the work for Tsubaki and Naruto. Where the hell did he go?" Naruto looked up and said, "I heard him and Kidd going on about some legendary sword, Seiken."

Sid froze and said, "He went after that sword? The one that can split the sky and raise the earth? That holy sword?" Naruto nodded, and Sid said, "Well, if that's the case, I better just leave it as is. I might as well go grade some tests." Naruto and Tsubaki sweatdropped, and Naruto asked, "Um, what is it about that sword that no one wants to talk about?" Tsubaki then said, "Yeah, I wanna know about it too. What kind of weapon is the Seiken?"

Stein sighed, taking a drag of his cigarette, and said, "Well, as the story goes, anyone who wields it gains wings of light and can instantly teleport. Not only that, but they can cut the air in a single swing. There is no weapon stronger in the world." Tsubaki then asked, "But, it can only match the wavelength of the chosen hero right?" Stein shook his head and said, "No, that's not the case. Surprisingly, anyone can 'use' the sword. But no matter what, even if your soul matches with it perfectly, no human on earth can deal with Excalibur." Naruto sighed and asked, "Don't tell me, it's the most annoying son of a bitch in the world?"

Stein made a face and said, "Yeah, not in so many words, but yeah." Naruto, seeing where this was headed asked, "So the reason Sid left without saying much is because," "Yeah, dealing with Excalibur for an hour is worse then cleaning the library." Tsubaki smiled and said, "It's not so bad, I like to clean." Naruto sighed and said, "Well, I guess those two are gonna get a harsh lesson. I hope they learn from this." He sat on one of small couches in the room and leaned back, only to feel a bit of weight next to him, and to his surprise, Tsubaki was snuggling up to him. Stein glanced over and thought, 'Ha, I was right, she does have an attraction to someone in the group, and to think it was our resident sage.'

(The next day)

Black star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz and Patty met out in the hallway. Black star and Kidd stopped for a moment before Black star and Kidd shook hands, Black star saying, "It was great working with you." Kidd nodded and said, "Likewise." Their partners looked on and wondered what they meant, before Tsubaki remembered what they left the library to do. They then heard someone say, "Yo! Everyone gather around! Seems like you've been chewed up pretty bad Black star, Kidd!"

They turned and saw Soul walking down the hallway, Black star saying, "SOUL! You're all healed up? Can't get excited without you, after all!" Soul grinned and said, "Thanks." Naruto came around the corner, and placed a hand on Soul's shoulder and said, "I see you awake now, hehe, after class is over to day, you and Maka are gonna be doing my kind of training, so what happened then doesn't happen again." Soul silently wished he never got out of the hospital bed. Naruto noticed everyone laughing at Black star and Kidd, and he went into the classroom, and started to laugh so hard, he had to hold onto the door frame. Maka ushered them in, and what they saw disturbed both of them.

It was a pair of giant wreaths, each with a picture of Excalibur on them, and a little banner under it saying each of their names. On a banner above it, it said, "I'll always be waiting for you, Excalibur." Naruto stopped laughing a bit, and said, "What, the fuck is this? What the hell did you two do while you were out? Seriously, what the hell?" Black star and Kidd both said, "Are you serious?"

Maka looked at it and asked, "What is this?" Soul then said, "Yeah, that's pretty harsh." Black star and Kidd made an odd face, and said, "So annoying," "Disgusting!"

(That afternoon)

Naruto stood in the clearing away from the walls of the city, Maka and Soul behind him. Naruto grinned and said, "Now, I bet you two are wondering what kind of training this is, correct?" They both nodded, and Maka asked, "Yeah, what are we gonna do?" Naruto looked back and said, "The mission to Florence was a fiasco, there is no doubt on that. If I wasn't there, or if Stein didn't show up, you both would be dead." They looked down at that, though Naruto then said, "But that's what this training is going to be about. You two work well together, but if you're ever apart, you're going to die."

Maka and Soul looked at him wide-eyed, and Maka stammered out, "But, but we," Naruto raised a hand, and said, "I will be training you two on your individual powers, so should you ever be separated, or if one of you is out of commission, you will still have a chance." Maka's eyes narrowed, and Naruto said, "I'm sorry if that was a little too much, but it's the truth, what if you faced Chrona again, but I wasn't there? Or worse, if you ran into that witch? Answer, you'd both end up dead. But with this training, that' won't happen." Soul stood at the ready, and asked, "You never told us what you planned on, so what is it?"

Naruto grinned and said, "I'm going to draw out Maka's potential, and help you learn how to fight without going into weapon form Soul." Seeing raised eyebrows, he continued, "Maka, I know you don't like the guy, but regardless, your father is Spirit, Death's current death scythe. And with that, the power of a death scythe is within you as well. The first step we're going to take, is forcing your weapon blood to the surface." He held out his right hand to the side, and dark fire grew out into a strange weapon. It had the same appearance as Soul eater, but in fact looked like two were fused at the handles, creating a double-sided pole arm, with Soul eater acting as the blades.

Naruto swung it around a bit, testing it's balance as Maka and Soul watched. Naruto then pointed one of the blades at Maka and said, "Where I came from, you're weapon power would be considered what is called a 'kekkai genkai', or bloodline trait. And there is only one way that it can be unleashed." Maka and Soul dreaded the answer, as Naruto said, "And that, is through a life and death situation. When you honestly believe you're about to die, and your body feels helpless, that is when it's natural defense instincts will kick in, and the bloodline is awakened."

ANNNNNDDDD CUT! That is a wrap people!

Naruto: Dude, what the hell was that in the church?

Darkvizardking: That's for me to know, but anyway, as I promised, I will mention a bit of the harem, and this one is a surprising, for some of you, a five slot only. Tsubaki is in obviously, Maka is a bit on the fence, as is Medusa, though that leaves two spots open. And fans, please pick through sending reviews, telling me who'd be good and why. And it has to be a good, plausible reason.

Naruto: Man, my chakra is gonna vanish.

Darkvizardking: Not so fast, it may get a bit weaker, but there is no way in hell i'm gonna make it vanish.

Next time: A mission to the village of Shin will end in a fight between siblings, who will survive? Tune in and REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Youtou, and the soul that per

Darkvizardking: Man, it's time for another chap and the part I always wanted to get to.

Naruto: You mean more then that dance I hear you preparing for?

Darkvizardking: Yep, I personally enjoy this little arc more, and you'll find out why.

Naruto: Is this gonna involve Tsubaki-chan?

Darkvizardking: Yep, in fact you can say that she's the star of this one.

Naruto: Don't let Black star hear you say that.

Darkvizardking: Oh he won't.

Naruto: By the way, you didn't show Black star and Kidd with Excalibur, why not?

Darkvizardking: I despise that guy, thank god I won't have to see him again. Now then, it's time to start the chap.

Chapter 4: Youtou, and the soul that persisted.

Maka and Soul walked into the classroom, their bodies feeling wrecked. Black star noticed this and asked, "The heck happened to you two?" Maka actually groaned out, "We were training with Naruto." Soul then said, "So not cool, the guy's a total slave driver." Naruto appeared next to them and said, "The price of power is pain. Think of it this way, you're getting stronger to help prepare." Tsubaki then asked, "What kind of training are you putting them through?" Naruto grinned and said, "Let's just say, i'm preparing them for the next time they run into a situation like that, but i'm not around." Maka and Soul shivered, as they thought back to the training.

(Flashback)

_Naruto readied his pole-arm as Soul was about to change into his weapon form, before he jumped away to avoid a stream of Dark Fire. Soul then asked, "What the hell man?" Naruto looked at them with cold eyes and said, "This training is for you two to learn how to fight by yourselves. I will drag your weapon power to the surface Maka, make no mistake." Soul and Maka started to feel nervous, and Maka asked, "But why such extreme measures? I mean, I doubt there's anyone like Chrona out there." Naruto slammed the blade on the ground, and said, "That's right, you doubt it. But I don't. In this world, and mine, there were/are many people with skills that could easily block your blade. But there in lies the problem, once you have no weapon to use, what good are your skills? The harsh reality is that unless you prepared for any outcome, you will be killed." _

_Soul started to sweat, while Maka looked down, and thought, 'He's right, without Soul to help me, I would of died many times. And while I hate my Papa, he is a death scythe, and i'm the daughter of a death scythe.' She looked up and Naruto grinned at the fire in her eyes as she said, "You're right, unless I learn new skills i'll be useless if we face Chrona and that witch again. So give me all you got Naruto, i'm NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" _

_Naruto clapped, as he started to laugh, and he said, "Perfect, first we'll drag your weapon blood out, and once we do, you two will take the next step." He pulled the pole-arm out of the ground, and slowly twirled it between his fingers, the dark fire on the tips of the blade. He then said, "If that's what you want, it's what you'll GET!" He then charged forward, and the training began._

(Flashback end)

Naruto noticed Black star and Tsubaki shiver as they heard what happened, Naruto thought back to his latest outing with Medusa.

(Flashback)

_Naruto and Medusa walked down the street to a small restaurant Medusa recommended. Some of the guys were staring and complaining about 'That lucky bastard.' Naruto grinned and said, "It seems you're quite an eye catcher my dear." Medusa giggled and said, "Why thank you, it seems you have a few admirers yourself." Naruto glanced out the corner of his eyes, and he saw a few girls looking from around corners. 'Shit, she's right, now I really know how Sasuke felt, except i'm the one on a date with a hot girl, eat that you gay bastard.' His focus was brought back to earth as Medusa said, "We're here, I love this restaurant, they have a little bit of everything." _

_Naruto and Medusa were quickly brought to their table. After ordering their drinks, Naruto said, "It must be nice to get a break like this once in a while. I understand how bad the work load of a doctor can get." Medusa raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh? How so?" Naruto chuckled and said, "Well, back in my village, the leader was a woman who treated me like a son. She had me learn a few things about medicine, and that included doing a bit at the hospital every now and again. The workload sucked." Medusa giggled and said, "She's right, being a doctor is a lot of work, but it has great importance. Though she must of taught you well, as Doctor Stein told me how you assessed Soul's wounds so quickly." _

_Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah, if Stein didn't arrive we would have been pressed for time, as I was a bit preoccupied at the time." Medusa smiled and thought, 'That you were, you did a real number on Chrona, I never expected you to be there at all. Though I must say, the way he fought, it was just,' She had to suppress a shiver as the waiter came back to ask for their orders. Naruto, noticing ramen on the menu, ordered Miso, while Medusa ordered a mild curry. The duo continued to enjoy their time in peace, though a few couples stared. Medusa thought, 'Maybe, maybe he's better then most of the idiots I have to deal with.'_

(flashback end)

Naruto chuckled, at the memory, and noticed Tsubaki was no longer in her seat. He then wondered, 'What is she up to?'

(Death room)

Tsubaki stood in front of Death's mirror as he said, "The demon blade Masamune, at this rate he could become a kishin as well. Are you really going through with this? It will be difficult." Tsubaki nodded, and said, "Yes, I, Demon blade Masamune's younger sister will stop him with my own hands!" Death merely looked on and asked, "And what of Black star?" Tsubaki said, "I'll leave it to him to look after the souls." Death nodded and said, "Alright, you have quite a partner there Tsubaki." Tsubaki smiled and she asked, "Um, Lord Death, would it be okay if I brought someone along?" Death tilted his head and asked, "Who did you have in mind?" Tsubaki blushed and said, "I was hoping if Naruto-kun would be able to go."

Death chuckled and said, "Oh I see, well, considering how much he helped Maka and Soul in Florence, I would say no normally, but it is your choice. I'll allow it." They then heard someone walking in, and saw Naruto pass under the guillotines. He smirkedand said, "So, this is where you went off to Tsubaki-chan. Had to get a mission from the boss himself?" Tsubaki nodded, and quickly dragged him by the hand out of the room, Death laughing silently.

Stein walked in after they left, and he asked, "So, you really let them go? Black star and Tsubaki, do you think that's wise?" Death tilted his head, and said, "Oh i'm sure, after all, Naruto is with them. You yourself saw just what he can do." Stein nodded, and said, "I see, well then, this makes the odds go in their favor completely." Death nodded, and said, "You wouldn't be able to stop Tsubaki from doing this anyway. The fact that Masamune is her brother far exceeds the fact that he's an enemy. She is whole hearted prepared for this, even if she is to die." Stein narrowed his eyes and said, "That may be, but Naruto won't let it come to that, he seems to be quite attached to her and Maka. It's why he fought so brutally in Florence, and why I honestly feel bad for Masamune."

(East Asia- Village of Shin)

"HYAHHAA!" Black star was standing on an idol in the center of the village, with Tsubaki saying, "Please don't break that." and Naruto slapping his palm to his face. He then said, "Dude, listen to the girl okay, and get the fuck off of that before you break it." Black star acted like he heard none of that, and said, "A star like me coming to this hick town, they should thank me!" Naruto sweatdropped and prayed no one would come near here. Black star then asked, "So anyway, how did a village like this end up as a target for the demon blade?" Tsubaki then said, "The villagers here have good quality souls."

An old man from the village noticed them and said, "Hey! Don't jump on our guardian deity boy! You've been damned!" Black star then got in the old man's face and said, "What's that you old fart? You're the demon blade huh?" Naruto knocked Black star out with a hit to the head, Tsubaki sighing with relief. A young boy came out of one of the huts and said, "What's going on gramps? We got visitors?" He then noticed the star tattoo on Black star's shoulder, and his face quickly became one of anger, something Naruto took note of. He then said, "What business does the Star clan have with our village? ARE YOU HERE TO KILL MORE OF US?" Naruto's eyes widened, and Black star slowly woke up. The old man noticed the star tattoo as well, and said, "That tattoo on your arm, you're a survivor of the 'Clan of the star'."

Tsubaki wondered out loud, "The clan of the star?" Black star caught an object that was thrown at him, and saw it was a bit of money. The boy from before had thrown it and said, "You clan of the star guys will do anything for money right? So take that and get the hell out of our village!" Black star narrowed his eyes, and under his breath, said, "This village too, huh?" Naruto caught it, and the three of them ran as the townspeople started to throw random objects, but they really started to run when an older woman picked up a boulder.

(Sometime later)

Naruto, Black star, and Tsubaki were standing in a tree overlooking the village. Naruto thought, 'What the hell was that back there? It was like being back in the village when I was younger. Those people hated him, and for what?' Black star sighed and said, "I bet you two are wondering about that, right?" Naruto nodded, and Black star continued, "I normally wouldn't rant about the old days, but a star like me has to listen to the audience every now and again." Tsubaki sighed, and said, "You really don't have to if you don't want to." Black looked down and said, "It's happened before Naruto, we go to some random village, and one person would see my tattoo and try to attack us. But you see, my family is the 'Clan of the star'. They were a family of famous assassins that would do anything for money. And i'm the last surviving member." Naruto merely looked at him and said, "Dude," Black star then shook his head clear and said, "They started going around and messing with other villages, hunting the souls of humans, I guess that's how come they had so many enemies." Tsubaki then asked, "And what happened to the clan?"

Black star sighed and said, "Thirteen years ago, the DWMA eliminated every member of the clan except for me." Tsubaki paled, and Naruto said, "It's the Uchiha all over again." Tsubaki then asked, "What do you mean? Who were the Uchiha?" Naruto then said, "They were a ninja clan in my village, and they do not have a good history. The founder of the clan, Madara Uchiha, fought against my village's first leader, Hashirama Senju. Even though he lost, his clan were looked at as traitors, and were silently hated against, not just because of their leader's folly, but because of their eyes. They possessed a Doujutsu, or eye technique, called the Sharingan. It allowed them to copy the technique of any one that didn't belong to another bloodline. Because of this, they were seen as thieves, and this further incited hatred against them. So one day, the current head of the clan, Fugaku Uchiha, decided to take the matter into his own hands, by planning a coup."

Tsubaki gasped, and asked, "What happened after that?" Naruto looked down and said, "The plan was found out by my village's leader, and he had only one option that could work. Have the clan wiped out, the men, women, and children. And the deed was done by a man I considered a dear friend, Itachi Uchiha." Tsubaki had a few tears in her eyes, and Black star said, "Man, that's harsh." Tsubaki then asked, "Black star, do you, hate the DWMA for what they did?" Black star scoffed and said, "Nah, I was just a little star when it happened, besides, my mom and dad were on the list for their hunting of human souls, so they got what they deserved."

Naruto thought, 'I see, he wants to get out of the shadow of his clan's bloody past, that's why he focuses on being seen, even if it is a bad way to do it.' Tsubaki chuckled at their antics, but looked to see Naruto frozen, his eyes showing Sage mode. He then said, "We got trouble. There's an energy signature that wasn't there when we got here. It reeks of death." Tsubaki gasped, and said, "He's here."

A lone figure stood in the rain, a conical hat over his head, and a cloak blocking his body from view. He started to say, "I doth think, I shalt sleep? I shalt play? Nay, I shalt EAT!" He pulled out a piece of paper as he continued his odd poem, "I doth think, therefore I verily am, therefore, I shalt devour! Hmm, impeccably written." He then noticed the rain getting onto it, and said, "Nay, it is soaked by the rain."

Ryoku, the young boy from before, was searching through his farming tools to look for a weapon. He pulled out a gardening sickle, and said, "I talked pretty big back there, but what kind of opponent can I be with just a sickle? But why was that guy from the star clan here? What does he want? Is he going to attack the village again?" His musing was cut short as he noticed someone behind him. He turned in shock at the strange figure and said, "Whoa! Who are you?"

Masamune tipped his hat, and said, "I doth think, there seems to be "fear" in you." Ryoku looked down and said, "What kind of question is that? It's not like i'm," Masamune grinned, and said, "How about it?As long as you have "power", you can wipe away the "fear". I'll give you the right to choose, do you want it?" A loud scream rang out through out the village as Naruto, Tsubaki, and Black star arrived at the gate. They saw Ryoku standing over the old man from before, a black katana now in hand. The old man sputtered out, "Ryoku, what happened to you?"

Masamune's voice was heard as he said, "Ryoku, nay! I am the demon blade, Masamune. Therefore, I devour souls!" Black star charged in and attacked with a kick, which Masamune blocked with his sword. Naruto quickly grabbed the old man and said, "You gotta get outta here, that kid is being used by that sword, we'll handle this, but you gotta keep the villagers back." The old man nodded frantically, and quickly ran to his home. Naruto heard Tsubaki say, "The demon blade's ability, Soul Possession." Black star asked, "What's that?"

Tsubaki then explained, "Normally, a weapon and meister unify their wavelength in order to fight. But Masamune is different, he takes control of the soul of his user, and manipulates while draining it. In other words, he sucks it dry." Naruto looked at the blade in disgust, as it reminded him of Orochimaru's immortality technique. Naruto drew out Void gear, and said, "You got a plan to stop him Tsubaki-chan?" Tsubaki then said, "Yes, Masamune can't control more then one wavelength at a time. Black star, if you can drive your wavelength into him, it would force the two of them to separate, i'll take it from there." Naruto gave her a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry, I got your back, i'll distract him, and Black star, you wait until the right moment to drive the wavelengths apart, and that will be your cue Tsubaki-chan."

Black star nodded, and Tsubaki said, "Thank you, I joined the DWMA to hunt Masamune down, but now you two are trapped in this sibling rivalry. It almost feels like i'm using you two." She felt her cheeks heat up, as Naruto kissed her lightly on the cheek, and said, "Hey, it's okay, i'd be helping you out even if he wasn't your brother, we're friends, and friends help each other through things like this. Speaking of which, I have a punk to beat up. I'll save you a bit of his ass so you can kick it yourself."

Tsubaki smiled, and they heard Masamune say, "I won't allow anyone to disturb my meal. In this world, it is the strong that devour the weak. Those with "power" are permitted to be gluttonous." Naruto charged at Masamune, bringing Void gear in a side swipe, Masamune blocking it, and he said, "Shadow puppet." A black stick like figure rose out of his shadow and used one of it's claws like hands to impale Naruto in the heart. Tsubaki looked on in horror, only to be relieved when 'Naruto' vanished in black smoke. Masamune felt something behind him and moved to block, only to be kicked in the stomach hard, forcing him to fly back into the mud.

Naruto grinned and said, "Well, it seems you have some tricks other then being a leech. This might turn out to be fun after all." Tsubaki and Black star watched as Naruto dropped out of a black portal, similar to what Maka told them about his fight against Chrona. Masamune slowly got up, and Naruto said, "You know, if you were in your real body, I would have done far worse to you, but there's the kid we have to think about, not to mention Tsubaki-chan wants to take you down, and I will not take that from her." He held Void gear in his stance, as Masamune prepared a thrust, the shadow puppet wrapping around it. He thrusted the blade forward, the shadow moving with it, and Naruto stepped a little to the side, barely dodging it by the smallest of margins. Masamune grinned and said, "Split branches." The shadow stretched out, piercing Naruto in various places, only for the body to disappear in smoke again.

Naruto appeared behind Masamune, and several monochrome Naruto clones appeared out of his shadow. (Think Vanitas's lingering sentiment for the color) "You're not the only one with such powers. Let me show how a real shadow should be used." Naruto's shadow forms rushed at Masamune, the demon blade blocking and slashing away at the clones, until he felt himself freeze, a shadow connecting him to Naruto. Naruto grinned and said, "Like it? I got the idea from a dear friend, his technique allows me to make you freeze in place and do what I do, all by connecting your shadow to mine. Now Black star, DO IT!" Black star rushed at Masamune, hitting him in the back with his 'Black star Big wave', Naruto cutting the connection before impact, Masamune's soul was separated from Ryoku. Tsubaki caught Masamune by the handle, and said, "Thank you, i'll take it from here." Her body slumped in a manner that reminded Naruto of Ino's mind control technique, and he noticed a few of the villagers coming back, and Black star sat next to Tsubaki, and he said, "Good luck in there, you better make it back."

Naruto smiled and said, "She will, she may not act like it at times, but she is a tough one." Naruto then noticed her body convulse, and black tattoos crawled on her face, and her eyes turned black, before she slumped again. Naruto then thought, 'I hope you come back Tsubaki-chan, I pray that you do.'

(Inner world of the Demon blade)

Tsubaki found herself standing on water, the water dyed a light red, and various shadow puppets sticking out. She said to herself, "This is, inside the demon blade." She looked around and said, "Where is the soul of the Demon blade, it should be coming after me for the soul possession." She heard a voice say, "Soul possession, nay! I shall kill you and eat you where you stand!" She turned and saw Masamune sitting on a puppet's arms as if they were a tree branch. He slowly took off his hat as he said, "Siblings scuffling over souls eh? It gives me such a thrill." Tsubaki looked at him and muttered, "Brother dear,"

The two weapons formed their respective blades in their hands as they both said, "Prepare to die."

(The village)

Black star and Naruto watched over Tsubaki as Black star said, "She really went into the sword huh?" Naruto nodded and said, "It appears so. Their souls are clashing over dominance, one trying to control the other." The other villagers gathered around the boy Ryoku, as they muttered, "What has happened?" "Ryoku is down because of that star clan." "Brother Ryoku!" "How awful, such a rotten kid." Naruto felt his hands grip tightly on the handle of Void gear, the comments of the villagers making his early memories rise to the surface.

"_You little bastard!" _

"_It's all your fault!"_

"_You'll pay for your sins you monster!"_

Naruto saw one of the villagers pick up a stick and start to beat Black star over the head with it, saying, "GET OUT OF OUR VILLAGE!" Getting no reaction, he kept going saying, "Why are you ignoring me? I said get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!" He raised the stick again, about to bring it down, when Naruto grabbed the kid by the wrist, and the villagers felt a large killing intent press down on them. The kid started to shake, as Naruto said, "You would attack someone when they have done nothing to you, call him a thief and murderer when he never took anything, or raised a blade against you. It's people like you, that treat others poorly because of something they never asked for, that make me SICK!" Naruto kicked him harshly in the stomach, making the kid fly back to the other villagers. Naruto drew out Soul eater and said, "The next fucker that even thinks of coming near here for no reason, I will personally see to it that you have something to truly fear."

(within the demon blade)

Tsubaki ran over the water, swinging her chain sickle in an attempt to cut Masamune, only for it to be blocked by his sword. Masamune grabbed her by the head and said, "Such a poor performance. Did you come all this way just to do some play fighting Tsubaki? You are just like your namesake, a Tsubaki flower. A scentless flower, so discreet, it never makes any statement. Even during it's ending it's grim and ugly." He pushed her head down into the water, as he said, "It is a worthless flower." He placed his sword by his foot, the blunt side against his shoe, as he kicked it upward, he threw Tsubaki as well, slashing her with his sword, the force added by the kick. She skidded across the surface of the water, her body suffering from a large slash. Her breathing became ragged, as Masamune said, "Had I think, you'd be dead if we were outside."

Tsubaki merely looked at him as her breathing became stable, Masamune forced to cover his eyes with his free hand as he said, "Don't look at me like that. Those eyes, you are the one that made me. You made me into the cursed blade known as Youtou. I had no choice but to."

(Death room)

Death and Kidd were watching from the mirror, and Kidd looked at Naruto's reaction in horror. He said, "Father, what's going on? Why isn't Tsubaki moving? And why did Naruto react that way?" Death sighed and said, "I don't know why Naruto acted that way, but he must understand what it's like to be in Black star's shoes. I didn't really learn much about his past, but he did tell me at least one thing." Kidd was rapt with attention as Death said, "He was born on a day when a great beast attacked his village. Many died that day, and the loved ones left behind saw him as the beast, and nothing else. He was called many things, monster being the most prominent. He was treated exactly as Black star is right now. As for Tsubaki, um, Stein!" The mirror changed to show Stein eating from a bento, and he began to explain, "To be brief, they are doing what could be called a 'tug of war of souls'. Tsubaki is struggling to absorb the Youtou, while he is trying to hijack her soul with his ability."

Liz and Patty entered the room as Kidd said, "The one who bites is sometimes bitten. But, what are the chances she could actually win?" Stein adjusted his glasses and said, "It's difficult to say, as this sort of thing is Masamune's strong point. The odds are very low i'm afraid. It's almost foolish." Death stood silent, and Liz said, "I can't believe it, blood related brother and sister forced to kill one another. I couldn't imagine my life without Patty." Patty giggled and said, "You'll be fine either way sis." Liz hugged Patty dramatically as she said, "Such a precious girl! I'll protect you from weirdoes all my life!"

Stein then said, "Weakness of mind can cause one to walk the path of a Kishin. The original Kishin seek the power to escape their fear of death. Why did Masamune choose that way of life?"

(Inside the demon blade)

The brother and sister continued to cross blades, Tsubaki trying to use the chain scythes to her advantage as Masamune said, "Shuriken. Smoke bomb. Dummy star. Ninja blade. Why are you only using the scythe?" Tsubaki tried to slash at his shoulder, only for it to be blocked, and for him to deliver a harsh slash to her shoulder, as he said, "Why hesitate, is it because of me? Or, do you pity me?" The balance between the souls shifted, as Tsubaki was slowly started to get absorbed by Masamune.

Tsubaki tried to get up, only for Masamune's blade to be an inch from her face. He then said, "All of our clan is known for having rare weapons, and we inherit them. The first child inherits all the weapons of our direct ancestor. The skills of the past generations are all past down. "Throwing stars", "Smoke bombs", "Adaptation", "Ninja blade", these were all supposed to go to me, the apprentice. However, what do you know, thanks to some change, the only thing I got was the "Japanese sword", and you became the one to have the "Ability"." He slowly dragged the blade of his sword on her cheek, his covered his face with his hand as he said, "I was raised in an overprotective environment, since they regarded my performance as poor."

Tsubaki looked at him in the eyes, causing him to get angry and say, "Do not look at me like that! I don't want your pity! You never allowed your emotions to show, and you never cared for me! You humiliated me! I have no choice, I will kill you to become a Kishin. And then, I will gain the ultimate mastery of the military art!" The shadow puppets stretched out around him, his face became dark and wrinkled, his eyes turning black, madness evident.

Tsubaki felt her body be impaled by the shadows, as Masamune said the technique, "Marionette's rain!" Tsubaki's soul was drawn in more, it was certain that her soul was to be engulfed, as she muttered out, "Black star, Naruto-kun,"

(The village)

Naruto stared down the villagers, each regaining their courage, and an old woman asked, "Why are you protecting them you little bastard? They are from the Star clan, and we need to drive them out." Naruto glared at the villagers, and said, "And what have they done? Did they steal from you, did they murder one of you? The correct answer, is NO!" Black star merely watched, shocked as he saw what looked like tears on Naruto's face, the rain making it hard to be sure, but he thought, 'Does he, does he get it? What it's like to be me? But how?' One of the kids thought it would be smart to sneak around, and was about to hit Tsubaki as he muttered, "What's wrong with her? She stopped moving, get out!" He felt the stick get grabbed again, and he saw Naruto and Black star glaring, and Naruto said, "You have five seconds to get the fuck out of my sight, or I will chop you up and force this village to eat your pieces."

He turned back at the other villagers, and threw the kid back at them, the resulting crash made them into a pile of tangled bodies. Black star saw the look in Naruto's eyes, and he was honestly frightened. The look was of a murderer that would hunt down any who tried to cross the line, and see to it they suffered greatly before death. Naruto's eyes were in sage mode, but a cat like slit went down the middle, almost making it look like a set of cross-hairs. Naruto then had four of his clones surround them, and they each created the Dark Shield, preventing any villagers from coming closer. Naruto looked back at Tsubaki and thought, 'Please, make it back soon, I don't know how much longer I can resist tearing this place apart.'

(Inside the demon blade)

Tsubaki was held up by the puppets, Masamune slowly making his way closer, his blade raised. He then asked, "Do you have anything to say in the end?" All he got as a response was a rasped cough, and he said, "You are no more then a Tsubaki, the 'Scentless flower'. No expression, even in the end." He placed his blade at her heart, ready to pierce her body. He thought, 'I need to abandon human empathy once and for all to become a 'kishin.' His mind remembered their younger days,

"_Tsubaki, what do you wanna play?"_

"_What about you?" _

"_Oh boy, Tsubaki, again, I wanna do whatever you wanna do." _

"_Okay, then I wanna play soccer!" _

'I'd murder my own sister to become a 'kishin'.' He thrusted the blade forward, stabbing Tsubaki in the heart, her soul now fully absorbed. "I've got, your soul."

(Death room)

Stein sat on the edge of the platform as he sighed and said, "It is true she is a "Transmutative high performance weapon". However, he is an enemy that's too much for her. She has no chance. I should of gone instead, even though you said no." Death sighed and said, "She certainly is special in her own way, but her strength is not in her power as a weapon, but in her soul."

(Inside the demon blade)

"_Do you like soccer too?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Did you really want to play Soccer?" _

"_Yes." _

_'The truth was, I wanted to play house. I am Tsubaki, the 'scentless flower'. It is an ugly, creepy flower, even when it blooms, like me, it is corny.' _

_'What do you mean? Pity me? Scorn me? You never express yourself, but you are nothing but a pretentious cutie, do you deny it?' _

Tsubaki's soul slowly crept back out, her soul gaining strength, as she silently drew out her ninja blade, and stabbed Masamune in the back. "NO! NO! I DON"T CARE ANYMORE! I"LL BE THE ONE TO STOP YOU! Big brother, I mean it, feel it with your soul!" Masamune felt the blade dig deeper, as he drove his sword deeper into Tsubaki's body, and he said, "Nonsense, trying to act so strong, you're still just a cheap flower!" Tsubaki drove her blade deeper, shouting, "NO! You shall not call me a cheap flower! There is a scent, even for Tsubaki!"

The struggling siblings continued, driving their respective blades into one another, trying to make the another stop. The energy of the clash between souls began to rock the inner world, and soon it became too great.

(the village)

Naruto felt a change in Tsubaki, and when he looked over to her, he saw her body slowly going into the sword, and he feared the worst. He slowly moved over to the blade and said, "Tsubaki-chan, are you there?" The sword disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Tsubaki behind. She smiled and said, "Hey there, i'm back." She then heard Black star say, "Glad to see ya back Tsubaki. I take it you won right?" Tsubaki nodded, and the clones disappeared. Naruto grinned and said, "Glad to see ya in one piece Tsubaki-chan, you had me worried there." Tsubaki looked around and asked, "What happened while I was gone?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "We didn't have gracious hosts."

Ryoku slowly got up, and Black star said, "So, you're still alive huh? Lucky you." The villagers started to chuck various objects at the trio, and Naruto said, "Let's get out of here, I got a new trick to try out." He held his hand out, and a portal opened up. "Let's go, before I break this place." They ran into the portal, Tsubaki saying as they ran, "He's really a nice guy if you got to know him!"

(DWMA- Death room)

Naruto, Tsubaki, and Black star walked back into the room through the guillotine gates, Naruto stretching his limbs a bit and he asked, "So, what was it like in there?" Tsubaki had a thoughtful look on her face and she said, "Well, it was different, I was walking on the water. But the entire time, I was just worried about getting back." Naruto looked at her, and blushed when he felt her kiss his cheek. Tsubaki giggled and said, "Black star told me how you defended me and him while I was gone." Black star merely rubbed his nose and looked away, though he had a knowing grin on his face. They soon reached Death's mirror, and were greeted by everyone.

Naruto grinned and said, "Well, quite the welcome wagon huh?" Death nodded and said, "That was quite a performance Naruto-kun, and you too Tsubaki-chan." Liz had stars in her eyes as she said, "Naruto, the way you defended Tsubaki was so romantic, and don't think we didn't see all of it." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, and noticed Maka remained silent. Black star started to laugh and say, "AHAH! Check us out! Me and Tsubaki got a new mode! Let's show them the Youtou mode!" Tsubaki nodded, and her form shifted into a black katana. Black star charged his wavelength, only to fall on his face a moment later. Naruto started to laugh, only to feel his body convulse. Maka was the first at his side, and they saw a blade coming out of Naruto's shadow.

The handle was smooth and red-orange and was surrounded by a roughly rectangular guard. The guard was predominantly black, though it faded into dark red toward the base of the blade, and had uneven, chipped spikes on each of its corners. The shaft of the blade was black with a faded bronze border along its edges, which were lined with prominent chips. The head of the blade is decorated by several chipped and oddly-shaped red-orange spikes with black tips, which also form the teeth. A blue eye was also set in the head of the blade. Naruto gripped the handle of the blade, and he felt the darkness grow, the back of his hair starting to turn black. "Chaos ripper." Kidd stared at the blade with disgust, and said, "That is the ugliest thing I ever saw. It's all wrong."

Naruto grinned, and said, "For once Kidd, you can take that symmetry fetish of yours, and shove it. I wonder what this bad boy lets me do." He noticed that when he moved his hand, a shadow claw moved with it. (Think the ethereal hand of the Devil bringer, but in the design of the hand used along side the 'Dark Impulse' command style) Naruto stared and said, "Oh I am gonna have fun with this."

Everyone laughed at his antics, as he started doing odd things. The next morning Stein found himself hanging on a pole by his underwear, a sticky note on his face bearing the message, "That's for the shit you pulled on that extra lesson asshole!"

(A couple days later- Witch's mass)

In a secluded and abandoned building, a large gathering of witches were ending their regular mass. It was a meeting where witches from all over came together regularly in order to discuss various problems or to propose ideas. They had to be careful where they met, otherwise the DWMA would swoop down on them, and take them in to use their souls to create death scythes.

The oldest in the center of the room said, "Joma joma, dabarasa." She was covered in a large hat and cloak, making only her right eye visible. The other was covered in wrapping that had the number ½ printed on it. She then said, "Now, we are finished with the witch mass meeting. You are all dismissed." The other witches bowed and chanted, "Joma joma, dabarasa." Medusa and Chrona were also in attendance, and as they made their way out, Medusa found herself blocked. Medusa turned to who held the staff in her way, and saw two of the witches. One wore a poka-dotted dress with an orange frog hat, the other seemed covered in an outfit that was mostly dark green, with white lines coming up the sides. Medusa looked to her left and said, "What can I do for you, Eruka Frog?"

The witch, Eruka, scowled and said, "It's getting irritating." Medusa shrugged and said, "Well, i'm not the only witch accompanied by a non-witch outsider right? Just take a look at that little one there who has a bodyguard." She pointed at Angela, a witch who Black star tried to get the soul of, along with Mifune, the samurai whom if Black star got his soul as well, Tsubaki would have been a death scythe.

Eruka scoffed, and said, "It has been such a disgrace to the witch mass. But, that is not what I want to talk about right now. I was watching, that you stole something from Mabaa-sama. Tell me, what are you doing in secret at the DWMA? You stick out like a sore thumb to me." Medusa snapped her fingers, and said, "Chrona, fetch me my coat would you?" Chrona bowed and said, "Yes ma'am." Medusa slipped on her snake skin coat, the design showing it was made by a rattlesnake. Medusa merely said, "I will stay there as long as I wish to continue my study. We discussed this in the meeting, you heard Mabaa-sama didn't you?" She was about to walk away when Eruka held her staff in her way again, and said, "She has lost her eye and is not able to see the reality well. The DWMA is an organization after the souls of witches! You could endanger us all! Also, I know you are trying to create more Kishin. Just give me a break, go peddle somewhere else." Eruka and the mouse witch Mizune found Medusa's hands in their mouths, as her eyes turned black and she said, "A frog and a mouse, i'd gladly show you the meaning of punishment."

Eruka started to shake, as Medusa took her hands from their mouths, she said, "But i'm busy right now. Well then, Joma joma dabarasa. The school nurse can't be late for school." She slowly made her way out of the hall, Chrona following close behind. Eruka shivered as her butt was firmly rooted to the ground, as she said, "You dirty snake."

(DWMA- Infirmary)

Medusa was giving Soul a check up to keep a record of his condition. She held the stethoscope to his chest as he took deep breaths. She soon removed it and said, "Now, show me your back please. How are are feeling?" Soul turned in his seat, and he said, "I feel fine, but I keep having this odd dream." Medusa raised and eyebrow and asked, "An odd dream?" Soul nodded and said, "Yeah, in the dream, i'm in a room where everything is black."

_I hear jazz, sort of familiar, cheap tunes playing from a phonograph. And after a while, he would come in. Dancing his oddly lopsided dance._ _A demon in his double breasted suit. "Swing swing!" Soul sighed and said, "It's not swing jazz." The little demon retorted, "We listen to jazz here at night." Soul scoffed and turned his head, saying, "You can listen to anything, at anytime, anywhere. You decide whatever you like anyway." The demon smirked and said, "That's right, I decided. You have qualifications!" The demon hung on the back of Soul's chair as he said, "Didn't you feel a strong fear when you were slashed? Don't you wish for a more powerful soul, so that you won't feel the fear?" _

_Soul turned to the demon and said, "It is foolish to forget fear. It is one of the fundamentals of the DWMA." The demon scoffed and said, "Idiot! Where do you think you are, heaven? You are on earth! On ground level! The most important thing to survive is "the power". You need power so strong that you won't feel any fear." Soul looked away, and the demon dragged him out of his chair saying, "It seems you don't understand yet, get out!" Soul tried to get out of his grip, saying, "Wait a second. I don't want to leave this room! Let me stay until the end of my dream. Please! I won't complain about the music." The door to the room opened, and Soul was tossed out. The demon said one last thing, "Then obtain the power! Search for the rules that you can break, you will be strong." _

Medusa then asked, "Why did you want to stay in the room?" Naruto was listening in from the door, as he heard, "As I leave the room, i'd walk in the dark. I can see a light, then, after that I, i'd come out of Maka's abdomen, destroying her." Medusa said, "Oh," but she thought, 'It seems he's being affected by Chrona's black blood.' Soul then asked, "So, what do you think?" Medusa looked over her chart and said, "Well, besides a small erratic heart rhythm, you are making good progress. Can I check your blood pressure?" Soul held out his arm and said, "Sure."

As Medusa took his blood pressure she said, "About that dream, it is common to have the same dream over and over again. You don't have to worry about it too much. Do you have any other concerns?" Soul took a second to think, and said, "Not really concerns, but, ever since I got injured, Maka and I have been acting a little awkward with each other." Medusa kindly said, "Oh really? I'm sorry to hear that."

Naruto walked into the room, and said, "So doc, is he ready to keep up with training?" Medusa turned to Naruto, smiled and said, "He is, it's a good thing you're dealing with Maka first, otherwise I wouldn't suggest him going near it." Naruto grinned, and said, "I may have something you'd like to hear." Soul raised an eyebrow as Naruto said, "Back where I used to live, they had a law that allowed the last member of a family to have more then one wife." Medusa nodded, as he went over it on their first date. Naruto then said, "I went over the concept with Lord Death, and he gave me permission to practice that to an extent." Soul chuckled and said, "Man, i'd watch how you tell the others this, Maka will either throw a fit, or join in the dog pile."

Naruto asked, "Why say that?" Soul chuckled and said, "I went to the bathroom the other night, and her door was open, so I heard her talking about you in her sleep." Medusa then hugged Naruto from behind and said, "Well, it seems you get to legally do what Spirit wishes he could do." Naruto smiled and said, "That may be, but i'm not doing it because i'm a lecher, but rather I noticed the girls looking at me with those kinds of eyes, and I really don't want to be forced to choose." Medusa giggled and said, "Such a gentleman." She thought however, ' I was hoping to get him for myself, but if I must share, I will at least be first.'

(DWMA- Classroom)

Maka, with Blair in cat form on her head, and Black star stared at a jug in the middle of the room. Stein took a drag of his cigarette, and said, "The jug isn't important, but the water inside is the 'Kyukon water', or 'Soul sucking water'. It can absorb a person's wavelength by sucking it right out of their body. Why don't you try touching it?" Black star stuck a finger in the jug as he said, "Okay, but the jug still looks suspicious to me." When his finger touched the surface, his body had the appearance of a dried raisin. He pulled his finger out and said, "What the heck is this jug?"

Stein sighed and said, "It's the water, I would suggest using only a finger or two for now." Black star turned to him and asked, "So, if I can stick my hand or arm in there I could use Tsubaki in Youtou mode?" Stein readjusted his glasses and said, "That's the idea." Black star held the jug up and said, "At least I can do something different, all i've been doing lately is strength training." Maka turned to him in shock and said, "What? No fair. How can you get so strong with just strength training?"

Black star laughed, and said, "Oh that? I am the great Black star after all! We're at a different level! I'll be bigger than God soon enough anyway!" Maka sulked, until she felt Stein's hand on her shoulder. Black star continued to stare at the jug, and said, "I will not be defeated by such a stupid jug!" Stein sighed and said, "I don't think he is doing it consciously. It is the way he pushes himself to be strong. Saying things like he's bigger then god." Maka raised an eyebrow and asked, "Pushes himself?" Stein continued, "Right. Consequently, he never gives up, believing that he should be able to do things as powerful as god. Trying over and over again. He is seriously trying to be above mighty power. It's no wonder he becomes stronger." Maka said, "I see."

Stein smiled and said, "But that's the way that works for him. I'm sure you have your own way of getting stronger, right Maka?" Maka nodded, and said, "Yeah, in fact, Naruto-kun has been helping me train." Stein took a drag of his cigarette, and said, "I know, I can hear you guys training from my lab. What exactly are you working on?" Maka blushed as she said, "Well, it was Naruto-kun's idea, but as you know, my Papa is Death scythe, Lord Death's current weapon." Stein nodded, and Maka said, "Well, Naruto-kun told us of how in his village, there were people with bloodline inherited abilities, similar to how weapon families are. So Naruto-kun figured, it would be a good idea to draw my weapon blood to the surface, so I can train in using it in case Soul and I get into that situation with Chrona again."

Stein grinned and asked, "So, he's getting you to learn how to fight by yourself, as a last ditch effort sort of thing? Normally a meister would focus on working with their weapon, but that means they are useless without it. I must say, Naruto is quite the interesting guy. Wouldn't you say so Maka?" Maka nodded, and Stein smiled, his eyes covered by the glare of his glasses, and he asked, "So, since when did it become Naruto-'kun'?" Maka looked away and blushed, only for Blair to ask, "Hey Maka, what about the party?"

Maka replied, "Oh that's right Blair, we're gonna throw a party for Tsubaki and Black star getting their first soul, and because Soul is coming back from the hospital." Blair giggled and said, "I want nice seafood."

(Infirmary)

Maka knocked on the door, and said, "May I come in?" Hearing nothing, she opened the door to see Soul putting his shirt on, and to her surprise, saw Naruto sitting with Medusa. Maka merely looked away and said, "Don't be late for the party." She then walked out of the room. Medusa then said, "It seems the reason things are so awkward is that scar." Soul looked down and said, "I know, she gets sad whenever she sees it." Naruto nodded and said, "She must be feeling guilty over it still. She may still think she's too weak." Soul turned to Naruto and said, "I get what you mean, but every time I try to break her out of this funk, she doesn't seem to notice." Naruto sighed and said, "I'll talk to her, if she doesn't break out of it soon."

(Maka and Soul's apartment)

Everyone, dressed in casual clothing, was sitting on the couches surrounding the living room table, satisfied sighs telling they had a good meal. Even Naruto, as Maka prepared some ramen, and when he took a bite, he merely grinned and said, "This is perfect." Maka blushed at the praise, and she heard Black star say, "That was good, whatever it was." Maka glared, and Naruto said, "Now Black star, be nice. After all, Maka-chan went through the trouble of cooking a great meal, so the least we can do is show our appreciation." Tsubaki nodded, and said, "It was great Maka." Liz then said, "Yeah, thanks so much!" Patty merely giggled.

Kidd looked around the room, and said, "It's a nice place, and clean too." Soul leaned back and said, "Maka would throw a fit if I left a mess. Not to mention Naruto with those clones of his keep it clean if me and Maka are on a extra lesson. You should of seen it, we got back from a lesson once, and Naruto was just sitting on the couch, reading something, and the entire room sparkled like a disco ball." Kidd merely asked, "So, it's just the three of you living here?"

Blair chose that moment to come out of the shower in nothing but a towel, a short towel. She asked, "Howdy, enjoying the party? Would someone care to take a nice bath with me?" She chose that moment to drop the towel, causing Kidd to blush and Soul to have a bloody nose. The girls looked at Naruto, and they saw he was calmly drinking some tea. He looked at them and said, "What? Not the first time I saw a woman naked coming out of the shower. But as I said before, it's gonna take a bit more then some exhibitionism to get me." He smirked as he thought, 'Besides, Anko-chan had this kitty beat when it came to seduction.' Liz asked, "Really? Normally guys would be tripping over their own feet when it comes to naked girls." She pointed to Kidd and Soul.

Naruto calmly put his tea down and said, "In my old village, I dealt with all kinds of girls. And I mean all kinds. Loud, bossy, mature, immature, and even perverse. But by far the worst girl I had to deal with was my teammate. She was a fangirl to the extreme. She obsessed over the small amount of looks she had. In fact, Maka-chan, if I were to compare you to her, you would basically be Blair." Everyone looked between the two, and realized the magnitude of the statement. Maka blushed until her face grew deep red, and said, "Really?" Naruto nodded and said, "Oh yeah, you have no idea."

Medusa walked through the alleyway back to her home, when she thought, 'My time here as been quite successful. My research is paying off, and maybe, Naruto-kun could be persuaded to join me.' She held up a key as she thought, 'Should I try it now? I do have the key,'. She stopped walking as she noticed a familiar figure. She said, "Well, what a nice surprise." Eruka said, "I guess, you'd already know why i'm here, still, do you want to know?" Medusa gave a kind smile and said, "Yes, please."

Eruka tipped her hat a little and said, "I'm here to kill you." Medusa asked, "Why? We are allies, remember?" Eruka merely said, "We just want to do our thing with magic, under the nose of Death. I don't care what you want in the DWMA. It endangers us." Medusa merely looked her over and said, "Is that the reason? I have one piece of advice for you. It's not safe walking around with your own costume. Soul protection or not, it won't be long before a meister figures out what you are." Eruka shrugged and said, "Don't worry. Unlike you, we can use transformation magic to escape."

Medusa sighed and said, "I see, you mean that you can defeat me with something like that?" Eruka said, "I know I can't win in an ordinary battle, but, you don't want to blow your cover at the DWMA. If you remove soul protect to fight us, the meisters will come after you. If you don't, we'll kill you. We win either way. The mouse and frog defeat the snake! It's a Genkokujou! (Usurpation by lower level)" Medusa sighed and said, "Not only are you going to kill me, but I have to hear your lousy jokes. How horrible." Eruka prepared her toad bomb, while Mizune had her beam hige ready. Eruka said, "Farewell Medusa."

Maka froze as she felt the two witches soul. She immediately got out of her seat, Naruto vanishing in a dark corridor as Maka ran out the door. Naruto silently watched Medusa from the rooftop, as he thought, 'That's it Medusa-chan, show me your true colors. Prove me right.'

Medusa slowly closed her eyes, her voice turning dark, as she said, "_Fools. You intend to win? You may need real punishment." _She slowly took her lab coat off, showing that her outfit had no back or sleeves. She then said, "No good as research subjects either." Eruka noticed something and said, "What happened to the snake tattoo on your shoulder!" Medusa's eyes turned black as she said, "Now I wonder where it could be." Mizune started feeling something stir in her body. Eruka looked in shock and said, "What! It was in her body? But when did you,' Her mind flashed to the witches mass, when Medusa shoved her hands into their mouths. 'You, you planted it then. You knew we would come after you." Medusa smirked and said, "I have a thousand snakes in my body, it's no harm shedding one or two of them." Mizune's body convulsed, and the snake erupted out of her, killing her in the process. Naruto looked down and thought, 'I knew it, I could tell Medusa was the witch in Florence. Soul protect or not, her scent is the same. And after seeing this, only proves it. I don't know what her goal is. But I hope I can deter her from going through with it.'

Eruka looked at her friend's body in horror, then she asked, "But how? Isn't that magic too? How did you manage to control it without lifting the soul protect?" Medusa giggled, and said, "Well, it's simple. These creatures are automatic, they act by only giving a small signal. They have their own magic source as well, so I can use them without lifting it. They're not like pigeons or rabbits, but handy none the less. Though, you don't think Mizune was the only one I planted a snake in, did you?" Eruka realized what she meant, and she changed into a frog and ran away, inciting a sweatdrop from both Naruto and Medusa.

Medusa slipped her coat back on, in time for Stein and Maka to arrive. Maka said, "Ms. Medusa, are you alright?" Medusa nodded, and Naruto walked around the other corner, to their surprise lighting a cigarette and he said, "Lovely night for a stroll, eh Medusa-chan, Maka-chan?" Stein stared and said, "You stole those from me." Naruto shrugged and said, "Your fault for smoking these damn things when I had to bunk at your place. That lab is so full of second hand smoke i'm lucky I lasted this long without doing it. Seriously man, ventilate your lab." Stein shook his head and said, "Regardless, I sensed the presence of two witches here." Medusa nodded and said, "Yeah, so did I, so I came out to find them, but they were gone."

Naruto took a drag and said, "Well regardless, the fact that a pair of witches could get into Death city is quite a feat. But I wonder, what were their intentions? Were they messing around? Or was it for an assassination?" Medusa froze slightly, andStein sighed and said, "It may have been a delinquent's act. Seeing as witches hate this place. But still it's great your safe Medusa, we can't go a day without our school nurse." Medusa giggled and said, "You're right about that." Maka was shaking, when she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder, and he said, "You need to relax. Getting all worked up over what happened will just make it seem worse. You made a rookie mistake, I get it, but we all do it at some point. Even me."

Maka chuckled, and said, "You sounded like Black star just now." Naruto chuckled, and said, "Really now? Well, that little nutjob does remind me of me in my younger days." Soul caught up and saw Naruto and Maka laughing, and he said, "Don't run off like that Maka. You had me nervous there." Naruto grinned and said, "It's fine. Nothing more then a false alarm really." Naruto looked at Medusa from the corner of his eye, and she noticed he was smiling.

(Outside the city)

Eruka was hopping as fast as she could in her frog form. She stopped and said, "It should be enough now. That witch, i'll show you someday, geko." She then felt a foot step on top of her, pressing down slightly. Medusa smiled slightly and said, "Oh, it feels rather nice actually." Eruka was nervous, muttering out, "You," Medusa merely said, "I have a favor to ask of you." Medusa dropped the key she was holding in front of Eruka, and she said, "A key? Wait, how did you find me anyway?"

Medusa pressed down a bit more as she said, "You have one of my babies in you, you can't run from me. I can track you just by the snake. Now I need you to free a man. You'd know of whom I speak if I say he's a convict, 'the thirteenth' in the witch's jail." Eruka's eyes widened as she said, "You mean 'Devil's eye'? He's the one that took Mabaa-sama's left eye! If I freed him i'd get banned, or worse, killed." Medusa pressed her foot down more and she said, "Oh? Would you want me to kill you right now instead?" Eruka relented, saying, "Geko, I understand."

Medusa smirked, and said, "I want to do some experiments using that guy. For my study of Soul eater." Eruka changed to her human appearance as she said, "What? Such a reason, you're insane!" Medusa sighed as she said, "I don't like it, turn back into a frog."

(Witch's jail)

The witch's jail was for those who crossed the rules, or were unfit to remain in society. One of the prisoners kept repeating, "1 plus 2 plus 1 plus 2 plus 1 plus 2 plus. Aya, how many times did I multiply?" A nearby guard said, "You never did, you just added." The man kept repeating until a figure in the back of the cell said, "Shut up. I can't see. I can't see anything. I really wanna see a fine comedy." The man was known as 'Devil's eye', and for such a title his arms and legs were bound, and he was even blindfolded, the blindfold having various suppression seals written all over it.

(Death city)

Naruto stood on the rooftop of Maka and Soul's apartment, finishing his cigarette. He heard Maka come up and he said, "Still a bit worried?" Maka nodded, and she asked, "Is it true?" Naruto looked at her and said, "Is what true?" He was smirking on the inside, as he knew Soul couldn't keep his mouth shut. He had a solid idea of what Maka came up for. She fidgeted and said, "That you got Lord Death's permission to be, a, a," Naruto patted her head and said, "The word you're looking for is polygamist. And yes, I did. In my home town, we had a law that allowed such things to happen if a clan were reduced to too few numbers." Maka blushed at the thought and said, "But," Naruto grinned and said, "You're worried i'll end up like your father. Don't be, I trained with the world's biggest perverts, and they didn't corrupt me. More like they couldn't. But regardless, don't think I haven't noticed Maka-chan."

Maka looked away, her face red as a tomato and she said, "I don't know what you mean." Naruto grinned and said, "Deny it if you want, but all i'm going to say is this. It's always better to be honest and open. I wasn't, and a girl I cared about died before I could tell her." Maka gasped, as she watched Naruto walk back inside. She thought, 'Maybe, maybe I can.' She walked next to him, and before he could say anything, he felt her kiss his cheek. She blushed and said, "Good night Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and said, "Good night Maka-chan."

A/N: AAAANNNNDDDD CUT! That is a wrap people. Good job today.

Medusa: My, you added quite a bit to this.

Naruto: Yeah, that's a little more then what you said you would reveal.

Darkvizardking: Hey, don't question me. I could have it set where you get attacked by fangirls, and I mean the 'Sasuke obsessed' kind.

Naruto: I'll be good.

Darkvizardking: I thought so. Now, here's an Omake for the next chap. I would of used it then, but I couldn't resist using it.

(Omake- Trip to London)

Naruto, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black star stood on the London bridge. Everyone noticed Naruto looking around as if he were as paranoid as a certain meister. Tsubaki asked, "Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Naruto gulped and said, "I just hope we finish this mission and get out of here as fast as we can." Soul raised and eyebrow and asked, "Why? What's got you so jumpy?" Naruto laughed nervously, and said, "You guys don't know the rumors do you?" Maka sweatdropped, and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Naruto frantically started looking around, and said, "You never heard? Rumors flock around this city about a tall guy in red, carrying a pair of huge ass silver and black guns, and will shoot you dead just for looking at him." Black star started to laugh and said, "There's no way a guy like that lives in London. Besides, even if he did, I, the great Black star would easily put him down." Naruto's eyes widened as a man in a red duster coat, gray suit, and a red fedora hat rose out of the shadows of one of the support beams.

The figure pull out a large pair of handguns from his coat and said, "Oh really? Care to test that out?" Naruto ran screaming, "I TOLD YOU! I FUCKING TOLD YOU! RUN YOU IDIOTS!" Everyone immediately ran into one of Naruto's dark corridors, the portal vanishing soon after.

Alucard watched them run away, and heard Integra over his intercom, "Alucard, what the hell are you doing near the London bridge? I expected you back at the mansion by now." Alucard spoke into the intercom, "Sorry master, I was just scaring a few brats. They looked to be DWMA students." He could hear Integra hit her head on her desk, and she said, "What part of 'Hellsing is a secret organization' don't you get? I better not hear anything from Death about this." Alucard sweatdropped, and left the bridge, not noticing, or caring, about the werewolf that stood on the other side of the bridge, and said, "What the fuck did I just see?" He felt a bullet go through his head, and he said, "Okay, fuck this, i'm out of here."

(Omake- end)

Darkvizardking: I don't know how good it was, or if it sucked, either way I did it.

Next time: An escaped prisoner will make a trip to London very dangerous. Will they survive against the Immortal werewolf Free? Find out, and REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Experiment, and the Great Wri

Darkvizardking: Yo folks, I bet you guys are getting a real kick out of this story huh? Well, a slight grammar change from now on, I will refer to the school by it's Japanese name, Shibusen.

Naruto: Man, I can't wait for a fight I can cut loose in.

Darkvizardking: Oh don't worry, you'll get it very soon.

Chapter 5: Experiment, and the Great Written exam.

Maka went into her room, her heart still beating. Blair was sitting on her bed as a cat and she asked, "So, how did it go, nya?" Maka smiled and said, "I told him." Blair switched to her human appearance, and said, "That's great! Did he confirm what Soul told us earlier?" Maka nodded, her blush growing deeper. Blair smiled, and said, "Tsubaki-chan will be happy to hear this too, nya." Maka laid on her bed, a smile on her face as she slowly fell asleep.

Naruto entered his room, and noticed Blair on his bed, and he asked, "Can I help you with something?" Blair smiled and said, "Maka's really happy now. She was nervous because of how you acted with Tsubaki-chan." Naruto raised an eyebrow and thought, 'She must have been worried about not stacking up. Girls sometimes, always worried about looks.' Blair then said, "May Blair ask a question?" Naruto broke out of his thoughts and said, "Ask away." Blair turned serious and said, "If I can, could I help in anyway? I can't be with Maka all the time." Naruto remembered she worked in a certain club Maka's father frequented. Naruto then said, "Perhaps there is, I know of your workplace Blair, and my old master had a unique spy network, that surprisingly revolved around those places."

Blair felt the pieces click into place as she asked, "You want Blair to act as an informant? How can Blair do that in the Cabaret?" Naruto absentmindedly flicked the lighter open and shut as he said, "You would be surprised what kind of information a man will divulge with something as simple as a bottle of booze and a lovely lady listening in. The stories Spirit no doubt tells is proof of this." Blair nodded, and she remembered the various things that spilled out of the death scythe's mouth when he was drunk. Naruto then asked, "So, do we have a deal?" He held out his hand, which Blair shook and said, "Of course nya, and all I want is some tasty fish." Naruto had a tick mark on his head and he thought, 'She reminds me of Yugito with that fish addiction.'

(Witch's jail)

One of the guards drank from a cup that was next to him, before he slowly got drowsy, and fell asleep altogether. Eruka as a frog jumped into the room and said, "Looks like he's fast asleep." She jumped over to Free's cell, and he took a sniff of the air and asked, "Who's there?" Eruka jumped to the lock on the cell, key in her mouth, as she said, "I came because someone asked me to help free you. I'm opening the door now." Free scoffed and said, "Ha! Who do you think I am? Do you think I need your help?"

Five minutes later, Free and Eruka were running, or more appropriately hopping, on the grounds of the jail, and Free said, "I really appreciate that!" Eruka didn't look back as she said, "You're welcome!" Free jumped along as he said, "You know, it wasn't too hard for me to run from those witches. But I willingly went to jail, wanna know why?" Eruka tried to to tell him, "We can talk later, we need to get out of here soon or they'll catch us." Free continued, "You know, like in the movies, I wanted to use a spoon to slowly dig my way out, little by little, day after day. I was so impressed by such a patient act. I really wanted to do it! But all they served with the food were chopsticks! My plan was useless! I tried to figure out other ways, but I came up with nothing!" Eruka sighed and said, "It's too late now, but you could of tried peeing on the bars till they melted away." Free stopped for a second, then proceeded to hit his head against a tree, saying, "GOD DAMNIT! SHIT! Why didn't I think of that?" Eruka jumped up and down and said, "For god's sake we need to hurry, or we'll get caught!"

The duo then found themselves surrounded by the guards. Free sniffed the air and said, "Be careful , someone's here." Eruka turned to him and shouted, "I KNOW!" One of the guards raised his weapon and said, "Number thirteen, 'The Devil's eye'! We'll have to hurt you if you resist!" Free scoffed and said, "You've kept me for two hundred years! Do you think I would let you arrest me so easily? Of course i'll resist!" His head was pierced by the staffs the guards were holding. Eruka looked in shock and said, "Oh no! I'll be killed if I fail to bring you back!"

To her shock Free bit the pole that was in his mouth, breaking in in half. The staffs slowly fell away as he said, "Well Well, not to worry because,' One of the guards raises a grenade launcher and blasted Free with a single round. Out of the smoke came Free, the cuffs broken enough for him to snap them off. He pulled his blindfold off, and said, 'Mabaa didn't decide to keep me in jail alive, she just couldn't kill me. After all, I'm immortal!" Eruka sweatdropped and thought, 'I'm immortal? Someone like this has Mabaa-sama's eye?' Free looked around before pointing his left hand and the ball and chain and he chanted, "Wolf wolves, wolf wolves, Ice ball!"

His ball and chain turned into a boulder of ice. He swung his left leg, dragging the boulder with it, crushing the guards it struck. He then lifted his leg, and swung it down, crushing the guards in front of him. When one remained, he chanted, "Wolf wolves, wolf wolves, ICE SPINDLE!" The ice pillar cut the remaining guard in half, leaving the scene a site of blood and death. Eruka shivered and said, "He killed them all in only a few minutes. He's a strong one." Free jumped on top of the ice spindle and he howled to the moon in victory.

(Shibusen)

Maka, Naruto and Soul were walking toward Stein's office, and Soul asked, "Why are we here on a Sunday?" Maka glared and said, "Because, Doctor Stein asked us to come here. It could be dangerous. We need to be ready." Soul sighed and said, "This seems so stupid, besides, i'm not an early bird like you two." Maka held a large book and said, "Mind if I wake you up then?" Naruto cringed as he heard Soul's skull impact the ground. He thought, 'Shit, makes me glad i'm on her good side. She reminds of Sakura a little too much sometimes, but at least it's in a good way.' Maka walked ahead, into the training room.

Stein greeted them as Naruto stood near the door, "Welcome, please have a seat wherever you wish." Soul looked around and said, "It smells funny in here." Maka sighed and said, "It's just aroma candles." Naruto sniffed the air and thought, 'It's more then that, I hope Stein has a good idea of what he's doing.'

_Stein turned to Naruto after Medusa left. Stein then asked, "Would you mind bringing Soul and Maka to my office tomorrow? I have an idea that may help." Naruto shrugged and said, "Fine, but this better not be another dumb ass experiment of yours." _

Naruto looked at the meister- weapon team and thought, 'I got a bad feeling about this.' Stein then said, "If you're ready, shall we start? Though I do need to tell you this, before we do. The training you will be getting today is very risky. If it is unsuccessful, then in the worst case scenario,you two will never be able to match wavelengths again." Naruto looked at Stein in surprise, just as Maka and Soul looked shocked. Stein looked at them and said, "So, you wanna do this?" Before Soul had a chance to respond, Maka said, "Of course." Naruto slapped his head with his palm and thought, 'Oh this will not go well. Not at all.'

Soul looked at Maka like she was crazy and she said, "The meister decides these sort of things. Just follow my lead." Naruto sighed, and thought, 'This is not good. Maka-chan is putting herself first in this. The guilt of what happened must have been worse then I thought.' Naruto then said, "This may be the meister's choice, but never forget you two are a team." Stein nodded and said, "He has a point. But let's get started. I want you two to face each other." Seeing their questioning looks, he motioned for them to do it, and when they did, he said, "Now, I want you to list off each others personal defects."

Maka looked shocked, while Naruto tried to hold his laughter, and Soul said, "Stubborn, foolhardy, gloomy natured because her hobbies are reading and puzzles, has thick ankles." Maka smashed him in the head with a book, and he said, "We're supposed to say each others personal defects. And here's two more, short tempered and violent." Naruto sighed as he watched the duo bicker. He turned to Stein and said, "Okay, what is up with these candles, the smell is making me antsy."

Stein took a drag of his cigarette and said, "These candles have the effect of inciting anger in even the most patient person. A single bad comment is all it could take to break them apart. But if this works, they will have a stronger resonance." Naruto sighed and said, "Great, just great. This is not gonna end well, I hope you realize that." Stein took a drag of his cigarette and said, "That's the risk."

Stein looked at the pair as they argued, and thought, 'This isn't good. Their soul wavelengths, they've started to get misaligned.' Naruto narrowed his eyes, and thought, 'I knew this was a bad idea.'

(Later that night- Maka and Soul's apartment)

Naruto was sitting in a chair, writing in a notebook, while Soul and Blair were relaxing on the couch. Maka was in the kitchen cooking and before long she said, "Alright, dinner's ready." Naruto put his notebook down, the title 'Loveless' in bold letters. Soul got to the table, drool pouring from his mouth, but it stopped when he noticed that the only thing on his plate was a piece of seaweed wrap. Naruto took a bite of the ramen he had and he said, "It's perfect as always Maka-chan." Maka blushed and said, "Thanks, Tsubaki taught me how to cook that sort of thing. It's her you should thank."

Soul asked, "How come I only got a piece of seaweed wrap?" Maka scoffed and said, "Don't like it, then you can make it yourself." Naruto cringed, as he was sure he felt the air chill. Soul got up from the table, and said, "I'm going out to eat." He went out the door, and Maka went to her room. Naruto sighed and said, "Blair, we have quite a problem on our hands, don't we?" Blair nodded quietly.

Maka shut her bedroom door, and flopped onto her bed. She heard a knock on her door, and when she got up to open it, she saw Naruto in the doorway. He asked, "Mind if I come in?" Maka nodded and moved to let him in. Naruto sighed and said, "I honestly had no idea what Stein had planned, first of all." He would of said more, but Maka hugged around the waist, and said, "I messed up, didn't I?" Naruto patted her head and said, "Somehow, maybe, but it's not all you, Soul has a bit of blame as well. I will admit that description was not accurate in some places, but in others, I could agree."

Maka groaned and said, "So you do think I have thick ankles." Naruto chuckled and said, "No, I didn't mean that. You are a bit stubborn, and you do have a short fuse sometimes." Maka looked down, but perked up when Naruto said, "But that makes you feisty, and that's the part of you I like. You remind me of someone I knew." Maka blushed as she noticed he wasn't wearing his coat. She then asked, "How am I gonna fix this?" Naruto kissed her forehead and said, "We'll talk about it in the morning, and this time, no funky candles." Maka giggled and said, "Sounds good to me."

(Desert outside Death city)

Medusa waited patiently, and when she noticed she had company, she said, "So you came." Free stood in front of her, Eruka on his shoulders as she said, "I brought him! How do you like my work?" Medusa grinned and said, "Well done." Chrona sat on a nearby rock, and she looked at Ragnarok and asked, "Someone's here, what should I do?" Ragnarok gruffly answered, "You should shut up idiot."

Eruka changed to her human appearance and said, "Then remember the promise! If I did this for you, you'd remove the snakes in my body!" Medusa scoffed and said, "All of them? Are you kidding? Think for a moment, one snake for each task." Eruka meekly asked, "How many do I have?" Medusa bluntly answered, "You don't want to know. Though if you want, I could remove them all, by destroying your body." Eruka covered her ears with her hat and said, "You nasty witch! I'll never forgive you!"

Free then said, "You must be the witch that helped me escape. You have quite a peculiar sense of humor." Medusa pulled her hood back and said, "Hello, my name is Medusa, it's nice to meet the one they call 'The Demon's eye' (1)." Free looked away slightly and said, "The Demon's eye, that's right. They took everything from me in that jail, even my name. Well, seeing as i'm a free man now, you can just call me Free." Medusa smirked and said, "Okay then, Free." She then thought, 'I wonder if he can be a proper test for Soul's black blood. I know seeing Naruto-kun fight this man will be quite a sight.'

Free then asked, "I really appreciate the help. Is there something I can do to repay you?" Medusa smiled and said, "There's no need, it was my pleasure." She then thought, 'If I guess how he'll react, then,' Free then asked, "Are you sure? I'd really like to help you." Medusa then thought, 'Exactly as I thought he would.' She then said, "Well, there is one thing you can do." Her eyes turned black as she said, "_There is a weapon meister team that I would like to see vanish. Can you do that?_"

Free grinned and said, "A weapon meister team? Shibusen folks?" Medusa smiled and said, "Yep! They'll be on an extra lesson in London tomorrow. It would be great if you could meet them there." Free grinned and said, "I never like the standards of that damn Reaper, i'll surely help." Medusa smiled and said, "Though a bit of advice." Free raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is it?" Medusa then said, "There may be a blonde haired boy with a black tint in his hair with them. If he is, I would be careful around him." Free then asked, "What makes him so special?" Medusa smirked and said, "He'll be able to actually hurt you, despite your immortality." Free merely grinned and said, "Well then, this will be interesting."

(London- Bridge)

Naruto looked at the London bridge and said, "Kami must love fucking with me. I'm back on a huge ass bridge. While it's snowing. Again." Black star was flexing and doing warm-ups, and Tsubaki asked, "It's snowing out, aren't you cold?" Black star shook his head and said, "Hell no! I'd rather tear off my jacket then wear one!" Naruto face-palmed and hated the fact that he too was that stubborn. Naruto then said, "So help me, if you don't stop that crap I will hurt you Black star." Black star froze, and said, "Okay, okay, geez, ever since those two got attacked by that demon blade our lessons had to be done in pairs. You better not slow me down." He turned to Maka and Soul, only to get hit in the back of the head by Naruto, who said, "What did I just say?" Black star kept his mouth shut. Maka wondered how Naruto could get Black star to be so obedient, but then she remembered their 'talk', if you could call it that, that happened earlier that morning.

(Flashback)

_Maka and Soul woke up blindfolded and tied to chairs, back to back from what they could guess. They felt the blindfolds come off as Naruto said, "Alright you two, we're gonna do what Stein had you do, except this time, we don't have crappy aroma candles that will piss you two off and make you say something stupid." Maka was nervous and she asked, "Um, Naruto-kun, why must we do this again?" Naruto sighed and said, "Because even if I can't sense souls like you Maka-chan, I can at least sense the pattern if they are up close. And I can tell that you two, as a team, are starting to fall apart. And I will rot in hell before I take a team ANYWHERE, without them able to function properly." _

_Maka and Soul gulped, feeling nervous already. Naruto spun their chairs so they faced each other, and said, "Now you two are gonna discuss what the hell is bugging you both, and don't try to stay silent, as the chains there will shock you if you lie, or stall. It will be small at first, but if you try anything funny, it will get worse." Maka, understanding the severity, asked, "Soul, why are you so opposed to getting stronger?" Soul tried to look away, only for Naruto to press a button on a remote behind his back, and Soul felt his leg get shocked. He then said, "AH! Dammit! Alright, i'll say it, i've been having strange dreams lately. I keep seeing this crazy ass ogre that tries to tempt me with 'erasing fear'. I just don't want to end up hurting you that's all." _

_Naruto sighed and said, "Is that so hard? Now Soul, is there something you'd like to ask Maka-chan?" Soul nodded and asked, "What I wanna know is, why are you so obsessed with getting stronger? Sure you haven't drawn out your weapon blood yet, but we shouldn't rush it." Maka looked away in guilt, before her leg got a shocking and she said, "Ouch, okay okay, I just want to keep what happened in Italy from happen again. You almost died for Christ's sake! You are one of the few friends I have here, and I don't want to lose that." Naruto started to clap, and he saw their soul wavelengths starting to get realigned. He then said, "I know you both feel bad in your own way about what happened. But you need to remember. We made it back alive! We made it back, giving us the chance to get stronger for the next time. If you survive a battle, you're the lucky one, as what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." _

_Soul and Maka nodded, and Naruto removed the chains, only to get hit hard in the head by a 'Maka chop', and he thought, 'Still, was so worth it.' _

(Flashback end)

Maka looked at Black star and said, "Are you sure we'll slow you down? Might be the other way around seeing as you haven't mastered Tsubaki-chan's new form." Naruto snickered and said, "She's got you pegged man." Black star scoffed and said, "Whatever, Maka, seeing as I can't sense souls, mind checking the area to see if any on Lord Death's list is around?" Maka nodded, and closed her eyes in concentration. She felt a reaction and opened her eyes in shock, Naruto already drawing out Soul Eater as a figure appeared on the bridge in front of them.

The man, Free, still wore the prison uniform he escaped in, and the ball and chain still attached. Maka looked at his soul and said, "His soul, it's strange." Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean? All I can feel is a conflicting presence, as if he's mixed." Maka nodded and said, "That's what he is. I sense witch, a bit of human, and something I can't tell." Black star scoffed, and said, "So what? I can take him easy. Tsubaki, Youtou mode!" Soul looked at Black star like he was crazy and said, "You can barely use that." Tsubaki shifted into the black katana, and Maka, feeling his soul wavelength, said, "Wow, such a great resonance rate, strong yet stable." She noticed his soul, which was the shape of his hair, yet had black tattoos all over, similar to the ones on his skin. Black star charged forward, holding the hand sign he was using to help his focus, and Naruto thought, 'Okay, I think he'll need training after this is over.'

Free tried to stop Black star, chanting, "Wolf wolves, wolf wolves, ICE SPINDLE!" As the ice pike formed, Black star called out, "Tsubaki!" "Right!" Stretching out his shadow, Tsubaki stopped the Ice spike from forming, and Black star kept going, appearing in front of Free saying, "EAT THIS! My esoteric weapon! Shadow star!" He then all of a sudden started to pass out, Tsubaki shifting to her human state in worry. Soul, Maka, Naruto, and even Free sweatdropped, and Soul said, "That wasn't even ten seconds, right?" Naruto absentmindedly took out a cigarette, lighting it as he said, "Well, it seems our friend will need more training, yes?" Free grinned and said, "He seems strong for a kid, but I wonder, are you much better?" Naruto grinned and said, "Sure, I haven't fought an ice user in a long time." Naruto dropped into his stance, before vanishing.

Free looked around to try and guess where Naruto went, only to feel blades pierce his body. He spat up a bit of blood as all but one Naruto disappeared. He said, "Damn, that actually did hurt. Nothing I can't live from though." Naruto raised and eyebrow and said, "The fuck? Is he a regenerater?" Deciding to stop taking it easy, he drew out Chaos ripper, and said, "Well, it won't matter for long." Free grinned and said, "About that, it won't matter what wounds you inflict on me. They always close, as I am from the immortal clan."

Naruto started to laugh, even as everyone else looked in shock. Naruto then said, "Immortal? Are you shitting me? Man I am glad Orochimaru ain't here, he'd be bitching about this so bad!" He lifted Chaos ripper, noting it wasn't as heavy as he thought, and he charged forward, his shadow wavering as he stabbed Free in the chest. Free was grinning, only to feel shocked as a shadow hand pierced his neck from behind. He looked back and saw it come out of a piece of Naruto's shadow. Naruto yanked his sword from Free's body, and he noticed the strange man still was breathing. He then said, "Shit, you are one annoying son of a bitch."

Free grinned, and said, "Is that so? Well then, I might as well show you my true form." Naruto watched in fascination, the others in horror, as Free's body turned into half-man half-wolf, a legendary beast known as a Werewolf, though he was still standing upright. Naruto started to laugh, and said, "Well now, I get to kick another dog boy's ass. This just keeps getting better." Free grinned, even through his muzzle and said, "Is that right? Bring it on kid, I haven't had a good fight in two hundred years."

Free widened his eyes as he saw Naruto get surrounded in a dark aura, and Naruto said, "Two hundred years? Is that it? You are one old dog, maybe I should put you DOWN!" The dark aura grew, and Naruto said, "Black move, Dark volley." He spun Chaos ripper over his head generating a large amount of black fireballs, as they, moving by themselves, attacked Free, causing the man to try and block using an ice shield, only to be shocked when more fireballs erupted, yet circled around his shield, as if they were homed in on him. Naruto stopped forming the fireballs, as the dark aura that created them fell away. Maka was shaking, Soul noticing how nervous she was. Tsubaki felt her cheeks heat up as the fight progressed, and she thought, 'I will need to talk to him after this.'

Naruto surprised them by saying, "Maka, Soul, feel free to jump in anytime, i'm in NO rush." Soul shifted into his scythe form, Maka at the ready. She charged forward, Soul noticing that she was moving faster then before. He thought, 'Must be all the training. She'll be one hell of a fighter once that weapon blood comes in.' Free was having a difficult time trying to dodge the duo, Maka swiping at his neck, while Naruto went for the spine. Free, in an attempt to get them to back away, chanted, "Wolf wolves, wolf wolves, ICE SPINDLE!" Several ice spikes erupted from the ground, Naruto grabbing Maka in order for her to avoid it.

Eruka watched from a distance, and she heard Medusa say, "Eruka, watch them closely now. I see them through your eyes. Soul eater, how will you react to the black blood? Let's begin the experiment."

Naruto hefted Chaos ripper onto his shoulder, Void gear appearing in his left hand. He then said, "I have to say, you are strong, stronger then anyone i've fought here so far." Free grinned and said, "Same to you, if you weren't from Shibusen i'd buy you a drink." Naruto got into and odd stance, holding his blades out to his sides. (Roxas's stance) Naruto vanished, though Free heard from all around, a black mist starting to roll in, "_Eight lethal points…the larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart…how do you wish to die, Werewolf?_" Free scoffed, and said, "You can't kill me remember, i'm immortal!" Free then got into a stance that reminded Naruto of the gentle fist Neji used, and said, "I'll crush you Shibusen folks with my fighting Wolf Fist!"

Naruto started to laugh, and said, "You so sure old dog? Maybe you should be put down!" Free once again felt blades sink into his flesh, only to be taken out, and his wounds closing. Naruto then said, "Such an annoying wolf. Why fight us, what is the point?" Free pointed at the emblem of Death, and said, "Shibusen, you bastards make the rules, and treat us like puppets. You kill wolves when we pose a threat to humans, but keep us alive to make sure we stay that way. We do not want such a future, and it will be my anger toward you ignorant humans, that shall DRIVE A NEW FUTURE FOR THE WOLVES!"

Naruto remembered the struggle of the Hyuuga branch members, as Free said, "A demon disguised as a wolf, followed the lamb of god. Demons, humans called us that too. Go hide in any house why don't you? I'll find what house you're in and BLOW IT DOWN!" Free looked over at Maka and said, "You would make a perfect red riding hood." Naruto felt his side be pierced by an ice spike, and he knelt down, trying to use the medical jutsu Tsunade taught him. 'Damnit, guess Grandma Tsunade's jutsu were worth learning after all. Sometimes I actually miss the furball. ' He then said, "Soul, Maka, you guys take over for now."

Maka and Tsubaki noticed Naruto's wounds, and this quickly angered the two girls, Free becoming the focus of that anger. Soul shivered and thought, 'I do not wanna get in their way.' He left his mind going to the black room, and when he saw the demon, he said, "Alright you demon, lead me anywhere you like. I'll see your plan, and destroy it." The little demon laughed, and said, "Then follow me, there will be insanity and the ecstasy of joy waiting for you." Soul merely grinned.

Maka and Soul concentrated, and in unison, said, "LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!" Tsubaki marveled at the resonance rate, and Medusa, watching the entire thing, said, "Well now, it seems the Black Blood is starting to flow, I wonder how far it will go?"

The resonance increased, though Maka felt a strangeness in the reaction, 'This feeling, am I, being eaten by Soul?' Medusa watched in glee as she said, "A weapon contaminated by Black blood will even disturb the meister's mind, now, I want to see the resonance grow." Soul slowly got his mind in order, and Naruto watched in pride as they formed a controlled Witch hunter. He smirked and thought, 'Let's see how much stronger you are now Maka-chan.'

Free noticed the type of wavelength Maka carried, and said, "An anti-demon wavelength eh? Interesting. Wolf wolves, wolf wolves, WOLF TAIL WALL!" Free's tail grew in size, moving in front of Maka's attack, blocking the witch hunter from getting closer. Maka refused to stop however, as she pushed harder, even hitting her head against the pole of Soul's scythe form. She pressed forward, until the Witch hunter cut through Free's tail, and slashed his body, pushing him off balance, and toward the edge of the bridge. Seeing he wasn't finished yet, Maka charged forward, dropping Soul and she tackled Free off the edge, pulling herself with him in the momentum. Maka felt herself begin to fall, before a black chain wrapped around her ankle.

Everyone looked back, and saw Naruto hold one end of the chain, seemingly coming from his wrist. Naruto laughed and said, "You are one crazy girl, you know that? Guess that's another thing I like about ya." Maka blushed, then felt a sharp pain in her side as Free stuck his claws into her, hoping to take her down with him. Naruto struggled with the extra weight, and Soul looked down in time to see Free's hand get cut off at the wrist, and for a surprising reason. Maka held her arm in a after slash position, a scythe blade erupting out of her forearm. Naruto pulled the chain, bringing her back on the bridge, and when he saw her arm, he said, "Well now, seems you managed it after all."

Free attempted to use the Ice pillar in order to get back, but instead of under him like he planned on forming it, it formed around him instead, and he thought, 'Shit, I need something, what was it, oh yeah, rehabilitation. Spending two hundred years in jail can screw up a guy.' Eruka sweatdropped and said, "He may have been strong, but he still screwed up in the end." Medusa smiled and said, "Now I can be sure, in my study of the Black blood, I can use it to make the kishin evolve. I still am in awe of Naruto-kun's strength, if Free wasn't immortal, Naruto-kun would of killed him already."

Naruto dispersed the chain, and said, "That, was the most reckless thing I ever saw you do Maka-chan." Maka looked down and said, "I'm sorry. I guess I worried you there huh?" Naruto patted her head, and said, "A little, but next time, let me in on what the hell you're doing." Maka nodded, then she coughed into her hand, and when she looked down, she noticed, "Black, blood?"

(Timeskip- A few days later: Shibusen)

Class was reaching it's end, Naruto and the others in their usual seats, as Stein said, "I think you got it down. Class is over. So, how are your studies going?" Stein smiled and said, "All of the test questions are written by me. Some of you maybe excited, others must be terrified. Either way, I hope you do your best." He then kicked off his desk using his chair, falling backwards into the door frame. Naruto sighed, and said, "Why does he continue that dumb ass stunt?" Tsubaki giggled and said, "I don't know, but it is funny seeing him do it, right?" Naruto chuckled, and said, "Yeah, it is." Naruto heard a few of the other students comment on the upcoming test, and one stuck out, "You gonna place first again Ox?"

Maka looked down and thought, 'That's right, Ox was first last year, I got second.' Naruto noticed her downtrodden state, and then wondered out loud, "I wonder how hard it is to play guitar." Soul's ears perked up, and said, "I can teach ya if you want. My family has come from a long line of musicians, and I learned how to play many different instruments till I found I was good at the piano." Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Your entire family?" Soul nodded and grinned, he then said, "Yeah, my brother Wes is an expert at Violin. I came to Shibusen after my weapon blood surfaced, so I can be cooler then my brother."

Naruto smiled and said, "And i'm sure it will happen. So, when should we start?" Soul got out of his seat and said, "At the apartment after we do this test. Maka would never let us practice during this time, as she really knuckles down for her studies." Naruto smirked and said, "Perfect, I like it." He felt someone jump on him from behind, and saw it was Tsubaki. She then asked, "Naruto-kun, i'll need your help for the test. Black star won't focus at all." Naruto sighed and said, "He the kind of guy that won't sit still to study right?" Tsubaki nodded and said, "Sadly." Naruto sighed and said, "Alright, let me talk to Sid for a sec and i'll be right with you."

Tsubaki saw Naruto talking to the zombie for a few minutes before she saw them shake hands. Naruto then started to walk away as he came back to her and said, "Alright, let's go."

Maka saw Naruto leave with Tsubaki, and she thought, 'Must of asked for him to help Black star. They seem to be get closer. I know he can be a polygamist, but, it is a little awkward at times.' She then felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw Naruto behind her, making her do a quick double take before she remembered he can create clones. Naruto then said, "Let's go, Boss sent me to help you out, so you could beat Ox this time." Maka beamed, as said student walked out of the classroom and thought, 'It will be the same as last year Maka, no one beats me in a test.'

No one seemed to notice Spirit doing, something, that involved waving his hands. When Stein asked about it, he said, "I'm sending Maka a 'Do your best' aura, so she can do better." Stein sweatdropped and said, "Ok, carry on." "Right."

(Maka, Naruto, and Soul's apartment-3 days before the test)

Maka sat at her desk diligently, going over stacks of textbooks. Blair jumped onto a empty space on the desk and Maka said, "Alright, gotta aim for the top spot!" Blair curled up on one stack of books and asked, "Hey Maka, are tests fun?" Maka smiled and said, "Yep! You're tested on everything you've learned so far, and find out what you're strengths and weaknesses are. In a way, it's like a game. And there are rumors going around that the one with the highest score with create a death scythe! Weapons and meisters wanting to make a death scythe will have to try their hardest!"

Blair silently left the room, Naruto noticing as she made her way to Soul's room. He sighed and went over as Blair turned into her human appearance, and tried to once again seduce Soul. Naruto knocked her on the head, knocking her out, took her into the living room, and laid her out on the sofa, covering her in a blanket. Maka heard the ruckus and breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't notice Naruto continue to write in his notebook.

(Tsubaki and Black star's apartment)

Naruto and Tsubaki watched in morbid fascination as Black star performed 500 one-handed-hand stand-push ups. Naruto then said, "This kid reminds me of myself, Lee, and Sasuke, karma is such a bitch." They saw Black star sit back at the table, and he said, "If I can't do the next problem, i'll do 1000 abdomen crunches." He looked at the book for a full minute, before he went to the rep bar to do his punishment. When he got to his fifth, the bar came apart, as it seemed the screws were taken out. Neither Tsubaki or Black star noticed Naruto holding a screwdriver and the screws behind his back. Naruto then said, "Look, just sit down and focus on the problem. And for the love of god no punishment game. It's bad enough I gotta see this."

(Shikeidai mansion- Death's home)

Liz and Patty were also getting ready for the test. And by getting ready, it really means Liz dressing as a business woman, and Patty wearing street clothes. They both sat down at the dining room table, and began to study. Kidd on the other hand wasn't worried at all, as he walked into the room and said, "Ah, it's good to see those two so serious about this." He then looked at what they were doing, and said, "What the hell are you doing?"

Liz was plucking her eyebrows, while Patty was fast asleep. Liz turned to Kidd and said, "My eyebrow hairs were bugging me for some reason." Kidd smiled and said, "Really? Trimming your eyebrows? It would be perfect if the left and right matched perfectly." Liz glared at Kidd and said, "No way, do you have any idea how long it took the last time you did that?" Kidd thought and said, "About three days?" Liz's glare intensified and she said, "Try a MONTH!" Kidd made a praying sign with his hands and said, "Please, I swear i'll work quickly this time." Liz sighed and said, "Fine, I guess there's no way around it." Kidd quickly set up a sketch board and said, "Alright, let's work on the design!" Liz deadpanned and said, "Just die would you?"

(Tsubaki and Black star's apartment-day before the test)

Tsubaki was enjoying a relaxing bath, and she said, "Tomorrow's the big day. Naruto-kun's been helping out a lot. Black star hasn't even tried anything yet. I wonder how hard those two are working." She slid further under water as she said, "Maybe i'll make a little something, they must be hungry." After she finished her bath, she dressed herself and went back into the living room with a plate of onigiri. She then said, "Alright you two, I bet you're hungry." She then noticed that Naruto was asleep, and Black star was nowhere to be found. Tsubaki slightly shook Naruto awake, and she asked, "Where's Black star?"

Naruto slowly looked around and said, "Not sure, I told him to go over a few of the problems, took a quick nap, and now this." Tsubaki sat down near the table, sighed, and said, "Just when he was doing so good too." Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist, eliciting a blush from Tsubaki, and said, "Nothing we can do now. Let's just hope he doesn't do something stupid." Tsubaki nodded, and the duo drifted back to sleep.

(Patchwork laboratory)

"HYAA HAAA!" Black star covered his mouth as he said, "Oh crap, I shouted that out loud." He snuck into the lab, removing his shoes. He quietly said, "Hehe, i'm not the kind of guy that does a quiet study. For an assassin, stealing a test from a professor is nothing." His stomach let out a growl, and he said, "Crap, i'm starving." He made it to Stein's office, where he noticed the test papers. He made his way over to them and said, "Perfect! With this, i'll become a god! A god of perfect grades that is!" He failed to notice Stein slowly walk up behind him, too lost in his glee. He took notice when Stein was right behind him, and when he slowly turned his head, he saw that Stein was slowly turning the screw in his head.

Liz looked at Kidd from the table and said, "Is it okay for you to not study Kidd?" Kidd, noteven looking from his work, said, "I'm a shinigami, I already fully understand the subject of souls. Besides," He turned to face them, "You two don't look like you're doing much either." Liz absentmindedly painted her nails, as she said, "I just don't want to overdo it."

Soul was finishing his pre-test preparations, as he said, "Alright, it's done."

Maka petted Blair as she said, "Okay, it's all done. I've done all I can do. Now all that's left is to get some rest for tomorrow's test."

(Next day)

Everyone was sitting in their seats, Naruto grinning. Sid stood in front of Stein desk and said, "I'll be you're examiner for today. Though before we begin, there is one thing you all should be aware of." He moved out of the way to show Black star pinned to the classroom wall by his shirt. Tsubaki looked on in horror, as Sid said, "Here we have a moron who tried to steal the test from Doctor Stein's lab. Any misconduct will not be tolerated." Naruto laughed and said, "Sid, pay me after the test is over. You lost fair and square." Sid grumbled and said, "Fine, I was the kind of man to pay off his debts. The test will go for exactly 60 minutes, no longer. Turn over your question sheets, and begin."

Naruto took a single look at the test, and thought, 'This is way easier then the crap they had at the Chuunin exam. Thankfully I was looking over Black star's work too, and the fact that I have shadow clones going over the info already.' He felt the rush of information that usually came with a clone dispersing itself, and he slowly got to work.

Soul looked at his test and thought, 'Hah! Anyone who takes a test honestly is an idiot! It's like the story of the tortoise and the hare! The turtle wins easily! It doesn't matter how you pass so long as you do! Hehe, I got cheat sheets all over my body.' He looked at the under side of his headband and said, "If you don't win easily, there's no point."

Soul sneezed, as he was forced to remove most of his clothes by Sid in order to get rid of the cheat sheets. Sid held up his headband and said, "Is that all?" Soul glared and said, "What? Wanna take my underwear too?" Maka hit her head on the desk and thought, 'Moron.' Naruto held in his laughter, and held up a two, Sid understanding it. Sid then said, "Alright, back to your seat. I was the kind of man to forgive anything once." Soul was cursing his luck, while Naruto sat back in his seat. He slid his headband over his eyes, and thought, 'Hey, this could be a good idea. Fighting by using my chakra as a sonar. Nah, I wouldn't be accurate.'

Soul then looked to his right and thought, 'I'm not out of luck yet! Kidd's sitting right next to me. If I could cheat off of him, i'm set!' Soul slowly looked over at Kidd's paper, and saw that Kidd was still writing his name. Soul then thought, 'Crap, he's useless. What about the person to my left?' He looked over and noticed crayons on the desk. 'Who the hell? They used up all the yellow, that's for sure.' He then saw it was Patty, and finally slammed his head to hid desk and thought, 'I'm doomed.'

Maka looked at the next question on her paper, and thought, 'Question 10, it's a true or false! Wait, it's written in a way you'd think it's false but it's actually true!' Tsubaki looked over the same question and thought, 'This one looks to be false.'

Time flew by, until there were only ten minutes remaining. Soul then thought, 'Shit. This is bad. Kidd's still writing his name, and Patty is,' He looked over to see Patty made an origami giraffe out of her test sheet. His jaw hit the desk, and Kidd continued to erase his name, until he accidentally ripped the corner of his test sheet. He passed out, and Soul asked, "Um, Sensei, Kidd passed out." Sid turned away and said, "Leave him."

Soul then noticed Black star starting to write something in blood, and Soul thought, 'That's right! Black star saw all the answers! Just write them down and leave it to me!' His hopes were crushed, as Black star wrote only his name, before he passed out. Soul hit his head on the desk and said, "Crap, it's been over since I lost my pants." Maka smiled and said, "Well, I looked it over twice, my studying certainly paid off!"

Naruto walked out of the classroom, meeting Sid in the hallway and he said, "That's two for two, pay up man." Sid dug into his pocket as he said, "How on earth did you know those two were gonna cheat?" Naruto grinned and said, "Black star would never just sit still and study, he'd do something else. As for Soul well, he's not a studying guy." Sid passed Naruto the money and said, "Well either way, a deal's a deal. 50 because Black star cheated, and another 50 if Soul cheats as well. I am never making a bet against you again, that's for sure." Naruto merely walked away and said, "Pleasure doing business with ya."

(That night)

Maka sat on the couch looking at a book, and Soul, who was cleaning up from cooking said, "The test is over, but you're still studying?" Maka shook her head and said, "No, I was cleaning my room after all the studying, and found this old album." Soul noticed one of the pictures and said, "That's your pervy dad isn't it?" Maka nodded and said, "Yeah, that's him when he was eighteen." She turned the page and said, "And this is where he's reading to me." Maka never had the smile leave her face.

(Kabakura Chupacabra)

Blair smiled as she said, "Wow, congratulations. Maka must of done good, seeing as you were wishing her luck for three days straight." Spirit chuckled and said, "Yeah, Maka is amazing alright. She reminds me of her mother so much it's scary." He then turned to Blair and asked, "Hey, could I ask you a favor? I wanna give Maka something to congratulate her on doing so well. But, if I gave it to her, she would never accept it. I know she likes books, so could you casually ask her what kind she likes, and get if for her as a gift? I put some money and a card with a message on it in this envelope." Blair giggled and said, "You really do love Maka don't you?"

Blair left a little later, and saw Naruto smoking as he passed by, and she said, "Hey Naruto-kun, out on a stroll?" Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, I won't smoke at the apartment, it's rude. So, I heard Spirit asked a favor of ya. Right?" Blair nodded, and Naruto held out a book, and said, "Then slip this into a bag and put the message in there with it. This will work, trust me." Naruto went back to the apartment, and Blair looked at the title, "Loveless? I never heard of it." She opened the book, and read a small bit of it, and her eyes went wide.

(Maka and Soul's apartment)

Naruto walked in after Blair, and heard Maka read,

**Loveless**

_**Prologue (Poem)**_  
><em>When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end<em>  
><em>The goddess descends from the sky<em>  
><em>Wings of light and dark spread afar<em>  
><em>She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting<em>

Maka held the book close and asked, "My papa got this for me? Really?" Naruto then said, "Yes, he did. It's his way of saying, 'Congratulations!'" Maka smiled and said, "Thanks papa. You did something right for once." Soul then looked at the cover, and said, "Hey Naruto, why is your name on this?" Naruto smiled and said, "Well, my old master was a writer in his own rite. I thought it made sense to follow in that. What you have there is the first copy, I was meeting a publisher today to print it, and they loved it."

Maka hugged Naruto and said, "Wow, it's great, i'm guessing papa had nothing to do with this huh?" Naruto smiled and said, "Oh he did, he was the one that talked me into selling him the first copy, but had me give it to you. Be honest, would you accept something from him?" Shaking her head, Naruto said, "Point proven, well, I guess it's time to get some rest, what do you think?" Maka and Soul nodded, and went to their rooms. Blair then hugged Naruto from behind and said, "That was a great save you pulled. Blair would of done something wrong, like buying a pair of underwear, then make it shrink for Maka to wear."

Naruto chuckled and said, "That would have been a bad thing. Now then, any news?" Blair shook her head, and said, "Nothing at the moment, sorry." Naruto smiled and said, "It's fine, you haven't been doing this for very long, good stuff won't come in right away."

(Exam results announcement)

Total of 130 participants.

1st place: Maka- 100 points

2nd place:Naruto- 99 points

3rd place: Ox- 98 points.

…

27th place: Tsubaki- 81 points

…...

108th place: Soul- 35 points

…

113th place: Liz- 28 points

…

128th place: Patty- 2 points (the giraffe happened to actually worth something)

Unmentionable

Black star: 0 points

Death the Kidd: 0 points

A/N: ANNNNNNNDDDDD CUT! That's a wrap people.

Naruto: Man that test was easy.

Darkvizardking: Yeah, seeing as you had clones helping you.

Naruto: Mind never mentioning that?

Darkvizardking: Fine, but thankfully, that's the only real written test, next up we got action out the ass.

Naruto: Finally.

Next time: A trip to the Baruto sea coast will prove quite a crazy trip, will they survive the Flying Dutchman? FIND OUT! And REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Kokuryuu, and Foundation Comm

Darkvizardking: Hello everybody, miss me? Sorry I couldn't get ya sooner, but my comp was dead until recently. And while I said his powers will revolve around the swords, I will have a few things that won't, which I won't say, yet. But enough about that, now I think it would be better to cut the crap and get to the good stuff. Let's GET IT ROLLING!

Chapter 6: Kokuryuu, and Foundation Commenoration, Christmas Eve.

(Maka and Soul's apartment- Couple weeks later)

Maka, Blair, and even Soul looked on in shock as they saw Naruto practicing on a guitar while sitting on the couch. Soul broke the shared silence by saying, "Wow, you sure you never had a lesson before?" Naruto stopped and said, "No, I haven't, but people always told me I had a knack for learning things quicker then most, with proper instruction." Soul looked a little irked, and said, "Mind at least telling me why you asked me to teach you in the first place?" Naruto sheepishly smiled and said, "Well, I was gonna play at the Christmas eve dance. I talked to Shinigami-sama about it, and he was thrilled, something about the usual band being a having a habit of showing up late or something." Naruto touched the strings to practice again, but a black lightning went from his fingers to the strings, and soon down the neck, and body of the guitar, slowly changing it as it went.

The neck became more streamlined, though the strings vanished. (Think Nevan from DMC 3, but black instead of purple, and the lightning is black with red outline) The body crackled with electricity, and to the shock of Maka, Soul and Blair, when Naruto tested the guitar, lighting acted as the strings. Soul then said, "Dude, that is so BADASS!" Naruto looked at the guitar again, and said, "Guess my dark powers can react with anything huh?" He then remembered what Itachi said, _"Darkness takes many forms, your swords are proof of this." _Naruto then got up, and noticing the spikes on the guitar, swung it a bit, and was shocked to see it shift into a scythe. He then grinned and said, "Oh, I am gonna have fun with this." He then noticed a pair of wings made of lightning erupt from his back. "Okay, this is really getting weird." Soul had his mouth wide open, and he said, "You're telling me, makes me wish I had dark powers like that. I could make a piano be the coolest ever."

Naruto chuckled, and said, "Still on about that whole cool thing huh? Well, at least now if I need to take to the air, I got something to help." They heard a knock on the door, and when Soul went to answer it, he said, "What brings you here Kidd?" Kidd looked away and said, "You see, myself, Liz, and Patty have a mission to attend, and it was Liz's idea to ask if Naruto would want to join." Said weapon smacked Kidd in the back of the head, the glare showing that she did not want him to mention that. Naruto put Nevan to his back, which surprisingly stayed stuck to it, and said, "Sure, I was hoping to see more of how you fight Kidd, seeing as it was one impressive display when you fought Soul and Black star." Soul glared at Naruto for mentioning that near loss, but Naruto ignored it. The wings vanished as Nevan reverted to it's guitar state, and Naruto looked at his back and thought, 'Something tells me I might need this.' Maka gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and said, "Good luck." Naruto saw Liz give Maka a slight glare as he went out, a smirk across his face.

(Baruto sea coast)

The entire sea coast was covered in fog, and a villager was running into town shouting, "RUN! IT'S A KOKURYUU! THE KOKURYUU HAS COME!" He saw a shape in the fog, and stood petrified. The shape came through the fog, and with a scream, the villager was devoured by a giant mouth like object. Him, and the entire Baruto seashore.

(Baruto sea- Off shore)

Kidd stood on the bow of a rowboat, Liz and Patty manning the oars, Naruto sitting on the other end. Kidd wore a cloak that made him look more like his father, and Liz started to complain, saying, "Why the hell did we have to come out here again?" Naruto sighed, and he heard Kidd say, "Can't you row any faster?' He sighed and then said, 'The other day something swallowed this entire town and it's people." Naruto felt his jaw drop, and he and Liz said in unison, "WHAT! THE ENTIRE TOWN?" Kidd looked forward and said, "Yes, the entire Baruto sea coast silently disappeared. At least, that's what the people who were saved by the Kokuryuu said." Naruto felt it click and he said, "So, we gotta find this Kokuryuu, and do it in, right?" Kidd nodded and Naruto said, "This should be fun."

Kidd felt a reaction and said, "I sense countless souls in the area." Naruto's eyes shifted to sage mode, and said, "I'm feeling it too. Fear, despair, death. It's all culminated in one area." They soon saw a large ship come out of the mist, it's bow ripped open, as if it were a giant mouth. Naruto whistled and said, "Damn, I think we found the Kokuryuu." Kidd pointed at it in a dramatic fashion and said, "LET'S GO! AFTER IT!" Liz tried to tell them not to go in, but Patty grabbed the oars and made the rowboat go like the silver bullet. The rowboat then crashed into the side of the ship, and everyone was shaken up, Naruto included. Kidd then said, "Damnit Patty, if you're going to crash into a ship, do it in the center!" Naruto looked at him, but was thrown back as Patty put the boat in reverse, and curved it to crash into the ship again. Naruto was on top of Liz, and had swirls in his eyes as he said, "You are fucking insane Kidd, seriously." Liz just said, "You two are such morons, really."

Kidd jumped to the bow of the ship, Patty following. Naruto got up, and when he and Liz noticed their position, they blushed and quickly separated. Naruto, deciding not to make it awkward, jumped up to the ship, and said, "Geez, for a ghost ship, they really pile on the stereotyping." Kidd looked at the door to the inside of the ship, and said, "It seems the souls are down below." Naruto sighed and said, "Shit, it feels like a trap already." Liz was looking around nervously, and followed down to the ship's hold. None of them saw a head coming out of the deck.

The head rose, and the body came with it. It was the captain of the Flying Dutchman. He dressed in a style befitting an old time pirate, a blunderbuss in his right hand. He chuckled insanely, and said, "It seems like some lively souls have arrived." He slowly sank back below deck and said, "The souls to be offered to Kishin-sama have increased again."

The group reached the ship's hold, and they saw it was filled with human souls. Naruto whistled and said, "Hot damn, who ever is doing this must have been at it for a while." Patty looked at the souls and asked, "Is it okay if I take these?" Kidd scoffed and said, "Of course not! Do you want to become a kishin?" He then made a sign to absorb them and said, "As a Shinigami, I will take care of these." He was interrupted however, as the ship captain rose out of the ground, pointing his gun at Kidd's face. Naruto quickly drew out Soul eater, and heard the captain say, "What's that boy? You're a Shinigami?" Kidd flipped back, and a blast of lightning nearly hit the captain. Everyone looked back, and saw Naruto holding his left hand up. He smirked and said, "Guess I can use lightning instead of fire while I got this guitar, good thing, as I do not wanna burn this ship, yet." The captain glared and screamed "NIZUHEG!"

The floorboards Naruto and Liz stood on parted way, making them fall in as if it were a pit trap. Kidd focused on the captain as he began to talk, "This ship and I are one of the same, and you fools landed in my stomach. Now all I need to do is digest you."

Naruto and Liz walked around the bottom of the ship, Liz clinging to Naruto's arm. Naruto felt her shiver, and he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Just relax. Nothing is gonna happen to us." Liz calmed a bit and said, "It's not us i'm worried about. Kidd's obsession with symmetry is so great he won't even fight with just Patty, I gotta be there too." Naruto sighed and said, "I see, so, how did you two meet Kidd anyway?" Liz blushed and said, "Well, me and Patty had to live off the streets of New York city, mugging and attacking anyone we could. We felt strong because we stuck together, but one day, I just had to get high and think it was a good idea to mug a Shinigami. Kidd was impressed with us, and he took us in. The rest is history."

Naruto rubbed her shoulder, and said, "Well, I would count that as good luck, cuz if you didn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we? Now then, let's say we get out of here." Liz raised an eyebrow, and saw Naruto create a black portal, the sounds of a fight on top of the ship's deck coming through. Naruto smirked, and said, "It's time for this party to really get rolling." Liz followed Naruto through the portal, and they found themselves on the deck. Kidd and Patty broke through the floor of the deck, and Kidd said, "There you are, it's your fault I couldn't use Patty." Naruto hit him on the back of the head and said, "No, it's that symmetry fetish of yours." Kidd scoffed, and said, "Come on, Liz, Patty, let's go." The duo shifted to their weapon form, Kidd staring down the captain, until a black blade pierced through the captain's mouth, cutting his head in half. Naruto saw the blade, and instantly took Nevan from his back. Liz looked over and thought, 'What can he do with that?'

Naruto's eyes shifted to yellow, and he said, "Kidd, step back." Kidd looked at him as if he were crazy and said, "But, are you sure?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Damn right I am, I still owe this bitch payback for what she put Soul and Maka-chan through. I won't say it again, step back." Kidd looked at Naruto's eyes, and nearly saw his death, the killer intent rolling off him in waves. Kidd was shaking and thought, 'This, this killer intent, I better do as he says, I don't want to get in the way of this.' Kidd went to the far side of the deck, while Chrona stabbed Ragnarok into the ship, drawing the souls into the blade. Naruto let out a beastly growl, and Chrona finally noticed he was there, and said, "It's him, he made me bleed." Ragnarok appeared on Chrona's shoulder and said, "Yeah, but we're stronger now Chrona, we can take him." Chrona's head tilted to the side, and said, "You wanna know where hell is?' She pointed at her head and said, 'It's in your head." Naruto swung Nevan, the guitar shifting into a scythe, Black wings of electricity spanning out from his shoulders.

Naruto glared at Chrona, his eyes filled with hate, and in a instant, vanished. The ship deck began to have large cuts and gashes all over it, and Chrona felt a scythe blade on her neck. Naruto threw her down to the middle of the ship, Kidd watching in horror. Naruto slowly dragged Nevan behind him, the lightning cracking around him. Chrona slowly got up, and shouted, "SCREECH ALPHA!" She unleashed a black wave, only for Naruto to cut it straight down the middle with Nevan, the scythe covered in lightning. Ragnarok then said, "Holy shit Chrona, I think we may be in over our head." Naruto raised his hand, and black lightning danced off his hand, shocking Chrona as well as Ragnarok. The duo let out a scream of pain, and Naruto stretched his wings, rising high in the air. Chrona weakly looked into the sky, only for her eyes to widen in horror as she saw Naruto drop down, scythe raised. Chrona moved out of the way, only to see Naruto's blade to slice through the wood of the deck, the slash reaching deeper. Naruto slowly walked toward Chrona's prone form, the killer intent freezing everyone in place. Naruto raised Nevan over his head, only for Ragnarok to slap him back with a wing, using the moment to take to the air. Naruto cursed to himself, and quickly gave chase.

Kidd, broken out of his stupor, quickly follwed on his skateboard. No one noticed the ship slowly splitting in half, a delayed reaction. He saw as Naruto chased down Chrona, only for his wings to sputter out. Liz watched in horror as Naruto fell, only to breathe a sigh of relief as a black portal opened under Naruto before he hit the water.

(Maka and Soul's apartment)

A black portal opened near the roof, and Naruto landed on the couch. He cursed to himself and said, "Shit, I didn't realize those wings have a timer on them. Guess they are more for short fights or trips. Gotta make note of that." He then took Nevan and shifted it into it's guitar form, and started to practice. He stopped midway and thought, 'I just hope Kidd doesn't let that damn symmetry fetish prevent him from catching that bitch.' He shook the thoughts away, and started to write down a few song ideas for the upcoming dance.

(Over the Baruto sea)

Kidd flew after Chrona, hot on her tail. He then notices the clouds as they are parted from the sun, showing a symmetrical design. He stopped to look, enraptured by the sight, allowing Chrona the chance to get away.

(Shibusen- Infirmary)

Medusa sat across from Maka, the results of a blood test in her hands. She then said, "The results of the blood test just came in." Maka bowed her head and said, "Thank you for taking the time to do this. " medusa smiled and said, "It's no trouble at all. By the look of things, your white and red blood cell count is perfectly normal, as well as the hemoglobin. As far as anyone is concerned, you're perfectly healthy." Maka raised an eyebrow, and said, "Really? I thought for sure my blood was black for a moment there."

Medusa then said, "Sometimes blood darkens, that could be why." She then thought, 'I know I saw her cough up black blood through the crystal ball, but this proves it. It seems that black blood can be transferred through a strong resonance.' She then held up a pill and said, "Even so, for the time being, take this twice a day, one in the morning, and one in the evening." Medusa then handed Maka a bag with the prescription, and said, "By the way, how is Naruto-kun doing?" Maka blushed and said, "He's been doing great so far. He's helped me and Tsubaki on a few of the missions we went on." Medusa smiled and said, "That's good to hear. He's certainly a strong one isn't he?" Maka smiled and said, "Yeah, he is.' She then noticed the time and said, 'Oh my, look at the time, I have to go." Maka left with the bag in hand, leaving Medusa to think, 'It's so strange, why did Maka's black blood disappear? My reasearch is flawless. There must be something in her medical record.' Medusa went over to her filing cabinet, only to see that Maka's medical record was missing.

She then heard something hit her desk, and she turned and saw Naruto leaning against her desk, Maka's file in hand. He smirked and said, "Looking for this?" Medusa smiled and said, "Yes I am, I prescribed Maka a medicine, and I wanted to add the blood results to her medical record." Naruto held up a bag and said, "You mean this medicine? It looks like a blood enhancing agent, did you make this yourself?" Medusa nodded and said, "Yes I did, as a nurse, I wanted to ensure Maka got the right medicine." Naruto smirked, and said, "That is certainly sweet of you Medusa-chan, as usual." Medusa giggled and said, "Oh you give me far too much credit." She then noticed that Naruto wasn't in front of her, and felt his hands on her shoulders. He then said, "Oh, but I don't give enough. It's not easy making medicine, I should know, I had to do quite a bit myself. But, unfortuneately I can't stay, I need to prepare for the winter dance."

Medusa raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh? What for?" Naruto smirked and said, "I convinced Shinigami-sama to let me play for it, and it will be quite a show." Medusa smiled and said, "Considering it's you, I would expect nothing less." Naruto gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and said, "See you then." He then vanished into a cloud of black smoke, Medusa still holding her cheek.

(Shibusen hallway)

Naruto followed Stein and Sid, who was dresed in what he guessed was their version of Black Ops gear (he dresses like a jonin for this, for crying out loud), as they discussed the plan to check Medusa's lab. He then thought, 'Well, I better follow along, never know if things may get hairy.' He then vanished into a dark corridor, just as Stein checked the corner, and Sid walked off.

(Medusa's lab)

Sid slowly went up to the entrance, checking the door, only to find it open. He slowly went inside, reaching for his knife. He looks around the room, and sees glass jars filled with various body parts and other things. He then said, "This, is a doctor's lab?" He then spotted a drawing on the wall and said, "The symbols around this circle, definitely used by witches." He then saw a book laying on the table, and said, "A diary? I'm about to look in a woman's diary, what kind of man am I if I do this?" he then opened to wwhat he thought was the latest entry, and his eyes widened, reading the horifying plans. He then said, "My god, she plans to do this during tomorrow's party! I got to warn Stein and Lord Death!" He then heard croaking sounds behind him.

He turned and saw black toad-like blobs floating behind him, and saw they were about to explode. He only said, "HOLY SHIT!", as he then felt himself get pulled downwards before the explosion took place, which destroyed the entire lab. His head felt dizzy, and once the cobwebs went away, he noticed Naruto sitting on a rock, and said, "Thanks for the save." Naruto merely closed his eyes and asked, "So, what did you find in there?" Sid sighed and said, "Sorry kid, I can't tell you that." Naruto sighed and said, "I see, well then, I will see you at the party tomorrow." He then vanished in a puff of black smoke. Sid then thought, 'I really hope you don't find out kid, I honest to god hope.'

(The next day- Abandoned warehouse)

Eruka, a suitcase in hand, arrived to see Medusa, Free, and Chrona waiting for her. She placed the suitcase on the gorund, and said, "Here it is! Can you please get the snakes out of my body now?" Medusa smirked under her hood and said, "Of course." She opened the suitcase, revealing the contents to be a liter of blood, and a large syringe. Medusa then said, "With this, the plan can move forward. Free, what is the condition of your 'demon's eye'? Free smirked and said, "Great, with the way it is now, I can even use my 'Independent cube'" Medusa replied, "Ah, the spatial magic that made Mabaa-sama so proud. Excellent. Eruka and myself will aid in the spell itself." Her eyes lightly glowed from under her hood as she said, "The time has come, I have waited for this day!"

(Shibusen- That night)

Maka and the others arrived in formal attire, Soul wearing a typical black suit, Maka wearing a black dress that ended in what looked like white frills. Tsubaki wore a simple white dress, while Black star looked like hell, his suit completely out of order. Soul complained, "Man, we're almost late." They quickly arrived at the hall, the entire school dressing in formal wear. Tsubaki looked around the room, and Maka asked, "Who are you looking for Tsubaki-chan?" Tsubaki looked back at Maka and said, "I'm wondering where Naruto-kun is, he looked forward to this."

They then heard, "My my, speak of the devil, and he shall appear." They turned around and saw Naruto, his now mostly black hair laying flat, wearign a pitch black suit, even the under shirt was black. Naruto smirked, and said, "My, you two look lovely this evening." Maka and Tsubaki blushed, and Maka said, "Looking good yourself. You certainly clean up nice." Naruto chuckled and said, "Thank you, though I never do this type of formal event all too often."

Kidd walked over to the group, Liz and Patty on each side of him. Kidd wore a white dress shirt and pants, with a scarf being pinned together with the Shibusen broach, Shinigami's mask. Liz and Patty on the other hand, worse mostly black, Liz's hair done into a bun, while Patty's was it's usual style. Liz then said, "My, you all dressed formally. Even you Naruto-kun." Naruto smirked and said, "What can I say, I wanted to 'dress to impress'." Maka noticed Kidd wasn't saying anything, and said, "Is something wrong Kidd? You look a little down." Kidd shook his head clear and said, "I'm fine, really.' He then turned and saw Black star's lack of order, and said, 'Your clothes look so neglected." After having broken out of his funk, he said, "Anyway, welcome everyone. Tonight we celebrate the foundation of our school. Father will soon give his welcome speech." Maka and the others walked past, but Kidd placed a hand on naruto's shoulder and said, "Father also wanted me to tell you that you will start after the welcome speech." Naruto nodded, and vanished in a swirl of black mist.

Maka and the others noticed that Shinigami got onto the small stage at the front of the hall, Spirit right next to him. He then said, "Thank you, thank you! I do appreciate everyone's efforts." Everyone started to clap for Shinigami, even Medusa, who stood off to the side, and Stein, who wasn't far away. Shinigami then said, "Well then, that's all for my speech." Many of the people in the hall sweatdropped, and Kidd stepped on stage. Maka and Tsubaki went off to the side and Tsubaki asked, "What's Naruto-kun doing? I don't see him anywhere." Maka smiled and said, "No doubt he'll surprise you. He always does." Tsubaki turned beet red, and said, "Yeah, so, have you asked him about that?" Maka had a confused look on her face, until it clicked, causing her to smirk, and said, "Oh I have, and it's true." Tsubaki blushed, and nearly passed out from the images that went through her head. She was brought out of the stupor when she heard Shinigami say, "Well now, the feast is ready for everyone, and, as a special treat, one of your classmates volunteered to perform in place of our usual music group this evening."

Everyone looked at Shinigami in confusion, Tsubaki and Black star among them, while Soul let off a light smirk. Shinigami stepped off the stage, and to everyone's surprise, a dark portal spread across the floor of the stage. What rose out of it was a drum set, with a Naruto clone sitting behind it, two more Naruto's holding guitars, and the real Naruto standing at the mike. He smirked and said, "Greetings everyone, to be honest, this is the first time I ever did something like this, but I do plan on providing great entertainment. This first song goes out to the guys that came here with that special lady.' Naruto paused, glancing at Maka, Tsubaki, and Medusa, one at a time. He then said, 'SO you may wanna pay attention, cuz they may want you to learn this one." He readied the mike, and on cue, the clones started to play, and he sang:

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
>It was love from above, that could save me from hell,<br>She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
>how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,<br>There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
>Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,<br>And we sang...

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
>And the voices bang like the angels sing,<br>We're singing...  
>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,<br>And we danced on into the night,  
>Ay oh ay oh,<br>Ay oh ay oh,  
>And we danced on into the night,<p>

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
>You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,<br>we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
>The room left them moving between you and I,<br>We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
>And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,<br>And we sang...

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
>And the voices bang like the angels sing,<br>We're singing...  
>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,<br>And we danced on into the night,  
>Ay oh ay oh,<br>Ay oh ay oh,  
>And we danced on into the night,<br>Ay oh ay oh,  
>Ay oh ay oh,<br>And we danced on into the night,

One of the clones broke out into a solo, the people starting to cheer.

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
>It was love from above, that could save me from hell,<br>She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
>how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,<br>There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
>Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,<br>And we sang...

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
>And the voices bang like the angels sing,<br>We're singing...  
>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,<br>And we danced on into the night,  
>Ay oh ay oh,<br>Ay oh ay oh,  
>And we danced on into the night,<br>(And the voices bang like the angels sing),  
>Ay oh ay oh,<br>Ay oh ay oh,  
>And we danced on into the night,<br>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
>(Ay oh ay oh),<br>Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
>(Ay oh ay oh),<br>Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
>(Ay oh ay oh),<br>And we danced on into the night...

Naruto heard his classmates cheer louder, and he saw some of the guys writing something down before hiding the notepad. Maka, Tsubaki, and Medusa each felt someone tap their shoulder, and when they looked, they saw a Naruto clone, a hand outstreched, and at the same time, the three of them asked, "Care to dance?" The girls took the hand, each being led to the dance floor. Everyone gave them a space on the dance floor, and Naruto smirked, and on cue, had his clones start to play, as he sang: 

Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.  
>Close your eyes, so many days go by.<br>Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.  
>I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.<p>

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
>Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?<p>

Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
>Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.<p>

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.  
>I won't last long, in this world so wrong.<p>

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
>Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?<p>

Hold on. Hold on.

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
>Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?<p>

Hold on. Hold on.

Goodbye.

As the last notes played, each of the clones did something very bold, they pulled their dance partners into a dip, and gave a passionate kiss on the lips. Everyone gave a large catcall, though Spirit sported a large tick on his forehead for two reasons, one: Naruto just kissed three girls, and two: two of those girls were Medusa, the sexy nurse, and Maka, his own daughter. Soul let a smirk cross his face, and he said, to the surprise of those near him, "About damn time." The clones let the girls up, and with a bow, vanished into smoke. Naruto blushed, as one clone's memory showed that Tsubaki put a bit 'extra' into the kiss. He shook his head, and said, "Okay, now that is, cleared up, I think it's time we turn this party up, right?" He received many cheers, even Shinigami was applauding. Naruto had Nevan appear in a flash of black lightning, and with a mental command, the clones played once again, this time Naruto playing along with them, as he sang:

I don't wanna stand beside you  
>I'm gonna try and feel the pain<br>You're going through  
>'Til the death you've seen is through<p>

Cold sweats, hallucinations  
>I wanna speed to stop the hell<br>I'm going through  
>The addiction's taking you<p>

Can you see me through bloodshot eyes?  
>Should I fight for what is right or let it die?<br>Now I'm choking on force fed lies  
>Do I fight or let it die?<p>

I will fight one more fight  
>Don't break down in front of me<br>I will fight, will you fight?  
>I am not the enemy<p>

I will try one last time  
>Are you listening to me?<br>I will fight the last fight  
>I am not your enemy<p>

Everyone is sick of caring  
>No silver lining<br>On the cloud that covers you  
>Let it pour and soak you through<p>

No hope, just desperation  
>So sit and wait for death<br>And pray it takes you soon  
>The addiction's taking you<p>

Can you see me through bloodshot eyes?  
>Should I fight for what is right or let it die?<br>Now I'm choking on force fed lies  
>Do I fight or let it die?<p>

I will fight one more fight  
>Don't break down in front of me<br>I will fight, will you fight?  
>I am not the enemy<p>

I will try one last time  
>Are you listening to me?<br>I will fight the last fight  
>I am not your enemy<p>

Can you see me through bloodshot eyes?  
>Should I fight another night or let it die?<br>Now I'm choking on every lie  
>Do I fight or let it die?<p>

I will fight one more fight  
>Don't break down in front of me<br>I will fight, will you fight?  
>I am not the enemy<p>

I will try one last time  
>Are you listening to me?<br>I will fight the last fight  
>I am not your enemy<p>

I am not your, not your enemy  
>I am not your enemy<p>

Medusa noticed Naruto staring right at her, and she thought, 'Does he know?' Maka on the other hand, went out to the balcony, plate of food in hand, after noticing Soul was out there by himself. She then asked, "What's up?" Soul smirked and said, "Not really a fan of parties. It reminds me of, well, you know." Maka nodded, aware of where Soul came from. He must of gotten sick of these kinds of things. She noticed Soul smirk, and he said, "So, it's about damn time you two went public." Maka blushed, and said, "Yeah, so," Soul chuckled, and said, "Relax, I always thought of ya as like the little sister I never had. If it makes ya happy, i'm behind you one hundred percent." Maka smiled, and said, "Thanks Soul. By the way, you didn't get any food, why not?"

Soul looked away, and said, "I don't like waiting in line, and I hate eating standing up." Spirit walked out onto the balcony, and before he could say a word, Soul said, "Maybe you two should dance, get that bonding Naruto tries to get you to do." Maka sighed, and said, "Fine, watch my food okay?" She set the plate down next to Soul, and walked off, leaving him to wonder. 'Watch her food? What a glutton. Wait, she doesn't even like fish, but there's salmon on this plate.' It finally clicked, and he thought, 'She's such a weird girl, but that makes her cool.'

Naruto heard his classmates cheer, and said, "You guys like that?" Hearing more cheers, he said, "Alright, I got a song that you guys might like, here goes." He noticed Medusa near a corner of the room, and he replaced himself with a clone, leaving it to sing:

Border line,  
>Dead inside.<br>I don't mind,  
>Falling to pieces.<br>Count me in, violent  
>Let's begin, feeding the sickness.<br>How do I simplify,  
>Dislocate - the enemy's on the way.<p>

Show me what it's like  
>To dream in black and white,<br>So I can leave this world tonight.

Full of fear,  
>Ever clear.<br>I'll be here,  
>Fighting forever.<br>Curious,  
>Venomous,<br>You'll find me  
>Climbing to heaven.<br>Never mind,  
>Turn back time.<br>You'll be fine - I will get left behind.

Show me what it's like  
>To dream in black and white,<br>So I can leave this world tonight.

Holding on too tight.  
>Breathe the breath of life,<br>So I can leave this world behind.

It only hurts just once.  
>They're only broken bones.<br>Hide the hate inside.

Oh.

_[Very quiet voice:]_  
>So I can leave this world behind<p>

Show me what it's like  
>To dream in black and white,<br>So I can leave this world tonight.

Holding on too tight.  
>Breathe the breath of life,<br>So I can leave this world behind.

Everyone heard the slight sorrow in the song, and appluaded, showing how much they enjoyed it. 'Naruto smirked, and said, "If you thought that was good, then this will be fantastic. This is to everyone out there that sought freedom, in any shape or form. Let us always keep our will to live, and proudly say, 'I'M ALIVE!"

Never again will I be dishonored  
>And never again will I be reminded<br>Of living within the world of the jaded  
>They kill inspiration<br>It's my obligation  
>To never again, allow this to happen<br>Where do I begin?  
>The choices are endless<br>Denying the sin  
>My art, my redemption<br>I carry the torch of my fathers before me

The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
>There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice<br>To change myself, I'd rather die  
>Though they will not understand<br>I won't make the greatest sacrifice  
>You can't predict where the outcome lies<br>You'll never take me alive  
>I'm alive<br>I'm alive  
>I'm alive<p>

Change again, cannot be considered  
>I rage again, dispelling my anger<br>Where do I begin?  
>The choices are endless<br>My art, my redemption, my only salvation  
>I carry the gift that I have been blessed with<br>My soul is adrift in oceans of madness  
>Repairing the rift that you have created<br>I am not alone, brothers, give me your arms now

The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
>There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice<br>To change myself, I'd rather die  
>Though they will not understand<br>I won't make the greatest sacrifice  
>You can't predict where the outcome lies<br>You'll never take me alive

I'm no slave  
>Are you feeling brave?<br>Or have you gone out of your mind?  
>No more games<br>It won't feel the same  
>If I hold my anger inside<br>There's no meaning  
>My soul is bleeding<br>I've had enough of your kind  
>One suggestion, use your discretion<br>Before you label me blind

The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
>There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice<br>To change myself, I'd rather die  
>Though they will not understand<br>I won't make the greatest sacrifice  
>You can't predict where the outcome lies<br>You'll never take me alive  
>I'm alive<br>I'm alive  
>I'm alive<br>I'm alive  
>I'm alive<br>I'm alive  
>I'm alive<br>I'm alive

Medusa was entranced, even as she watched from a distance, a hand on her lips, still feeling them tingle from the kiss. She then heard Eruka over the mental link, and she said, 'Wait for my signal, do not move until then.' Sensing Eruka nod in understanding, her attention was brought back to her front, noticing Naruto holding a drink in front of her. She accepted with a blush and asked, "My, they let a minor hold a drink like this? I'm surprised." Naruto smirked and said, "Let's just say i'm slicker then you may think my dear." He then took her hand, and said, "Shall we dance?" Medusa blushed and said, "But what about Tsubaki-chan and Maka-chan?" Naruto smiled and said, "Maka is dancing with her father, and no doubt Tsubaki-chan must be making sure Black star does nothing stupid, again." Medusa giggled, as she noticed they made their way to the dance floor.

Spirit danced with Maka, reveling in his self-bliss. Maka really wanted to go somewhere else, but then she heard, "I've been an idiot." She looked at her father, and flatly said, "I could of told you that." Spirit looked away for a moment, and said, "True, but I will make it right. I've been talking to Naruto quite a bit lately, and in all honesty, what he told me was true." Maka held a confused look on her face, and Spirit said, "He told me, 'Your lechery will only drive her away, and as her father, that's the worst thing to do. If you change your ways, you may be able to salvage what's left, but act too late, and the damage will be irreversible.' he said that, word for word. And to be honest, he's right. So for now on, i'll try to do what's right, and fix my mistakes. That is, if you'll give me the chance." Maka smiled and said, "Of course Papa, but you only get one shot." Spirit smiled back and said, "One is all I need."

Naruto and Medusa slowly danced in the middle of the floor, and Naruto said, "You look ravishing in this my dear." Medusa blushed, but thought, 'No, I can't be doing this, I can't signal the others from here.' Naruto then shocked her by saying, "It seems Sid hasn't returned yet. Now I wonder why that is." Medusa playfully smirked, and said, "I'm not sure, did he receive a mission?" Naruto stared impassively, and said, "You could say that. He was sent to check a lab. Now which lab was it, ah yes, yours." Medusa's eyes widened and said, "Do you think I had something to do with that? That's mean of you." Naruto let out a small grin, and said, "My, is that so? Yet your research proved intriguing. A study over meisters and weapons, watching Soul and Maka-chan's progress, not to mention, the fact you were in Florence the night Soul, Maka and I faced the Maken (Demon blade)."

Medusa's eyes widened, but then narrowed, her eyes turning black around the sclera, and to her shock, Naruto's eyes turned yellow, a more sickly tint then the usual sharp gold, and his sclera turned black. He then said, "I knew you were that witch, yet I did not care, I knew you planned something for tonight, but I hoped to deter you from going through with it." Medusa let a sad look cross her face, and she said, "Naruto-kun, I," Naruto pressed a finger to her lips, and said, "I just wish to know, why?"

Medusa sighed, and said, "This world is unchanging, evolution is being halted, and the Shinigami is to blame. We are both doctors in a sense, we see science, and you know you want it to grow. The kishin that lies beneath this school will change that." Naruto narrowed his eyes, and said, "The kishin? I thought I felt some madness under this school. You plan on waking it up then?" Medusa nodded, and said, "With the black blood I created. Once the kishin awakens, evolution will speed up. And when it does, I only wish you will be by my side." Naruto closed his eyes, and felt Medusa's hand on his head, pulling him in closer. His eyes returned to normal, as her's did. They were only an inch from kissing, when Sid barged into the room, and he shouted, "WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Everyone looked at him, giving Medusa a chance to slip away, Naruto blankly staring in her direction.

Sid grabbed his knife, and said, "Shit, I gotta use the 'Soul resonance', you ready Nygus?" 'Yeah, I'm ready.' came his weapon's reply. Maka looked at Naruto's direction, and gasped at what she saw. His stood unmoving, his face impassive, but tears crawled down the side of his face, yet it looked as if he didn't notice. Then, the room shook, not because of the barrier being created from the outside, but the power inside. Naruto was engulfed in a dark pillar, and when it cleared, everyone was shocked. His suit was gone, it being replaced by his usual attire, but the coat had changed, from pure black to black with white vine-like designs all over it (Xemnas's coat during the KH2 final battle, only inverted colors). Spikes formed on the shoulders, and black lightning arched on his left arm, while black fire erupted in his right hand. His hair turned 99% black, the only blonde left was the tips of his hair. His eyes turned yellow, the sclera pitch black. No words escaped his mouth, he only vanished into a dark corridor, and that was all Maka saw before she felt the ground beneath her give way.

Medusa watched as the cube finished, but shuddered as she felt a large darkness seep out before the cube locked. Eruka and Free looked at her and Eruka asked, "What's wrong?" Medusa shivered, and said, "I think, Naruto-kun managed to get out of the cube." Eruka paled, having seen his brutality firsthand, while Free grinned. Chrona arrived with the Mizune sisters. Medusa said nothing, as the group made their way down, the Mizune sisters heading into Death city itself, and using their Beam hige, started to destroy the place.

Shinigami shuddered, and one of the students asked, "What, what just happened? We're trapped in here, and, and, that Naruto kid, he just vanished!" Shinigami sighed, and said, "It seems impossible to get out of here. This kind of magic will only last an hour, we must wait till then, as for Naruto-kun," The others listened in, but Shinigami said nothing, he only thought, 'That power, it was as if Asura himself returned. Naruto, I hope you can recover from this. I only pray that you do.'

Maka and the others got up from the floor they landed on, the coffin shaped holes in the ceiling being proof that Sid's technique worked. Stein noticed Maka's stare and said, "Is something wrong?" Maka was broken out of her stupor, and asked, "What's going on? What's happening to Death city?" Stein sighed, and said, "It's in a state of emergency, now please, calm down and listen." Seeing he had their attention, he said, "The Kishin of the first generation is currently sealed underneath Shibusen. Our nurse, who in reality is the witch Medusa, has created a plan, no doubt, to awaken it. That is something me must not allow to happen."

Maka and the others looked at him in shock, and said, "Medusa-sensei is a witch! That's not possible!" She then remembered Naruto's change, and said, "I wonder how Naruto is taking this." Stein sighed and said, "From what I know about him, not good. Betrayal was the worst thing that happened to him, and it happened a lot from what he told me. I imagine his mind must be on the verge of breaking. His powers have grown by a huge leap as a result of this new scar in his heart." Maka let a tear fall down her cheek, and said, "We have to find him. He needs to know he still has people he can trust." Stein nodded, and said, "I agree, I can lead you all to where the Kishin is held, but you have to choose to go, I won't force you." Maka clenched her hand tightly, and said, "I'm going, that snake bitch is gonna pay for what she's done." In her anger, scythe blades erupted from her wrists, shocking Kidd, Liz, Patty, and Stein.

Stein then grinned, and said, "It seems Naruto's training paid off, hasn't it?" Maka nodded, and Stein said, "Alright, is anyone else coming?" He then noticed they all had a determined look on their faces, and Black star said, "We're all going, Naruto's our friend, there is no way in hell we're gonna sit this out. He gets us, all of us." Kidd then said, "He understands us better then we do ourselves. One might find it strange, but in reality, it makes it easier." Stein smiled and said, "Alright, let's go." Everyone quickly changed into their usual attire, and headed down into the basement, not knowing what is to come.

(AN: ANNNNNNNNDDDDD DONE! God damn this was overdue. I once again apologize to my faithful readers, but know this, I will work harder to give you what you need, the demand of the fans will be met. Now that my word prog is fixed, I can deliver that.

Next time: The fight to stop Medusa and her group is underway! Will they stop the nefarious plan? And where did Naruto go? Stay tuned, and REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas eve, fight to death

Darkvizardking: Hello my peeps, enjoy yourselves on that last one? I certainly enjoyed writing it, that's for sure. Now, if you all have read the manga for Soul eater, then you know, that this will be my longest chap to date, as this will encompass the ENTIRE arc, all seven chapters. Now, Naruto, while having experience in using the darkness so far, is still technically a greenhorn, or noob at it. That being said, he's gonna get a little 'help', and you will be surprised at who, or shall I say what, it is. Though, the Darkness itself has far deeper roots, all of which shall be revealed. Also, I'm gonna have a special guest arrive, and it's someone no one will expect. That is, if you never played Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days. And one final note, before i said a restriction on what blades Naruto will be getting. Looking back on that, I realized i made a mistake, and what swords he will be getting, well, that's a surprise. So sit back, relax, and grab a drink or two, and enjoy the action.

Chapter 7: Christmas eve, fight to death.

(Inside the Independent cube)

Many of the Shibusen students kept in small groups, some hiding out in corners. As for Sid and Shinigami on the other hand, they too were waiting near a wall, Sid sitting down, leaning against it. Sid sighed and said, "This day turned into one hell of a disaster." Shinigami sighed, and said, "I agree Sid, I didn't think that our own school nurse could be a witch." Sid looked lost in thought, and Shinigami asked, "Is something wrong Sid?" Sid still looked forward, but said, "I wish I could of gotten you out as well, but, that's not what really worries me."

Shinigami then said, "It's about Maka and the others, isn't it?" Sid nodded, and said, "Not just them, but Naruto too. I saw the look in his eyes, and they were of a man on the verge of breaking. It was of a war veteran returning. It was, horrifying." Shinigami nodded, and said, "Well, Maka and the others will be fine, they are resilient kids, but you are right about Naruto, he has had a very bad history concerning betrayal, and I'm afraid this just adds to it." One of the students, Kilik, came over to where Shinigami and Sid were, and asked, "Lord Death, what's going on here? If Medusa-sensei was a witch, how could she of hidden herself?" Shinigami turned to Kilik and said, "She must of used soul protect, with that active, she could walk around unnoticed."

Kilik then asked, "Soul protect, a witch technique right? Isn't there someway to counter it?" Shinigami sighed, and said, "I'm afraid that this battle between us and witches has been going on for centuries. With each generation, we devise new ways to counter witch spells, but in contrast, they develop new methods of their own, Soul protect was just the latest." Still a bit confused, Kilik asked, "Isn't there anyway to counter it though? I mean, there has to be a way?" Sid shook his head and said, "It's impossible, the only way would be to Kishinize." Kilik looked at Sid as if he were crazy, and said, "Kishinize? What do you mean?"

Shinigami sighed, and said, "It seems it's useless to hide it any longer. If you cover something with a lid, it is only a matter of time before we pop the lid to show what's underneath." He called for everyone's attention, and when all eyes were on him, he said, "There is a kishin in Shibusen's basements." Sid sweatdropped, and said, "That was a little too short, don't you think?" Shingami continued, and said, "This was before Shibusen was created. There was a man named Asura, and this, is his story. Asura covered his head with long scarves, and wore five or six shirts on him. He refuse to believe or trust his heart to anyone. He was a human with an extremely careful soul. He was the strongest between my eight warriors, but he was always terrified, with the greatest fear possible. He attached himself to power, he forgot all discipline, and began to take souls that were not on the list. It was the beginning of madness, the birth of kishin."

Kilik then asked, "But, wasn't he a meister? How could he eat human souls?" Shinigami sighed, and said, "He was also terrified of his weapon partner, so he ate him, completely." Ox then said, "What! How, is that even possible?" Shinigami then said, "Now that I think about it, I don't know if he was ever human at all. I didn't know what lie in the deepest part of his heart, fear." Ox shivered, and Shinigami asked, "Is something wrong Ox?" Ox tried to suppress his shivering, and said, "It's, it's about Naruto-san's change, I honest to god, never felt so terrified. What the hell happened to him?" Shinigami and Sid looked at each other, and Shinigami said, "Well, the thing is, Naruto's power draws from pure darkness. And I don't mean simple shadows, no, I mean pitch black, scare-you-shitless darkness. His powers grow under different conditions, but emotional pain is a very large contributor. I'm not sure even he is aware of how far it can grow." Kilik then asked, "I can get that, but, he always seemed so prepared, so ready, why is that?"

Sid then said, "Well, as you all may know, Naruto isn't from around here, but what you don't know, is that he comes from a culture that revolves around something you may not believe." Everyone gave him questioning looks, and Shingami said, "Naruto comes from a culture of Ninja, and not the stereotypical mask-wearing-disappear-with-a-smoke-bomb-kind. Now, where he came from, he dealt with a massive war. I believe he called it, 'The Fourth Great Ninja War'. It is in this war, that he gained his power, but lost something dear to him." Kilik, a little unnerved, asked, "What did he lose?" Shinigami had a sad tone in his voice, and said, "His friends, those he considered family, and the love of his life." His voice then took a slightly darker tone, and he said, "But, once his power grew, he faced the army of the 'Akatsuki', and in his rage, slaughtered them like pigs. All 100,000 of them." If everyone didn't show fear before, they did now. Kilik then said, "He, he, killed 100,000 people?" Shinigami nodded, and said, "He did, but would you not wish for revenge, if it was the ones you loved that were killed?" Everyone merely stood in silence, their admiration for the classmate growing.

(Beneath Shibusen)

Stein led Maka and the others down winding stairways, and on their way down, Maka asked, "Say Kidd, how did Lord Death seal Asura away?" Kidd looked back abit, and said, "Father tore off Asura's skin, and used it to seal him. He made the skin into a bag, and after draining Asura's blood, stuffed him into the bag. Then, he rooted his own soul into the ground, in order to prevent Asura from trying to escape." Black star then said, "So that's why he can't leave the city." Maka then asked, "If that's the case, then if the seal is broken, and the kishin gets away, then wouldn't Lord death be able to move freely?" Stein shook his head, and said, "He wouldn't, Lord Death is rooted to the ground, his soul became a part of Death city. If he were to go anywhere, this city would need legs. But that is impossible. But if the Kishin were to escape, the world will suffer. After all, craziness is contagious."

Soul felt a tug at his mind, and he saw he was in the Black room once again, the red ogre standing in front of him, a record playing. The ogre pointed at his head, in the same manner Chrona did, and said, "Soul, you cannot resist it. Hell is here. A person's heart is a very fragile thing, no matter how strong they are. Come, the craziness awaits you." Soul thought, 'A person's heart huh? That would explain how Naruto reacted.' The ogre then said, "You cannot escape, you are like the needle on a record." Soul scoffed and said, "Are you kidding? Trying to convince me like that, you should know, that the needle can always fly away." The ogre smirked and said, "Fine, I can wait."

(Death city- City streets)

Blair, in her cat form, was walking toward the market, unaware of the chaos in the streets. She said out loud, "Wow, it must be a festival, it's so animated around here. Christmas eve at Shibusen, I wanted to go, but i'm not authorized. I couldn't do anything at Cabakura, I don't have money so I can't go shopping, there is nothing to do. The only thing I can do is go to the fish seller and give my innocent look." She arrived at the fish stall, only to find it destroyed, the guy running it on the ground, unconscious. She looked around and noticed the Mizune sisters tearing up the city. She tipped her hat a bit, and vanished, only to appear next to the nearest Mizune sister, and deliver a quick kick to the face, forcing the witch to slam into the rooftops, making her bounce like a rock on a pond.

Blair skidded to a stop on the roof, and saw the witch slam into a nearby wall. Blair then said, "You five have a lot of nerve, thinking you can go around wrecking the place." Mizune picked herself out of the wall, and flew up to her sisters, who, like her, had a smirk on her face, as they each readied the Beam hige. Blair simply tipped her hat and said, "Such impertent worries." She kept calm on the outside, but inside thought, 'That darkness from before, I hope Naruto-kun is alright.'

(Beneath Shibusen)

Maka and the others continued to run down the seemingly endless hallway, and Black star asked, "We've been running for a while, say Maka, can you sense the resonance of the witches' souls ahead?" Maka replied, "Yes, it must of come from the soul protect, but, there's something else." Everyone looked back, or front in Black star's case, as she said, "Naruto-kun is also up ahead, but it's like he's waiting for something." Soul, in his scythe form said, "He must be waiting on us, being able to teleport around like that means he escaped ahead of us. But he was like in his own little world, it was, unsettling." Kidd nodded, and said, "It makes sense, he must of wanted to hold a line, in case any of Medusa's group tried to come this way, in order to prevent us from going further." Stein smiled, though none of them saw it, and he thought, 'Naruto really affected them, and for the better.'

Maka then felt a reaction and said, "Doctor Stein, there's someone ahead." Stein then asked, "Who is it? Naruto? Medusa?" Maka shook her head, and as the figure came out of the shadows, she said, "No, it's papa." Spirit grinned and said, "Looks like I got here in time." Stein smirked, and said, "Good thing too, I don't want to even think of how far I would get without a weapon." Spirit soon lost his grin, and said, "It's gonna be close, isn't it?" As he slowly turned into his weapon form, Spirit said, "It's up to us to stop the Kishin from reviving." Stein nodded, and said, "Alright, I want all of you to stay in weapon form for the time being, and no matter what, do not change out of it, a single attack can end your life, but as weapons, you don't need to worry."

They then felt a large pressure, and Black star said, "What the hell was that?" Their answer came in the form of a dark corridor opening in front of them. When it vanished, Naruto was left in it's place, but something changed. The spikes on his back were gone, replaced with two black snake-like appendages coming up and out of his shoulders. Each had a large set of razor-like teeth, and strange glowing yellow markings, with black spikes coming out of what would be their spines. Naruto looked back at them, and he said, "It's good you have arrived, the battle will begin soon. Our first obstacle is just up ahead."

Maka sensed a soul slowly approaching, and said, "He's right, and it's a very strong soul." Black star, unable to sense souls, said, "I can hear footsteps, but only for one person." Stein then said, "For it to be only one person, they must be able to delay all of us, dealing with multiple enemies at once." Naruto closed his eyes and said, "I have seen this before, each of their group will stop on a certain part of the path, in order to deter us. This way, the one with the objective will have the time to get to their destination, while we waste time trying to defeat our obstacles one at a time." Stein raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes, that's what I think is happening, we really must sit down and talk more of your exploits. But now we have bigger problems. Black star, it will be your job to take the Maken, as you can directly use your wavelength against it. Maka, you and Kidd should focus on ones carrying the black blood, and make sure it doesn't reach the Kishin." Naruto then started to growl, the snakes hissing along with him, as Medusa stepped out of the shadows, a smirk on her face. Naruto drew out Soul eater and Void gear, holding them in a twin sword stance, and he said, "Everyone, go, I will deal with her." Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy, and Maka said, "But, are you sure," Naruto looked back for a second, and said, "I am, your job will be to deal with the others, I will make sure she never leaves here. Now GO!"

Medusa smirked and said, "A strategy meeting under the enemy's nose? I heard everything." Naruto scoffed and said, "You could hear our life story, won't change the fact that you will pay for what you have done." Medusa began to chant, "Nake snake, cobura cobra,' Naruto and the others got ready, and Naruto said, "When you get the chance, run as fast as you can." Medusa finished chanting, and in a display of power, "VECTOR ARROW!" a giant mass of arrows came from behind her, each one honed in on the group. Naruto held up a hand, and said, "GUARD!" A large wall appeared in front of them, blocking the arrows from going further, Naruto looked back and said, "Now's your chance." Kidd and Black star nodded, and they each sped off ahead, Kidd using his skateboard, Black star using Youtou mode to enhance his speed. Maka slightly hesitated, but after seeing Naruto so stone faced, she quickly ran ahead.

Medusa turned in order to redirect her attack, but the second she did, she felt a strong punch hit her square in the stomach. She looked up, and noticed it was Naruto who did it. Stein merely stood back, and Spirit asked, "Are we gonna step in?" Stein shook his head, and said, "Only if he's taken down, otherwise, I wouldn't. Who knows what Naruto will do in his current state of mind."

Naruto grabbed her front, and threw her to the wall. Naruto's eyes showed a tremendous amount of killer intent, scaring Medusa a little. She then said, "Looks like it's just you and me Naruto-kun. Those little friends of yours will fall you know." Naruto growled, the snakes snapping at Medusa, and Naruto said, "Is that so. And this comes from the witch that studied the meisters of this school. You must not of taken very accurate notes, because unlike you, I have faith in them." His eyes became showed by his hair, as he said, "They are far stronger then you give them credit for, but it's not them you need to worry about. You should focus on your own life. Seeing as I will be the one to take it from you."

Kidd, using his skateboard, rushed down the hallway, looking like a blur to Chrona, who said, "Oh no, he got passed so easily. I'm gonna get scolded again, I hate that." She turned back, and saw Black star standing there, Tsubaki in her 'ninja blade' mode. Black star scoffed and said, "You look weak, no wonder Naruto trashed your sorry ass not once, but twice from what I hear." Chrona's disposition went from worried to demented, and Black star said, "Geez, what a freaky girl. Doesn't matter, I can still make a show out of you." Maka ran up behind him, and said, "Hold on Black star, this one's mine." Tsubaki then said, "But Maka, Doctor Stein told us that Black star should face her." Black star let an arrogant smirk cross his face, and said, "You should listen Maka, ruining my big entrance like that-" He was cut off, as Maka held her blade in front of Black star, and Black star said, "Geez lady, don't go getting ahead of yourself, or I will kill you." Maka smirked and said, "Shut up, you talk big, but you know if you tried anything, Naruto-kun would be on your ass." Black star saw a surprising amount of anger in Maka's eyes, and he said, "Fine, guess you got to that rebellious age huh? Fine, i'll leave this scene to you." Maka said nothing, and Black star said, "If it gets dangerous, just shout, and i'll come to the rescue." Maka scoffed and said, "Fat chance, now get going, Kidd is gonna need your help more then me."

Black star nodded, and in a flash, used his 'Speed star' technique to rush past Chrona. When she turned her attention to attack Black star, Maka rushed her, catching her in the blade of her scythe, and delivered a harsh punch to the face. Maka felt her fist hit lead, and thought, 'Damn, it's like punching lead. But so long as I have her pinned, I can control this.' In a daring move, Maka jumped up, aligning her feet, and delivered a double drop-kick to Chrona's face. The force of the kick launched her back, causing her to skid across the floor, landing on her back. An insane smile spread across Chrona's face, and she said, "That's ridiculous, I don't understand how that brat can touch me so easily." Ragnarok, in an angry voice, said, "KILL HER!" Chrona merely got up, while Maka held a look of confidence.

Soul asked, "Maka, you gotta reduce your speed or else, I may not have the power to fight her sword and win. Do we even have a chance of winning this one?" Maka smiled and said, "Maybe not, but you never know. I may have to use 'that'." Soul started to laugh, and said, "Damn, Naruto must of rubbed off on you more then I thought, but, we still have this psycho to beat." Ragnarok then came out of Chrona's shoulder, and said, "Don't make fun of me! Whatever you'll do, it won't work! Did you forget, you can't injure Chrona. Maybe if you had your boyfriend here, he might, but not a weakling like you." Maka smirked and said, "Well well, you actually got it right. At least this time you see me as more then food. And then there's her, I was afraid of her for a while, but now, i'm not afraid, in fact." Chrona shirked away from Maka's gaze, unable to look her in the eyes. Chrona then said, "Stop it, I can't look at such determined eyes."

Maka smirked, and said, "I can have a confident look, because i'm stronger then I was last time, so I can't lose." Ragnarok chuckled, and said, "Yeah, yeah, how many times have I heard that before. It sounds like a dog that needs to howl because it can't get back home." Maka ignored the weapon's words, and said, "What, can't speak for yourself? I'm Maka the scythe meister, and you?" Chrona kept looking away, but said, "I'm Chrona, the demon swordswoman." Maka then gained a wide smirk, unnerving both Soul and Chrona, and said, "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, it's time to get started." Chrona surprised them by cutting her wrists, the black blood flowing freely. Maka was almost surprised when Chrona flicked her wrist, sending a blade of blood right at her, forcing her to dodge.

Chrona was then right in front of her, a blood blade poised to strike her down, only for Maka to use her a scythe blade from her own wrist to block. The blood liquefied, and she said, "It can solidify and liquefy freely?" Ragnarok, from the sword, said, "How the hell could you block that?" Maka smirked and said, "You're not the only girl with weapon blood in her veins." She heard a cry of 'Bloody needle!', prompting her to jump back to avoid the pitch black spikes. Chrona got into an odd stance, though she was interrupted by Maka, who used a scythe blade enhanced uppercut, along with a slash from Soul, forcing Chrona to get on the defensive.

Naruto felt the wavelength, and said, "It seems Maka-chan is facing that prized demon sword of yours." Medusa arrogantly smirked, and said, "Is she now? That girl is going to get herself killed." To her, Stein's, and Spirit's surprise, Naruto, and his duo of snakes started to laugh, though the snakes merely made hissing sounds. Naruto then said, "How ignorant of you, I do hope you realize I was the one to train her, to make her push herself to grow. She's not the same girl who lost in Florence, oh no. If there is anyone you need to worry about, it's the 'demon' sword." One of the snakes growled, and to Naruto's shock, in his mind, with a whispery yet twisted voice, said, "_**She is an annoyance**_." Naruto then thought, 'You can speak? Great, just when I was getting used to not having a voice in my head all the time.' The snake laughed, and said, "_**I can, I am of a race of creatures called 'Darklings', one of the many races of dark beings that dark-users such as yourself have called upon in the past. Think of me as a familiar, or what those from your world would call me, a summon of sorts. Your powers have grown enough to bring me to you, or rather, i was always with you, ever since the door to your heart was opened to darkness.**_" Naruto chuckled, and thought, 'I always seem to get crazy shit, so, what can you do?' He heard the snake laugh, and say, "_**Let me show you.**_" Naruto felt his body move on it's own, his shadow growing a bit, one of the snake heads diving into it, only to erupt from Medusa's shadow, nearly ripping her head from her shoulders. It was stopped by one of Medusa's snakes, forcing it to retreat back to Naruto's shoulder. Naruto then thought, 'Sneak attack, a classic.' He then heard, "_**My power grows as you do, there will be much more in store then a simple sneak attack.**_" Naruto then thought, 'I'll take your word on that, but right now, i'll handle this my way, we'll work on you later.' He then heard, "_**Agreed, but, if I can, I won't hesitate to strike her down.**_" Naruto grinned and thought, 'I have a feeling this is the start of a wonderful partnership.' The snake said nothing, merely nodding it's head.

Medusa stared bewildered at Naruto, and said, "What the hell? I always knew your dark powers were strong, but that's certainly new." Naruto smirked and said, "Well, I do enjoy surprising people, just look at your feet." Medusa raised an eyebrow, and noticed chains erupt from the ground, tying her to the ground. Stein, who saw that, thought, 'It's just like the soul sutra, interesting.' Naruto kept an impassive face, as he said, "When it comes to my parents, two facts stick out most. My mother had the power of 'chakra chains', and my father, well,' Naruto vanished in a burst of speed, only for Medusa to hear, 'My father, was known as the fastest man alive." Medusa turned her head, only to see Naruto's fist hit her in the chin, blasting her toward the wall. Naruto then clenched his fist, and chains erupted from the wall behind her, trapping her once again.

Medusa smirked and said, "My, tying me up like this, I didn't know you were that kind of person Naruto-kun." Naruto merely lifted his right hand, and said, "No more jokes, no more chances. I had hoped I could prevent your plan, by giving you a reason to stay. But it seems I wasted my time. So now i'll demonstrate what we did in my homeland, in terms of assassination." His right hand became coated in black and red lightning, the sound of birds chirping filled the hallway. Medusa was shaking, and asked, "What is that?" Naruto smirked, and said, "Chidori, one thousand birds. Normally, I could never use this technique, but thanks to my chakra weakening, I finally have enough control to use it. Now then, any last words?" Medusa said nothing, and Naruto charged forward, aiming right for her heart. Medusa then said two words, "Vector plate."

An arrow symbol formed on the ground at Naruto's feet, and when it glowed, he felt himself get pushed back. He looked down, and saw the arrow pointed back, and thought, 'Shit, it's just like the Shinra tensei.' Medusa smirked, and said, "Like it? It's my vector plate. I can force you to go in the direction it's pointing in." She then had one of her snakes break the chains that held her to the wall, and she crouched on the plate. She then said, "But I can use it too, allowing me to move a certain way." She then launched herself forward, all the while creating three more arrows, allowing to speed herself up, getting behind Naruto. She went for a kick to his head, only having to dodge one of his snakes. She slid across the floor, only to stop. She noticed the snakes looking weak, and said, "Those familiars look a bit pale." Naruto then thought, 'What's going on?' He then heard, "_**I thrive in darkness, being in the light like this weakens me. Stick to the shadows.**_" 'Got it.' Naruto drew out Soul eater in it's double pole arm state, with one end pointed away from his body. He twisted his body sharply, dragging the blade behind him, causing a gust of wind to blow around them, blowing out the torches around them, leaving the ones near Stein the only ones still lit.

Medusa felt a feeling of dread, and she saw something that scared her, Naruto. His eyes glowed yellow, as did his snakes, and with a flick of his wrists, the snakes charged, each gunning for her neck, only for Medusa to shout, "VECTOR STORM!" a tornado of arrows erupted around her, forcing the snakes to back up. Medusa smirked and said, "I have hundreds of snakes inside me. Most who get too close to me, never get back up." Naruto snarled, and said, "Such is the treachery of a snake, it seems." Medusa gave a seductive smirk, and said, "Now Naruto-kun, don't be like that." A circle of arrows enclosed the two, each arrow pointing toward them. "Now you can't escape. You must face me with snakes around you, and in me. What I want, I never let go." Naruto felt a reaction, similar to when he gained a blade of darkness, and on instinct, he held his arms to his side, and twin blades appeared in his hands, the first had a slight reach, the hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of the Kanji for "darkness". The Keychain's token was a black crown. A chain-like design runs up the length of the blade. The diamond in its hilt was of a violet shade.

The second blade shaft displays two hearts, and its handle bearing two angel wings, contrasting the bat wings that comprise Oblivion's handle. The teeth are fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "light", corresponding to the Oblivion's kanji for "darkness". Its Keychain token was Kairi's Wayfinder, a star sewn together from Thalassa Shells. Naruto didn't feel the darkness in him grow, instead he felt, light. He then heard, "_**Those blades, they are of the light. It seems your darkness has grown enough to require such a counterbalance.**_" Naruto then thought, 'Blades of light? The white one I get, but the other, it kinda seems ironic.' the names of the blades creeped into his head, and he droned out, "Oblivion, Oathkeeper. Heh, now Oathkeeper fits me, that's the kind of guy I am." He heard, "_**True, but, I will need to rest for now, you have far too much light radiating from you at the moment, it burns. I will return, once you call on the darkness again.**_" The snakes then disappeared, fading away, leaving Naruto to deal with Medusa.

Medusa, seeing the snakes disappear, saw the torches reigniting, and said, "My, it might have been better with the light off." Naruto gripped the hilts of his new blades in fury, and said, "SHUT UP!" He made a slashing motion, and a blade of light slashed out, nearly taking Medusa's head off. Naruto slipped his swords into a reverse grip, then asked, "I'm curious, you want the Kishin awake, but what about that girl? After all this is said and done, what happens to her?" Medusa smirked, and said, "How cute, you actually care. It's funny, seeing as you actually care, but you see, Chrona is my real daughter." Naruto's eyes widened, then narrowed.

Maka dodged the blood blades that came out of Chrona's wrists, and took a swing at Chrona's side, only for Chrona to catch it in her hand, causing her palm to bleed. Maka leaned back to avoid a spear of blood from piercing her head. Maka then said, "Nothing is working, we have to use it." Soul replied, "You sure?" Maka nodded, and the two meisters gained a bit of distance from each other. Anyone nearby could feel their souls begin to grow in strength, a sign of the Soul resonance technique.

Naruto felt a reaction, and said, "What the hell happened?" Medusa smirked, and said, "So, the black blood is starting to boil." Naruto slashed at her head, prompting her to move, and he said, "If something happens to her, I will destroy every little piece of you."

Maka and Chrona continued the use of soul resonance, or in Chrona's case the 'scream resonance', until both had their best technique in hand. For Maka, it was the witch hunter, for Chrona, it was 'Screech Alpha'. Maka charged forward, the witch hunter enhancing her slashes, as she slashed horizantally, then vertically, and finally, an attack to Chrona's neck, only to her shock, have it blocked by only a single arm. Maka was too shocked, she barely noticed getting pushed back, and she said, "How the hell can a witch have so much physical strength?" Chrona tilted her head, and said, "The black blood in my veins is tied to me, and fights with me. A weakling like you can't win. And now it's my turn." Chrona was in front of Maka, and said, "Screech gamma." She then let loose a barrage of sword swipes, coming from different angles and directions. Soul felt the red ogre creep into his mind, and as the flurry continued, he heard, 'Come on Soul, it's pointless to resist. I said you were insignificant, you must get stronger.'

Maka was blasted back, and she asked, "Are you alright Soul?" She only got a "Yeah." as a response. She then thought, 'Shit, this is getting harder then I thought. I don't think I can keep this up. Not even my weapon blood is able to cut her.'

(Death city- Streets)

Blair watched as the five Mizune came straight at her, jumping at the last minute, using the first Mizune as a stepping stone to reach a larger height, which put her above three of the other Mizune. With a sadistic grin, she unleashed, "SMASHING PUMPKIN!" a giant pumpkin that slammed the trio into the ground, leaving a slight indent, but still harmed the trio. The last Mizune, thinking Blair had a disadvantage being in the air, rushed at her along with the first Mizune, only for Blair to dodge the first, and again dodge the last, only to kick the fifth Mizune in the stomach, launching her into the air. Blair landed on the ground, and with a smirk said, "I may be a girl, but i'm far from kind." 'But I can't deal with all five at once, this sucks.' The Mizune slowly got back into the air, each having a confident smirk, and to Blair's surprise, started to stack on top of each other. In a puff of smoke that reminded Blair of Naruto's clones, five Mizune, became one. She still had the mouse hat, only it grew in size, and she now had her pink hair go down to her shoulders. Her 'dress' was the combination of what the other Mizune wore, though her stomach and a portion of her breasts were exposed. Mizune smirked and said, "Don't raise your head pussycat. It makes you look like a lost kitty with no way out." Blair tipped her hat, and in a puff of smoke, changed into her human form.

The two witches walked toward each other until they were in each other's faces. Mizune smirked, and said, "I'll eat you kid." Blair then said, "The bigger the mouth, the nastier things that come out of it." Blair felt a hand on her breast, and noticed it was Mizune. Mizune arrogantly smirked, and said, "What a vulgar body." Blair let a smile cross her face, and she said, "Still such a brat huh?' She then grabbed the bottom of Mizune's short top, pulled it up and said, 'Let's see what you got under here."

(Beneath Shibusen)

Maka was on her knees panting, tired from having to keep up with Chrona. Chrona slowly walked over to her, dragging her sword behind her. She then said, "You're afraid. We're alike, yet, there are things I still don't know." 'Just like with my rabbit.' Chrona's mind went back to her childhood, where Medusa gave her a choice, kill a rabbit, or be stuck in a dark room. Chrona failed to kill the rabbit a couple times, getting her stuck in the room with Ragnarok. On the third try, she did it without hesitation. Now back in the present, in her mind, she saw Maka as the little rabbit.

Soul saw that Maka was about to be killed, and he felt the ogre once again creep into his thoughts, saying, "Soul! Hey Soul! At this rate, you're finished! Leave this to me, i'm much stronger." Soul replied, "No! I have faith in my own strength, but," He felt himself be drawn into the Black room once more, and he began to argue with the red ogre. Neither gained any ground, until, "Ok, ok, 2 seconds, let's calm down a little here. Let's summarize. In a conversation, it's rude to interrupt someone when they are speaking, correct?" Soul scoffed and said, "Yeah, it is." The ogre went over to one of the curtains and said, "Good, then I propose we head to the rest room. We should let democracy decide this." The curtain flew open, and to Soul's surprise, Maka stepped out, in a black ballroom-style dress.

"Maka!" Maka then said, "Usually you listen when I talk." Soul got out of his seat, and said, "How can you be here? These meetings take place in my soul!" The ogre answered, saying, "Because you two are under high spiritual resonance, when I pulled Soul down here, it wasn't too hard to bring her too." Soul sighed, and said, "So what, you made a fake Maka to try and convince me?" The only response he got was Maka hitting him on the head with her trademark book, and he said, "Yeah, that's the real Maka alright." The ogre sighed, and said, "Alright, now let's relax with a little music." He went over to the record player, setting the needle on the record. As the duo got into position, Maka said, "You have to lead, I can't really dance." Soul replied, "Fine by me." The ogre snapped his fingers, saying, "And a 5, 6 ,7 ,8."

The duo began to dance, Soul leading, and he asked, "Why did you come here? You too can hear my voice?" Maka looked down a little, and said, "I don't know, I think I could, ever since we fought the werewolf." The ogre spoke up, saying, "Yeah, we are both inside you. But she disappeared for a time, I don't know why." Soul then said, "But she doesn't have anything to do here. She shouldn't be back. Maybe this time she won't disappear." Maka looked down and said, "I thought of something, maybe it's because of the synchronization of our soul frequencies." Soul caught what she was trying to say, and asked, "Do you, do you wanna use me like Ragnarok? That's crazy!" Maka hung her head and said, "I can't stop thinking of how she countered witch hunter, if I can have a strength equal to her magic sword. Chrona, I could then feel her soul wavelength." Soul was flabbergasted, and he asked, "Don't you realize the danger? You could go crazy!" Maka held a confident smirk, and said, "I'm sure that won't happen." Soul groaned, and said, "Well i'm not." Maka smiled coyly and said, "But it will be 'cool', won't it?" Soul gave up, and said, "Alright, I get it. You may decide what happens, but as you weapon, I will make sure you return to normal. Besides, if anything were to happen to you under my watch, Naruto would skin me alive." Maka giggled, and said, "Oh that's for sure." The peaceful moment was ruined by Soul having a painful expression on his face, seeing as Maka stepped on his toes, while wearing high heel shoes. She meekly asked, "Why don't you lead?" Soul replied, "Sure, leave it to me." The ogre smirked, and said, "It's done."

Chrona slashed at Maka's head, only for her blade to be blocked by Maka's arm. An insane grin crossed Maka's face, and before Chrona realized it, Maka took her scythe, the blade across Chrona's chest, and flung her down the hallway, tossing her straight into the arches in the ceiling. Maka stuck her scythe blade into the ground, and stood on the pole, a demented smirk never leaving her face. She held her hand over her eyes, as if to see into the distance, and said, "Wow, she flew soooooo far!"

Kidd raced down his section of the hallway on his skateboard, only to narrowly duck a toad shaped object, looking back, he saw it explode. Patty looked ahead and noticed the hallway was filled with bombs of the same shape. Kidd looked ahead, and said, "It's not symmetrical, it's giving me a stomachache." Up ahead, Free and Eruka were getting close to the seal chamber. Free paused and said, "Can you feel it?" Eruke nodded, and Free said, "There's a Kishin near."

Liz sighed and said, "Crud, Naruto was right. But it's an advatage for us, at least we can get through. And this way, we won't provoke them." Kidd looked down the hallway for a second, and was on his kneees second from barfing. Liz had a tick on her forehead, and she said, "Great, just great, but I get it. For him, a place without symmetry is like a placed filled with monsters. Anyone would be afraid of that place." Patty then said, "Say Onee-chan, it's nice as an explanation, but, what if it's just because they are all bombs?" Liz pondered it for a second, and said, "You know, that's a good point." Kidd still didn't get up, and Liz said, "Come on Kidd, everyone is fitghing to the death here. If you give up, the Kishin will be reborn! If you, the Shinigami, don't go, who will?" Kidd refused to get up, saying, "It's no use, i'm just shit." Liz sighed and said, "Patty, do that thing you do." Patty nodded, then she closed her eyes, and while her head was tilted slightly, she said, "Get moving damnit."

Kidd was then rushing down the hallway, cursing at Liz and Patty the entire time, the bombs going off as he flew by. Liz patted Patty on the back and said, "That always gets him going."

Eruka and Free rushed down the hallway, Free on all fours, Eruka on her familiar. Her familiar was starting to slow down, so Eruka patted it on the head, and said, "It's okay, we're almost there." Free kept looking forward, and said, "Powerful guys fought here before. We're getting close." Eruka sighed, and said, "We must inject the black blood into the kishin, at that point, he'll be at his weakest, and Medusa can kill him." Free then said, "Now it's my turn, but to do that, i'll need your familiar." Eruka raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you want from Otama jackson?"

(Warning, the next few scenes will involve massive amounts of insanity, and content that can be described as slight torture. Be advised)

Maka stood across from Chrona, her body moving in unusual ways, a testament to her newly acquired insanity. Soul was busy trying to keep the pressure of madness from getting to him, and the ogre said, "Go." Maka suddenly charged forward, swinging her scythe in unorthodox ways, only to have her blade slice at the back of Chrona's neck. Chrona raised her blade and stabbed it into Maka's forehead. Chrona was shocked to see Maka grab the blade, and pull it out of her forehead as if nothing happened. Giggling madly, Maka kicked Chrona in the chest, forcing her back. Maka grabbed Chrona's head, and said, "My blade is dull, I think I should sharpen it." Maka pressed Chrona's face into Soul's scythe blade, and ground her against it, causing a large laceration to appear on her face. Chrona cut her blade into Maka's arm, hoping to lop it off, only for it to be caught by her underarm. Maka giggled and said, "Want some more? I wanna see your tongue and eyes lie on the ground." Chrona backed away, Maka's behavior having even someone like her creeped out. Soul felt the madness press down harder, and said, "What's the matter with you Maka? You can't let the Madness take over." The ogre sighed and said, "But now, things are becoming a lot more interesting."

Maka held her own tongue between her fingers, making Chrona cringe. Maka then jumped onto Chrona, and started to bite her on the back of the head, seeing as Chrona tried to turn away. In her mind, Maka saw what her body was doing, and was feeling disgusted. 'Ugh, if Naruto-kun saw me like this I would never live it down.' She heard Soul say, "Hurry Maka, if you wait any longer, the madness will swallow us up." Maka mentally nodded, and said, "Alright, I understand." She spread her wavelength in a manner similar to a sonar. 'If I can find Chrona's soul, I may be able to find a way to stop her. Something about her is just, off.'

Naruto lit a cigarette, his blades sticking to his back in the meantime. Once he took a drag, he grabbed the hilts of his blades, and Medusa said, "My research on the black blood is finished. Only thing left to do is inject it into the first kishin. My plan is a success." Naruto gripped the hilts of his blades, and said, "So by creating her, it proves you finished your research, though now i'm curious. What will you do with her after this is all said and done?" Medusa merely let a smirk cross her face, and said, "Such an embarrassing question. "Do this, Do that,", continously giving orders, I brought up that child to be completely dependent. Simply a useless creation. I think I became like a mother." Naruto gripped the handles of Oathkeeper and Oblivion, the swords fading away, only to be replaced by Void gear and Soul eater, the blades covered in a dark aura. He then said, "But you don't care about her at all do you? You said it yourself, she's your child. I will ask again, what, will, you, DO?"

Medusa smirked and said, "What do you want me to say? Idiot. Are you even able to understand? It's not reasonable for me to take care of a person in need. Is it because she's a child that it changes something? Histories of abandoned children are so boring, then what? Happy? At least, i'm relived." She noticed him trembling, and she said, "Aw, are you gonna cry?" She then felt a hand around her throat and saw Naruto's arm, only to see grey thorns stretching out of his sleeves. She looked into his eyes and only saw hate. Pure, unadulterated hate. Naruto growled out, "You bitch, how can you justify that, you simply say, 'It's not reasonable?' that's BULLSHIT! 'Histories of abandoned children are boring?' BULLSHIT! To someone like you, who could be so heartless, as to disregard something like that, I say FUCK YOU! Now I bet you wonder why i'm so pissed off, well i'll tell you, Medusa, Spirit, Stein.' Spirit was shaking, even in his weapon form, and even Stein barely dared to breathe. 'I'm so pissed, because like Chrona, my life was HELL! YOU try being hunted by the people of your own town, just because of something you NEVER consented to. YOU try making friends, only to have them snatched away. I saw friends, comrades, loved ones die in front of me, and each time, I could do nothing to stop it. There were only a handful of people in the world who knew my pain, but they were killed too! Now I see why Chrona is the way she is, thanks to you. But guess what, you're gonna die, but she won't be abandoned, i'll see to that." Medusa barely manage to say, "But, in Florence, you, you acted like, like," She felt his hand squeeze tighter, and he said, "Like what? Like I hated her? Oh no, that was for attacking my friends, i've always been far too overprotective of them. Now I wonder why, ah yes, because I used to NEVER HAVE ANY! But it doesn't matter to you now, does it?" Naruto then felt two familiar snakes appear out of his shoulders, and he said, "Well, it's nice to see you again." The snakes hissed, and he heard, "_**ThIs WoMaN is vIle, sUcH HaTe. KILL HER! KILL HER!**_"

Naruto raised Soul eater above his head, and swung it down, hoping to cut off her head, only to jump back when one of her snakes tried to bite HIS head off. He then thought, 'This is not gonna be as easy as I thought. I just hope Maka-chan is having better luck.'

Chrona, as a 'chibi' version of herself in her own mind, drew a circle in the sand around her. "How will it be, a better place. Here, this is my zone, inside the drawn line. What must I do?" She kick the sand for a bit, then said, "I'm tired of kicking, nothing wants to live here. It's surely because the sun doesn't give enough light for things to live. It's better to do nothing." She sat on the sand, and her shadow stretched out before her, and said, "Hi. I'm Chrona." Chrona sighed, and thought, 'That's right, even if I do nothing, she always appears.' They then proceeded to play a 'game', with Shadow-Chrona asking question, yet Chrona would pass at answering every time. When the total got to forty-two, Shadow-Chrona said, "We are at the limit, we need to progress." She then vanished. Chrona started to cry, as she remembered herself and Maka 'introducing' themselves. "That's what i said, 'I'm Chrona Makenshi.'" She looked up as she heard someone walk up, and saw it was Maka, or a younger version of her. Maka playfully said, "Boo.", startleing Chrona. Maka walked closer to the circle, and Chrona waved her hands in way to stop her, saying, "No, don't. Don't enter, this is my circle, no one ever enters it. this is the only place i can be calm." She was startled when Maka jumped over the line, as it was something that never happened before. Maka looked back at the circle, and to Chrona's horror, started to erase the line, covering it till it was no more.

On the outside, Chrona snapped. She let out a loud scream, as black spikes of black blood erupted from her body, in a manner similar to her 'bloody needle' technique. Soul heard Maka call out from the madness, and he heard, "Get me out of the craziness quick!" Soul floated toward the madness, it taking the form of a lake, and pushed his hand through, though having a difficult time of it due to how dense it was. He saw Maka reach up, and managed to grab ahold of her hand, cauing the ogre to curse and Maka to gain control of herself once again.

Maka saw Chrona, and smiling slightly, Maka placed Soul by a pillar, and slowly walked over to Chrona. Soul tried to stop her by saying, "Where are you going? Do you want to get stabbed!" Maka ignored Soul, and when a spike tried to stab her in the neck, she leaned her head over, causing the spike to scratch her neck, rather then stab it. To the surprise of both Soul and Chrona, Maka embraced Chrona, the spikes freezing and completely returning to Chrona's body. Chrona then heard, "I understand now, your wavelength. I didn't know that you didn't understand physical contact. You are the way you are because of Medusa, right?" Chrona slowly nodded, and said, "Yeah, I even gave up trying, I thought it was useless. I even thought I was useless." Maka playfully bopped Chrona on the head with a book, and said, "Well, that gonna stop. Besides, you don't have to be alone anymore." Chrona remained silent, and Maka said, "I'm not the only person who will help you you know, Naruto-kun will too." Chrona froze, and said, "Him, but, but, he," Maka smirked, and said, "Relax, I have no doubt he'll at least wait to hear your side of it first. So, (She slipped off one of her gloves, and held out her hand), wanna be friends?" The response she got was Chrona hugging her, and Maka could tell she was crying, Maka merely patted her back, and Soul changed to his human form, and said, "Well, a fear of human contact. You can say i have it too." He then got a faraway look, and smiled.

Naruto paused mid-swing, and smirked. Medusa noticed and said, "It seems their fight is over. And the black blood, it's gone. I can't feel it anymore." Naruto chuckled and said, "Is that so? Seem to me that Maka, the one you thought was gonna die, actually not only beat Chrona, but found her wavelength, and freed her. Looks like your research turned into a big bust after all." Medusa scowled, but dodged as Naruto slashed at her neck, and she noticed he was moving slower then she saw in his fight against Free. She then thought, 'He could easily of killed me by now, what's his game?'

Maka and Soul merely sat/stood watching Chrona sob, and Chrona said, "This is the first time I've actually cried like this, I'm not even sure of why I'm crying." Soul sighed and said, "I would hate to break up this touching scene, but Maka, we need to hurry on ahead." Maka looked back at him and said, "I know that, but i don't feel right in leaving her here." Chrona took her head out of her hands, and said, "I'll be fine, you need to help your friends right?"

Black star ran down the hallway, and he kept feeling Tsubaki shake, and finally asked, "Is something wrong?" Tsubaki looked back with a glare and said, "Yes there's something wrong. I hate the fact we had to leave Naruto-kun alone with that, that, that BITCH!" Black star skidded to a stop, nearly tripping his own feet, and said, "Whoa, I've never heard you curse. But a more important point, I'm not worried about Naruto at all." Tsubaki raised an eyebrow, and said, "Really?" Black star grinned and said, "Of course not, he's the strongest guy i know, besides me of course. And he even has Doctor Stein covering his back. Heh, if anyone needs to be worried, it's that witch Medusa. I get the feeling she'll be in pieces by the time this is over. but enough talking, Naruto has his job, and we have ours, right Tsubaki?" Tsubaki smiled, and said, "Right, let's get to it Black star."

Kidd was racing down the hallway on his Beelzebub, taking note of the sheer wreckage that was spread around. He felt a chill go down his neck, and said, "I sense a Kishin near by." A hallucination of scarves filled his vision, and the image of three eyes made him freeze. Liz, seeing he was distressed, asked, "Is something wrong Kidd?" He shook his head clear, and said, "Yeah, I've never been this stressed." He continued forward, stopping when he heard Patty shout, "Kidd behind you! A source of heat!" Kidd flipped out of the way, just in time for a beam to narrowly miss him, causing him to fall off his board, and as he looked in the direction it came from, said, "Damnit, an attack from that distance? Where did it come from?" He saw a figure in the smoke, and when the smoke cleared, it was Free in his wolf form, his mouth smoking, showing it was he who fired the blast. Kidd scoffed and said, "Damn, is he really immortal? He must be, as that might be the only reason Naruto didn't take him down. I'm a fool, i got distracted by the insanity and was almost caught in that blast."

Kidd took his SiN stance, and began to fire at Free at a fast pace, each shot not harming the werewolf at all, passing through him as if he wasn't there, not that Kidd saw that. Kidd cursed and thought, 'I have only one chance, i can't waste time here. I need to-' He was cut off as Free tried to swipe at his legs, only for Kidd to dodge, Free bringing his other hand for a second swipe, only for Kidd to yet again dodge, and flip away from the werewolf, and he said, "In that case, Liz! Patty! Let's go!" He raised his arms, and said, "Soul reasonace, execution mode." The twin pistols Liz and Patty were known for shifted to their cannon like state, the countdown set for Kidd's best technique. "Evaluation of the reasonance, stable. Noise: 1.8%. Feedback in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, FIRE!" "Death cannon." The large blast enveloped Free's form, the reasonance stopped, and to the trio's shock, Free still stood, unharmed. Free then charged, leaving Kidd with barely any room to dodge. Kidd then noticed the surroundings, and slowly fell to his compulsion, trying to figure out what went where. He slowly started to lose his mind, Liz desperately trying to talk him out of it, but it wasn't until Black star charged in, Tsubaki in her ninja blade form, his knee hitting the back of Kidd's head.

Kidd hit Black star in the head, a sign of him regaining his mind, and Liz, capitalizing on it, said, "Hey kid, that guy looks a bit off doesn't he? he has a ball and chain on his left, but not his right." Liz smirked as she saw Kidd scowl, and he said, "You're right, how disgusting. Black star, let's get rid of him." Black star grinned, and said, "I was thinking the same thing." Black star rushed at Free, Kidd providing cover fire, Free moved out of the way as Black star tried to slash at his sternum, only to curse as he noticed Black star stabbed him in his stomach. With his back turned to Free, Black star slashed Free up to his shoulder, and swung his blade to his side. Kidd noticed that the attack did nothing, and thought, 'There's no mark on him at all, unless, that's it!'

Kidd walked in front of Black star, and Free growled out, "What, you want to cut me to pieces?" Kidd shook his head, and said, "No, that would of been completely useless, and would be not symmetrical. In my opinion, we can't do a thing to you." Free smirked as he slowly changed back into his human form, and said, "In that case." Black star nearly freaked out when he saw Kidd walk through Free partially, and Kidd asked, "It seems our friend here is actually an image, a reflection. Illusion, is this your magic?" Free nodded and said, "Yes, Spatial magic: Holographic vision.' Free, who had been standing on Eruka's familiar, turned to her and said, "They know." While ignoring her complaining, he then said, "How did you figure it out?" Kidd replied, "You didn't react at all to any of my shots, and none of Black star's attacks were effective. I wondered if you were real or a reflection, and then your first shot touched my back without leaving a mark. It was then i began to doubt you were real. Also, i'm really afraid of immortals, it's why i kept my distance, an immortal is really just a cheater." He then turned around and pointed an accusing finger at Black star, and said, "And you! you really thought you could kill him?" Black star laughed and said, "No, but why not huh? I couldn't feel a thing when touching him. You thought i didn't realize that?" Kidd bopped him on the head and said, "Then why did you take out Tsubaki?" Tsubaki merely giggled at their childishness.

Kidd summoned his skateboard, and said, "An idiot with a weapon is still an idiot. Let's go Black star, we need to hurry." Free merely chuckled as he slippe dhis shirt on, and said, "It's already too late." The image dissappeared, as the real Free jumped off Eruka's familiar. Both the werewolf and witch stared at the Seal sanctuary. The room before them was covered in intricate carvings, a single eye was on each pillar of the room. On the main door, a triangle with an eye on each side, the eyes connected to create a second triangle, the points being the 'eyeball'. Eruka shivered, and said, "The kishin is inside there?" Free nodded, and said, "Yeah, come one, we need to catch up to the brat." Free pushed the doors open, and as the duo walked into the dimly lit room, they both felt a chill go down their spines.

(Play 'Perfect insanity' by Disturbed, it always goes well with this next part)

As they walked, Eruka kept feeling as if she were being watched, but quickly tried to shake the feeling away, only to feel it grow closer. She tried to say something to Free, only to see him walk away, while she then turned to see if they were followed. Only to turn back around and wish she hadn't. In front of her was a tall figure, dressed in a suit, scarves covering his face and hair, with a bit of his pitch black hair sticking out from under it at certain points. the only thing she could see of the mask were three eyes, staring unblinking at her. The figure had two of it's scarves wrap around Eruka's neck, the witch too frozen to try and react. She slowly whimpered out, "Fr, Free," The figure, the kishin, slowly started to pull it's mask up, showing it's teeth. It opened it's mouth wide, and Eruka, frozen in pure terror, could do nothing as she felt the kishin's teeth press down around her face, and pull up, tearing her face clean off.

Free stopped midstep as he heard Eruka scream. He turned back to see the witch on her knees, covering her face with her hat. He heard her say, "My face, i'm scared, i wanna go back." Free kelt to her level, and said, "Your face? What's the matter with your face?" He tried to pry her hat away, and said, "Come on, let me see." He pulled her hat away, only to see her face had changed to the face of the kishin, the three eyes and horrible teeth included. He then felt a pain go through him, and saw Eruka's arm go right through him. He then fel Eruka bite him in the shoulder, and tear away, pulling his face with his shoulder. Free had only one thought, 'Am i, an Immortal, gonna die?'

Eruka was kneeling, a stake poised at her throat, slowly being pushed forward by her own hands. Free on the other hand, sat in a indian pose, pressing a guillotine blade down onto his own neck. They soon snapped out of it, tossing away the instruments of their attempted suicide. Eruka asked, "What, what was that?" Fre then rubbed his neck, and said, "A hallucination, brought on by the madness of the first kishin." They both stared at the doorway, and Free said, "He's right in there."

Naruto blocked a kick using the dark shield, and tried to cut at her legs, only for Medusa to jump back, guided by a snake that came out of her tailbone. Naruto grinned, and said, "Well, this is certainly refreshing. Fighting a woman who can actually put up a decent fight." Medusa smirked and said, "Oh really? Not alot of women back home can fight like i can, can they?" Naruto laughed, and said, "Oh that is true, some i had to deal with cared more about getting into a bastard Uchiha's pants than actually train. Too bad you weren't in Konoha, you could of set a good example. Oh well, no loss." He turned his heel, making Medusa tense, only for her to feel a foot impact her head. She skidded to a stop, and saw Naruto stab his blades into the ground, and she asked, "What are you doing?" Naruto grinned, and to Medusa's shock, his eyes changed, the sclera turning black as his pupils changed from round to rectangular, and his iris from blus to yellow. Pink mascera surrounded his eyes, and he said, "I figured, it would be far better if i beat you in the worst way possible, using the taijutsu of the Toad sage, the Frog kata."

Medusa had a disgusted look on her face, and said, "Frog? Oh my dear, not you too." She would of said more, only to dodge a punch by moving to the side, only for Naruto to make a backhand motion, and for Medusa to be blasted back by an unseen force. Medusa groaned out, "What was that?" Naruto grinned, and said, "That, is a taste of Frog kata." Medusa picked herself up, and said, "Naruto-kun, i want to ask you again, come with me. With the power of the Kishin, who goes beyond human capabilities, we could make this world evolve. If the Shinigami has his way, this world will never change." Naruto started to laugh, surprising both Medusa and Stein. He then said, "Change? you think this world can't change? With every generation, new meisters and weapons are created, infused with the power of the old generation before it. Shinigami has power over death, but he can't change the future generations. For it is with them that the world grows, that it changes. But, for you to try and release a great demon, it shows that you don't want to change this world, but destroy it, and that is something i will not allow."

Medusa raised an eyebrow, and said, "Not allow? You sound like Shinigami." Naruto shook his head, and said, "And you sound like a fool. An entire country once went into civil war, and do you know why? Because of a fear of evolution. But, enough talking about this, it's time i finally put an end to this." He charged forward, only for Medusa to attempt to spear his body with a hand coverd in snakes, flowing like a drill. Naruto back-stepped, and punched her in her stomach, pinning her to the wall. Blood dripped from her mouth, as she said, "Seems i have underestimated you. You deny my invitation, yet, I should of known.' The arrow on her tailbone rose, and she said, "You're dead, i want to chop off your head." The tail speared forward, only for it to be stopped by the Darklings, each of them biting down on one side of the head, pushing it away from their master. Medusa tried to move her arms, only for chains to wrap around them, further pinning her to the wall. Medusa chuckled, and said, "So what now?" Naruto sighed, and said, "Seems we may be out of time. I shouldn't of played around so much."

Free and Eruka stood before the bag holding the kishin, the room as dimly lit as the one before it. The bag itself retained the three eyes, and was held up off the ground by chains, which lead up back to a statue of God that even that was made twisted. Free then said, "That's the one." Eruka looked at it and asked, "That one?" Free nodded, and Eruka placed the briefcase on the ground, and said a chant which unlocked the case. She then put the rather large needle together, and filled it with black blood, and said, "Okay, here goes." Free then said, "Hurry up, the kids will be here soon." Kidd rode in on his skateboard, and immediately saw the needle filled with black blood. He then began to shoot at the needle, hoping to destroy it, only for Free to get in the way. He kicked off his skateboard, only to be lifted by his ankles by the Kishin, causing Kidd to direct his attention at the illusion. Eruka ran for the bag, while Free felt his chest get pierced by the Kishin's arm, and he thought, 'Shit, it's happening again.'

Kidd stared into the scarf covered face of the Kishin, closing his eyes as he thought, 'It's just a hallucination brought on by the Kishin's wavelength, which i felt on the way here. It's only a hallucination.' He then looked around, and said, "Where's the black blood!" He then noticed Eruka running for the bag, and startd shooting, hoping to hit the needle, only for Free to get in the way. Black star ran past Kidd, and Kidd said, "If i keep aiming for the black blood he won't move, now's your chance, go!" Black star nodded, and Kidd then warned, "Watch out, the Kishin's madness will make you hallucinate." Black star grinned and said, "It's okay, my sixth sense is really bad, i can't feel any insanity." Kidd smirked, and Free saw Black star jump over him, Tsubaki changing to her 'Youtou' mode and said, "Eruka watch out! Behind you!"

Eruka turned around, a bomb in her hand, and she tossed it at Black star, the force of the blast knocking them both on their backs, and the needle slide out of her hands and across the floor. She stood up, only for the kishin's madness to hallucinate, making her think it was drooling on her, giving Black star a chance to slip past her. He nearly reached the needle, only for Otama ajckson, Eruka's familiar, to swat it back toward his master. Black star gave the frog a punch to the jaw, knocking it out. Eruka then got ready to insert the needle, careful not to go too fast, or it could miss the mark. Black star rushed in order to stop her, he jumped, his sword already prepared for a downward slash, and in an instant, the needle was slashed in half, and the two halves fell out of Eruka's hands, the witch too stunned to do anything. Black star jumped for joy, saying, "WE DID IT! THE KISHIN CAN'T REVIVE NOW!"

Naruto and Medusa were still at the gridlock. The Darklings trying thier best to keep the arrow from beheading him. Medusa grinned, and said, "They failed." Naruto felt a wavelength pass through the area, and he covered his eyes and started to laugh. Stein tensed, and said, "Shit, insanity is spreading, they didn't make it."

Black star looked at the bag, and said, "No way, i sliced the needle, i stopped them." Kidd shook his head, and said, "No, your'e help made it worse. You didn't get the needle, what you sliced was the statue. It's a bit ironic, you focused so much on the needle, you tapped into the sixth sense, and it made you hallucinate, if only for a moment." Free grinned and said, "Excellent." Black star collapsed, as he said, "I failed, i can't believe it."

Stein and Spirit watched in horror, as Naruto slowly shook as the Darklings pushed the arrow back against the wall. Medusa, in a moment of gloat, said, "Aw, are you crying that your little friends failed?" Naruto slide his hands down, and to her horror, he wasn't crying, but laughing. His eyes showed insanity. he then spread his arms out, and his blades rose from the ground, and into his hands. When they touched his palms however, something changed. Void gear faded away, the hand that occupied it was covered in a ball of bandages, creating something, and Soul eater was covered in a white-black glow. The result was two new blades.

The Way to the Dawn greatly resembled the Soul Eater, but the once curved wing was now straight, and the blade's guard is composed of one angelic wing and one demonic wing, similar to the guards of Oathkeeper and Oblivion, respectively. Also, a dark angelic wing has been added to the top of the original blade of the Soul Eater to act as the teeth of the key. Its token is the Heartless Emblem, but without the spiked bars crossing it. Medusa felt her breath hitch in her throat, but it was not from the appearance of Way to dawn, no, it was from the blade in Naruto's other hand.

The blade was still in the form of a key, but the 'teeth' were shaped out of the eyes Asura was known for, the shaft covered in bandages, an eye design covering them. The guard was a triangle, in the design of the seal that was present on the door to the Kishin's chamber, an eye on each point. The keychain was a single inverted eye, and Naruto had a slightly insane look in his eyes, as he said, "Birth of Madness. This power, it's intoxicating. Now, I will destroy you, using the very power of Madness you wanted to bring back." He heard the Darkness say,"_**Your power has grown, it seems the kishin is awake. You must of latched onto it's madness, and created a blade out of it. You might be able to tap into a bit of the kishin's power.**_" Naruto started to laugh madly, and Medusa felt a pain coming from her side. She then heard, "Goodbye little snake." She felt a bit of weightlessness, and her torso landed on the ground, Naruto laughing madly, the Darklings joining in, a mark of a third eye glowing on their heads.

Naruto felt himself pulled into his mind, and found himself in his mindscape, yet it had vastly changed from when Kyuubi took residence here. Instead of a sewer, he found himself on a stain glass platform, with a design of himself, surrounded by mini circles, each containing a shadowy figure. But what surprised Naruto was that a few of the figures were revealed, as well as to his shock, a picture of Soul eater crossed against Way to dawn, Void gear, Chaos ripper, Oblivion crossed against Oathkeeper, a symbol of the two Darkling snakes biting the others tail, two blades that looked like beams, rather then real blades, and a line connected their picture to Naruto's.

The first was that of a teenage boy with silver hair that covered his eyes, and wore an outfit similar to Naruto's own. The second was that of a masked figure, wearing black and red armor that reminded him of muscle tissue. The third was that of a brown haired teenager dressed in a style similar to samurai, with a black shirt, and hakama pants. The fourth was that of someone dressed in a coat similar to Naruto's, though his face was covered. The fifth was of a man with black hair, in a business suit, with two guns sitting at his feet. The sixth wore a coat much like his own, yet had tan skin, yellow eyes, and silver hair that was strangely similar to the brown haired teen. He looked around, and saw several blades sticking out of the ground in front the pictures still shaded.

The blade resembled Sephiroth's Masamune sword, although its handle and blade differ in keeping with the design of a Keyblade. The Keychain's token is made to appear as Sephiroth's single wing, hence the name, and the teeth of the blade were in the shape of a fireball, the tail of the fireball splitting into three, making the teeth. The Keychain token is tied to the hilt with a red cord.

The second blade was still in shaded in the picture with Oblivion and Oathkeeper, and was one of the more sword-like blades, possessing a curved, notched blade that bears a slight resemblance to Soul Eater and Way to the Dawn, with a noticeably sharp edge. Its color scheme is derived from a fusion of Roxas's Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keychains, and the handle is composed of the same checkerboard pattern on Roxas's wristband. The blade's design is also covered with references to Roxas's Nobody nature; the usual Nobody thorns make up the teeth and rainguard, which is black and rounded. The chain links are heavily stylized versions of the Nobody Emblem, and the full Nobody Emblem adorns the hilt. The token itself is Roxas's Nobody-thorn charm. (KH2: FM- Two become one)

The next blade he saw was one of the most disturbing appearance by far, as it had a spiky, black guard resembling demonic wings, a horned, demonic head just above the handle, two barbed shafts, and teeth resembling a battle axe split into three almost claw-like protrusions. It resembled the Oblivion to a degree, but with two shafts and a different head. It also contained two demonic, blue eyes; one on the Keychain and the other one on the head, similar to that of the Soul Eater, Way to the Dawn, and Void Gear. Its shaft and head are adorned with several twisting, silver patterns. (KH: BBS- No heart.)

Another blade looked, darker, then the others. It has a simple design of red and black, akin to the Kingdom Key, with its teeth forming the outline of a heart. The handle remained pitch black, as was the shaft and teeth of the 'key'. The guard remained blood red, and like Two become one, and One winged angel, was one of the few blades to have a defined blade edge. (KH: Dark heart)

Naruto started to look around, and he heard, "Man, this kid looks okay, but can he handle what he's about to hear?" "Can it Vanitas, be glad you're still even able to exist, even like this. Something that I can consider generous considering all the shit you pulled." "Bite me Terra, I was following orders, you want someone to blame for you losing those little pals of yours, blame Xehanort and yourself. Last i checked, YOU screwed up too." "That is enough out of both of you, as it seems our friend is able to hear us." "Yeah, you two better not keep this shit up, and if you do, i'll gladly put a bullet through your empty skulls." "Now Jackie, i doubt that's needed, after all, these two have a bit of bad blood." "I don't care. It's pissing me off, and i'm much less patient then i usually am."

Naruto grew a tick mark on his head, and said, "Alright, who the fuck are you guys, show yourselves!" He heard a few of them chuckle, and multiple dark corridors opened, each revealing the ones in the picture. they then began to introduce themselves, with the first saying, "The names Riku, first twilight user, and i see you've taken to using Soul eater pretty easy." Naruto nodded and said, "Okay, but that still doesn't answer who the hell you guys are, and why you're here." The masked one scoffed, and said, "You wanna know, fine, my name is Vanitas, former apprentice to Xehanort, and the one who originally used Void gear. you see, each of us are a user of Darkness in one form or another. as to why we're here, well, when your heart was opened to darkness, we were pulled here, and ever since, you've been using our powers quite well. Hell i'm impressed, and that's saying something."

Naruto saw Vanitas glare at the brown haired teen through the glass of his mask, as he said, "The name's Terra, former apprentice to Eraqus, and unfortunately, Vanitas is right, we are all darkness users, and so are you. Ever since we were brought here, you've been given a bit of our powers, as well as our strongest blades, and while some of them have yet to be awakened, as well as some of the others, it's clear to see that you've been using them very well." The hooded man snorted and said, "Well? Are you kidding Terra? You saw how he used Riku's Soul eater to tear those plant men apart just as we all did. The kid's a natural." Terra glared down the line and said, "Shut it Xemnas, I don't want it to go to his head." Naruto grew a tick mark on his head, and said, "Still here you guys." Xemnas cleared his throat, and said, "Apologies, young one. I am Xemnas, former leader of Organization XIII, and user of the void, as well as darkness. You see, while it was us who gave you your powers when we deemed you worthy of having them, in Vanitas's case however, he 'stepped in', as it were, when you fought that Chrona girl, and, you still have a bit of my own power, while i held a bit away from you." Naruto nodded, and said, "So, i just need to prove i can use your power, before i get it, am i getting it right?" Xemnas nodded, and said, "Now Naruto, i believe you should get to know the others."

Naruto turned and noticed the other two, and the hooded boy lowered his hood, showing he had brown hair in a style similar to how Naruto used to have it, spiky and highly unkept. he then said, "The name's Roxas, number thirteen of the Organization XIII, and former user of Oathkeeper and Oblivion." The man in the suit then spoke up, and said, "The name's Jackie Estacado, former hitman, or rather, Don of the Franchetti crime family, and darkness user. I hope it doesn't give you too much trouble, because it was nothing more then a pain in my ass, even though it saved mine more times then i care to say." They all then heard the Darklings say, "**Aww, Jackie, you wound me so, didn't i reunite you with your preacious Jenny**?" Jackie scowled, and said, "Yeah, AFTER I FUCKING DIE YOU BASTARD!" The Darklings just laughed. Naruto smirked, and said, "Alright, now that the meet and greet is done, what about the one's that i don't see here? i'm guessing i can't use their powers or blades yet?" He was then shocked, as were the others, as each blade that remained in the ground, slowly rose out of it, and they slowly spun around him, with Two become one and One winged angel each landing in his left and right hand, and Xemnas said, "It seems they chose for us. Go forth young one, we will have much to talk once this is over." Naruto nodded and vanished, and Xemnas said, "You deem him worthy of your power, Sephiroth?"

A dark figure with a large wing coming out of his shoulder stood at the edge of the platform, and said, "I do, he is one of us, and he will face a very powerful enemy. It was in my best interest to see he survives." Roxas grinned, and said, "Oh this is gonna be fun." Vanitas laughed, and said, "For once i can agree with ya there Roxas."

(Beneath Shibusen)

The bag holding the Kishin started to bulge and Kidd, in his frustration began to shoot it, but couldn't make a single mark on it. The kishin then pressed against the bag with his head, making it stretch over him. Eruka stared in horror as it changed, the body pushing outward, the hands slowly pushing upward, the Kishin was slowly put his skin back as it should be.

Maka paused as she felt the wavelength pass over her, and she said, "This kind of wavelength, the kishin must of been revived!" Soul, back in weapon form, asked, "Where are the others?" Maka shook her head, and said, "I can't tell where they are, the insanity is blocking everything."

The kishin was stretching, pulling, forcing it's skin back into it's proper place. It then pulled on the skin of it's arm, as if it were rubber. He then stumbled forward, in front of Eruka, and as it opened it's eyes for the first time in 800 years, it screamed, as loud as possible, in her face. This caused her to scream as well, the noise waking Black star back to consciousness. He then saw Asura, and said, "So that's the Kishin. Tsubaki, demon blade, i'm gonna take down this half awake bastard." Tsubaki shook her non-visible head, and said, "No, i can't. you're too injured. If you use that now i'll devour your soul." Black star, being stubborn, said, "Follow my orders! Demon blade form NOW!" Tsubaki refused, so Black star placed her on the ground and said, "Fine, then just sit there and watch."

Naruto found himself standing over Medusa, Birth of Madness and Way to the dawn covered in blood, Medusa's body cut in half. Naruto closed his eyes, and said a silent prayer, as Birth of Madness faded away, replaced by Two become one. One winged angel was on his back, along with Nevan. He turned away, walking toward the seal chamber, when he felt something bit him on the shoulder, he saw it was Medusa, and he threw her off, and despite her saying, "I love you Naruto-kun." Naruto stabbed her in the head with Way to the dawn, and said, "An uncaring being like you doesn't know the meaning of those words." He heard the Darklings chuckle, "**ThIs Is tHe RiGhT WaY, KILL MORE!**" Naruto looked down the hallway, and disappeared in a dark corridor.

Black star charged at Asura, elbow forward, and said, "Take this you naked pervert! BLACK STAR BIG BANG WAVE!" Black star impacted into Asura's back, and he felt the backlash of his own attack. He reared his hand back, but Asura flicked his wrist in front of him, only for Black star to be blasted back a second later into sweet unconsciousness. Kidd cursed, and started to shoot at Asura, until he pulled his skin back, and flung it like a rubber band into Kidd's forehead, leaving an mark in the shape of his eye. Kidd then felt a backlash, and collapsed. Asura then proceeded to grab his skin, and started to stretch it into scarves, making a make-shift toga wrap around himself. He finished with a mask made out of scarves, three eyes covering it. he then shouted, "THE ONE WITH THE RED SHIRT! YOU NEED TO WEAR MORE CLOTHES! HOW NICE IT MUST BE TO HAVE MUSCLES!" Free sweatdropped, as he saw Asura break through the ceiling, four scarves trailing behind him, and he said, "Was he talking about me?"

To the shock of Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki, Maka jumped off the staute, and grabbed onto one of Asura's scarves, and tried to use Soul to stop Asura's ascent by digging the scythe's blade into the side of the makeshift shaft.

Free then felt a chill go down his spine, and turned around, only to be pierced by what looked like a pitch-black tentacle, which picked him up and threw him across the chambers. The still conscious weapon turned their attention to it, and to their shock, saw Naruto on the other end. Tsubaki shouted out, "Naruto-kun! Maka-chan went up that tunnel, she went after the Kishin!" Naruto's eyes turned black, and his hair turned pitch black, and he said, "Is that so? Well then, i better head up there myself." Tsubaki was about to ask how, when to her shock, another Demon arm came out of Naruto's back, and impacted the statue, and pulled him up, only for another to stab into a side of the shaft, and pulled him up.

(City streets)

Blair and Mizune were starting to attract a crowd, the reason? They were on top of one another, their breasts pushing against each other, and it looked like Mizune's top was about to come off. Mizune tried to push Blair off, when Blair said, "Aren't you a witch? Why not use magic you filthy rat!" Mizune shot back, "Why don't you go first you loser cat." Various guys were giving cat calls at the display. As the two witches traded insults, one of the guys noticed the ground shaking, and he said, "Hey, is the ground shaking?" "What, you getting excited over there?" "No, he's right, it's really shaking."

Blair took notice, and said, "Aw, are you shaking? so disgraceful." Mizune smirked, and said, "Oh it's not me, it's just that Eruka and the others suceeded."

The ground erupted as the Kishin broke out, as he started to float in the air, Maka lost her grip, only for Soul to revert to human state, to cushion her fall. To his shock however, they were wrapped in a demon arm, and lowered to the ground slowly. Soul looked at the other end. and saw Naruto come out of the hole, the Demon arm leading back to him. The arm vanished as he made his way over to them, and he asked, "You two okay?" Soul nodded, and said, "Yeah, we're fine, Maka got a bit banged up on our way up though." Naruto smiled and said, "She always is a bit of a stubborn one." He then knelt to her level, and kissed her on the forehead, and whispered, "Rest now, this is my show." Naruto then saw skull faced groups of wrappings, and he said, "Must be a secondary seal if he ever gets out, but that won't hold."

Free crawled out of the hole, Eruka in her frog form on his shoulder. They saw Asura get tied up with the seal, but Free said, "The Shinigami's seal activated." Eruka asked, "Is he alright?" Free nodded and said, "That ancient seal won't hold him." Asura lifted his arm, and the seals ripped easily, their age having weakened them. eruka looked behind her, her mouth gaping wide as she asked, "Free, you said that cube would last an hour, but it's only been 40 minutes." Free scoffed and said, "I bluffed a bit. I'm a man, i want to look good!"

Naruto scoffed as he said, "You get once chance Shinigami, if you fail to bring him down, i will." Asura's masked parted revealing his face to be as pale and thin as the rest of him, a third eye on his forehead, as he said, "You, Shinigami-sensei." Shinigami, who was using four mini rockets to keep himself afloat, then asked, "It's been a while, are you alright? You seem a little light. You usually wear such heavy clothes, but now so few, feeling anxious?." Asura scoffed and said, "You too, you sound so childish, and why change that mask of yours?" Shinigami said, "I've created a school for meisters and weapons. If i kept the old mask i would of scared the kids away, and even make the younger kids cry. Those seals are old too, so they might be a bit scary too." Asura then said, "Even your speech is childish." Shinigami sighed and said, "I just got used to it. Now i know you woke up, but it's time for you to die again."

Shinigami charged, giving Asura a "SHINIGAMI CHOP!", that hit the kishin square in the face, blasting him down into the city streets. Asura layed in the crator, laughing as his mask closed over his face, and he said, "Shinigami, do you know how it feels to have your skin ripped off? I've forgotten, so HELP ME REMEMBER IT!" Asura lashed out with his scarves, each heading right for Shinigami, only for him to have his eyes glow, and a shockwave to cause Asura's scarves to break apart, and cause an electric current to blast back at Asura, causing a large amount of cuts to appear on his body. Everyone watched in awe, though Naruto watched impassively. Asura laughed, as his wounds healed instantly. He then jumped into the air, his weapon Vajra sliding out his mouth as he charged at Shinigami, rings with the eye symbol flowing behind him. The two gods were locked, as Asura pushed forward, while Shinigami tried to push him back with a shield made in the shape of his mask. Asura pushed through, blasting through Shinigami's shield, and taking out a piece of the Death god.

Shinigami turned, and his voice grew darker as he said, "Damn you you insufferable demon! I will strip your skin off again!" Four shadowy claws erupted from Shinigami's back, and raced forward, intent on taking down the kishin, only to be stopped, and Shingami cursed, saying, "Damn you, this bastard has no openings, so how, wait, you knew i can't go that far didn't you?" Asura merely grinned and said, "Too bad, sensei, looks like i'm our of your reach."

(Play 'One winged angel' by Nobuo Uematsu, as it will fit this scene very well.)

"BUT YOU'RE NOT OUT OF MINE YOU BASTARD!" Asura felt himself get grabbed, and to his and Shinigami's shock, it was a large shadow claw, and Asura felt himself get pulled down, and crash into the streets. Asura looked at his attacker and started to shake, he then said, "You, such a dark soul, what are, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" Naruto merely said, "Your nightmare brought to life." Naruto pulled his arm back, bringing the kishin to him, and in a second, drew One winged angel, and delivered multiple cuts to Asura's body. When he let go, Asura started to bleed heavily, only for Naruto to see the wounds close. Naruto then felt the scarves wrap around his neck, only for him to grab onto one, and let a large amount of lightning to run down the cloth, shocking Asura and forcing him to drop him. Naruto then held out One winged angel in one hand, and said, "That's enough." He vanished, only for Asura to feel multiple cuts across his body once more. Naruto then turned on his heel, swinging his blade with a grace Asura couldn't keep up with. Naruto then grabbed Asura's head, and repeatedly bashed the kishin's face into the pavement, each hit harder then the last. He then threw him down, and with a great leap, said, "Give into the dark." Multiple orbs surrounded Asura, and he said, "Shit, bombs-" The bombs detonated, tearing up a good amount of the scarves, as well as burning Asura's skin. All of which healed fairly quickly. Naruto scowled and thought, 'This is just like someone fighting me, so god damn annoying.'

Naruto felt power rush into him, and a dark aura surrounded him, and he chanted, "Descend, Heartless angel." Asura felt emmense pain rack through his body, and Naruto floated down, blade poised to strike, to end the kishin's life. Shinigami got in the way, and Naruto said, "You had your chance, now step aside." Shinigami shook his head, and said, "This is my burden, you never should of gotten involved." Asura, seeing his chance, floated into the air, but said, "This is farewell sensei. I doubt we'll meet again." Asura covered himself in a orb, and zoomed away.

Naruto growled, and said, "YOU IDIOT! I HAD HIM! I HAD A CHANCE TO KILL HIM! BUT YOUR GODDAMN PRIDE! JUST HAD TO FUCK IT UP! NOW IF THIS WORLD DIES, IT'S ON YOUR HEAD." Naruto walked away, his face showing his disgust for Shinigami. Shinigami sighed, and Naruto said, "This is the second time a sensei's soft feeling toward a student will cost the world. I hope you're proud of yourself."

Deep beneath Shibusen, Medusa's body vanished without a trace, not even the soul was left. Later, a snake would be seen coming out of the sewers, it's body coverd in arrow marks.

(Outskirts of Death city)

A dark corridor opens outside the city's border, and a figure collapses out of it, wearing a coat similar to Naruto's. The figure regains consciousness after a while, and as it slowly picks itself up, she says, her voice proving her to be female, "Ouch, how did i end up here? Last i checked, Roxas beat me in Twilight town, and, i was, fading away. Man, i need to find someone who may know what's going on." She then slowly got up, her hood falling back as she does so, her face revealed herself as a black haired girl about age 14-15, deep blue eyes. She then held a hand to her head, as a headache spread through her skull, and she said, "Damnit." She then feel to her knees, the last thing she saw was a figure in a familiar black coat walk in front of her before she fell unconcsious.

AN) ANNNNDDD DONE! I do apologize for the wait, but my word prog malfunctioned again. But now i have got rid of that problem and i can get back on track. I bet this chap was a rollar coaster ride for everyone right? Well it's only gonna get crazier from here on out. And if you can guess who the mystery girl is, well, i got something planned for that. Now I got a bit of a challenge for my fans that have Deviantart accounts. I want to ask you guys to make a pic of my Original blade, 'Birth of Madness'. If you do, link me the pic in your reviews, cuz i wanna see you talented SOB's pull off something cool. Well, that's all i have to say for now, so, REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: Daily life, and Trial run

Darkvizardking: Hey folks, sorry for the wait, but life does tend to get in the way. Now, some of you may not of liked what I did last chap, and to address it, while I may add elements or characters, that doesn't make it a full crossover. And before I hear any arguments about too many crossovers, once you add crossing dimensions anywhere in a story, you can't complain, and I did it in chapter 1. Also, to people who complain if I use songs and things in my fics, do know that on my profile is the disclaimer that you damn lawyers demand so much, so to naysayers, SUCK IT! Now onto his actual powers. I picked nine sources, nine, no more, no less. And yes, it does hold symbolism to the fact he used to be a Jinchuuriki for Kyuubi. And of course, since he's here, some things in canon will change, but I won't say what, that's for you to find out. And no, he won't get overpowered, yet.

Chapter 8: Daily life, and Trial run.

(Outside death city)

A man in priest robes walked toward the city, music blaring from his headphones, making one wonder how he can hear anyone. As the priest got close to the city, he stopped, blessed himself with the sign of the cross, and said, "The city that Death watches over. How many years has it been since I last came to this land?" He knelt down for a moment, clutched his cross, and continued his prayer, "Oh lord my god, give unto these people comfortable lives and deaths." This man was Justin Law, one of the current death scythes, and holds the record for being the youngest to ever hold the title.

(Death room)

Sid stood in front of Death, and he remembered why he was here.

(Flashback)

_Sid stood flabbergasted as Naruto walked away, and he heard Death say, "Sid, our priority is to protect the kids still underground." Sid nodded, and was about to leave when he heard, "Also, I need you to contact the other death scythes, and have them come to Death City. To think, a Kishin would be revived on the very anniversary of a school made to stop them." Sid sighed, and asked, "May I say something Lord Death?" Death turned to him and said, "Of course Sid, what is it?" Sid then steeled himself, and said, "Well, to be honest, Naruto's right. I mean, I know he was your student, but why did you stop Naruto? I mean, even I can tell he had the chance to prevent his escape." Death sighed, and said, "I foolishly wanted to be the one to end him. I actually wanted to seal him up again, but as of now, that's not going to happen." _

_Sid turned and saw Naruto walk toward the wall of the city, and asked, "He's just getting stronger everyday, isn't he?" Death could only nod._

(Flashback end)

Death stood in the mirror, and asked, "Sid, have the other death scythes arrived yet?" Sid merely shook his head, and said, "As of now, Justin just arrived, along with the two others, making four death scythes inside Death city at the moment." Death then asked, "And what about the other four, the other Europe chief for example?" Sid merely deadpanned and said, "The other Europe chief and the west Asia chief are away on missions and can't come." Death sighed and asked, "That's bad news, and what of the South America chief?" Sid shook his head and said, "The only thing he says is Gaogao, so we can't really communicate." Death then asked, "And what about Africa?" Sid answered, "They're blocking all our calls."

(Shibusen ladies room)

Two (by the opinion of their former classmates) very lovely ladies were currently washing their hands, and one of them sighed and said, "Oh man, I really shouldn't be here." The other woman with her said, "What's the matter? You seem troubled." The first woman sighed, and said, "I shouldn't be here. I can't be hanging around places like this." The second woman looked at the first and asked, "What are you saying? The kishin has been revived. There couldn't be a more important time to be here."

The second woman sighed, and said, "Azusa, you're still young, so you wouldn't understand, I want to get married and retire, but I'm still on active duty, isn't that funny?" Azusa shook her head, and said, "No, that's actually a good goal." These two were the East Asia chief Azusa Yumi, and the Oceania chief Marie Mjolnir. Marie had blonde unruly hair, an eyepatch with a lightning bolt mark covering her left eye. She wore a black long sleeve shirt, with a skirt that went down to her ankles, the colors of said skirt were yellow in the front, yet black in the back, creating a zigzag pattern as the two sides met.

Azusa on the other hand, was more along the lines of 'proper', as she wore a black buttoned up long-sleeve shirt, a light blue blouse underneath, the top buttons left open, and she wore black dress pants, her pitch black hair neatly cut with two bangs framing her face, finally, a pair of square framed glasses gave her the look of a teacher, or a librarian.

Marie cutely pouted, and said, "Every time, no matter how devoted I am to a man, I get tossed aside in the end. Why do they find me so unattractive?" Azusa sighed, and said, "Men want to escape when they feel pressured by suffocating devotion too." Marie paused, and as the two looked at each other from the corner of their eyes, Marie gave Azusa a swift right hook to the cheek, slightly causing her nose to bleed, as Marie shouted, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE!" Azusa was on her knees, trying to stem her nose bleed, as she said, "And you don't know how to pull your punches."

(Hallway)

Naruto walked through the halls on his way to the infirmary, hoping to see if the girl he found had woken up yet, when he heard shouting coming from the nearest ladies room. He merely walked passed it, thinking it was a pair of students arguing over a boy, but he stopped when he heard a loud crash, and before he could get close, the door opened, and he saw two women walk out.

Azusa and Marie left the room, only to see a teenager with pitch black hair, wearing a black coat decorated with white vines, with what looked like plates forming an X on the forearms, (from Ichigo's new Bankai) wearing black leather knee high boots with the same X plates on the front, and the coat being split into four coattails. They then saw his blue eyes change gold for a moment, and were shocked to hear him ask, "I see, you two are Death scythes, just like Spirit, right?" Azusa nodded, and asked, "Yes, we are, how do you know that?" Naruto chuckled, and said, "That will be for you to ask Shinigami, until then, I'll see you ladies later." He then vanished into a dark corridor, only for a clone to hide in the shadows in order to watch them.

(Infirmary)

Naruto knocked on the door to the Infirmary, and it was opened by Nygus, Sid's weapon partner. She was a woman with dark skin, her hair in dreadlocks, all of which were relatively normal, except for the fact that she wore bandages over a good majority of her face, and from Naruto's experience, he guessed she also used to substitute underclothes. She was currently wearing a nurse's outfit, and as tight as it was, Naruto noticed bandages underneath. 'Glad to see knowing Ino all these years was at least helpful.'

Nygus noticed it was Naruto, and said, "Oh, hello Naruto, it's nice to see you. I'm sure you're here to see if your friend is awake yet correct?" Naruto nodded, and said, "Yes, considering she only passed out, I was sure she needed some rest." Nygus lead him in, and said, "Well you're right, guess Medusa was accurate about you having prior medical training in her notes. I'll be in my office if you need anything, I still need to organize her notes. She certainly left plenty." Nygus left to her new office, mumbling to herself, while Naruto saw the girl sitting on her bed, looking out the window. Naruto noticed she wore a coat similar to his, her short ink black hair made her look cute, and with her pale skin and blue eyes, he had to fight down a blush. He then stood by the windowsill, causing the girl to look at him, and give a light smile and said, "Hey there, how are you feeling?" She turned to him slowly, and asked, "I'm feeling fine, I guess it was you who brought me here?"

Naruto chuckled, and said, "Yeah, after all, I'm not the kind of guy who would leave a cute girl out in the desert." He then realized something, and asked, "Man, how dumb am I? I haven't introduced myself, I'm Naruto Namikaze, and you?" The girl blushed, and said, "My name is Xion, and it's very nice to meet you." Naruto felt Roxas stir in his mind, and he heard, 'Oh shit.' Naruto decided to ignore the voices in his head, and said, "Believe me, I'm charmed to meet you, though I do need to ask, you're not from here are you, I saw the dark corridor." Xion shook her head, and said, "I used to be the unofficial fourteenth member of Organization Thirteen, until I went out of control and attacked a friend, the last thing I remember, is fading away." She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering, and she said, "I felt cold, the feeling of disappearing was, I can't even say it. The next thing I know, I'm falling out of a dark corridor, and well, you finding me."

Naruto sighed, and asked, "I see, and as a former member, what can you do? I'm certain you have some kind of skill set." Xion lifted her right arm, and in a flash, a blade appeared in her hand. Naruto flinched as it's light shone for a moment, but he saw that it was similar to his own, the guard of the blade that of a yellow square, while the handle was dark blue, and looked like it was wrapped in leather. The shaft and teeth of the blade was silver, the teeth itself looking like some sort of crown. The keychain of the blade was made of three circles connected at the end of a regular chain. (Kingdom Key)

Naruto then felt a weight in his hands, as well as seeing a shocked look on Xion's face. He looked down to see Oblivion and Oathkeeper, unsure of how they got there. He then saw Xion bowing, (as well as one could when sitting on a bed), and heard her ask, "Please, I beg of you, teach me." naruto looked at her stunned, but before he could give an answer, Nygus returned and said, very loudly, "NO SEX IN THE INFIRMARY!" This caused both of them to jump, with them in the 'frightened scooby doo position' (1), with Naruto holding Xion up, and Xion holding on to him for dear life. Naruto nearly dropped Xion as a bright flash filled his eyes, and when his vision cleared, he saw a very amused Nygus holding a camera, with a smirk hidden under her bandages.

They both then noticed the position they were in, and with a deep blush, separated, and Naruto noticed that she wasn't wearing shoes, merely stockings, or were they pantyhose? He shook his head of those thoughts, and Nygus said, "Well, I'm glad to see you two getting along, now sense she's awake, she is clear to leave." Naruto nodded, and turned to see Xion putting on a pair of heeled-boots. Everyone heard a knock on the door, and Stein was at the door, and he said, "Ah, it's good that I found you Naruto, you and your friend are to come with me. Shinigami-sama is about to hold an important meeting, and he wants you to be there." Naruto's eyes grew cold, as he said, "I see, alright, we'll meet you there." Stein shivered at the tone, yet nodded, and left. Naruto then turned to Xion, and said, "Shall we go?" She meekly nodded, and the duo were enveloped in a dark corridor.

(Hallway near the Death room)

Naruto and Xion exited the dark corridor, and as the duo made their way down the hall, Naruto asked, "Out of curiosity, why exactly were you asking me to teach you?" Xion tried to look away, as she said, "Well, I saw that you can use a sword, and well, I've always wanted to improve myself, so, I was hoping you would help me." Naruto smirked, and said, "Sure, I can't say no to such a cute face." Xion blushed, and finally something clicked with what he said, and asked, "Um, I know this may sound odd, but,' She paused for a moment, not sure how to word it, 'exactly, what do I look like to you?" Naruto stopped in his tracks, and threw her a confused look, until his mind slowly clicked, and he thought, 'Wait a second, I technically came from a different world from this one. If I assume Xion is the same, she also is from a different world. Wait, it was a different dimension, with different rules, hence why the energy is different here from my world. If I put that into perspective, Xion must have something that distinguishes herself from others, in her case, a self-altering appearance. I could be wrong, but if that is the case, it would explain a lot. Damn, now that I think about it, exactly how did the others influence me? I mean, I got their powers, but did they influence my mind as well? If so, it was most likely Xemnas, not sure to thank him or punch him, maybe both.' He was broken from his thoughts when he noticed her looking down at her feet.

Naruto playfully patted her head, and said, "Odd? What do you mean? All I see is a girl with a cute face, and power hidden underneath it." Xion blushed from the praise, and was about to say something when the duo noticed a strange sight. It was Spirit, Stein, and Marie all formed in a line as expected of students, with Azusa leading them. Naruto snickered, then erupted into full blown laughter. Stein and Spirit, upon seeing Naruto, grimaced, wondering how he was going to blackmail them for this. Azusa looked at who was laughing, and noticed it was the teenager from before, who now had a companion with him. Naruto held in his laughter long enough to say, "What wrong Spirit, Stein? Did a woman finally come along and whip you two into being her bitch?" Xion and Azusa giggled at the jab, and Azusa, holding her arm in front of Spirit, said, "While not how I would put it, you could say that. But if you'll excuse us, we need to meet with Shingami-sama."

Naruto grinned, and said, "Well what do you know, we're all going the same way. I guess Stein neglected to mention that?" Stein gulped as he felt Azusa's eyes on him, giving a silent glare. She turned back to the boy, who she still didn't get to hear the name of, only to find him and his companion gone. A tick mark grew on her head, and she quickly clapped her hands, making her three former classmates quickly move.

(Death room)

Shinigami couldn't help but sweatdrop at the sight before him. Justin was the first to arrive, and while bowing and praising him as a priest should to his god, Shinigami couldn't say a word in edge-wise. Not because of the fact that he couldn't talk, rather that Justin's headphones prevented him from being heard. And while he knew Justin could lip read, wearing a mask certainly didn't help. Justin rambled on, "Oh god, why do you not grace me with your words? Oh woe is me, I cannot hear the word of god." Shinigami tried to say, "It's not that, it's the," He was cut off, as Spirit kicked Justin in the back of the head, and when the young death scythe turned, Spirit pointed at his ears, signifying that he needs to take them off. Naruto smirked as he saw Spirit take a shot at the priest, but soon the room felt cold as Naruto glared at Shinigami, surprising the three other death scythes in the room. It lasted for only a second, and when the feeling vanished, everyone, minus Xion, let loose a breath they didn't know they were holding. Justin, seemingly ignoring it, said, "It has been a long time. I Justin, am at your disposal."

Shinigami suddenly took a business tone, as he said, "It's good that all of you have come. Now I'm sure you know why you're here." Spirit was paranoid, thinking that he might get demoted, or worse, transferred. "The Kishin Asura has been revived, I thought it would be necessary to take a moment and discuss this. However, I don't think the insane, yet cowardly Asura will do anything just yet. He'll no doubt try to hide somewhere, in order to sort out his mind and build up power. However, Asura's movements are not our concern at the moment, we need to create some countermeasures." Naruto snorted, nearly attracting the attention of the others, yet Shinigami continued, "The wavelength of insanity that Asura creates, Stein, if you would please explain it." Azusa then turned to Stein and asked, "Wavelength of insanity? Could we consider it as Asura's wavelength?"

Stein nodded, and cleared his throat, he then said, "Yes, we can, but it's a wavelength on the level of a god. It is able to bring out the sleeping madness within the human soul. Insanity is contagious, the moment it revived, I shivered as I felt it, and even Naruto here was under it's effect." Everyone turned to Naruto, who merely held out his hand, and Birth of madness appeared. Stein and Spirit subtly backed away, and when Naruto dismissed the blade, everyone eased up. Azusa then asked, "So, sense everyone has madness in them, does this mean everyone will be effected?" Stein shook his head, and said, "No, clergymen of strong faith, like Justin, or those with a strong soul, like Naruto here, should have a low infection rate." He took a drag of his cigarette, and said, "But it's not just the general populace we need to worry about, with the outbreak of insanity, there are far worse things."

Azusa adjusted her glasses, and asked, "Such as the awakening and increase in power of evil beings?" Naruto scoffed, and everyone turned to him, Azusa at the forefront, and she asked, "Do you have something to share with the class?" Naruto's eyes turned yellow with a black sclera, and said, "Yes in fact, I do. You talk about insanity as if it's an inherently evil thing, yet I used it to defeat Medusa in a situation where I could of died if I hadn't. But the fact of the matter is that like Stein said, insanity is in everyone, and it depends on the person if they can control themselves." Stein grinned, and said, "That is an excellent point, and Azusa, I wouldn't jump to such conclusions, it makes me want to dissect you."

Naruto groaned, as he still wasn't sure if Stein was looking at her with perverted eyes or not. Stein then said, "Because of the wavelength of insanity, various things can happen, witches who slept for centuries could awaken, and it's not just people. The ancient city of Atlantis will rise from the ocean floor, there's no end to the list of things we will need to worry about." Spirit shook his head, and asked, "So, will we expect him to just lay low for a while?" Naruto thought for a second, but before he could say anything, Azusa adjusted her glasses, and said, "Isn't the reason the kishin escaped because of these two idiots?" Naruto noticed her pointing at Stein and Spirit, and he said, "I hate to burst your bubble, but the fault isn't with them, partly it is my fault. But,' Everyone focused on Naruto, 'it is also the fault of Shinigami."

Stein and Spirit groaned, and almost everyone covered their ears, while Azusa turned to Naruto with her best glare, and said, "How dare you accuse Shinigami-sama of causing this? If you are partly at fault, as you say, then you are no doubt trying to pass off most of the blame away from yourself. It's laughable to even think a kid like you could try to tarnish his good name." Naruto scowled, and in an icy tone that made nearly everyone shiver, he said, "_**Are you quite finished?**_" Azusa nearly backed away, while Xion was worried for her master. "_**Just because you weren't here is the only reason I'm not kicking the shit out of you right now for that, and let's make one thing clear, I'm NOT one of your former classmates, so don't even try to have me whipped like you do the rest of them. And yes, I do hold Shinigami at fault for Asura getting away, because he got IN THE WAY! I was five seconds from killing the bastard, when your 'faultless' Shinigami had to be noble and try to do it himself! If he really did want to kill Asura, he should of done it YEARS AGO!" **_Azusa felt the harshness of his tone wash over her, and for some reason, she, who usually was the one who liked control, enjoyed being talked down to. But in an act of defiance, she said, "I still highly doubt a kid like you could even fight the Kishin, let alone kill him."

Naruto snarled, a shadow of a nine-tailed fox overlapping him, and he said, "_**I may look young to you, but I've done my fair share of fighting, of killing. I would love to see if anyone in this city could fight me and win, and before you say a single word, ask Shinigami, he'll tell you." **_Naruto turned away, and said, "Shinigami, I would like to ask you to enroll Xion into the academy in mine and Maka's class, as my apprentice, it would be advisable that she stay with me as well." Without any hesitation, he walked away saying, "Let's go Xion, we need to start your training, as well as meeting the others." Xion followed close behind him as they left the room.

Azusa shivered, mentally wondering who he was, and she turned to Shinigami and asked, "Shinigami-sama, who is that boy?" Shinigami sighed, knowing that it was coming, with the three death scythes rapt with attention. He then began, "That, is Naruto Namikaze. As hard as it will be to believe, he is not from here, or from this world in fact. He originally crashed here after exiting a dimensional rift, and as unbelievable as I know it sounds, it's true. Ever since he came here he's helped the students, whether in in lessons outside the city, or right here at home. His power is unlike anything I've ever seen, and he carries a past that only he should talk about."

Shinigami then sighed, and said, "But we're getting off topic here, if you want to know more, I would suggest asking Naruto himself about it, but don't try to anger him, and Azusa, this goes double for you." Azusa would of glared, if she weren't busy glaring at Naruto's back. Marie sighed as she saw her by-the-book friend practically disregarding an order, but smirked as she saw a light tinge of pink on her cheeks. Shinigami gained everyone's attention as he said, "Now let's see,' Spirit was praying that he wasn't what he feared, being transferred. 'I think it's time for a personnel change." Spirit nearly had a heart attack, yet it was calmed as Shinigami said, "Now now Spirit, you'll be staying as my weapon." Spirit looked at him with surprise as he said, "You're okay with a guy like me?" Shinigami nodded, and said, "Out of all the other death scythes, you are the only one who can actually be called a 'death scythe', take pride in that."

Both Justin and Spirit knelt in front of Shinigami's mirror, and said, "Oh god, what merciful words." (Justin) "Thank you, I'm so happy." (Spirit) Shinigami sighed, and said, "In return, we're ending your stint as Stein's temporary weapon. From now on, I'd like you to do your utmost not to leave Shibusen. In addition, I'd like another of the death scythes to remain here in order to reinforce it's defense.' He turned toward Marie as he continued, 'Marie-chan, I'd like you to be Stein's new partner." Marie pointed toward herself in confusion as she said, "Eh? Me?" She then gained a panicked look as she said, "Oh man, wait just a minute! Wait just a minute, I don't really want to work, even the reason I became the Oceania chief is because it's a peaceful area without much work. I don't want a Shibusen post, my marriage will be delayed even further!"

Stein laid a comforting hand on her shoulder as he said, "It'll be okay, you're a hard worker, even if it is unconsciously." Marie sweatdropped and said, "Please don't say that." Azusa spoke up, saying, "Shinigami-sama, what is it that you'd have me do?" Shinigami thought for a moment, and said, "As for you Azusa-chan, use the breadth of your worldview and try to track down Asura. Also, I'd like for you to take over the Oceania chief's post in Marie-chan's absence.' Noticing her slightly downcasted look, he mentally smirked and said, 'If it helps, you will have to come here personally for your reports." Azusa raised an eyebrow, wondering why she had to come personally, rather then use a mirror, as there was no reason to. Shinigami then turned to Justin, and said, As for you Justin-kun,' He then noticed that Justin once again had his headphones in his ears, and said, 'Eh, Justin-kun?"

Spirit and Azusa gave Justin a swift kick to his back, making him fall forward and knocking the headphones from his ears. Justin then gave Shinigami his attention as he said, "Now Justin-kun, you shall remain in reserve. From now on, Shibusen's going to have to change too. Our guiding principle is 'It's a brutal but cheerful life'. Well then, you are all dismissed." As the group began to leave, Shinigami called Spirit, and said, "If you would please remain Spirit-kun, I need to talk to you."

Spirit was nervous, and said, "Sure, what do you need to talk about?" Shinigami sighed, and said, "It's about Naruto-kun." Spirit raised an eyebrow, and said, "If you're wondering if he's stable, he is." Shinigami was taken aback, as he didn't expect Spirit to catch on. Spirit on the other hand had his mind flash to the previous night, the vision of Naruto with a look of madness filled his head, and he thought, 'Naruto's a lot stronger then Stein, both in his power and the strength of his soul. That blade he created must allow him to channel his inner madness safely. I hope so, because I wouldn't trust my Maka with anyone else.'

(Death city- local park)

Kidd, Tsubaki, Soul, Black star, and Patty were standing on the basketball court deciding what to do, when Black star said, Hey Maka, let's play some basketball." Maka was sitting on a bench on the sidelines with a book in her hands, trying to relax, as everyone had a day off from class after last night's occurrence. Considering this, they were in casual street clothes, rather then their usual attire. Maka looked at him with disinterest as she said, "But you said I could just read off the side." Black star merely said, "Oh, I lied." Maka tossed her book at him, hitting him in the head. Though he quickly felt a hit to the head, and when he turned to see who did it, there was no one, as Kidd and Tsubaki were the closet to him, yet they weren't close enough.

Maka puffed her cheeks in frustration, but she felt arms clad in black circle her waist from behind, and she heard, "Still got a hell of an aim Maka-chan, nearly hit me too." She turned and saw Naruto's grinning face, causing her to blush. Tsubaki giggled at the cuteness, when she too felt Naruto's arms circle her waist, and a kiss on her cheek. She tried to turn around, only to see a puff of black smoke. She then thought, 'He used clones.'

Naruto then looked at the others, who either had a amused, or amazed look. He then scratched his cheek, and said, "Is something on my face?" Kidd and Black star, for some reason, bowed and said, "We are not worthy oh great one." Naruto chuckled nervously, and he felt someone tap his shoulder, and remembered Xion was with him, and he said, "Oh, everyone, I would like for you to meet Xion, who will be joining us." Xion waved nervously, as Tsubaki and Maka quickly dragged her away for 'girl talk'.

Naruto looked to Black star and Soul, and said, "Somehow things are gonna get crazier around here." Kidd was off to the side, and he thought, 'Naruto is certainly stronger now, and yet, I can't help but feel a trace of madness from him, and not just any madness, but that of Asura's itself. This is troubling.' Naruto then broke Kidd from his thoughts as he asked, "I don't see Liz anywhere, what happened?" Kidd sighed and said, "She wanted to come, but unfortunately, she said she didn't want to ruin her nails after she did them." Naruto shook his head and said, "In other words, she just wanted to go shopping." Kidd nodded dumbly while Soul and Black star pulled Naruto away and Soul asked, "Naruto, seriously man, what the hell was that last night?"

Naruto sighed and said, "That, was just a taste of how much my powers are growing, I still haven't tapped into all of it yet." Soul shivered, and said, "Geez, a lot of the kids at school saw you fight the Kishin, so expect some, unpleasantness, to happen tomorrow." Naruto waved it off, and said, "Trust me, that's not the first time. I'm more worried about fangirls." Both Black star and Soul shivered. Soul then asked, "Hey Naruto, you talk to Maka yet?" Naruto shook his head, and Soul said, "Well, I think you might know, but that girl Chrona is under Shibusen watch." Naruto nodded, and Soul continued, "And it was Maka's idea that the two of you will be helping her."

Xion felt nervous, as if the two girls were 'sizing her up'. She felt someone jump on her back, and saw it was Patty, who chuckled. Xion then asked, "So, I guess you two know master quite well?" Maka raised an eyebrow at the 'master' part, yet Tsubaki asked, "So, you're Naruto-kun's apprentice? When did this happen?" Xion blushed as she said, "Naruto found me last night after I arrived, but I passed out, so I'm not exactly sure when it was, next thing I remember we were talking in the infirmary, and I asked him to teach me." Maka smirked, and said, "Oh? And by that, you're hoping to get closer to him huh?" Xion blushed, and said, "What? I mean, I know we only just met but, sure if he wants to but," She caught herself and quickly covered her mouth. Both Tsubaki and Maka grinned, and Maka said, "Well, at least you're honest, the name's Maka Albarn, if you're going to be in our class, we might as well get to know you." Xion nodded, still a bit nervous, but Tsubaki cut in, and said, "I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, it's very nice to meet you." Tsubaki held out her hand, which Xion quickly shook, though she noticed that Tsubaki was being a bit more forceful, and Tsubaki pulled her in close, and said in her ear, "I can tell Naruto-kun likes you, so here's a piece of advice, do anything to hurt him, and you won't run far enough."

Xion shivered, and Tsubaki, in a more chipper voice, said, "I hope we can get along." Stein and Marie watched them as they interacted, and Marie sighed in exasperation and she said, "There's no chance of me finding someone to marry when there're only kids around." Stein chuckled, and Marie asked, "These kids, are they Shibusen students?" Stein nodded, and said, "They are, and as of tomorrow, they'll be 'your' students as well." Marie smiled, and she got up to stretch, saying, "Well well, I don't have a lover to begin with, but before I'm married I might as well do some work." She then thought for a moment, and as she and Stein walked away, she said, "Ah! That's right! Since this change happened so suddenly, I don't have an apartment to stay in, so until I do, let me stay with you. You live in a research facility, so you must have plenty of spare room, right?" Stein nodded, and said, "It's fine with me, just don't complain if you get dissected." Marie sweatdropped and said, "Really? I'm trusting you here."

Neither of them noticed Spirit watching them, as his mind flashed to more of the conversation he had with Shinigami.

(Flashback)

_Spirit looked at Shinigami's shocked look, and said, "It's not hard to think, but Naruto is strong, he'll overcome madness." Shinigami shook his head, and said, "I understand your concern, and I have faith in Naruto-kun, despite his new attitude toward me at the moment. But onto a more pressing matter. Stein." Spirit raised an eyebrow, then Shinigami continued, "It looks like he's realized it himself, but, the wavelength of insanity is starting to influence Stein. Even though you said that Naruto-kun took on Medusa all by himself?" Spirit nodded, and said, "Yeah, the kid looked almost heartbroken when he finished her, but he did it, the entire fight, his power was all over the place." Shinigami sighed, and said, "I see, well, with that being said, I placed Marie with Stein in the hope that her wavelength will be a positive effect on him. Be that as it may, I want you to keep an eye on Stein. Just in case." _

(flashback end)

Spirit sighed and thought, 'Things are really gonna change here.' He noticed Stein and Marie sitting on a bench, and as he walked over to them, he said, "They shouldn't be out like this, they should be resting." Stein shook his head, and said, "Geez, they need to be at ease, besides, Naruto-kun and his new apprentice are being quite the center of attention at the moment." Spirit shook his head, and said, "They can't be at ease, not with such a abnormal atmosphere." Spirit felt someone tap his shoulder, and saw it was Naruto, who said, "You're wrong, even in this world, after a night like how last night went, the best thing you can do is try to push it to the side, at least for a little while. By pushing it out, they can focus on a normal life, even for a little while, after all, they're human, as we all are." Stein and Spirit nodded, used to him passing out wisdom like that, though Marie had stars in her eyes. She then said, "That sounded so cool." Naruto sighed, and said, "Just telling it as I know it." Stein then asked, "By the way, you mentioned being on missions before, and you were a ninja before arriving here, so, have you, well, killed before last night?"

Naruto nodded, to Marie's surprise, and said, "I have, you don't get in this profession without doing it eventually." Stein nodded, it all making sense. 'Naruto' then vanished in a puff of smoke, clearly being a clone, yet freaking Marie out. Stein then noticed the kids all gathering together and walking off, Naruto amusing them with a telling of him fighting Asura. Stein smirked, glad he was able to watch something like this.

(The next day- Death room)

Sid stood in front of Shinigami's mirror, and asked, "Sir, about the demon sword under our care, we have yet to start the admission process. What should we do?" Shinigami thought it over, and said, "We should put her on a trial run(1) for now, and see where it goes from there."

(Shibusen guest rooms)

Maka, Naruto, and Xion were walking down the stone hallway to see a specific person, Chrona. Maka was smirking while Naruto and Xion had large blushes on their faces, and tried their hardest not to look at each other. The reason for this happened earlier, as they were waking up.

(Flashback)

_Maka, Soul, Naruto, and Xion arrived, with Blair greeting them in her cat form. To Xion's surprise, yet to no one else's, Blair turned into her human form, and quickly glomped Naruto, saying, "You had Blair so worried Naruto-kun." Naruto patted Blair's head, and said, "It's alright Blair, you know I'm too damn stubborn to die or anything." Xion tapped Maka on the shoulder and asked, "Who is that?" Maka groaned and said, "That's Blair, a cat witch. You don' t want to hear the story." Naruto snickered, and said, "Why wouldn't she? Because it was one of your epic fails?" Maka scoffed, and walked into her room, thinking of a way to get back at Naruto. Soul sighed and said, "Shouldn't of __done that, she'll get back at you for that." Naruto waved it off and said, "Like hell she can, I'm a prankmaster, I painted my village's largest monument without getting caught till I was done!" Xion gave him a starry-eyed look, which Maka saw from her room. She then smirked, her plan formed in her mind._

_Later that night, Naruto was fast asleep on the couch, having Xion sleep in his room for the time being. Maka, with Blair accompanying her, snuck into Naruto's room, and saw Xion laying on the bed, wearing a large overshirt, along with her bra and panties. As quietly as they could, Blair and Maka lifted Xion out of bed, and carried her over to the couch where Naruto was sleeping. Thankfully, Xion had a petite figure, similar to Maka, or they never would of pulled it off, at least without waking her up, or waking up Soul to have him help. They laid Xion on the couch on top of Naruto, and noticed she oddly cuddled up to Naruto, Maka taking a couple pictures for blackmail. _

_The next morning, Naruto awoke and felt a bit of weight on him. Thinking it was Maka, as Blair was a bit heavier due to being older, he stroked her cheek, and gave her a kiss on the lips. Hearing giggling, he opened his eyes fully to see a pair of blue eyes looking back. This made him freeze, as Maka's were green. He pulled back from the kiss to see it was Xion, her face red as a tomato. She then let out a loud 'EEEP!' and passed out, in a manner that reminded Naruto of Hinata. Naruto blushed, and gently lifted Xion off of him, before laying her on the couch, then rushing to his room to change. His only thought was, 'Maka actually got me, and Xion might just kill me when she wakes up.'_

(Flashback end)

Thankfully, Xion didn't, yet had a blush on her face every time she looked at Naruto, while Maka was feeling happy. They were broken from their thoughts as Sid came around the corner, and said, "Why hello, good morning you three." Maka bowed with respect and said, "Hello Sid-sensei, are you going to see Chrona too?" Sid nodded, and said, "Actually yes, see, we're gonna put her on a trial run soon, but unfortunately, we can't seem to get her to talk. All she does is sit in a corner and mope." Naruto sighed, and said, "Does she seem to have a dead look in her eyes?" Sid nodded, and Naruto went straight for Chrona's room. Sid raised an eyebrow, and said, "I thought it was just that she didn't know how to deal with zombies." Xion widened her eyes and asked, "You're a zombie?" Sid nodded, and Xion covered her head in a dramatic fashion and said, "Please don't eat my brains!" Sid and Maka sweatdropped, and Xion smiled and said, "Just kidding. Besides, I've seen a lot of things, but never a zombie, what's it like?" Sid began to animately describe how it was to be a zombie, only for someone to stumble into their section of the hallway.

Marie looked around for the hundredth time, saying, "Oh man, what should I do, I'm lost. But I know I was just down this hallway." Sid then noticed her and said, "Why hello Marie, what brings you down here?" Marie pouted and said, "I'm hungry, I got lost trying to find food, and I might just die from hunger!" Maka, Xion, and even Sid sweatdropped, and Sid said, "But aren't you an alumni of this place?" Marie scoffed and said, "But whenever I come here, this place has so many stairs floors and hallways it's like a giant maze, it's crazy!" Sid sighed and said, That's because we're trying to get the kids to have strength, a strong will and soul." Xion raised an eyebrow and thought, 'Soul? Is that like strength of the heart? Master should know more.' Her face grew red as she thought of Naruto, and Maka nudged her with her elbow, a grin on her face. Xion then noticed Marie in front of her, and Marie asked, "Why hello, we've never been properly introduced, I'm Marie Mjolnir, who are you?" Xion gave a respectful bow, and said, "My name is Xion, it's very nice to meet you." Marie quickly waved it off, saying, "Don't bow, it makes me feel old."

Maka then asked, "Sid, who is she exactly?" Sid then placed a hand on Marie's shoulder, and said, "Maka, this is Marie, a death scythe like your father, and for today, your chaperone." Marie then looked around and asked, "Where's the black haired boy? He was just here a second ago? What was his name, Naruto I think?" Sid sighed and said, "He went on ahead, going like a bat out of hell. I don't know why." Maka then asked, "How do you know Naruto-kun Marie-sensei?" Marie chuckled nervously, and said, "Well, he was at a meeting between Shinigami-sama and a few of the other death scythes, and well, he had a quite a few choice words with Shinigami-sama." Marie then asked, "Exactly, how do you know Naruto?" Maka felt her face turn red, and she said, "I'm actually his girlfriend." This made Xion blush, but turn away, thinking that she had been kissed by a taken man. Marie however gushed, and asked, "Oh young love, it's wonderful!"

They arrived at Chrona's door, and Sid began to say, "Alright, this is her door, just-" They noticed Naruto leaning against the wall, holding his head, muttering something. In Naruto's mind, however, something was happening. The piece of madness he absorbed from the Kishin was surfacing, as well as whatever the hell Medusa did when she bit him. In fact, he was seeing Medusa right in front of him, and she was saying, "Going to take care of her aren't you? The child I made, it's almost like you're her father now." He tried to shut it out, but Medusa wouldn't go away, and she said, "You have a soul that can repel madness, even suppress it, but now, you've been infected by it, and your soul is only making it stronger, don't deny it, embrace it." Medusa got closer, inches from kissing him, and possibly making the insanity worse.

Naruto felt the darklings rise to the surface of his mind, driving out the hallucination, and he heard, "_**SuCh a fOolIsh woMan, OuR hOst Is StroNgeR TheN You!" **_Naruto then thought, 'Thank you, I would of gone crazy from that alone.' "_**ThInk NotHIng Of IT, We learNEd fRom oUr PrEvIous HosTs." **_He then felt the Darklings fade back into the depths of his mind, and he heard Maka and Xion come to his side. Naruto picked himself up, and said, "It's alright, I'm fine, we still need to see Chrona." Maka looked at him with worry, while Xion almost couldn't look at him in the eye, or at all. Deciding to hold it off for now, Naruto knocked on the door, and silently had one of the darklings slither under the door, and through it, he saw Chrona sitting in the corner behind the door. After retracting the darkling, Naruto opened the door, and said, "I know you're here Chrona, you can come out now." To Sid's surprise, and to the surprise of the others, Chrona jumped at Naruto, almost glomping him, shouting, "OTOU-SAN!"

Maka, Xion, Marie, and Sid all had their jaws drop, and Naruto nearly fainted. Maka then tapped Chrona on the shoulder, and asked, "Um, Chrona, why are you referring to Naruto-kun as your father?" Chrona looked away and said, "Because lady Medusa is my mother, and if her plan had worked, Naruto-kun would be my Otou-san." This caused shock to spread to everyone, except Naruto, as he suspected as such. Maka then changed the subject by asking, "What were you doing in the corner like that?" Chrona sheepishly said, "Well, being in Mr. corner calms me down." Maka sweatdropped, and said, "You really shouldn't be calling it that." Marie then came into the room, and said, "Why hello, I'm Marie, and starting tomorrow, I'll be teaching your class Chrona. I'll have to study just as hard as you Chrona." Chrona sheepishly waved from behind Naruto, and Sid decided to peek into the room and said, "Having someone with the same concerns must put you at ease, nice one Marie." Chrona immediately cowered in the corner, and said, "A blue person is looking over here, it's scary, I don't want to leave the room!" Naruto then kicked Sid in the side, forcing him out of the room, and said, "God dammit Sid, you're scaring her. Get the fuck out of here."

Sid was leaning against the wall outside the room, a depression cloud over his head, as he said, "I had only one person's share of blood, that the kind of man I was." Xion was sitting next to him, her own cloud over her head, thoughts raging, 'He's already with someone. And now he's acting as someone's father. I should be happy, but, I can't shake this feeling, why?' Inside the room, Naruto pulled Chrona back to her feet, and said, "Now now, Sid may be scary to look at, but he's a nice guy." Maka then said, "Yeah, even though he looks like a blue skinned gorilla." This caused everyone in the room to laugh, and Marie said, "SO! This fleeting school life isn't going to come to us if we just sit here! Let's get out there!" Naruto chuckled, as her enthusiasm reminded him of Anko, and oddly himself. Just as they were about to leave, a voice from nowhere said, "I'm not in the mood you pigs." Everyone looked at Chrona's back, and Naruto and Maka groaned, knowing who was coming. Sure enough, Ragnarok sprouted from Chrona's back, but instead of the large human shaped figure they knew, he was chibi-sized.

Naruto started to slowly chuckle, before rolling on the floor in laughter, while Marie looked on in curiosity, and asked, "What is that?" Maka giggled, and said, "It's nice to see you Ragnarok, seems you shrunk since last time though. What happened?" Ragnarok tried to swing at Maka, but couldn't due to his new size, and said, "I had my souls confiscated by Shinigami! I so hate you right now.' He tried harder to hit her, but couldn't, as he said, 'Shit! I'll smack you, what? I can't reach!" Frustrated, Ragnarok turned his focus on Chrona, and said, "It's your fault bitch! Die dammit!" Maka giggled and said, "If it's like this, then I can get close without getting hurt." Ragnarok then looked at her and did something strange, he grabbed the edge of her skirt, and lifted it, with Naruto on the floor, giving him direct view. Naruto turned away, and heard Ragnarok say, "Those panties are more boring then I expected, you ugly girl." Maka had a tick mark on her head, and swung a book at Ragnarok, only for him to put Chrona's face in the way, though Naruto stood in the middle, one hand stopping Maka, the other around Ragnarok's throat.

Marie looked shocked, and thought, 'He's fast, faster then when someone uses my Izuna form.' To her surprise, Naruto had the darklings at Ragnarok's throat, and said, "So help me if I ever see you try shit like that again, I will find a way to remove you from Chrona, and feed you to MY inner demons." the darklings hissed, and lightly bit down on Ragnarok's throat to prove a point. Ragnarok nodded and went back into Chrona's body. Maka giggled, and said, "I think he wet himself." Naruto shook his head and said, "I don't think he can."

Naruto then lead them out of the room, and they took a tour of the school, with Naruto helping if they got lost, and Maka noticed Xion looking at Naruto, almost with a depressed expression. As they approached their classroom, Maka pulled Xion back as Naruto and the others went in, Soul there to greet them. Soul then said, "Hey, how's it going?" Naruto grinned and said, "Going good, just giving the new girls a little tour of the place." Marie sheepishly said, "But Naruto-san, I was part of a past class." Naruto chuckled and said, "Oh really? With the way I had to correct you I thought you never came here." Soul chuckled and said, "That's cold man." He then turned to Chrona, and asked, "So, how was the tour of the school? Think you can do well here?" Chrona on the other hand had a depressed look on her face, and Naruto asked, "What's wrong?" Chrona hugged him, and said, her voice muffled by his coat, "I'm not gonna make it here." Naruto patted her on the head, and said, "Yeah you can, all of us will help you out, won't we Soul?" Soul nodded, though it didn't help Chrona's mood.

Out in the hallway, Maka stood in front of Xion, and blatantly asked, "Do you like Naruto-kun? Don't lie to me, because I know you do." Xion looked away and said, "But, I only just met him a couple days ago." Maka scoffed and said, "Didn't stop you from asking him to be your teacher. Besides, let me fill you in on something, I was like you, I doubted it too, but he helped me by telling me something important." Xion looked at her, and said, "What was it?" Maka blushed, and said, "He said you can't hide how you feel, otherwise it will just slip on past you." Xion looked away, and said, "But, I never felt this way before, I just don't know if, if he,' "Cares the same?" Xion looked at Maka in surprise, and said, "Yeah, exactly." Maka smiled and said, "Oh yeah, you're a girl in love."

Xion then had a depression cloud over her head, and said, "But, you two are, well, and I don't want to be in the way." Maka grinned and said, "Oh, I guess I have to tell you then." Xion stood silent, and Maka said, in a faint whisper, "Naruto's a polygamist." Xion's head snapped up, and asked, "What?" Maka smirked, and said, "Oh now you're interested I see." Xion blushed, not sure how to respond, and Maka said, "We should go inside, they'll be waiting for us." Xion followed her in, and Maka heard Chrona's words, and she said, "If you don't feel confident, write a poem." Soul snickered and said, "Really Maka, a poem?" Soul was then clutching his head in pain, and Maka said, "I do it too, whenever I get worried I write a poem, it helps."

Soul then said, "Are you for real? You really are a bit of a gloomy person sometimes Maka. Shall we get you some counseling?" Soul then felt Maka hit him again, this time he was laying in a pool of blood. Maka then smiled and said, "Let's write one together." Chrona then said, "If you say so Maka."

(30 mins. Later)

Chrona put down her pen, and said, "I'm done." Naruto looked over and saw her nervously hand it over to Maka and Marie. As the duo looked it over, Soul leaned against the wall, and muttered how stupid the whole thing was. He then saw Marie and Maka walk over to a corner, and nearly in the fetal position with the darkest depression cloud in history over there heads. Naruto barely heard them mutter, "So depressing." "I'm sorry I was born." Wondering what caused it, Naruto and Soul looked at it, only to end up the same way as Maka and Marie. Black star then chose that time to enter, and Chrona handed him the paper, and even he sat in the corner, with Chrona joining them. Soul looked to his left and saw Sid sitting with them as well, and to his surprise, Naruto ended up between Maka and Xion.

(Death room)

Sid stood in front of Shinigami's mirror, and Shinigami asked, "How is Chrona doing? You seem down, did something happen?" Sid shook his head, and said, "No, but while there is a problem or two, it's nothing that Naruto won't help her with, and the strangest thing, she actually called Naruto her dad of all things. But other then that, she's fine." Shinigami deadpanned and said, "Seriously? Where are they now?" Sid then collected his thoughts and said, "They're currently on a extracurricular lesson to the Czech republic, Chrona went with Maka and Soul, while Naruto went with them, along with his apprentice to, in his words, 'learn by experience'. It's all due to a minor incident that happened there."

Shinigami raised a non-visible eyebrow and asked, "What happened?" Sid answered, "Apparently, in one of the villages, a golem started to act violently and attack people, thankfully there was no real property damage. In this village are expert golem craftsmen, 'enchanters'. It's a strange place." Shinigami was shocked, and he asked, " Wait a minute! Is it true?" Sid, confused, asked, "Is what true?" Shinigami sighed, and said, "Golems can only perform defense, to protect, they're moving shields so to speak. It is unthinkable that a golem could even become violent, or even destroy something. The revival of Asura, golems going out of control. Could it have something to with the 'wavelength of insanity?" Shinigami looked at Sid and said, "Sid, contact professor Stein, I want to ask his opinion." Sid then thought of something, and said, "Sending Naruto is like sending Stein, a bit of overkill, isn't it?"

(Czech Republic)

Soul, Maka, and Chrona rode in on his motorcycle, and Chrona asked, "Are we there yet?" Maka on the other hand, had a different concern, "Three riders, no helmets, if we weren't Shibusen students, we'd have been caught." A dark corridor opened at the village gate, and Naruto and Xion stepped out of it. Loew village was simple on the surface, the townspeople were out and about, peddling golems of all different sizes, some small, some big. Though everyone had the same kind of large brown gloves. Maka looked around and noticed all of the chimneys that dotted the skyline, and said, "This place is full of chimneys huh?" Soul answered, "That's because it's a village where building golems is popular, there might be a furnace in every house." Naruto sniffed the air and said, "Oh yeah, there are. No doubt this village makes it's living off golems, so everyone pitches in."

Ragnarok sprouted out of Chrona's back and said, "Let's start eating souls on that side!" He received a bonk on his head from Chrona as she said, "We aren't doing that anymore." The group noticed the locals eying them, and Maka said, "I'm going to ask the villagers what happened with the golem." Chrona went with her, while Xion stuck with Naruto and Soul. Soul noticed the looks they were getting, and thought, 'Puppet engineers, enchanters. The tradition of this village is to use those huge gloves to pack in magical power and knead earth to make golems.' He then said, "They do not look very welcoming do they?" He felt Naruto nudge his side, and heard, "So, you see it too? How everyone here is giving us the stink eye?" Soul nodded, and said, "Yeah, I doubt Maka is gonna find out anything about the golem."

Xion then said, "You never know, after all, they might need help." Naruto and Soul shook their heads, and Naruto said, "In places like this, they don't even like outsiders, let alone will ask for help. We'll be lucky if someone does tell us." They then noticed Maka and Chrona come back, and Maka said, "We didn't find out anything, anytime I asked about the golem that went haywire, they say they don't know anything." Soul scoffed and said, "This village is hiding something." Maka waved it off, saying, "You're just being paranoid." Naruto shook his head, and said, "I actually agree with him Maka-chan, this isn't the first time I dealt with a village that didn't like outsiders. They just give you that sort of look." Soul nodded, as he saw it on every one of the villagers, yet Maka or Xion weren't aware of it. Chrona refused to even make eye contact with people, letting Maka ask. They seemed to get a break when they were approached by a villager, who said, "Hey, you guys, looks like you've been asking around about the incident."

They turned and saw a man with spiky red hair, wearing a button-up shirt with jeans, and the village's traditional gloves. Just seeing this guy put Naruto on edge, as he felt a massive amount of bloodlust, but he wasn't sure where. The guy then asked, "You're looking for this village's oldest golem right? I'll take you to it."

(Patchwork laboratory)

Stein sat in front of his computer, but something was different. The lights were off, and his computer screen was showing nothing but static, and three eyes were the only defined thing. Behind him, three eyes opened, and arms started to reach out, as if to yank him away. And as for Stein himself, a look of pure madness was on his face. Suddenly, the lights snapped on, Stein broken out of his trance from the sudden light, and looked to see Marie standing by the door. She then looked at him and asked, "What are you doing with the lights off?" Stein looked at her and asked, "Marie, is there something you need?" Marie nodded, and said, "I have a message from Shinigami-sama. He wants you to look into a golem that went berserk in Loew village. I'll make some tea." Stein sighed and said, "Use the cup over there." Marie looked at where he pointed and saw it was a beaker. "You mean this one? Anyway, it seems he wants your opinion on it Stein, is there some kind of issue with this incident?" Stein nodded, and said, "Though it's charmed, a useable golem has no programming in it to allow it to destroy things. It might be possible to build a golem with a different programming than that of the present enchanter technique. But what raises the question is that it's the world's _oldest_ golem." Marie continued with the tea as Stein said, "It must have something to do with the 'wavelength of insanity'. But the order of it is all wrong." Marie looked back and asked, "The order of it?"

Stein nodded, and said, "There fortunately hasn't been a single incident related to the 'wavelength of insanity' produced by the Kishin'a revival. To think that the first incident would be a soulless golem running wild doesn't make any sense." Marie felt it click into place as she said, "That's right! The first ones that should react are humans with high levels of insanity already in them. So a 'thing like a golem as the first is certainly strange." Stein nodded, and as he put his glasses back on, he said, "A golem rampaging should be the last stage of insanity, not the first. But it is, and yet I'm still as frivolous as usual is strange." He started to walk out the door as he said, "There should be something about the golem in the Shibusen library. Tell Shinigama-sama that I'm asking for a little more time." Marie sighed and said, "Okay, and I even made tea too."

(Loew village- outskirts)

Naruto and the others were being led by the enchanter Sou, though Naruto had his doubt from the get go, Soul being the only one who shared his idea. Getting agitated Soul asked, "How much farther until we get to the golem?" Sou looked back and said, "It's just a little further." Soul stopped, as did Naruto, and Soul said, "That's all you've been saying the entire time." Sou didn't even look back as he said, "If you ask the same question, you'll get the same answer." Soul glared at Sou's back, and said, "Cut the crap, it's obvious that you and the village are the ones behind this." Maka looked at Soul in horror, and she said, "Soul, how can you say such a thing?" Sou turned around, and saw a blade in his face, Naruto holding out Way to the Dawn, and Naruto said, "You're partly right Soul, but I don't think the village has anything to do with this, just him." Sou had a bead of sweat go down his face as he said, "The village as always gotten by by selling golems, to other towns, other countries. The entrance itself is a ward against evil spirits, if anyone said they didn't know anything is because they're scared."

Soul, in a sarcastic tone, said, "So what? Are we demons to them or something?" He then realized what he said, and saw Naruto tighten the grip he had on his sword, while Xion wondered what was wrong, and Maka said, "You should know better then to even say something like that Soul. Besides, why do you think that?" Soul then said, "Because that's exactly what's he's saying." Naruto then said, "That's not it at all, is it? You may have them fooled, by I can tell. At first I thought the large amount of bloodlust was from the village, but now that we're out here, I see that it's all from you." The earth started to shake, and the trees rustled, something was coming toward them. As it came from the treeline, Maka and Soul were astonished, Chrona showed a bit of fear, while Naruto and Xion showed no fear. Xion took her ready stance, and she noticed Naruto in his own, and she thought, 'That stance, it's just like Riku's.'

Naruto grinned, and said, "Well I'll be damned, you're big, but I've fought bigger." Sou looked at the golem and said, "What an impatient woman. Well, guess the secret's out."

(Shibusen library)

Stein barged into the library, his mind racing as he thought,'The oldest golem was made 800 years ago, and demon weapons were created around then as well. The 'wavelength of insanity', there's something there.'

Naruto kept the grin on his face, but thought, 'Damn it, I'm not as strong during the day as I am at night, good thing it's a bit cloudy today.' Maka and Chrona shivered, but Soul then said, "Maka, we need to get ready." He then shifted to his scythe form.

Stein looked over the shelf and saw a few books and said to himself, "Why would a soulless golem be affected by the 'wavelength of insanity'? Something's fishy, was there something in the Czech republic 800 years ago? The birth of a demon weapon?" he thought for a moment, and said, "it wouldn't be surprising if 'the Heretic's' soul responded to the 'wavelength of insanity'.

Maka looked at the golem with surprise, as she felt a soul reaction from within it, and she asked, "What is that thing? It's a golem, but it has a soul inside, I can feel it's wavelength." Naruto grinned, and said, "Aw come on Maka-chan, you're a smart girl, it should be easy. That giant pile of rock is nothing but a shell for what's inside." 'Sou' laughed and said, "Your little boyfriend has it, I have waited 800 years for this, using the same enchanter techniques, I encoded my memories into my child. I did it for 30 lifetimes, constantly being reborn. I thought I'd go insane."

Naruto looked repulsed, and said, "You sick freak, you took over your own children." 'Sou' grinned and said, "And what of it? I had to wait so long, to destroy that accursed Shibusen, with so much power, I had to bide my time, but now that's done, and now, I get to cut loose, no more of that goody two-shoes shit, I feel free. I can't believe you feel for it, did you think I actually wanted to help you. How gullible are you!" His body started to shift, and Soul asked, "The hell is up with his body?" Naruto got a strong scent, and he said, "Oil, blood, steel, and even gasoline. This guy is a weapon, no doubt." 'Sou' grinned, and said, "Well, seems you got quite a nose kid, but yeah, I'm a weapon, and a very savage one if I must say." 'Sou' had changed, much like Soul did, and his form was that of a chainsaw, a brutal and downright evil weapon. And it was in the hands of the golem itself. "I don't need a meister, my user is the golem I made myself!"

Maka held her guard, while Naruto and Xion stood in front of her, and Maka said, "This guy is a demon weapon, and what's more, there's a golem with a soul, what is up with this village." Giriko then said, "Chainsaw, a traditionally evil weapon." The golem roared as Giriko had the golem slash down at Maka, missing her by inches. Maka glared at it, and said, "If you keep going, I'll take your soul." Giriko's face appeared in the blade of the chainsaw, and he said, "The engine isn't on yet." The golem grabbed the starter cord and gave it a pull, starting the blade, tearing up the ground under it. Maka felt herself get yanked, and saw it was Xion that did it, and she said, "Thank you." Xion nodded, and said, "No problem, Master would be angry if you died after all."

Naruto leaped at the golem and in a downward slash, a large red and black wave erupted, and crashed into the golem itself. Naruto then grinned, and spun his blade by the circular guard of it's hilt, and said, "How's that? It's something I created quite recently, a technique that takes darkness itself, and my own chakra." The golem got back up, a large scar going across the front of it. Chrona noticed something, and said, "It's like my Screech Alpha." Naruto grinned, and said, "Actually, it's thanks to you that I made it, imagine the two of us fighting like that." Chrona had the vision flash in her head, and said, "I can, Otou-san." Maka felt the pressure of Giriko's soul, and said, "What the hell is this?" Giriko had a savage grin, and said, "I've been around for 800 years, that's 800 years, and all this time, i've stored bloodlust. I'm ready to go, the engine is on, and I'm gonna kill YOU ALL!"

Naruto then noticed the movement of the golem, and said, "I got an idea, but I need Chrona and Xion to help, you up for it ladies?" They both nodded, even though Ragnarok tried to say they shouldn't, until Chrona grabbed him by the neck and said, "We're doing this, so get ready damn you." Ragnarok shivered and said, "Damn, he's making you scary, I like it." He then shifted into his sword form, the sword itself being the size of a wakizashi, rather then the nodachi it used to be. Naruto then got Maka's attention and said, "Alright, on my signal, I want the two of you to distract him as much as possible, if he controls the golem, that's how we'll get him. Got it?" Xion and Chrona nodded, and each readied their blade, and Naruto said, "LET"S GO!"

Xion zipped out of their sight, and slashes appeared on the golem, yet they weren't as deep as they hoped, while Chrona scrapped the ground in circular and fluid motions, launching Screech Alpha's one after another. Maka looked on in shock, and saw Naruto holding his hands in a praying motion, his sword in the ground in front of him. To those who knew him they would think he's going for his sage mode, but instead, he was deep in his mind, and he found himself in front of his nine guests. He saw three shadows, but noticed one's cover was vanishing. What was revealed was a very intimidating figure, covered in a black coat that was open part-way, long silver hair that almost had Naruto wondering if he was girl, but the strangest, yet most intimidating, was the large black wing on his left shoulder.

But he heard someone's voice from his right, and as he turned to the eighth spot on the platform, the black veil peeled away, revealing another. He had the same build and face as Xemnas, yet his clothes were vastly different. Where as Xemnas wore a very familiar coat, this new person wore black, high-collared, leather coat that has a red interior and yellow lining. This coat is grey from the waist down and has several buttons lining the hips, a belt around his waist, and a second one that extends from the waist and up to the collar to connect to several smaller straps. The four shorter straps are buttoned to either side of the front of the collar while the remaining ones are buttoned to the shoulders to form spaulders. A black leather pauldron is attached to each spaulder by three buttons and two straps that button the the rim of the coat and two more that cross over his upper back. On his upper chest is the Heartless emblem in the form of a brooch that holds the outer coat together in place of a zipper or buttons. Underneath this coat, wore a white, thigh-length vest. This vest is also high-collared and exposes most of the figure's chest, with three black buttons and two thin belts near his waist closing it up while the three remaining buttons below are undone. Naruto noticed Riku glaring at this figure.

The new figure held a smirk on his face, and he said, "I guess it's time I introduce myself, I am Ansem, seeker of darkness. No doubt, you'll need my power for this." Naruto nodded, and said, "Don't get any ideas either. I'm certain if Riku hates you, then I shouldn't trust you either." Ansem smirked, and said, "Well thought out, it will be interesting to see if you can earn my power." He then tossed Naruto Dark heart, Naruto feeling it's power flow into him, unlike before.

Naruto then vanished from his mind, and awoke to see Chrona on the ground, Maka frozen against a tree, and Xion about to get cut in half. He zipped in the way, and he shut his eyes, and he heard a voice say, "**Geez kit, what the hell did you get yourself into this time?" **The sawblade was caught by a large pair of claws, each pitch black, but Naruto said in astonishment, "Kurama, is that you?" he turned behind him, and saw a black, creature holding up the chainsaw.

It was grey-black, with a muscular, humanoid body, standing at eight feet in height with a pair of long, crooked antennae coming out of the top of its head and four shorter ones coming out of the back of its head. The antennae on top of its head didn't even look like antennae, rather, they were slicked back, as if they were fox ears. Its demonic head bares some resemblance to that of of a fox, with large shadowy teeth, and claws that looked it could rip a man in half. It had small, glowing yellow eyes, blue gums, and sharp teeth. Two chains crossed over the top of its head and wrap around its antennae while two more cross over its neck and upper back and two chains cross over its chest with another two crossing over from its shoulders and attaching a fifth chain wrapped to the base of its thick neck. It has a blue, heart-shaped hole in its lower torso just below its chained chest that is reminiscent of the heart shaped hole that appears in various Pureblood Heartless. It has a shadowy tail that connects into the shadow created at Naruto's feet, giving the impression that it is his shadow. The creature smirked in a way that was VERY familiar, and it said, "**What's wrong kit? Don't recognize me? I guess it's fair, seeing as I'm not a 100 foot giant fox." **Naruto smirked, and said, "Well I'll be damned, for once, i'm glad to see you, fuzzball."

Kurama grinned, his new visage making him even more demonic, and he said, "**Seems your little vixens had some trouble, and you've grown, I'm proud to say you were once my vessel." **Naruto lifted two of his swords, Void gear and Chaos ripper, and asked, "Can you use these?" Kurama took them in his new hands, or claws, and said, "**My vessel before you, your mother, was an expert in swords, I can handle it." **Kurama turned to where Maka was and said, "**You sit tight there girly, you're covered in binding threads, you won't move till they're gone.' **he turned back, and said, '**Now then, let's show this brat what happens when you mess with US!"** Naruto drew out One winged angel, and said, "Oh yes." Naruto rushed forward, and to the astonishment of all present, both he and Kurama ebbed and flowed, weaving through the slow attacks of the golem, and attacked in a synch that made even Shinigami, who was watching from his mirror stand in awe.

When Naruto slashed right, Kurama would cut through the middle, neither attack was interrupted by the other, Xion could only watch as her master was making quick work of the golem itself. The golem collapsed, it's arms and legs cut off at the elbow and ankle respectively. Naruto then kicked Giriko away from the golem's hand, and raised his sword to destroy the insane weapon, only for his vision to be blocked by a black mass.

Stein read through the reports from 800 years ago, and thought, 'A normal golem shouldn't be affected by the 'wavelength of insanity. However, if you think about the possibility of it being the 'Heretic', it starts to make sense. There should be some clue in the Czech republic 800 years ago.' he looked at the page and said to himself, "This incident, there was a mass illusion incident in the country surrounding the center of the Czech republic! Outdoors, indoors, there are several eyewitness accounts which state that close to 500,000 people had a mysterious black mass about 5 cm long on them. It says that the streets were filled with them for as the eye could see. Walking along, as if they were passing by. There was even clear proof. Eventually, what that object was became clear, the mass of people were seeing the same thing, and everything, even the path of the illusion took leads back to once place, Loew village. The mass itself was proven to be that of a spider, wait, that's it! It wasn't an illusion! It was spiders! In order to hide, the 'Heretic' spread her body into spiders, and sent them to the four corners of the world, to bide her time. And her soul, was left in the golem."

Naruto burned a few of the spiders away, as Maka, Chrona, and Xion saw the spiders swarm from every space in the path, looking like a great black carpet, or a army on the march and all headed toward one point, the golem. Giriko smirked, and said, "It's been awhile, lady Arachne."

Stein got to the nearest mirror, and he said, "Shinigami-sama! I figured it out!" Shinigami appeared in the mirror and he asked, "What did you find out?" Stein nervously said, "The Heretic witch Arachne is inside the golem that went haywire." Shinigami was shocked, and Stein said, "I thought it was odd that a golem would react first, but if Arachne is inside it, it would explain it all. This mission is too heavy, I should head over there myself." Shinigami shook his head, and said, "no need, remember, Naruto is with them, but, I already sent backup just in case, can never be too careful you know."

The villagers looked on as a strange sound rang in the air, loud music disturbed some, and drew attention from all. Justin law had come, bringing an odd motorcycle, with a coffin strapped to the back of it. He said out loud, "I wonder, will one coffin be enough?"

Maka looked at the spiders in disgust, and she and Xion saw Naruto under some influence, as he started to shake, and dropped his swords as he clutched his head, Kurama looking down and asking, "**Kit, what the hell is wrong?"**

Stein shook in front of the mirror, his hand clutching his coat as he tried to fight the insanity. He then said, "I can feel it, I can feel it from here. The insanity inside that thing, that woman's insanity, is prickling my body. The heresy that divided the witch world, the witch world's greatest disgrace, the witch who first created a demon weapon using a witch's soul." Shinigami looked on in worry, and he said, "Hang in there Stein, resist it." Stein bit his lip in order to get his mind off it, as he said, "The mother of the demon weapons, witch Arachne."

Maka and the others heard Naruto start to laugh, it was low and soft at first, but as the spiders went into the golem, the laughing grew louder. The spiders pulled the legs and arms of the golem together, as if fixing it. Kurama was stunned, as he saw Naruto's swords vanish, even the ones in his hands. Naruto then held out his hand, and Birth of madness appeared, only this time, it was covered in black and red energy, and Naruto slipped his finger into the triangle guard, and began to twirl the blade on his finger, a wide maniac grin on his face. To their shock, scarves fluttered out from Naruto's neck, and they saw they looped around his neck. He suddenly became, calm, before letting his grin return. The spiders formed together, and a woman began to appear out of the congregation, and Giriko said, "The kishin has been revived! Insanity runs rampant in the world, it has become a grand age while you slept, lady Arachne.' Naruto's grin grew wider, before it faltered, and his eyes turned gold with black sclera, a scowl on his face. Giriko continued, 'Arachnophobia has begun to move."

The woman was fully revealed, and she had pale ghostly skin, contrasting her pitch black hair, her hair done in a regal, almost royal fashion, her dress holding her spider theme, it still being a long dress gown one would wear to a fancy ball. She had two long sleeves not connected to her clothes, each ending in four spider legs. Maka and Chrona shivered as Arachne's wavelength passed over them, and Chrona shivered, and said, "She, she's just like, Medusa." Naruto snarled, glaring at the woman as if to melt her. Arache looked over the group, and Giriko was about to say, "Lady Arachne, let me explain the situation." She held up a hand, and he said, "No need huh?" Arachne looked over at Naruto and said, "So, you're the boy my dear sister cared for so deeply. It seems you have a piece of the kishin's madness in you." She then looked over at Chrona, the girl shivering at her gaze. She then said, "Chrona, the little girl my sister made. It seems I've become an aunt in the last 800 years."

Arachne moved closer, and she said, "You don't look like Medusa gave you much love. Come with me, and I can provide you with all the happiness in the world." She moved closer, only for a black wave to get in her way, and she saw Naruto standing in front of her, and in a low tone, he said, "Get the hell away from her, now." Arachne opened a fan, and said, "My, so protective. I doubt it's because she's your friend, isn't it? What could it be? Is it that you're her stepfather?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, and Kurama said, "**Kit, what the hell have you been doing since you landed here?" **Naruto, not even looking back, said, "I'll tell you after we get out of here. For now, I'll need to focus on this. The madness is creeping in the back of my mind. I can't use it for long." Kurama nodded, and dark energy spread on his claws.

Arachne looked at them as if they were beneath her, and said, "Giriko, erase them." Giriko, in human form swept at Chrona's neck with his leg, though he felt his body jerk, only to notice his body wrapped in chains, spiked chains that dug into his skin. Arachne traced the chains back to Naruto's wrist. Naruto then rushed at Arachne herself, only for him to feel his chains break, and Giriko above him with his leg in the drop-kick, only for Kurama to catch the leg, and noticed the chains wrapped around it. "**Kit! This guy has chains IN his legs!" **Naruto then thought, 'He must be able to do partial transformation. Not good.'

Soul watched as Naruto fought the duo away from Chrona, jealousy rising to the surface. Naruto then had to dismiss Birth of madness, and drew out Dark heart, the scarves disappearing. He made a single slash, and a disk of dark energy lashed out at Giriko, who moved to prevent himself from being beheaded. He was then launched back by a wave of energy that cut across his torso, and Naruto looked back, only to see Justin Law. Naruto felt his body give out on him, the use of madness taking more out of him then he thought. He then said, "Shit, looks like I won't get to join in you crazy priest." Justin finished his technique, as he said, "Holy, Jyuuji Shuutou!" A second slash formed on Giriko's body, creating a cross. Naruto looked at Justin's arm, which now sported a guillotine blade. Naruto smirked, and said, "The scent of wood, blood and steel, that's the scent of a guillotine alright." Soul looked gobsmacked, and he asked, "His arm was impaled, by a guillotine?" Naruto sat next to them, Kurama still hovering over them, Xion still out cold.

Giriko grinned and said, "That was dangerous, that one shot. If I had been late with wrapping this chain around me, I would have been killed, well done. Now who the hell are you?" Justin gave no answer, though Arachne gave one for him, "He's Justin Law of the death scythes." Soul looked on in amazement, and said, "What? That guy's a death scythe?" Naruto then cut in, and said, "Yep, I met him at a meeting Shinigami held, he's the real deal." Maka then spoke up, "Yeah, that's the 'Explosive Executioner', Justin Law. Four years ago, at the age of 13, he became the youngest death scythe in history. And he did it all by himself, without the aid of a meister." Soul felt a pang of jealousy, and Naruto saw it in his eyes. 'I'm gonna need to step up training, for them and myself.' Kurama then thought to himself, '**Kit landed in a very strange world, and it seems he's picked up some strange friends along the way as well.' **

Justin then shouted, "SHIBUSEN STUDENTS! THERE ARE ONLY TWO ENEMIES, SO I CAN END THIS QUICKLY, JUST WAIT THERE!" Everyone awake sweatdropped, even Kurama. Justin on the other hand thought, 'Even having said that, I don't like this guy.' Giriko had his own thoughts,'This is a weapon without a meister, just like me.' Naruto chuckled and said, "You might want to take notes Soul, this will be what you aspire to." Soul nearly glared, and he muttered, "But, am I not a weapon, like them?" Maka sadly shook her head, and said, "No, these two, are much stronger. They have such strong souls, they're even."

Giriko tried to provoke Justin, saying, "I don't really like you! Is it really fun serving Shinigami Father?" Giriko jumped into the air, his chain wrapped around his body, and he spun, drop-kicking onto Justin's shoulder, the blades sitting, until, "REVERSE ROTATION!" The blades went into reverse, and had Justin not moved, his arm would have been ripped off. He ducked under the blades, and his arm changed into a giant cuff, "Carcan claw." He grabbed Giriko's leg, and gave him a headbutt straight into his face, "This is a headbutt of love!" Naruto sweatdropped, as did the others. The two weapons separated from their lock, as Maka and the others watched in fascination. Kurama smirked, and he thought, '**Same as those damn ninja battles, but this is more exciting.**' Naruto tried to move his hand, only to see thread on it, and looked to see it coming from Maka, the thread must of moved off her. He then glared at Arachne, and thought, 'That bitch cheats.'

Giriko grinned, and said, " The engine is on! What'll happen if you carelessly leave those earphones on? Look like you won't listen to a word I say ass-kisser!" Justin smirked and shook his head, waving a finger as if he spoke to a nasty child, and said, "I can read your lips, such dirty words. Such a dirty boy." Naruto laughed, and said, "Oh shit, he just played the hell out of him, I like this crazy priest more already." Giriko had a tick mark on his head and he said, "So you can read my lips. You've just been pretending you couldn't hear me all this time. You make me sick." Arachne looked down from her spot on the golem and said, "Giriko,' he turned around and shouted "THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Arachne gave a silent glare, and continued, 'I don't like kids who shout."

Giriko's manner changed, and he said, "What's that big sis?" Arachne merely said, "The golem will run out of energy soon, we need to retreat." Giriko looked at her as if she were crazy, and Arachne continued, "They're waiting to welcome us. There will be many more battlefields in the future." Giriko smirked, and said, "If that's the case, i'll leave it to you golem. I guess I can't care what happens to that shitty father.' He turned back, and said, 'I'll kill you eventually!" Giriko picked up Arachne bridal style, and using chains around his feet like motorized skates, sped off with her. Justin turned his attention to the fleeing duo, "Wait! Don't run away!" What he didn't notice was the golem turning on Naruto and the others. Xion woke up to see the golem rearing it's fist back, and instantly clutched at Naruto's arm.

Everyone closed their eyes at the impending impact, only for Chrona to block the golem's fist using Ragnarok's sword form, and Kurama aiding her in pushing it back. Kurama gave out a loud roar, and shoved the golem back. Justin merely glanced at the golem, and the fleeing witch and weapon, and said, "I can't hesitate, Shinigami-sama's divine message was to protect the students and trial period student.' He turned toward the golem, his left arm outstretched, his right hand holding it steady. 'EVERYONE! DROP TO THE GROUND! THIS IS GONNA BE FLASHY!"

The golem turned and charged at him, all the while, Justin began to pray, "We, the people of the city of death, beseech you, our god, as Christ is just.' Soul looked in amazement and he said, "He started to pray at a time like this!" Maka noticed something, and said, "The prayer is strengthening his soul wavelength!" Naruto smirked, and Justin continued to pray, 'Oh god, let me be your instrument of peace. I am a pillar of justice, a blade of faith.' He jumped into the sir, and pointed himself down, the vague shape of a guillotine forming around him, 'In the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit, LAW ABIDING SILVER GUN!" A wave passed through the guillotine, in the form of a blade, beheading the golem. Justin then landed on his feet, his right arm out stretched, and he said, "Come now, let us pray." Everyone bowed their head, even Ragnarok and Kurama. Soul however began to think, 'Dammit! Even now I can barely do a thing to help! Is, is he really the same as me? The same sort of weapon? In the end, if Maka can't move, I'm still useless, even with Naruto's help. All I can do is sit on the sidelines.'

Naruto chuckled, and everyone turned to him, and he said, "Well I'll be damned, that was a good fight there you crazy priest." Justin smiled and said, "Why thank you. To hear praise from the man who fought and nearly killed the kishin is certainly a honor." Kurama then lifted Naruto up, and said, **"While this is all well and good, we need to head back." **Justin removed his headphones and said, "Yes, we should. I'm glad to see you all safe, even if two of you can't move." Kurama scoffed and said, "**I got the kit here, even if it's only for a little while." **Justin nodded, and he said, "Now about you Maka-san." They then went back to where Soul and Justin's motorcycles were waiting, and Kurama started to fade. **"Shit, guess I don't have much time left." **Naruto looked up and asked, "What do you mean?" Kurama scowled, and said, "**Right now, I'm no better then a summon, and my power is ****limited from how it used to be. Right now i'm out of gas, so I need to rest awhile." **He then laid Naruto down, Justin holding him up, and he vanished, fading back into Naruto's shadow.

Maka sweatdropped, and said, "Um guys, what the heck?" They had placed Maka in the coffin on the back of Justin's motorcycle. Soul got a funny idea, and with Chrona's help, lifted Naruto and placed him in the coffin as well, causing the two inside to blush as they were very close together. Xion giggled, thinking it was good revenge on Maka for earlier. Maka tried to say, "I really don't want to ride in this thing." Justin held up a hand to his ear, and everyone copied him, saying, "What? I can't hear you!" Maka tried to get up, shouting, "I KNOW ONE OF YOU CAN READ LIPS DAMMIT!" Naruto sighed, and said, "Looks like we either wait till this shit wears off, or Stein figures something out. Either way, I'm fine with this for now." Maka blushed, and she saw Chrona place a flower in the coffin, and thought, 'Crap, this must be what Sid felt like.'

(Forest)

Giriko and Arachne strolled through the woods, their path lined by a red carpet. Giriko commented, "The hell iis a red carpet doing out here in the mountains?" Arachne said nothing, but looked up as a voice said, "I have been waiting for you Arachne-sama, I have the most luxurious limousine waiting." True to it, a first class limo was waiting at the end of the trail, the carpet coming out of it. Arachne merely asked, "And what of the champagne?" The tiny figure infront of her took off his hat and said, "Of course, it is of the best vintage." This was Arachne's butler, Mosquito. He was a short man, barely a tall as a child. He had a white mustache that draped over his upper lip an pointed down. He wore a plain tuxedo, with a bat acting as his tie. As the trio got into the limo, Mosquito sat in the driver's seat. Arachne started to sip her champagne, when Giriko leaned back and said, "Such an uncomfortable car." He picked one leg up, and after starting the bladed chain, sliced the entire top of the limo. He then proceeded to kick the roof, making the entire roof fly off, giving the limo one hell of a sun roof. He then sighed and said, "Now that's better."

Mosquito looked as if he were about to blow a blood vessel, and said, "You common, value-ignorant delinquent." he was about to turn his head, when Giriko said, "Huh? What's that? You wanna go old man?" They stopped as the sound of a fan opening entered their ears, and Arachne said, "That's enough. I'm tired, I would like to get to the castle." Mosquito nodded, and hit the gas pedal.

Shinigami thought solemnly, and he said, "The kishin has been revived, and now with the force of insanity running rampant, Arachne has also been revived. It seems we have yet another powerful enemy."

Mosquito pulled up to the entrance of the castle, and said, "We have arrived." Arachne and Giriko looked on in awe as Mosquito, with tears in his eyes, said, "It's been along time. Every one is one of the elite. This, is the network you spent 800 years creating." Arachne was greeted by hundreds of people wearing black cloaks with a spider mask. They let loose fireworks and party streamers, cheering for their mistress's return. This, was the organization Arachnophobia. Arachne smirked and said, "I've won, Shinigami."

A/N: ANNNNNNDDDD FINALLY! IT IS DONE! God this thing took awhile. Now I know you all are wondering, 'How did Kyuubi come back?' Simple. The 'Guardian' that's associated with Ansem is mostly a construct off dark energy, one without a proper soul. Add Kyuubi getting drawn in, and BINGO! You got a recipe for a return. If you have any questions, feel free to ask via review, but do give your name, as I can't answer with out it. So for that, it's a WRAP!

Next time: Naruto and the others survived the return of the Witch Arachne. Now Black star's looking for payback, but he'll encounter an old enemy in the process. Will he defeat the bodyguard Mifune after all his improvement? Will he even survive? Find out NEXT TIME!


	9. Chapter 9: Bodyguard, and Snake

Darkvizardking: Quite a bit of action last time wasn't it? Glad to see so many people loving this, and of course, it's time for the next portion of this story.

Naruto: I'm gonna get to spend some time with Tsubaki-chan this time right?

Darkvizardking: Hell yes you are, and I got some great plans in store, so let's get the show on the road!

Chapter 9: Bodyguard, and Snake

(2000m underground- Baba Yaga castle)

Within a large cavern sat a castle in the shape of a giant spider. It held eight towers sprouting out from the main section of the castle. Inside the halls were lined with cobwebs. This, was the stronghold of Arachnophobia. Arachne herself sat in her room, in the center of a giant spiderweb. She snapped her fan open as one of her subordinates went over to her, and she asked, "Report, how is the development of the demon tool 'Morality manipulation machine' coming along?" Her subordinate, dressed in a black cloak with a mask bearing the symbol of Arachnophobia, a spider's face, answered, "Yes ma'am! Right now the development is progressing steadily at the island facility in the east. Mosquito-sama, the one in charge contacted us a short while ago. It's nearing completion."

Giriko walked into the room, taking a swig from a bottle of wine, and asked, "Will it be safe with just that old geezer? He's shrunken in the last 800 years.' He wiped his mouth as he continued, 'I'm itching for some violence, I'll go too." Arachne shook her head and said, "There's no need for that. Through my network, i've employed a very strong bodyguard." Giriko had a confused expression as he asked, "Bodyguard? What's that about?" He tossed his now empty bottle to the side, allowing it to break on the floor. One of Arache's subordinates swept up the broken pieces as Arachne said, "An 'Infinite One-sword style' user with an unusually strong soul, Yojimbo Mifune. This one man's soul has 99 souls' worth of power. He's lived long enough to be called 'Sword-god'."

Giriko smirked as he said, "It's good that we got the cooperation of a guy like that." Arachne chuckled as she said, "It's easy to manipulate humans with weaknesses."

(Shibusen- infirmary)

Naruto laid on the hospital beside Maka, Kurama hovering over head as he explained the details of his time in the world so far. Xion and Chrona sat next to his bed, worry spread across their faces as they slept. Kurama then said, "_**So let me get this straight, so far, you've crash-landed in the desert outside of this city, enrolled into a school filled with people who turn into 'Weapons', along with the people who wield them, 'Meisters', which is run by Shinigami. You have aided a groups of students while they were out on the 'Extra lessons', which entailed hunting down those with evil souls, not only befriended them, but are in a relationship with two of them. Come Christmas time, a witch that pretended to be a nurse at this school, whom you also were dating, unleashed a being of pure insanity into the world. You then fought said being until Shinigami got in the way, allowing it to escape, and in case I forgot, you took a young woman, who like you, is from a different world, under your wing. And to top it off, aformentioned witch's daughter is also under your care, and treats you like you are her father." **_Kurama took a deep breath, and asked, "_**Did I miss anything?" **_Naruto shook his head, and Kurama said, _**"Kit, what the fuck did you get yourself into while I was gone! Your inner darkness has grown! You have nine different souls in place of my old cell, and each only increase your power! Honestly kit, I worry about you sometimes." **_

Naruto shrugged and said, "Shit happens, I've been doing well so far." Kurama sighed and said, "_**I know. I've gotten a lot of the rundown by those nine souls in you now. But there's a problem we need to address. The piece of the kishin in you. It's growing." **_Naruto managed to move his arms to cover his mouth and he said, "Keep that shut! I don't want Maka-chan and Tsubaki-chan to worry. Chrona would freak, and I don't want Xion-chan to worry either." Kurama nodded, and thought, '_**Kit, you don't see how bad this is getting. We won't be able to help you keep it contained for long.**_' This worried Kurama greatly, has he had taken the time it took for them to return to Death city to speak with Naruto's new 'guests'. He saw a chained off section of Naruto's mind, and what he saw disturbed him. Behind the chains was a burning figure, or more accurately the chains keeping it tied inside an iron maiden were on fire. The eyes of the iron maiden looked more along the line of the gate to a furnace, as fire constantly spewed out of it.(1) The trap was Jackie's idea, based off of what he himself was once trapped in, and they used it to keep the madness contained. The chains were kept in place by the sword 'Birth of Madness', the madness the sword exhumed absorbed the madness of the figure, acting as a counter balance.

Maka was still feeling the spell of the thread on her, but she could see Naruto beginning to move, showing that the effect on him was wearing off. She then thought, 'That's right, he got hit with a small amount, while I was covered with a full blast.' She then shook the thought from her mind as Soul said, "Alright Maka, open wide." He held a spoonful of the food placed in front of her, needing to do so due to the fact that she couldn't move her arms. She blushed in embarrassment, making Tsubaki giggle at her misfortune. Maka sent her a playful glare as she said, "Fine." As she chewed her food, she sent a subtle glance in Naruto's direction, which Tsubaki caught, and saw Crona sleeping with her head in his lap. She then noticed Xion sitting in a way that had her leaning against his shoulder, and she smiled at the cute scene.

Naruto then patted Crona's head, a content smile on his face, as he thought, 'Even if madness tries to take me, I have a reason to drag myself back. Multiple reasons in fact.' He looked at Maka and Tsubaki, his smile growing, making them blush. Nygus then stepped out of the office and said, "You still need to eat young lady, and you can't exactly move yet now can you? Doctor Stein said the effect would wear off in a few days." Naruto nodded and said, "I'd listen to her if I were you Maka-chan, the only reason I can move is because I only got a small amount of the thread on me."

Maka sighed as she knew he was right, and said, "You know, I can move my right hand a little. Now that I think about it, not being able to move makes me want to go all sorts of places." Naruto chuckled and said, "We should do something to celebrate once the spell wears off." Liz then snapped her fingers and said, "I got it! We could throw a party at our place." Kidd then turned from, what no one knew what, and said, "Oh a perfect idea, I'll have the executive secretary set up the perfect party." Liz, Maka, and even Patty gave a deadpanned expression as they said, "What?"

Kid then looked at them and asked, "What? Is there something wrong?" Naruto snorted and said, "Besides your crazy symmetry fetish, you're a perfectionist. Liz told me about the whole eyebrow thing before the test." Kidd sent the girl a mini-glare, while Liz said, "He has a point Kidd, besides, you're always so picky. Making people put coasters under their drinks, keeping things unnaturally tidy." Patty then pouted and said, "I don't wanna eat over the sink every time I want a cookie." Naruto then saw Kidd rearranging medical bottles on a shelf in front of Maka's bed, and with a tic growing on his head he asked, "Kidd, what the fuck are you doing?" Soul chuckled at how blunt Naruto was, and said, "I was just about to ask that."

Kidd moved so they could see, and Naruto facepalmed, the smack waking Chrona and Xion, and Kidd said, "I'm just trying to make things more symmetrical from Maka's point of view." Naruto was about to make a remark, only for Chrona to say, "He is strange Otou-san." Naruto patted her head and said, "I know musume, I know." Liz , Patty, and even Tsubaki stared in shock, while Kidd merely froze. Nygus on the other thought it looked cute, and said, "Oh Naruto-san, I heard you were taking care of Crona-san, I just didn't know it was in that way." Naruto merely scratched the back of his head, which made Kurama shake his head. The quiet moment was broken as the door was busted down, Black star being the cause. Tsubaki merely sighed at her meister's foolish behavior, while Kurama chuckled. Black star then jumped onto Maka's bed, a marker in hand and said, "To help you feel better, I, the great Black star will autograph your face!"

Naruto, to the surprise of all in the room, slipped out of his bed and grabbed Black star before the marker was an inch from Maka's face. He then gave a mini glare and said, "You should really respect a person's personal space Black star, and besides.' He slowly continued, 'You should never be so loud in a infirmary." Black star gulped, and soon found himself face first on the floor. The bump on his head proof that he was even hit. Kurama merely chuckled and said, "_**Kit, this kid is so much like you it's scary.**_" Naruto sighed and said, "Yeah, but he's a bit like, _him_." Kurama shivered at the thought of a certain dark haired Uchiha.

Sid then knocked on the framework of the door, and said, "It's certainly lively in here isn't it?" Nygus then turned to him as he said, "My, nice look." Nygus shrugged it off as she asked, "Sid, is there anything you need?" Sid merely said, "I need to speak to you in private. Azusa has some info I can't talk about here." Nygus followed her partner out the door, making Naruto and Black star look at each other. Naruto slipped out, leaving a clone behind, the clone using the excuse that Kurama felt tired when asked why he disappeared.

Naruto, Soul and Black star silently spied on the two teachers as Sid said, "We recently got word from Azusa, the East Asia chief, seems we found one of Laboratories of the Organization of Arachne, the witch Maka's group fought, Arachnophobia. They seem to be building some sort of demon tool." He then continued, "The mission this time is to infiltrate the Laboratory and determine the structure and purpose of the demon tool, and destroy it. We'll leave soon, I've asked Marie to look after Maka. Naruto is already up and about." Nygus sighed and said, "That Azusa, she is as capable as always. Do we have a location?" Sid lead her down the hall as he said, "Azusa is gonna brief us. As it stands, it looks like we might have backup too." Nygus sighed in relief and said, "That will help"

Naruto and Black star had a scowl on their faces as Black star said, "Soul, you mind getting Tsubaki?" Soul looked at him as if he were crazy. Naruto then said, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Black star grinned and said, "Yeah, gonna tail Sid's group and destroy that facility." Soul looked at them in shock and said, "But that witch, if she's there-" He was cut off as Naruto and Black star smashed their fists against the wall they stood near, Black star using his 'Soul Threat', while Naruto was in Sage mode. Black star then said, "I'm going to attack an enemy of Maka's, I won't forgive anyone who lays a hand on my comrade." Naruto mentally scowled, as he thought, 'I better watch him, even that bastard Sasuke called us comrades before,' He shivered, not that they saw it. Soul then tried to say, "Then I'll go with you."

Naruto shook his head and said, "Bad idea Soul. You can't even perform partial transformation, something you can only do as a Death scythe with your weapon type. You better stick with Maka-chan. Sorry." Black star nodded, and Soul relented, 'I'd be nothing but a target with legs anyway.' He then felt the ogre creep into his mind, as it said, "The door is always open." Soul merely looked away in disgust as he said, "Shut it, there's a stink coming from over there."

(Arachnophobia- Demon tool construction laboratory)

Mosquito slowly walked down one of the hallways as he asked, "How are the results of the 'Morality manipulation machine' experiment? Favorable?" A scientist nodded and said, "yes. We are in the last stages of fine-tuning." They soon stepped into a room where the walls were lined with pipes and cables, with what looked like an electric chair on one end of the room. It was the demon tool, the 'Morality manipulation machine'. Mosquito began to say, "If one totally loses one's morality, insanity cannot be born. Then again, plotting insanity is just a different morality. With this demon tool, we'll lower people's notions of morality, and even if's it's just a little, bring out their insanity!" He then began to laugh in his revelry, only stopping when a figure grunted in a corner of the room, causing Mosquito to turn to it. He then said, "Rather then guarding that little witch, why don't you become my bodyguard? That sound good to you?"

A man stood with an indifferent look on his face, a lollipop in his mouth. His neck length hair made his eyes hard to see. He wore a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt with the word 'Osamurai' printed on it. A regular katana was strapped to his side, while he carried ten others all wrapped together in what looked like police crime scene tape emblazoned with the words 'Keep out'. It was Yojimbo Mifune, the man who bested Black star. Mifune scoffed and said, "Not interested." Mifune then felt something grab and his leg, and looked down to see Angela, still wearing an outfit based ob Chameleons, her animal affiliation. Mifune lifted her onto his shoulder, and said, "I'm only doing this to protect Angela. Don't forget that."

(Hallway)

Two of the guards stood in front of a doorway, and while seemingly bored, as the masks hid their face, one of the guards turned to the other and asked, "What time is the shift change today?" he other sighed and said, "We cant go home today." He would of said more, if not for the knife that imbedded itself into the front of his skull, piercing his mask, and making him slump against the wall, dead. The first guard looked around in shock, only to look up and see Sid, in full mission gear, drop down on top of him. Sid then put him in a headlock, with his hands on both sides of the guard's head. With a simple pull, he snapped the man's neck, killing him. The bodies then vanished, leaving the soul behind. They were then absorbed into his knife case, showing it belonged to Nygus. He then picked her up from the ground as she said, "Nicely done. If Naruto-san were here, he might appreciate it." Sid then said, "Yeah, you know he called my gear the jonin attire of his village."

He then chuckled, and reached for his collar, pulling it back to reveal a reaper mask, and he spoke into it, showing it to be a communicator, as he said, "We've reached point B. No problems so far." In a van out in the jungle near the facility, Sid's voice was heard on the other end, "What's our next move?" Azusa grinned inside the van, an unfinished map of the facility in front of her. She looked at the map as she said, "You're quick. Wait one moment while I look at the map. Be prepared to synchronize with me." Sid responded with a simple "Rodger!" as Azusa adjusted her glasses, and her eyes changed. From simple black eyes, to eyes with a white diamond in the center. She silently whispered "Serigan." She saw the inside of the place through Sid's eyes, using them as a medium. As she did, she was quickly drawing it out on the map, and in a few seconds, the last quarter of the map was filled. She then said, "It's 32 meters to the target. The passage is 3.5 meters wide. Okay, with this, the map of the complex is complete."

Sid then spoke into the communicator and said, "How's it look?" Azusa rechecked the map and said, "Go 15 meters ahead along the hallway you're in, then take the stairs on the left. The target, the demon tool, is in the inner room there." Nygus sighed and said, "Azusa's 'Senrigan', the special powers of the Death scythes are definitely handy. It's good to know you're here as backup." Azusa smirked as she said, "Though I can only see within a radius of 50 meters using Sid, who's synchronized with me as a medium, I appreciate the sentiment. ' She looked at the map and said, "The signal is weak in the room containing the target, but there's one witch's soul, one aging monster's soul, and, be careful, there's one extremely powerful 'Strong soul' present." Sid chuckled and said, "Almost makes me wish Naruto was here. Don't get me wrong Azusa, having you as a bird's eye view is great, but Naruto would be one hell of an edge." He tapped his mike when he heard it go quiet, and he said, "Azusa, you there?"

Azusa on the other hand, froze when Naruto's name was mentioned, as a bit of what he said to her flashed in her mind, '_**I may look young to you, but I've done my fair share of fighting, of killing. I would love to see if anyone in this city could fight me and win, and before you say a single word, ask Shinigami, he'll tell you.' **_She would occasionally have the memory surge to the front of her mind, the former blonde always causing a heat to rise in her chest, and now she felt herself shiver as the memory tore through her mind, her cheeks tinted red. She nearly had her hand go below her belt, before she heard Sid on the mike say, "Azusa, you there?" She shook her head clear and said, "Yeah, I'm still here?" She heard Sid let out a sigh of relief and said, "Had me worried for a second there, what happened?" Azusa merely said, "Nothing, just nothing." Sid merely shook his head, while Nygus thought, 'My, seems something has her rattled, I wonder.' Azusa, trying to flush the memory away, said, "You need to be careful Sid." Sid nodded, and said, "Yeah, I can feel those signals from here. Though, our purpose is to take out the demon tool. I suppose there is still a chance."

Alarms suddenly sounded throughout the complex, making Sid hide behind a corner as he said, "Dammit! Were we detected?" Two of the workers in the facility passed him as they said, "Move it! It's the front door!" "We should hurry and tell the bodyguard!" Sid didn't know what to say, but he asked, "Front door? Hey! Azusa, what's going on?" Azusa looked at her map as she said, "Hold on, I'll check. The main entrance is down this hall,' She saw Black star fighting groups of guards, Tsubaki in her 'ninja blade' form. To her further shock, she saw Naruto fighting as well. Her breath hitched in her throat as Naruto was about to be blindsided, only for his Darklings to grab the man by legs, and with each head grabbing a ankle, rip him in half. She then saw him turn toward her, as if he knew she was looking at him. She could only say, "Why are they here?"

Black star clenched his fist and said, "Come on, keep them coming! I'll destroy every last one of you!" Mosquito slowly walked out of the entrance as he said, "My what lively guests." Naruto glared as Angela peeked out from behind Mosquito and she was startled to see Black star again. Mifune stepped out, and Tsubaki asked, "Bodyguard Mifune, why is a man like you working for Arachnophobia?" Mifune then said, "I swing my sword to protect children, to protect Angela. And yet why are you, who are also children, appearing in front of me again?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "Black star, I'm guessing this is the guy who you beat, isn't it?" Black star nodded, and Naruto said, "Well then, seems you got yourself a rematch."

He then saw Mosquito leading Angela away, and he kept his eye on the old man. He then stood to the side, allowing Black star his chance. He notice Mifune drag his bundle of swords to the front, as he said, "Infinite one sword style." Each katana was thrown into the air, with each landing in the ground blade first, giving the look of a battlefield fit for Samurai. Or rather, their graveyard. Black star looked at the blades and said, "There's an oppressive feeling coming from each blade." A few indent in the ground was his only warning as Mifune charged, his blade held high. Black star blocked the blade, only for Mifune to grab one of the blades next to him with his foot, flipping it with ease, bringing the blunt side down on Black star's head, only for him to block and swipe at Mifune's face with his fist. Mifune grabbed his wrist and said, "I don't need a sword to parry, but I can tell from your movements, that you've matured."

Black star grinned and said, "Of course!" He moved to cut Mifune, only for the man to backstep out of the way. Mosquito looked at him from underneath his top hat and said, "I won't forgive you if you go easy, do you understand?" Naruto glared, and while Mosquito wasn't looking, had One-winged Angel flush against his throat. Mosquito started to sweat as Naruto said, "Don't you dare. I see what you're doing. You gave him lies and false promises of keeping the girl safe to keep him on your payroll. Guys like you make me sick. Let them fight it out, or I slice your neck, side to side, and pull your tongue out through the slit.(2)"

Mifune merely readied himself and said, "Even though he might be a kid, I never lose to the same person twice."

Sid made his way into the room with the demon tool, the absence of guards making it very simple. He began to take pictures of the demon tool, as well as the plans left on a desk next to it. He then said, "So this is the demon tool we've heard about. It looks like it's meant to manipulate human morality. Azusa, what's going on by the front door?" Azusa fought down a blush as she said, "Right now, the Shibusen students are fighting the strong soul, while it seems Naruto-san is keeping the monster soul from interfering. However, the difference in strength is clear."

Mifune's soul appeared around him, swords sticking out, the entire thing wrapped in the same tape. Black star's soul still had the markings of Tsubaki's 'Masamune' form, and while he stared Mifune down, he said, "Tsubaki, sickle and chain."

Sid took a final picture of the plans, and said, "Okay, this should be plenty of photos." He quickly took some explosives out of his pack and placed them around the demon tool. As he worked he said, "Let's hurry up and destroy this thing. We'll blow up the rest of the facility with dynamite afterwords. We weren't expecting it, but those Shibusen students here going on a rampage, and with Naruto acting as backup, this operation has gone perfectly."

Black star swung the chain, wrapping it around one of Mifune's swords still in the ground, and hooking the blade to a tree. Black star grinned as he said, "I'll send your sword right back at you!" He pulled on the chain, causing the sword to be flung right at Mifune's head. Said swordsman merely grabbed the handle with praticed ease. Black star then tugged on the chain, making the sickle move to cut Mifune, but he quickly dodged. He quickly grabbed a third sword out of the ground and chucked them as if they were kunai, "Three shining paths!" The swords stabbed themselves into the ground, pinning Tsubaki's chain intot he ground with them as they went through the space in the links. Black star looked in shock, not noticing that Mifune jumped onto each of the handles of the blades, while Naruto held a bit of admiration for the man, and thought, 'So, he carries those blades for more then just swinging. He uses a one sword stance, while the others are used for movement placement as well as extra force for attacks.' he then looked down at the little witch, who squirmed under his gaze, and he thought, 'And he does it all for her. There must be one hell of a story behind this.'

He then saw Mifune grab one blade, then use it to take another out of the ground, freeing a section of chain, as well as it flipping over his back, catching it by the handle, and giving a second swipe, which Black star side-stepped, only for Mifune to stab a blade into the ground through the chain, making Black star stop. Mifune rushed, sword in hand. Mosquito arrogantly smirked and said, "Your friend is done."

Naruto gave a smirk of his own and said, "Mifune is versatile, I will admit, but so is Black star and Tsubaki-chan." Tsubaki quickly said, "Mode, Smoke bomb!" In a plume of smoke, the entire battlefield was obscured, making Mosquito mumble, "Ninja sword, sickle and chain, smoke bomb. That demon weapon, perhaps." Naruto pressed his sword closer to the old man's throat as he said, "Something you want to share with the class old timer?" Mosquito kept his mouth shut. The smoke slowly started to pull itself together as Black star said, "You really saved me that time Tsubaki.' The smoke turned into the sword Naruto was familiar with. He looked at it in admiration, as even though the sword form belonged to her brother, he couldn't help but see the beauty in the sword itself. Mosquito then said, "There's no mistaking it, that weapon is part of the clan descended from the demon weapon Arachne-sama created. I'd heard that Shinigami had obtained one of them, so it's her."

Naruto smirked and said, "So what? Your precious Arachne should get credit for the fact Tsubaki was born? It's true that she might have created the first, but nature is the reason that weapons have their power today. Your mistress is a relic that time should forget." Mosquito was about to turn around, only to feel the sharp steel press more into his neck.

Mifune looked at the blade in wonder, but quickly blocked as Black star rushed at him. He then thought, 'Such a sinister blade.' Black star quickly focused as he said, "Tsubaki! Shadow star!" Tsubaki slithered out of his shadow in the form of s snake, and quickly started to lash at Mifune. He quickly slipped out of it as he said, "Infinite one-sword style,' He swung his blade, which Black star blocked easily, only for Mifune to continue, 'One blow,' he grabbed a sword next to him and continued to swing it, the blunt side hitting Black star as he grabbed another, 'Two blows, three blows, four blows, five blows, six blows, seven blows, eight blows, nine blows, ten blows, eleven blows,' He grabbed another blade as he slammed the blunt side into Black star's stomach, 'Twelve blows.' He then grabbed another blade, and hit a single blade that trapped Black star, the sword's position giving Naruto a weird reminder of Killer bee's 'hooks'. The single hit made all the blades cut into Black star, and Mifune said, "Multiplication, 'Twenty four blows."

Naruto merely thought, 'That, that was, the sword version of the Hyuuga clan's Eight trigram 64 palm!' Mosquito smirked and said, "Your friend is done for." Naruto clenched the hilt of his sword in anger, but was calmed as Mifune said, "The wounds are shallow, take him out of here. You're called Tsubaki, and Naruto, right?" Tsubaki turned into her human form as she said, "Why is a samurai like you being a Witch's underling?" Mifune didn't even look at her as he asked, "Why did you guys come here? Is it because it's a witch's facility? The enemies of Shibusen?" Tsubaki shook her head as she said, "A friend of ours is suffering due to a witch's curse, it's retaliation."

He sighed as he said, "Is that so? Sorry about that." Tsubaki clenched her fist as she said, "There's no need for you to apologize. You're a good person. You shouldn't wield your sword for an organization like this, a skilled martial artist like you who likes kids , you should become part of the Shibusen staff, you could become a teacher!" Mifune looked at her in shock as he asked, "What? Me , a teacher!" His mind flashed to a group of kids gathered in a classroom, each of them calling him 'Mifune-sensei'. He looked away as he said, "Do, do, don't say such stupid things." Naruto sighed and said, "It seems you won't get through to him Tsubaki-chan, though I applaud the effort. Seems this needs to be done in a different way,' He looked toward Angela, and said, "I would recommend you close your eyes little one."

Angela closed her eyes as Tsubaki stared in horror at what she thought he would do. Naruto had one of the darklings grab Mosquito and toss the old man into the air, where Naruto sliced him in half, and had each of them toss the pieces down the hall so Angela wouldn't see them. He then swooped her up in his arms and said, "It is true that witches are the enemy of Shibusen.' Mifune glared at him, and Tsubaki saw Naruto's eyes. Naruto continued, 'I learned after Medusa's betrayal that witches have an inner desire to destroy, while Shibusen wishes to protect. This shows a conflict of priorities, hence why they are enemies. If Angela, who has yet to show such desire is raised right, then perhaps, we could prevent her from being like the others. And if we succeed, then perhaps we can break the cycle of hatred between the two."

Mifune stared in shock, and asked, "But, I can't be around her all the time, who can keep her safe when I can't?" Naruto grinned and said, "That will just have to be my job then won't it?" Naruto then turned and mouthed the words, 'I got this handled, Sid, Nygus.'

Sid and Nygus were shocked, not expecting him to even know they were there. Azusa, who was in her weapon form, a crossbow outfitted in the style of a sniper rifle, thought, 'His profession as a ninja is serving him well.'

Naruto then turned back to Mifune and asked, "So, what's it gonna be, you gonna come back with us? I would hate for Angela to miss you." Mifune sighed and said, "It seems I have no choice." They then heard grunting, as Mosquito dragged himself out of the facility, as he said, "Mifune, if you abandon us, I won't guarantee Angela-sama's safety. If you go with them, we'll see you as an enemy, just like Shibusen." He would of continued, had a crossbow bolt not tore through the right side of his mouth. He fainted on the spot, and Naruto said, "Nice shot Sid."

Sid chuckled and said, "Crazy kid." Nygus held a detonator in her hand as she said, "Maybe. But he's one hell of a guy." She then pressed the button, causing an explosion to rock the facility. A scientist ran out, and without thinking, said, "Mosquito-sama, there was a bomb in the room the machine in! The facility is lost!" He then noticed Mosquito on the ground, and felt something pierce his stomach, only to look down and see Mosquito draining him dry. Mosquito started to heal, but his right arm was quickly shot off. Naruto kept Angela's eyes covered, even as Mosquito said, "You will regret this Mifune, I swear it."

Sid chuckled and said, "My, such accuracy, to hit a target perfectly from 5kms away. That's Azusa's precision for ya." Azusa smirked and said, "Up to 10km, the margin of error is less then 1mm." She then noticed Naruto looking in her direction, and she tried to look away, her face having a light tint of red.

Black star quickly got up, and said, "Man, I can't believe he went easy again." Naruto walked over to them, Angela in hand, and he said, "We might as well get you training too." Mifune felt Angela jump onto his shoulder as he said, "You should try to understand the presence inside Tsubaki, perhaps then the dark sword will respond better.' He smiled and said, "I normally don't say this about a sword, but you've got a good one." Tsubaki felt herself blush in embarrassment, only for it to grow as she felt Naruto snake an arm around her waist, and he said, "She sure is. A sword with such beauty and grace. My lovely Tsubaki-chan." Tsubaki giggled, and Mifune asked, "So, you must be close, right?" Tsubaki nodded and said, "Yes, he's my boyfriend."

Azusa heard Tsubaki's words, and she nearly felt her heart break. Sid felt her trembling and he asked, "Something wrong Azusa?" Azusa quickly changed back into her human form, and said, "No, nothing's wrong." Sid couldn't see, as her back was facing him, but Nygus could see she was about to cry.

Naruto then said, "Well then, perhaps we should be heading back." Tsubaki then asked, "We're going through those crazy portals of yours, aren't we?" Naruto grinned and said, "It's the express way to travel right?" The five of them had a dark corridor open under their feet, Mifune and Angela were freaked out, only to notice Black star and Tsubaki not reacting at all. The group vanished as it closed over them, only for the corridor to open on the steps of Shibusen.

Naruto then said, "Black star, you go check on Maka-chan, Tsubaki-chan and I will lead Mifune and Angela to meet with _Shinigami_." Mifune shivered as he felt a bit of venom when Naruto said Shinigami, and he thought, 'I heard that Shinigami is respected by those who work for him, what happened to cause this kid to nearly hate him?'

Naruto then noticed the confused expression on the swordsman's face, and as they walked through the now empty hallways, he said, "You heard of the Kishin Asura escaping this place, haven't you?" Mifune nodded, having heard whispers going through some of Arachnophobia's grunts. Naruto then said, "Well, on the night of his awakening, I nearly killed him." Mifune stared in shock, Angela merely staring, while Tsubaki clutched at Naruto's arm, the memories of that night were not all pleasant. Naruto then snarled, "I was one second away, but that self-righteous Shinigami got in my way. He wanted to do it himself, and because of it, he gave the Kishin time to get away." Mifune merely said, "A foolish mistake. The kishin's revival was what brought Arachne out of hiding." Naruto nodded, and said, "And while I lost respect for Shinigami for that, I will not stop aiding the students of this school. They should not have to pay for his foolishness."

They soon arrived at Shinigami's room, and Mifune was growing nervous as they passed under the guillotines that were above the walkway. Naruto breathed on the mirror and said, "42-42 -564, if you want to knock on Death's door.. You there Shinigami? I need to speak with you." The mirror had static on it's surface, before showing the reaper himself. Angela shirked away as she saw him, and Shinigami asked, "Now why is a young witch here? I thought you of all people would know how people will react if they see her here, given what happened."

Naruto growled, and said, "Spare the shit Shinigami. You know as well as I do that Angela is far too young to have the desire yet, her 'sway of magic'. And besides, living with a guy like Mifune would easily squash it to some degree." Mifune merely nodded, and Naruto said, "I brought them here because a man of Mifune's caliber would help us against Arachnophobia. The fact that the girl is under his protection is just something icing on the cake."

Shinigami sighed and said, "I see, and what if her 'sway of magic' comes about? What then?" Naruto merely said, "I'll cross that bridge if I get to it." Sid and Nygus walked into the room and Sid said, "You know, next time you let us travel with you." Naruto smirked and said, "Sorry, had to get the new additions here quick." Shinigami cleared his throat and said, "But I haven't decided if they are staying or not." Naruto glared, and Shinigami sighed and said, "Of course, Mifune will have to be on probation, precautions you know. Sid, if you could set up a room for these two?" Sid nodded and said, "Alright, let's go you two, might as well give you the tour." As Sid led the duo out of the room, Angela quickly got off Mifune's shoulder, ran over to Naruto, and hugged his leg, saying, "Thank you, now Mifune and An don't need to hide anymore." Naruto patted her head and said, "Anytime little one." Angela ran back to Mifune, who started to talk to Sid, the two trading war stories.

Tsubaki giggled as she said, "Those two are almost like brothers." Naruto sighed and said, "In a weird way." Nygus then sighed and said, "Might as well go with them, those two might get lost." Naruto then turned to Shinigami and said, "I believe that's everything. Good night, Shinigami." Shinigami then said, "Naruto, before you go, I wish to talk to you alone." Tsubaki looked at him with worry, but Naruto nodded, and she quickly went outside the door.

Shinigami then said, "Naruto, I know I screwed up." Naruto snorted and said, "No shit, thanks to you, we have the wold's biggest nutcase running around!" Shinigami had a tick mark on his head, but he said, "I know, but there's something I need to ask you." Naruto merely said, "Spit it out then." Shinigami then asked, "Naruto, I hope you can forgive me, I was being foolish. Can you forgive an old man for his foolish mistakes?" Naruto merely turned to walk away and said, "I may forgive, but I never forget." He didn't let Shinigami see it, but his face was contorted in rage. It was the same question he heard Sarutobi whisper every time he came to the hospital after Naruto was attacked.

Naruto calmed himself as he left the Death room, Tsubaki waiting outside. Tsubaki then asked, "Are you alright?" Naruto nodded, and with a sly grin, snaked an arm around her waist, and said, "We haven't had much alone time lately." Tsubaki blushed, and said, "No, we haven't." The duo snuck away to a room with no mirrors, thankful for the lack of people in the school at night. Naruto pulled Tsubaki close to him and he slowly kissed her on the lips. She felt her blush deepen as they broke for air after a few minutes, and Naruto asked, "Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in your gear Tsubaki-chan?" She felt her face turn a deeper red as she shook her head, and said, "No, but I would love to hear it more." Tsubaki wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another searing kiss.

Azusa pulled at her hair, frustration on her normally cool and collected face. She thought, 'I can't believe it! That kid, I can't get him out of my head! And what's worse, he's taken!' She started to bang her head against the wall of the ladies' room, having just told Shinigami about the mission. She hit her head on the wall, and she heard, "Somehow I figured it's like this." She turned and saw Nygus, a smirk hidden under the bandages on her face. Azusa looked away, and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Nygus shook her head and said, "Oh please, it's obvious you have a crush." Azusa froze, quickly turning her head and she said, "If Marie heard you say that I'll never hear the end of it." She quickly blushed, and turned away. Nygus's smirk grew as she said, "Oh, so I am right. So, who is it? It wouldn't happen to be Naruto-san is it?" Azusa clenched her fists, tears threatening to fall.

Nygus sighed and said, "Have you talked to him about it?" Azusa shook her head and said, "And what am I supposed to say! 'Hey there! I know I treated you like a bitch when we met but I like you!' I would look like a fool! And that's not even the worst part!' The tears that threatened to fall did as she slowly said, "The worst part, is that when I finally have feelings like these, the man is taken." Nygus had a sympathetic look on her face. A metaphorical lightbulb went off in her head as a devious smirk hid under her bandages. She slowly walked up to the crying Azusa and rubbed her shoulders, Azusa stopped as she heard, "You know, Naruto-san has special permission from Shinigami-sama to practice something from his home village." Azusa croaked out, "Oh? And what is it?" Nygus smirked as she said, "The right to be with more then one woman." Azusa froze and without warning, turned around, hitting Nygus in the face, making her stumble back. She then said, "Geez, and Stein said Marie had a hard head."

'Nygus' was enveloped in a cloud of smoke, only to reveal Naruto, or rather a clone. Azusa stared in shock as she said, "How dare you, you PERVERT! I thought I was talking to someone else, and you invade privacy like this." Azusa tried to punch him, only for Naruto to grab her wrists, pulling her in close. Azusa tried to pull away, but slowly stopped trying, tears falling. Naruto merely tried his best to soothe her, his hand rubbing her hair as he said, "Azusa-san, I understand how frustrating it must feel. I do hope to at least get to know you before anything." Azusa wiped the tears from her face as she said, "I know this sounds shallow, but ever since I saw you, I couldn't drive you from my mind. I tried so hard to, but I couldn't. The more I tried, the harder it was." Naruto smiled and said, "It's okay. I certainly heard many things about you Azusa-san, though considering it was from Spirit, not all of it was flattering." Azusa looked away, but Naruto said, "But I rarely take anything he says at face value. Besides, I would rather get to know you, the tough yet sexy Death scythe who can whip her classmates in line." Azusa giggled and said, "Alright mister charmer, you get one chance. I might even look past the fact you're with another woman."

Naruto then held a nervous look and Azusa asked, "Exactly how many girls are you with?" Naruto nervously chuckled as he said, "To be honest, two, Tsubaki-chan and Maka-chan. Though, I do need to talk to Xion-chan." Azusa sighed and said, "I know you're taking care of Crona. Care to explain why?" Naruto scowled as he said, "Medusa wasn't 'Mother of the year' for the poor girl. I merely want to give her something I never did. A father that was around for her." Azusa looked at him in shock. Naruto continued, "When Sid told me that Crona was sitting in her room, a dead look in her eyes, it reminded me of something. A look I saw in my own eyes for years, before I stopped being a doormat, before I took control of my life." He closed his eyes and said, "But that's neither here nor there. It's a time I'd rather forget. I can't change the past nor change who I am. All I can do is help her, and if being her Otou-san is the way to do it, then I certainly don't mind." Azusa had stars in her eyes, as Naruto said, "It's late, we certainly need to get some sleep, we both have a lot to do." Azusa nodded, and said, "I'll see you when I can." She hesitated, but gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto blushed, but the moment Azusa turned away, the clone dispelled itself, making the Death scythe wonder where he went.

(The next day)

A stray dog went over to some garbage looking for a meal. The poor animal saw something rustle amongst the trash. It peered closer to get a better look, only to get a surprise, a snake covered in arrow markings.

A little girl was walking with her mother, when she said, "Mama, I hate snakes." Her mother nodded as she said, "Me too, but Mama hates spiders even more." The little spotted a dog in an alley, and she followed it into the alley, saying, "Doggie." in a sing-song voice. Her mother tried to tell her, "No don't! That's dirty!" The little girl didn't listen as she follwed the dog, leaving her mother's line of sight. She saw the dog sitting still, facing away from her. As she got closer, the dog's pupil turned into a slit, and a arrow slipped out of it's mouth as it smirked. The little girl reached out and started to pet the dog, only to be startled as a snake's head slipped out of it's mouth, the girl tried to scream, only for the snake to leap from the dog's mouth and into her's.

The girl's mother came around the corner and asked, "Rachel?' She noticed her daughter standing near the dog, unaware of the snake crawling down her throat. 'You shouldn't run off like that." She sighed as she said, "Really, touching that filthy dog, even when mama said not to, don't blame me if something bad happens to you." The end of the snake's tail slowly made it's way into the little girl's mouth. The mother finally said, "Come one, let's go. You'd better get washed up." The girl suddenly turned around and said, "I'm sorry mama."

(Death room)

Sid and Nygus stood in front of Shinigami, and he asked, "Well done the other day, Sid-kun, Nygus-san, and, How was it? Did you get the blueprints for the demon tool we heard about? The 'Morality manipulation machine?" Sid nodded and said, "Yes, and just as the experts predicted, it was a fragment of 'Eibon's book'." Shinigami sighed and said, "Eibon, so it is Eibon after all." Nygus had a confused expression under her bandages as she asked, "Should we destroy that fragment of Eibon's book?"

Shinigami shook his head and said, "No, we'll seal it in a secret vault." Nygus was flabbergasted as she said, "But, it's so dangerous, being a demon tool blueprint, wouldn't it be better to destroy it rather than put it in a vault?" Sid merely looked at her as he said, "Understood, we'll immediately have it sealed in a vault.' He turned to leave as he said, 'Let's go."

As the pair started to leave, Shinigami said, "Sid, Nygus, nobody is to know about this. Keep it a secret."

In a house in the center of Death city, little Rachel's mother watched in worry as her little girl watched the usual cartoons. She noticed her daughter had an empty look in her eyes. She then said, "Rachel? Turn off the television if you're not watching." Rachel got out of her seat on the sofa as she shut of the tv. She then went right back to her seat, and sat down as she stared off into space.

Later that same, the girl's mother laid awake in bed with her husband as she asked, "Hey dear?' Her husband gave out a tired 'Hmm?' as she continued, "Rachel is acting funny." She sat up as she said, "What if she got some weird fungus from that dog?" Her husband sighed and he said, "You worry too much, I'll take her to the doctor if she's still acting funny tomorrow." He sat up to kiss her cheek as he said, "Good night dear." The mother sighed and went to sleep.

As the night progressed, she was asleep in her bed as the door to the bedroom creaked open. Slowly but surely a figure slowly stood over her as she slept, casting a shadow. It was little Rachel, one of her eyes had a snake-like slit as she smirked, a arrow poking out of her mouth like a serpent's tongue. The girl's mother awoke with a start, and she saw her daughter's eye and screamed. Her scream woke her husband up, making him shout, "WHAT IS IT!"

Rachel leaped onto her mother as tears welled up in her and she said, "Mama, papa, I had a nightmare about a scary snake." The girl's father let out a sigh of relief as he said, "Is that all? You scared me." He tucked the child in between himself and his wife as he said, "That must've been scary, why don't you sleep here tonight? Well, Mama?" The girl's mother nervously said, "Y, Yeah."

The next day, the girl's mother started making breakfast as Rachel sat at the table, chanting, 'Mama I'm hungry!'. The girl's mother chuckled as she said, "Just a little longer dear.' She turned back to her cooking as she said, 'Looks like I had nothing to worry about." A spider slowly climbed down a thread right in front of the girl's mother, scaring her as she said, "Yah! S, spider!' She frantically looked around for something hit it with, trying to get a newspaper, only to grab a dirty magazine by mistake. By the time she turned back, she saw Rachel squash the spider with her bare hand. 'Rachel?"

'Rachel' looked at the squashed spider in her hand as she said, "Arachne, for her to have realized already. Quicker then I imagined." The girl's mother looked on in shock as she said, "What's, what's going on?" 'Rachel' turned toward her mother, smiled and said, "Mama, I'm going out to play." As she walked out the door, she pulled up the hood of her sweater, as her mother merely gawked, until what she heard kicked in. She chased after her, only to open the door, and for her to be nowhere in sight.

A missing poster soon found itself onto the bulletin board in Shibusen.

Naruto stood into the middle of a field outside of the city, One-winged angel in one hand, Two became one in the other. Surrounding him were Xion, Maka with Soul in hand, Crona, Black star with Tsubaki in her 'Masamune' form, with Mifune watching by one of the trees. By some silent signal, Xion charged her Kingdom key appearing in hand for an upward slash, while Black star flanked Naruto pivoted on his right foot, blocking Xion using TBO, (Two became one), and blocked Black star using OWA (One-winged angel). Maka and Crona charged at his front and back respectively, thinking he couldn't move, only for his Darklings to appear and grab their blades in their mouths, Naruto keeping his eyes closed. He pushed them back with a bit of force, only for Black star tried to stretch his shadow out, but Naruto used a chakra chain to bind him to the ground. He turned as Crona launched a 'Screech alpha' at him, only for him to counter with a chakra wave, knocking her back.

He then turned to Xion and Maka, and two clones seemed to walk forward (how Itachi uses 'Exploding shadow clone on Ninja storm generations), yet the original didn't move. The clones then rushed forward, and while the girls slashed them apart, they couldn't stop him from appearing between them, his blades at their necks, and he said, "You lost." Maka groaned and said, "Not again. We just can't seem to beat you." Naruto chuckled and said, "Don't take it so hard, I do have more experience. Now I'm certain we need to get to class, don't we?" Maka then noticed the time, and said, "We gotta go!" Naruto smirked, a clone grabbing each of them, taking them into a dark corridor.

(Crescent classroom)

As the group, minus Black star and Chrona, walked into the classroom, a lot of people were having early morning gossip. Though, once Naruto stepped into the room, people stopped. He felt a bit unnerved as all eyes turned toward him, many of the girls gave him shallow, lust filled gazes, and the guys gave him looks of admiration, with a twinge of jealousy. He thought, 'Geez, just great. Better nip this in the bud.' He then said a bit loudly, "What the fuck are ya'll looking at?"

Every one quickly looked away, making Soul and the others sweatdrop. Stein then cleared his throat and said, "Let's start the lesson." Liz turned to Maka in her seat as she asked, "Maka, how does your body feel after coming to class for the first time after so long?" Maka grinned as she said, "Perfect! I'm ready to tear it up! Naruto-kun had us do a training spar before class." Patty stood up from her seat, leaned over and asked, "Then, do you want to come party at our place after school?" Kidd tried to get her to sit down as Maka replied, "Yeah sure!" Liz grinned and said, "We should invite Chrona too." Naruto grinned and said, "I'll get her myself." Liz nodded and asked, "Hey, Soul? Can you bring some music we can dance to?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "What? Don't like my music already?" Liz sputtered and said, "Well, I didn't think you would want to, besides, it's only a small party." Naruto smirked and said, "Relax, I'm just messing with ya." Soul shook his head and said, "Yeah, I'll bring a few records." Liz then turned to Tsubaki and asked, "Huh? By the way, where's Black star?" Tsubaki sighed and said, "As usual, lost likely out fighting someone." Liz shook her head and said, "He's always like this these days." Naruto nodded and said, "It's because he lost to Mifune-san. He must feel weak, and is trying to fight to make up for how small he must feel. He must of given my clone the slip, because I'm sure we all got here together."

Stein noticed them talking and threw something in Tsubaki's direction. Naruto caught it, inches before it passed by her. She paled as she saw a scalpel in between his fingers. Stein then said, "Stop whispering please. Next time, I'll aim properly." Naruto scowled and said, "Now now Stein, next time use an eraser, otherwise I really WILL melt that screw in your head, and your brain with it. I don't take kindly to those you have ill intent toward those I care about." He let a bit of fire burn on his hand, only it was pitch black, not the purple it used to be.

The entire room felt a chill. Xion, who saw his eyes flash gold, thought, 'Master, just what kind of life did you lead?' Maka and Liz bowed their heads in apology, while Tsubaki merely waved it off. The door to the room slammed open as Black star walked in, and he said, "My bad, I'm late." Stein watched as he came to the desk and asked, "Another duel? Did you bring a witness?" Black star nodded and said, "Yeah, Marie-nee-chan." Stein grimaced and thought, 'Marie, can you adjust your aditude enough so you don't fall behind in your lessons?' He then said, "And the result?" Black star grinned and said, "I'm a man who transcends god! Of course I won!" Stein turned away from him, pointing his thumb to the door as he said, "The result is that you're late. Please stand in the hall." Black star merely cursed as he made his way out.

Naruto watched as he left and thought, 'This kid really needs to restrain his need for power. Nothing good ever came from such pursuits.' He heard Jackie in the back of his mind say, 'You're telling me. When I first got the Darkness, I thought I had all the power in the world. But it cost me the one person in the world that gave me light. I had to sit and watch as she died by a bullet to the head. And then I realized what a curse such power can be." Naruto merely thought, 'Somehow, that only reinforces my point.'

Black star stood outside the door, performing a handstand, using two fingers, of one hand. He only had one thought, 'Stronger.' Maka merely looked out the door and asked, "Why must he act this way? I mean, I get it, but that's no excuse." 'Recklessly challenging people to duels. 10 matches, 10 victories, in each case without Tsubaki-chan. What a monster. Tsubaki-chan said, "He's a person who was born for battle, it can't be helped.", but, she looks really worried.' Tsubaki had a downcasted look, though Naruto snaked an arm around her shoulder, and smiled. Tsubaki blushed, feeling a bit better.

Stein called their attention as he said, "As I said in homeroom this morning, I'll be teaching a new lesson starting today. I believe some of you are familiar with this already, but the 'Insanity of the kishin' has caused the awakening of the witch Arachne, who is building a huge organization, 'Arachnophobia'.' He turned to the board and wrote something down as he continued, 'What I'll be teaching from now on, is meant to oppose them, 'Duel arts'."

He then turned toward the students and said, "Well, let's get started. Hmmm, as there are some idiots in this class, rather than a verbal explanation, why don't we focus on Praxis(3)?" Ignoring Liz and Patty giggleing in their seats, he took out a sheet of paper and said, "Will the following students please come to the front of the class. Ox-kun and Harver, and because you've just left the hospital, for rehabilitation, let's have Maka and Soul. Also, Black star get back in here!' Black star stopped his exercise and came back in the room, complaining, "Get out, get in, make up your mind already." Stein merely continued, 'Since you'd destroy the lecture hall if you had a weapon, you'll be fighting unarmed." Maka sweatdropped as she noticed Black star was panting. Stein then said, "And just for fun, you'll be going against Naruto in this." Naruto nearly cursed as he got up, the class' eyes following him on his way down. He stood next to Stein as he said, "Good. Thus far you've all matched your soul wavelengths to your partners. However, against big enemies, kids like you will only be crushed if you fight alone, with exceptions.' Naruto merely groaned, as Stein continued, 'As such, what I'll be teaching you is 'Team soul resonance'." The class looked confused, as Stein said, "As this is the first lesson, you will face Naruto in a three man cell."

Naruto huffed as he said, "I don't remember agreeing to be your lab rat in this Stein." He reached into his pocket to grab a cigarette, as he could feel his lungs start burn. He calmly lit it and said, "But that doesn't mean I want you all to hold anything back.' He got a devious thought, and said, "I wonder, Stein, may I ask to partner with Tsubaki in this little exercise?" Stein raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't see why not, you're not as destructive as Black star." Naruto chuckled and said, "If only you knew me in my younger days, you would never say that. I was worse then Black star." Tsubaki walked down the stairs, and turned into her ninja blade form, and said, "Sorry Black star." Black star merely said nothing, his mind focused. Naruto caught her and expertly twirled her into a reverse grip, a strange nostalgia making him smile.

Maka merely thought, 'I know I said those two might go well, but for him to actually want to work with her in this? This might not go well. Not to mention, to focus our souls together in this classroom, with everyone in it.' Tsubaki noticed her's and Naruto's wavelengths blending perfectly, a dark aura covering her weapons form as she said, "This will be interesting, to say the least." Naruto's expression turned cold as he said, "Come at me, and hold nothing back. Or else." Black star attacked first as he swung with his bare fists, saying, "I'm gonna beat ya to the ground!" Naruto merely side-stepped each punch, and gave Black star a slash to the shoulder, hitting a non-vital area. Naruto merely said, "Is that it? IS this the man who will surpass god?" Black star charged in in rage, only for Ox to finally get into it, and stab him in the ass with the lightning spear that was his partner. Black star felt a large shock course through his body, and he then grabbed Ox by the collar and said, "What the hell! Do you wanna die?" Ox merely looked away and said, "You got in my way."

Maka went in for a slash, her accidentally over-extending her reach and hitting Black star in the face with the pole portion of Soul's weapon form. He grabbed her in frustration, while Maka tried to apologize, Ox tried to stab Black star in order to shock him again, only for Naruto to grab the spear, as he said, "Did you all forget about me?" He then kicked Ox in the chin, making him fall against the hard floor, palm striked Maka in the stomach, and finally punched Black star in the face, all within a matter of seconds. (4)

Naruto stood as he said, "Such sloppy teamwork. Granted, this is your first lesson, but I was expecting more." He then gently laid Tsubaki on the ground as he said, "I apologize for getting you involved Tsubaki-chan." Tsubaki blushed as she waved it off, and she said, "It's alright Naruto-kun. No harm done." Black star nearly blew a gasket as he said, "Alright, that's IT! Naruto, I challenge you to a duel right here, right now!" Naruto merely sighed and said, "I see, so it's going to be like that is it? Tsubaki-chan, I hate to ask this of you, but would you please assume 'Youtou mode'?" Maka gasped, and it made Stein nervous. He then asked, "Why Naruto-san? Certainly it's not needed." Naruto glared at him and said, "I have my reasons." Tsubaki then said, to everyone's shock, "All right." She then shifted from her ninja blade, to the dark katana. Naruto picked it up as if her were holding a piece of glass, his fingers expertly holding the hilt. The dark tattoos creeped up his face as he got into a traditional kenjutsu stance, similar to the one Mifune used.

Naruto glared at Black star as he said, "You want to fight so badly? You want to prove how strong you are? Well come on then, let's see how strong you are without the one who aides you in battle, without the one, who saved you against Mifune!" Black star charged in a fury, only for Naruto to whisper, "Sword art, Zantetsuken." He disappeared in a flash, and Black star felt a cut as if he were being sliced in two. He then felt cold steel against his neck. He froze as Naruto said, "Pathetic. You lose against someone and all you think about is getting stronger. That, or you lash out. At first, I thought you were an idiot who was loud. But now I see someone who is about to become a monster. Right now, you fight endlessly to prove what? You can? You do so while nearly tossing your partner aside. For someone like me, that behavior is beyond disgusting. In the way you are now, you do not deserve to be Tsubaki's partner!"

The entire class looked at him in shock, even Stein. Black star gave him a glare, but Naruto said, "You act out of rage, fighting impulsively without planning. Even in this exercise, where you had to work together, you charged in, while disregarding the people you should work with. Such actions are unacceptable. Your clan has a bloody past you want to escape, and I get that. You lost to someone stronger then you, and you want to get stronger, I get that. But you shouldn't toss Tsubaki-chan aside. She has supported you the entire time. And without her, you would be blood that would have been wiped off Mifune-san's sword.' Black star looked away, Tsubaki having tears in her eyes. 'And that, is exactly I say you don't deserve her."

He held Tsubaki in front of his face as he bowed his head. He whispered, "I'm sorry, for once again getting you involved." Tsubaki changed into her human form, and she kissed his cheek, saying, "It's all right. Maybe now he'll learn." Stein cleared his throat, and said, "Black star, I hope you learned. If not, Naruto, I hope it's alright if I temporarily have you listed as Tsubaki's partner." Naruto nodded, even as Black star went to his seat. Naruto thought, 'This is gonna suck.'

(Underneath Shibusen- Secret vault)

Sid stood outside a large ornate door. Sid said to himself, "Eibon's book. What does Shinigami-sama intend to do with this thing after storing it?"

(Arachnophobia- Baba Yaga's castle)

Mosquito, fully healed, stood in front of Arachne as he said, "I apologize profusely. When the demon tool was destroyed, we also lost the fragment of Eibon's book." Arachne narrowed her eyes as she asked, "What about the bodyguard Mifune and witch Angela?" Mosquito averted his eyes as he said, "They, they have deserted us and joined Shibusen." Arachne clenched her fist as she asked, "How is this possible?" Mosquito paled as he quickly said, "It was some dark haired boy, he convinced them. It was over once he nabbed Angela from me." Arachne kept a calm demeanor but on the inside, she was furious, 'Damn that boy! I should of taken him out myself!'

Mosquito bowed and said, "We have more then enough fit soldiers, when it comes down to combat strength." Arachne merely said, "That's all we needed to know." Giriko walked intot he room and said, "It's meaningless if you, who are making the judgment of whether they're fit or not, aren't fit yourself." Mosquito turned to him and said, "What was that? You still here you toothless saw?" Giriko smirked and asked, "You want to try to kick me out geezer?"

Mosquito tipped his hat and said, "Amazing,' He lunged at Giriko, his nose growing into the form of a giant stinger as he shouted, 'POLICE STINGER!" Giriko scoffed as he said, "You sure are a belligerent old man.' He lifted his foot, Mosquito's stinger getting caught in his chain. 'Is this all you got? I'll say it clearly, you're old."

Mosquito smirked as he said, "Your hotblooded-ness has let me fill myself plenty!' He tore apart a pillar as he shouted, 'I DON'T MIND RETURNING TO MY FORM FROM 800 YEARS AGO! THREE-PIECE POLICE STINGER!" Giriko smirked as he pulled the starting cord on his leg, and he said, "Nice! Should I take a commemorative photo after you've changed back? After I've cut you to bits, I'll leave a piece on top of the photo."

Mosquito focused his thoughts on his transformation, only for one of Arachne's grunts to run into the room saying, "Arachne-sama!' The grunt panted, trying to catch their breath as Arachne asked, "What's the matter?" The grunt then said, "There's a visitor, a girl who says she's you're little sister is here." Arachne smirked as she snapped her fan as she said, "Fine, let her in."

A/N: ANNNNNNNDDDD THAT'S A WRAP! Man did I twist and fuck with your minds? I hope so, because we have got some crazy shit heading our way, considering I messed with cannon even more now. But fear not, everything has a purpose, everything has a reason, so don't be so quick to judge, until the picture becomes clear.

1. Can anyone guess what's behind the door? It's gonna be his future madness form.

2. This is a real thing, called a Colombian necktie. Very nasty way to die.

3. Another way to say practice, or to focus on practical skill.

4. Think when Ichigo took down the three lieutenants when he rescued Rukia.

Next time: Medusa makes her shocking return, while Kidd goes after the mysterious train that endlessly travels the desert sands. But others hope to 'derail' his plans, and his life. Who are they? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! Now you all know what to do, REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion Express, and The Cor

Darkvizardking: I deeply apologize for my rather, LONG absence. But now I'm back and better then ever! Now as some may remember from last time, Mifune is not only out of Arachnophobia's hands, but Tsubaki was taken out of Black Star's hands. There are changes in the wind now, so let's see how it blows?

Chapter 10: Reunion Express, and The Corner of the Room.

The sounds of small feet filled a hallway of Arachne's castle, two guards seeing the 'Guest' approaching. One turned and said, "Welcome to Baba Yaga castle, this way please." The same guard turned and lead the 'Guest' into Arachne's chamber, before bowing and said, "Arachne-sama, I've brought her." Arachne snapped her fan open as the small figure stood infront of her web, and said, "Well well, what a lovely appearance! Don't you think? Medusa."

Medusa, despite the fact that she took over a young girl, her appearance was similar to her old one, but her hair was changed to suit her new younger body. It lacked the spiral braid, but everything else was the same. She also lacked her serpent tattoos, and her outfit matched her old one as well. Medusa now wore a small hoodie that had the snake eye design on the chest, as well as the hood. The only other addition was two snake-like 'sleeves' that hung from the shoulders.

The two sisters looked down/up at each other, as Arachne asked. "Is there something you're looking for in this remote land?" Medusa kept a rather apathetic look as she replied, "I just came to greet you. I'm your little sister after all, isn't it obvious that i'd come? And I see that spying is still your forte."

Arachne scoffed and said, "And I see you still run to wherever I am when you're scared, with the excuse that you've just come to greet me.' She held her regal gaze, but added a hint of arrogance as she continued, 'To think that you've come in person into enemy territory rather then sending someone else. You may be the leader, but you're in the most dangerous position. Why don't you remember to use others, like I do?"

Medusa left no visual sign of her sister's taunting getting to her as she said, "You're talking about my infiltration into Shibusen, I take it. I don't believe things unless I experience them myself." Arachne narrowed her eyes as she said, "How foolish, Even after you've been forced to take that ratty-looking form, you still haven't learned?"

Medusa had the audacity to smile and even courtesy as she said, "I wonder, Isn't this form perfect for deceiving people?" Arachne looked down from her perch, fan away from her mouth as she said, "Be that as it may, to have been so seriously wounded, to the point where your soul broke into pieces, you did well to stay alive, i'm surprised."

Medusa merely said, "In that situation, the thing I had to be most careful to avoid was having my soul eaten. Considering a Death Scythe was nearby as Naruto finished me, I was forced to pulverized into tiny bits. It was a gamble with a low chance of success."

Arachne looked at her with a near curious expression as she said, "No matter how great a witch you may be, once you get into a situation like that, it's the end. But that situation was quite unusual, wasn't it?" Medusa had a slight smirk as she said, "Yes it was! Immediately following kishin Asura's revival, an expanding wavelength of insanity filled the atmosphere. It was reckless to mend my shattered soul inside that snake I escaped in. It wouldn't have been possible without the rise in demonic power due to the kishin's wavelength of insanity. I won't be doing that again."

Arachne snaps her fan open, covering her mouth and giving a glare that could kill, and said, "And what brings you here? Eight hundred years ago, during my battle with Shinigami, you're the one who betrayed me and forced me into a situation where i'd perish so miserably. Do you think i'd just let you leave after you came here to Arachnophobia by yourself? What's your goal, Medusa?" 

Medusa merely turns to leave, smirking as she says, "Stop it Arachne. Isn't it more unnatural for sisters who were revived together not to want to see one another?" She kept walking toward the exit, only for Giriko to block her path, and Mosquito to stand behind her, oddly making a triangle formation around Medusa, with Arachne right behind her.

Medusa pulled her hood up and said, "Heh, what a joke. Well then everyone, sorry for disturbing you." Arachne smirked and said, "Oh, you're not one to be bullied, huh? It's nice to see you again." 'I'll let you go free for now, won't you join my network?' Medusa smirked under her hood, as she thought, 'I'll slip through the cracks of the network you take so much pride in.'

Arachne hid behind her fan on Medusa's way out and said, "Oh, by the way, I saw that boy you've taken such an interest in.' Medusa stiffened slightly, a feeling of guilt tearing through her, not that Arachne could see. 'He's grown quite a bit. He's even able to handle a bit of the kishin's madness. Not sure if it will stay that way though." Arachne saw Medusa leave, though she heard something that make her nearly shake in fear. "You should be careful Arachne. The darkness has a way of enveloping anyone that gets in it's path. I doubt a spider will stand a better chance then a snake."

Medusa smirked as she was escorted out by the same guard that let her in. As they walked down the hall, past a few cobwebs, Medusa said, "A fragment of Eibon's book should be in this castle. Be a dear and retrieve it for me, Eruka." Eruka, hidden in the grunt uniform, shivered and merely said, "Ok." However, she thought, 'Why the hell are you still alive you old witch! If it weren't for you,'

(Flashback)

Eruka was far from Shibusen after Medusa's death. It felt like a great weight was off her shoulders. She oddly was skipping as she said to herself, "Freedom is wonderful! No wonder Free was so happy. Still, I hope to at least find a boyfriend now. Fat chance, though I will admit, that Naruto kid WAS really cute, he seemed a bit fox like, wish he had some awesome whiskers." She giggled to herself before she felt something clothes-line her from behind, and heard a voice she wished was gone. "Well, looks like you're having fun." Eruka shivered in terror, before she was once again on the ground, face first with Medusa's foot planted firmly on her head. Poor girl didn't have a chance for freedom after all.

(Flashback end)

Eruka shivered at the memory, and heard, "And what of the others?" Eruka siletnly nodded, and thought, 'Yes, they are already inside."

Free, in a uniform, stood near a scientist who was wondering who he was, along with four others, who, no doubt, were the Mizure sisters in hiding as well.

Eruka lead Medusa out, as she thought, 'Medusa, what are you going to do?' Medusa replied over their connection, 'I have too many plans in motion. First, that which Death City lost.' Medusa felt a feeling of guilt wash over her again, and she thought, 'Crona, Naruto-kun. I'm coming back for you both.'

(Death City- Gallows Mansion)

The manor's main hall was alight with a party fit for Shinigami's son. It was filled with fellow students from Shibusen, and music filled the room. Maka and the others were enjoying the buffet, well, Black star and Patty were. Maka and Tsubaki were wondering where Naruto was, Crona was nervous with so many people she didn't know around. Liz took a bite of some of the food and asked, "Hey Tsubaki, this stuff is great, mind if I say I made it?" Tsubaki stopped for a second and said, "Sure, I don't mind. But why?"

The group heard a chuckle from behind them and Maka and Tsubaki blushed from a kiss to the cheek as Naruto showed up behind them, and said, "Isn't it obvious, she most likely wants to use the food to impress a guy, am I right?" Liz blushed and looked away, making Naruto chuckle again. Crona also clung to his arm as if it were a life preserver.

Naruto chuckled and patted her head, making her look up and smile a little. It wasn't much, as she was still nervous and shy, but it was still a lot of progress in Naruto's mind. Black star sent a subtle glare his way, and Naruto's left eye glowed in a strange red/black glow (1), a feeling of killer intent sent only at Black star, the message was clear. '_Do not start with me. You will lose' _Black star turned back to his food, indulging himself and shutting everything else out for the moment.

Liz on the other hand couldn't look Naruto in the eye, as if he caught her on something. And in fact, he did. Liz knew how much he liked Tsubaki's cooking, and was hoping to use that to impress a certain dark-haired sage. She wasn't sure what started it, but she certainly saw the same thing Maka and Tsubaki did, but for different reasons. She was normally a rather shallow person, going by looks alone, but after hearing what Maka and Tsubaki learned about him, she saw more then his looks. And she certainly saw how strong of a fighter he was firsthand. The image of him on the night of Asura's revival stuck out in her mind nearly everyday.

Crona felt slightly at peace, despite her nervousness, and with her Otou-san nearby, the feeling was increased. Still, her mind entertained the scenario of her, Naruto, and Medusa as one big family. It was a rather selfish notion, and one she quickly beat down, as Naruto told her of his old Jinchuuriki mode, and how he still kept the ability to sense negative emotion. Or rather, it was Kurama that mentioned it. Because of him being Naruto's 'partner' again, some of his old traits still carried over, sadly, his chakra was gone, replaced with dark energy.

As for Kurama himself, he was within Naruto's mind, looking at the being within the iron maiden, and saw, for a second, what looked like a skull's eye within the fire. It made Kurama feel a sense of dread. As if it was familiar to him.

Naruto grinned on the outside, but a certain image plagued him. Medusa. Something was off, he knew from Stein and Spirit that when someone died, their soul was left behind. But with Medusa, nothing. Her body vanished without any trace. It left a bad taste in his mouth.

Crona felt nervous, but felt a hand on her shoulder, making her turn and see Kidd with a smile on his face, as he said, "I know you're nervous, but do try to relax, no one is going to force you to join with us. It's something you can only do at your pace." Naruto smiled and said, "Nicely done Kidd, couldn't have said it better myself." Kidd chuckled in nervousness, and said, "Thanks. I kinda got that from you actually." The good mood was broken as Black star jumped up and hugged Crona and Kidd, saying, "He's right, besides, it's a party! No need to be so quiet!" Maka had a tick on her head as she gave him a punch to the jaw, making him land on his ass. Black star gave a small glare and said, "What was that for?" Maka replied, "Don't tease Crona!" Black would of made a comeback, but a glare from Naruto shut his mouth before it could open. Black star then sighed and said, "I was gonna say, that if someone is teasing her, to just tell me, I got her back." Naruto smiled, though it vanished as Crona looked down and said, "Why?"

Naruto hugged as Maka said, "It's simple. We're your friends Crona!" Crona smiled, and Naruto smiled along with her, and he said, "We're all behind you Musume. And of course, let's not forget Xion-chan." Tsubaki had a thoughtful look on her face as she asked, "I wonder where she is." Naruto chuckled and said, "She's been here the whole time." He pointed at a corner where a curtain hung, and Xion popped out of it. "I hate that you can always find me." Naruto chuckled, and said, "Well, your scent is unique Xion-chan. And not in a bad way."

Ragnarok chose that time to come out of Crona's back, and said, "Where's the damn food around here!?" Patty had a forkful of food, which Ragnarok ate by using his, rather nasty tongue to lick off the fork and pull into his mouth.

The music that was playing on the record stopped, and Soul went over to it to play something else, Liz then said, "Thanks for bringing the records Soul, they're really good." Soul merely said, "Oh? Were these okay? You said to bring something to dance to, so I ended up with funk, but it doesn't suit the room at all." Naruto smiled and said, "Well, not a lot of people were dancing though, guess I wouldn't do much either, huh?"

Maka giggled and said, "Well, you could play the piano Soul! There's is one right over here." Sure enough, there was a piano in the corner of the room. Soul looked at her and asked, "What's with this all of a sudden?" Maka merely pouted and said, "It's been a while since I heard you play."

Soul turned and walked away saying, "Geez, I gotta use the bathroom." Liz sighed and said, "Well, he ran away quickly." Maka sent a small glare at Soul's back, and Liz asked, "So he can play piano right?" Maka nodded and said, "Yeah, he only played for me once though, when we first became a team." Liz looked at her at a side glance and asked, "What kind of song was it?"

Maka smiled and said, "It was a dark and really strange song. Soul just sat down at the piano, said, 'This is the kind of person I am!', and started to play. But somehow, he makes for an interesting partner." Liz smirked and whispered, "Oh? And what about you and Naruto-kun huh? I'm sure you spend plenty of 'time' together huh?" Maka blushed and said, "Liz! What are you getting at?!"

Liz merely smirked and said, "If it were me, I would be a little more, 'active'." Maka blushed a deeper shade of red, and she walked over to Naruto, who was talking to Tsubaki, Crona, and Xion, and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, and gave him a searing kiss.

This made the girls blush, and some of the guys to give catcalls. Kidd, Liz, and Patty had to slip out of the room. They saw Naruto out in the hallway, and Liz immediately had to take a second look into the party room, but remembered Naruto's clones. She sighed and said, "Can never give you the slip huh?" Naruto waved his finger back and forth, and yet what they didn't know was that this was a clone, and the real was still getting liplocked by Maka. Kidd then sighed and said, "Well, I would have had to get you anyway. We have a mission to attend, and it's in the Sahara desert. You haven't heard of this, but it's a train called the 'runaway express', which runs throughout the desert. But it has no rails."

Liz asked, "You mean the famous train in the desert that hasn't stopped for 100 years? It's strange, how does it run for so long?" Kidd merely looked back and said, "It may not make any sense, until I say it's powered by a demon tool, right? Both Shibusen and Arachnophobia both want the tool that can create infinite energy. Rather, Shibusen wants it to ensure Arachnophobia doesn't. Our mission is to recover it."

Liz then asked the simple question, "Why us?" Kidd withdrew his skateboard and said, "That 'Runaway Express' runs at 500km/h over the sand. There is no one else that can even manage that but us. Naruto is able to fly, hence the only reason he can be backup for us. Now you two hurry up. Cover your skin or the sun will roast you."

Naruto smirked and vanished, leaving Maka and the other in the room when they weren't looking, Xion and Crona looking at each other, and then where he was.

(Sahara desert

The desert sun looked to be screaming as the heat was befitting of this dry and arid place. Naruto looked out from under his hood and said, "Thank Kami I'm used to the desert. Though Gaara would be a godsend here." Liz looked at him and asked, "Who is that?" Naruto smiled and said, "He was my best friend, and someone who understood me very well. He was also what I could of ended up as. We were both Jinchuuriki, but while I was treated with scorn and hate, but I never let it keep me down. He was treated with fear, and even his own family was too afraid to even go near him. That and with a weak seal holding his demon, which gave him control of sand, it made him go insane. Though after we fought, his outlook changed, and he even became leader of his village." He let a smile cross his lips, " He made it to Kage before me. Wonder if I would of made it there too." Patty looked at him starry eyed as Liz turned to Kidd and asked, "You're skin shouldn't be affected by the sun right? So why wear the cloak?"

Kidd merely looked out into the desert and said, "Because I feel like it. Even though my body can resist poison, no matter what I do, I still can't get rid of these damn stripes." Naruto gave him a slap to the head and said, "Let's get down there already. This train won't wait up forever you know." Kidd nodded and slid down the sand, and Naruto asked, "So what has you so excited Kidd, I know it's a train that never stops, but what else?"

Kidd smiled and said, "This is a train that has run the same track for 100 years. Never once did it show up late, it was always on time." As the group slid down to the platform, Kidd noticed someone standing there, a cloak hiding their entire body. Naruto sensed something that raised an immediate red flag. 'There is malicious intent in the air.'

Kidd wondered who the robed person was, but passed them off as a kid or tourist, seeing as this was a popular tourist area, it was expected. When Kidd tried to greet them, they merely scoffed and turned away. This caused Patty to start shouting, so Liz took her over to the sand to play, hopefully calming her down. Naruto and Kidd kept watch for the train, and Kidd asked, "Naruto, may I ask you something?" Naruto, not keeping his eyes off the sand, said, "Sure, what is it?"

Kidd sighed and said, "It's about Medusa." This caused both Naruto and the robed figure to tense, which Naruto caught. Kidd then said, "I heard about what happened with her, how it was you that ended her." Naruto nodded, trying to keep some composure. "Your point?" Kidd then said, "I know you two were close, and to be honest, the mere fact that it was you, must of made it difficult to take her down." Naruto sighed and said, "Well, it's like what a person I hold dear once said, 'As shinobi, we must sometimes kill our own hearts to complete a mission'. When it came to Medusa, I did what I had to." Kidd looked out in the desert and thought, 'He's certainly a stronger man then I am.'

The time soon came when the train was meant to appear, and Kidd checked the time table, and said, "Odd, it should be here by now, if not, it's going to be late." Naruto noticed the subtle shift of the sand, and said, "It's here alright, but it's not above ground." The train chose that moment to jump out of the sand, similar to a breaching whale. Kidd looked at it in amazement, while Naruto drew Nevan and Dark-heart. It was a good choice too, as while the train was 'jumping', something had hooked onto it.

The creature looked like a giant bag with limbs, a gas mask acting as it's head, and it's body looked inflated. It's main weapon seemed to be the very hookgun he got onto the train with. This was Fisher King, an assassin of Arachnophobia. "You're too late Shinigami-errand boy, look at this big catch I reeled in!"

The robed figure used the release of Soul Protect, making Naruto nearly attack her, as she was now revealed to be a witch, a Mizune witch to be precise. Mizune jumped after the train, leaving a sphere behind. It croaked, showing it to be a toad bomb, which promptly exploded, though Kidd found himself to be shielded by the blast by Naruto's Dark shield, to which he gave a nod of gratitude. "Liz! Patty! Let's get after them!" The two swiftly turned into guns, and saw Naruto flying after the train at surprising speed, a look of fury on his face, making the trio shiver a little. As Kidd took after them on the sand, Naruto reached it via the air, but had a bit of a problem, Mizune. The little witch made to be an agile flyer, and was making it hard for Naruto to get close, fortunately, Kidd managed to reach the train as well, though he now had to deal with Fisher using his hook as a rifle.

Kidd used the mobility of his skateboard, as well as the warning Patty gave to dodge the first shot, and the rest that were sent his way. All the while, Fisher king shouted, "HOW'S THAT HUH? HOW'S THAT!? THE TASTE OF MY POLE AND BALLS! AND SOME MORE!" He then fired another shot, not noticing the toad that was coming at his car, and blowing it straight to hell. Mizune started to drop more bombs onto the train, which each blast giving it a lot of smoke. Kidd saw this and said, "We can use this, let's get in there." He saw Naruto slipping into the train closer to the front.

Kidd tried to get into the train, only for it to turn right and fishtail him out of the way. He noticed Fisher getting ready to attack, and said, "Patty, I got a favor to ask."

The 'favor being Patty using Liz to blast Fisher so Kidd could get close. Patty shot up the car Fisher was in as if it were a shooting range, tearing the inside with rapid fire that made you think she was using an uzi. Fisher merely stuck his head for a moment to see if she stopped, and Patty had a nearly demented look on her face as she took a headshot at him. Or she would have if Kidd didn't pick that time to do a flip on a dune.

Naruto merely watched Patty's display and said, along with Jackie, 'HOLY SHIT!' Though Naruto then facepalmed at Kidd's idiocy. Though stupid, Kidd's use of a 3600 turn, helicoptered them right onto the roof of the train. Naruto broke out of his stupor and ran toward Fisher, in an effort to meet up with Kidd.

The train suddenly shook as Mizune attacked Kidd the moment Patty returned to her gun form, using her Beam Hige and dropping more toad bombs as she passed. Even as they exploded, Kidd slipped into the car, and looked around, wondering where Fisher ran off to. Only to see said villain flying through the door to the next car a second later. Naruto walked into the car, a lightning covered fist being flexed. He then said, "God damnit. Him being made of rubber makes Nevan's lightning worth shit. Hey Kidd, how about we take down this punk! I caught him trying to get rid of the rear cars."

Fisher was sweating, as he had Kidd aiming both barrels right at him, and Naruto having Nevan in scythe form, the blade across his neck. He tried to swing his pole arm, only for Kidd to block it, and Naruto to decapitate him. Naruto smirked as Fisher vanished, leaving a Kishin egg behind. Kidd on the other hand was trying to decide who got it, Liz, or Patty, Naruto then said, "Kidd, just hold onto it until you kill another Kishin egg, then you can have Liz and Patty absorb one at the same time."

Kidd sighed in relief as he made his way to the train's boiler room and said, "Good point, now let's collect the objective and get out of here." Explosions rocked the car as more bombs dropped, one hitting the link between the cars, destroying it. Naruto quickly grabbed Kidd and used a shadow claw to reach the other car, running through the cars and soon reaching the boiler room. Naruto sighed and grabbed what looked like a key. "This it?"

Kidd nodded, and Naruto noticed the door swing open. Naruto then said, "Hey Kidd, there's something here." Kidd looked into the box and saw something that made him stop, his father's signature next to the signature of 'Eibon', someone who was listed as a wicked person. Kidd then said to himself, "Why is my father's signature on a demon tool of all things!" Naruto snarled and said, "No doubt something he's keeping wrapped up." Sid entered the car and said, "The Africa branch's recovery team will help clean this up Kidd, it's time to head home, you too Naruto."

Naruto held a passive stare as he said, "Sid, there is more to this then Shinigami will tell, isn't there?" Sid kept a passive stare as well and said, "If there is, you're guess is as good as mine." Naruto scoffed and said, "Not even letting his underlings in on it. Disgusting." He then opened a dark corridor and said, "Kidd, Liz, Patty, I'm going home, I wanna make sure Crona makes it home safely." He then stepped through, vanishing. Kidd was still wondering about the signature. Something was, wrong.

(Death city- Streets)

The party had already ended, Maka a little steamed due to Naruto's earlier disappearing act. She then turned to Crona and said, "Are you gonna make it to the guest rooms ok?" Crona nodded and said, "Yes, I will." Crona bowed and left as the group went off to their homes, Ragnarok still outside of Crona's body for the time being. He then said, "Hey Crona, why can't you get a partner that can cook!" Crona sighed and said, "That's because you're my partner Ragnarok. The party was fun though." Ragnarok then said, "You are one simple minded person, you know that?" Crona wasn't listening, as the party was playing over in her head. 'It's a shame Otou-san left though, but it must have been something important. He wouldn't leave unless it was otherwise, right?'

The calm feeling was interrupted as a sense of dread passed through Crona. She quickly turned and saw the last person she wanted to see. Medusa.

Medusa slid her hood down to show a kind expression on her face. She smiled and said, "I missed you Crona." Crona shivered and said, "Medusa-sama" Medusa then smiled with her eyes closed as she said, "I'm so happy! You recognize me, even in this form! Pitiful isn't it?"

Ragnarok peeked over Crona's shoulder and said, "So you shrunk too huh? Just like me." Crona, shivering, asked, Why are you in Death city?" Medusa smiled and said, "Isn't it obvious? I came to see you! I was really worried about you." Crona, still shaking, asked, "Worried? Are you here to take me back with you?" Medusa smirked as she said, "No, you should stay here at Shibusen. After all, it's a perfect situation for you to spy for me."

Crona, and even Ragnarok looked at her shocked, and she said, "S-spy? I, I can't." Medusa merely said, "Don't be so humble, isn't the reason you infiltrated Shibusen to spy on them? This is work only you can do Crona. Somewhere in Shibusen, there should be a secret vault, concentrate on finding that for now.' Medusa turned to walk away, pulling her hood up as she said, 'I'll contact you again soon."

Oddly enough, a dark corridor opened behind her, and Naruto stepping out in front of Crona, hugging her and saying, "Sorry i'm late Musume, I had some business to deal with, and-" He froze and turned around slowly. His eyes widened and then narrowed, drawing Dark heart and moving in front of Crona to protect her. He snarled out, "Medusa, I should of known."

Medusa smiled and said, "Well well, it's the three of us together again. I missed you both so much." Naruto growled, and his glare turned dark as his eyes changed to gold, and the creeper heads slithered out. He then said, "You have ALOT of nerve showing up here, after what you've done. And it seems you're still causing havoc. That body, it's not truly yours, now is it?" He was really dreading the answer.

Medusa's smile dropped as she said, "No, it isn't." Naruto had to really restrain himself to not carve to pieces. The fact that she stole a person's body reminded him WAY too much of Orochimaru, and it made him sick. Medusa felt more guilt as she saw the tears that were about to drop in Naruto's eyes, and she said, "Naruto-kun. I-" "Save it. You should just go Medusa, just, go."

Medusa walked away, tears falling on all three of their faces. What neither Crona or Medusa knew, was the thoughts going through Naruto's head. 'That body, it's not her's. She stole it. She STOLE IT! She's no better then that bastard Orochimaru!' The trap holding in the insanity had it's lock slip a little.

(Shibusen library)

Kidd sighed as he placed another book on the pile beside him. "It's no use. I can't find a single clue in the level 1 intelligence reports." Seeing his father's name next to Eibon's had Kidd rather unsettled. Thus one he Liz and Patty returned, he rushed to the library to hopefully find some answers. He stood up from the desk as he thought, 'Who the hell is Eibon?'

Finding no answers on his own, he went up to the reception desk and rang the bell, the receptionist quickly coming over. The receptionist asked, "Yes? May I help you? Are you looking for a book?" Kidd then proceeded to take out his ID and said, "I'm trying to research a man whose information is in a book in the highest rank level 4 block.

The receptionist then asked to see his ID, and once he got a good look at it, said, "I'm terribly sorry, Students with one or two stars may access up to level 1. Those with three stars may access level 2. Faculty has access to level 3, and level 4 is restricted to Death Scythes and senior meisters. Sir, you are still a one-star student. You may only borrow books from level 1."

Kid merely said, "Look at the back of the ID please." The receptionist did as asked, and his eyes widened as he saw Shinigami's mark on the back, the skull with the word 'DEATH' underneath. HE then bowed and said, "I'm so sorry sir, I did not realize you were Shinigami-sama's son. I will go and fetch the book you requested immediately. Please wait one moment."

As he went to get the book, Kidd thought, 'I'm also a one-star meister, if possible, I'd like to be on a level playing field with everyone else, but,' His mind flashed back to his father's name on the demon tool, and Naruto's words, '_Not even letting his underlings in on it. Disgusting.' _'As much as I hate to admit it. He has a point. If I were to ask father about this, it would be the same as asking him about the Kishin era. He won't tell me anything. I have no choice but to investigate it myself.'

The receptionist returned, bowing and said, "Kid-sama, I apologize for the wait." Surprised, Kidd merely asked, "Have you found it?" The receptionist nodded, taking out a book that showed what was taken out when, and said, "Yes, one volume in the level 4 block, related to 'Eibon'." Kidd then said, "Then tell me which shelf it's on!"

The receptionist looked down and said, "About that, it appears that it was borrowed two months ago and has not been returned as of yet." Kidd was shocked, but caught himself and asked, "DO you know who borrowed it? I'll get it from that person directly."

The receptionist reached behind him and took a note card out from one of the many drawers. He then placed it on the desk as he said, "I'm terribly sorry, due to our own ineptitude, we are unable to ascertain who borrowed the book in question. In addition, all we have for a signature is the letter 'M'." In fact, all there was next to the date 4/1 was the letter M.

The receptionist kept bowing and apologizing as Kidd started to tap on the desk, thinking. 'But who would borrow a book like this? The book was borrowed approximately two months ago. April 1st. The eve of the anniversary of Shibusen's founding, the day of the attack leading to the Kishin's revival!' He then felt it click into place as he thought, 'M, MEDUSA!?' He then cursed as he rushed out of the library.

(Shibusen- Hallway)

Maka and the others were on there way from class, but after Liz telling Patty about Soul playing the piano, Patty and Black Star, along with everyone else, started to ask him to play, with Soul shooting them down. Naruto hung to the back of the group, his mind filled with thoughts, Xion hiding in the shadows. They soon were passing the entrance to the basement, causing Crona to speak up and say, "I'm heading to my room, see you all tomorrow." Naruto smiled and said, "See you tomorrow musume." Crona smiled as everyone bade her goodnight, while she silently was troubled.

The reason was Medusa's return. The 'mission' given to her had her torn. Either she followed the orders given, and lose the friends she gained, or refused them. But it was a problem in itself. She would be disobeying Medusa, the woman who raised her. To make matters worse, Ragnarok appeared out of her back and said, "You better make your choice soon."

(Death room)

Justin Law stood in front of Shinigami's mirror, his headphones in his ears. Thus he didn't hear when Shinigami said, "Yo yo yo, what's going on Justin-kun?" (2) Justin merely standing there because he didn't hear it. Shinigami noticed that he wasn't listening and said, "Spirit-kun! Justin can't read my lips because of my mask right? From now on, can you repeat everything I say?"

Spirit looked at him as if he were stupid and said, "What? That's just annoying! It'd be easier if he took those damn headphones off!" What they didn't expect was for Justin to fall over, knocking the headphones out.

"You really shouldn't be so difficult to your subordinates Shinigami. And besides, this one should know to keep those damn things out so that he can hear you. In my village, such action would be looked at as insubordination." Shinigami winced as he said, "You do have a point Naruto-kun."

True enough, it was Naruto who knocked Justin over, having appeared behind the priest via dark corridor. Naruto stood with the twin-pole version of Soul Eater on his back. Shinigami then said, "Well then, Justin-kun, I have called you hear for an important mission." Justin immediately quirked up and asked, "I see, what is it?"

Naruto listened as Shinigami said, "This is important. As you know, the task of locating the Kishin was given to the Far-Seeing Azusa, right? However, there is a limit to what you can do with just those 'eyes'. So I'd like you to join in the pursuit and move around the world as the 'legs' and investigate. If you roam the earth making a ruckus, that cowardly Kishin might get flushed out of hiding. That's your goal."

Justin, in a manner fitting his position, said, "Oh what a glorious divine message! I will gladly obey!" Naruto felt something, off about that. Granted he was a priest, but Justin seemed a little too eager. He was glad Kurama was back, because he could be a more watchful eye, thanks to the ability to sense malicious intent as he used to. While he didn't feel any off the quirky priest, there was, something. 'So Shinigami is having Justin act as a fire in a cave. By stirring up trouble, it's the same as having the smoke go into the cave, thus making whoever is in it to come out. Not bad.'

Spirit was thankful he didn't have to repeat all that. But before he could thank Naruto, he was already gone. Spirit had a tick on his head as he thought, 'How the hell does he keep vanishing like that!'

(in a different universe)

A older man in his near fifties wearing a brown trenchcoat sneezed as he thought, 'Someone else must have the same problem I have. I just hope the person they have doesn't run around in a bat costume.'

(Shibusen- Underground)

Crona was wandering around the tunnels, Ragnarok trying to convince her to do Medusa's mission. But she ignored him as everytime he tried, Naruto would flash in her mind. 'No, I won't do what Medusa-sama asked of me. I don't want to betray Maka and the others. I won't betray Otou-san." She then nearly jumped in surprise as she heard someone say, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Crona turned and saw it was Marie, the Death Scythe surprised to see her. "Crona? Is that you? What are you doing down here?" Crona nervously looked down and said, "I was looking for my room, but I got lost."

Marie smiled and said, "Oh, is that all? I get lost around here as well. This place is so confusing. I wish they would fix these hallways." Crona had a look of relief on her face, and while Marie mistook it at relief of not being the only who was lost, Crona was relieved because she took Marie's appearance as a sign to not do Medusa's mission, cementing her beliefs.

Marie then said, "Don't worry about a thing, I'll help you get back to your room.' Marie then started to look around, and went off in a random direction, making Crona say, "Um, I think it's the other direction."

(two hours later)

The trio, counting Ragnarok, soon arrived at Crona's room, Ragnarok complaining by saying, 'You got us even more lost then before.' Marie laughed and said, "Well, i'll see you later Crona." As she started to walk away, Crona said, "The staff room is the other way." This made Marie stop and nervously laugh as she went the way Crona pointed. Crona soon entered her room and sat on her bed, a soft smile on her face as she held her pillow.

She then noticed something in her window, and she saw it was Eruka in her frog form. "Ribbit, I hate infiltrating a dangerous place like this." Crona merely looked at her. Eruka then asked, "Have you discovered the general location of the vault?" Crona merely looked away and said, "I'm not doing it." Eruka smirked and said, "Even if you say that to me." 'Well Medusa?'

Medusa, using Eruka as a sort of radio, said, "Crona, you're doing well. Well then, I'll give you a different mission. Where is Naruto right now?" Crona then surprisingly sent the frog-girl a slight glare, and merely said, "Get out."

Eruka nearly fell back, and she asked, "What did you say?" Crona then got up off of her bed, pillow left on the bed as she said, "You heard me. I said get out." Eruka was shaking, and Crona's eyes had a yellow tint in them, much to Eruka and Medusa's surprise. Medusa felt a shiver crawl down her spine as she realized, 'Of course, with Naruto's own brand of madness, and Crona still prone to feeling it, it's no doubt that she would feel it, no matter how buried it was.' She then saw a better look at the eyes, and she remembered, 'No, not madness, darkness!'

Eruka jumped away as a sword nearly cut her in half, Crona glaring at her. She then said, "Get out. The next time I see either of you, I will cut. You. Down!" She then shifted to a stance that shocked Medusa, her sword held in a familiar manner. 'So, Naruto-kun has taught her how to use a sword, huh?' "Eruka, get out of there. Now." Eruka didn't question it as she leaped away, while Medusa was lost in her own thoughts, 'If Naruto-kun could unknowingly have his darkness inside Crona, then, he could have in Soul and the others!'

Crona gripped the handle of her sword before the feeling she had left her, making her kneel at her bed, shaking. 'What was that? I felt angry, and then, that. Was this, was this what Otou-san calls darkness?' She looked at her hands, and not even Ragnarok said a word. Crona merely felt herself back into the corner of the room, madness creeping into the back of her mind. She could still feel Medusa's influence trying to push her, but something pushed back. An image of Naruto and the others. While this happened, no one noticed the trio of eye symbols that had appeared under Crona's bed. Yellow colored eyes.

A/N: ANNNNNNNNDDDD CUT! DAMN this took a while to get back out there and I do highly apologize for all of it. Now I do realize that I have fucked with the cannon even more now! With Crona not only getting a backbone but, dare I say it, a slight hint of Darkness? Now no, it won't be her just magically having the same powers as Naruto, hell no, that's just bullshit. Darkness adapts per person. Now, I know what you're all thinking, how the hell did she get it in the first place, well, before you all spam the review section asking, I have a theory that is, at the very least possible. Bear with me here.

As stated before, Naruto's wavelength is unique. While it can suppress madness on it's own, it's not something he can use when he wants to. It just happens when he's in close proximity to someone. Kinda how Ichigo has his reiatsu always leaking out like a faucet. Now you're wondering about the scene from the start. Consider it the equivalent to a blast that is caused by a bomb, and as it subsided after his landing, his soul wavelength was stablizing. As of now, it's similar to that of a shell, with it keeping the madness in thanks to how it's being contained in the mindscape. SO yes, it's not just references, it has a damn point. With the lock on the cage starting to slip, madness is able to get out. But only in small amounts, and it drags a bit of darkness with it. Now that doesn't mean everyone in the story will start having dark powers. Because it's tied to madness, only those who are either exposed to him a lot, I:e such as the likes of Crona, who clings to him, or are already prone to madness, but are constantly exposed to him, still, Crona. So no, Stein will not have Dark powers. He's kick ass enough as is. 

I know this seems confusing, but if I have to use a reference, then look to Kagami Kyohara and his story 'From The Shadows I Rise' to get the proper concept. Now while I won't give anything away, I will say that Crona is one out of the three characters I plan on having them get the same treatment. However, they will not be rip-offs of Naruto's power, nor will they be god-modded in any way or form. They will simply gain either dark versions of attacks they already have, or something original that I have to create that can correspond to their skills. Now onto another topic everyone must be curious about.

I am going to answer a question people are no doubt wondering. I have said before that I LOVE Medusa as a character, and trust me, that fact still stands. She may be a villain, but she fits the role better, AND succeeds in her plan, unlike a certain OTHER snake-themed villain. So I hear you wonder, why treat her like this? Simple, while I love her, she still is one of the most nasty, and near disgusting villains I ever saw. She went out of her way to condition Crona into a killing machine, while certainly doing things that make child abuse haters nearly blow a blood vessel. Another thing is the pure bitch slap it is when you find out that she's a villain, since she acted so calm and nice when she's introduced. Certainly a polar opposite to how she really is. It took EVERYONE by surprise, even Shinigami. And to deceive Death himself, that takes some serious acting skills. This all makes her be a great villain, but let's not forget one crucial element as to why she is getting this treatment. Crona. Despite her being Crona's 'mother', she certainly hasn't acted like it. Except in one single scene, but i'll get to that in a moment. Throughout the entirety of Crona's life, Medusa made her into a weapon, literally. By taking Ragnarok, and replacing Crona's blood with him, she made the ultimate Meister-Weapon duo, by far. Only, when she was, ahem, 'training them', it was not pretty. Now, if you've caught up in the manga, Crona is literally trying to envelop everything in her Black Blood. She even got ASURA! Now THAT, is insane. All in all, Crona became a nuke in the Soul Eater Universe, and who do we have to blame? Medusa. She is the lynchpin that caused it all. Arachne coming back, Asura coming back, even the experiments that made Crona into a berserker. And my treatment of her, is, as I feel, poetic justice. Sorry Medusa, I promise to never do this to you in any other story I add you in. But for now, it's time for punishment.

(1 It's similar to Psyqualia of Vanguard. Just in looks though, just the color is black with a tint of red, rather then Blue and red. After all, Black Star has a star in his eyes when he shows insanity, and Kidd has that weird, lip, thing. It was strange. So Naruto has his own tell-tale sign. Plus I always thought that Psyqualia was a bit trippy to look at. At least in season 1.

(2 Okay, seriously, half the time the guy talks I can't take him seriously, seeing as he sounds like a little kid. I get his reasons, but for fucks' sake! He's the Grim Reaper of all things, he should stop sounding like he'd fit in at PeeWee's playhouse when talking to his older subordinates. It just annoys me to no end.

And that concludes this chap. I'm sorry the A/N was so long, and that it took so long to get back in the flow of things. But I am back and I will try to update more. So until then, REVIEW! PEACE!


End file.
